


Sommer in Berlin

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hertha BSC, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 89,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Tim ist Concierge und neu am Empfang des noblen Wohnhauses. Besonders hat er sich auf einen Bewohner gefreut – und dann entpuppt der sich als arrogantes Arschloch. Oder?





	1. Der erste Arbeitstag

Tim ordnete seinen Desk. Mal wieder. Seit etwas mehr als einer Woche arbeitete er hier, in einem ziemlich noblen Wohnhaus in Berlin, als Concierge. Heute war der erste Tag, an dem er alleine hier saß. Es war Sommer, und viele der Bewohner waren im Urlaub, es war also ein guter Zeitpunkt, um so einen Job anzunehmen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Ein Mann in mittlerem Alter mit leicht grauen Schläfen betrat die Lobby. "Guten Tag, Herr Genser, willkommen zurück", grüßte Tim ihn höflich, dann widmete er sich wieder seinen Papieren. Er kannte noch nicht alle Bewohner, natürlich nicht, doch er hatte einige Ausdrucke mit Fotos, so dass er jeden mit Namen ansprechen konnte und auch wusste, wer das Haus überhaupt ohne Anmeldung betreten durfte.

Die meisten Anwohner waren Manager, Banker oder Geschäftsleute. Teilweise waren die Apartments auch nur Zweitwohnsitze, die genutzt wurden, wenn Termine mal länger gedauert hatten und sich eine Fahrt nach Hause nicht lohnte.

Wieder einmal ging er die Namensliste durch und versuchte sich die Personen einzuprägen. Er hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis dafür, aber es fiel ihm leichter, wenn ihm die Leute direkt gegenüberstanden.

Nur einen Namen, den kannte er natürlich. Und ehrlich gesagt, hatte er mächtig Bammel davor, ihm irgendwann gegenüberzustehen.

Über kurz oder lang würde er ihn aber kennenlernen - Davie Selke, den Fußballspieler von der Hertha. Nicht nur, dass er bei Tims Lieblingsverein spielte - er sah auch ziemlich gut aus.

Allein bei dem Gedanken, ihm tatsächlich hier zu begegnen - mit ihm zu reden! - bekam er schweißnasse Hände. Er hatte sogar angefangen vor dem Spiegel zu üben, wie er ihn begrüßen sollte. Sagte er "Herr Selke" oder einfach nur "Davie"? Sollte er ihm sagen, dass er ein Fan war?

Nein, das durfte er auf keinen Fall, schließlich war er ein professioneller Concierge, ein Dienstleister, keine Person mit Gefühlen und Meinung.

Außerdem musste er erstmal abwarten, wie Davie überhaupt drauf war. Immerhin gab es tatsächlich Leute, die sich auch mal mit einem Concierge unterhielten. Frau Meyer-Thum etwa, hielt immer gern für ein Schwätzchen an. Die ältere Dame hatte aber offenbar auch niemanden mehr.

Da war der Job als Concierge auch ein wenig Seelsorger, und gerad das gefiel Tim: Die Abwechslung im Job.

Außerdem war die Arbeit deutlich leichter als im Hotel. Wenn alles gut ging und er die Probezeit überstand, könnte er vielleicht doch noch einmal über das Abendstudium nachdenken.

Er mochte es auch, tagtäglich die selben Menschen um sich zu haben und ihre Eigenheiten kennenzulernen - und ihnen mit diesem Wissen den Tag zu verschönern.

Seine Freunde und seine Familie hatten über seinen neuen Job den Kopf geschüttelt. Aber sie hatten schon nicht verstanden, warum er ausgerechnet im Hotel eine Ausbildung gemacht hatte.

Die anderen hatten alle einen "ordentlichen Beruf" gelernt mit regelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten.

Aber er hatte das schon immer machen wollen. In seinen ganz unrealistischen Träumen hatte er immer von einem eigenen kleinen Hotel geträumt.

Vielleicht würde das irgendwann auch noch einmal etwas werden - ein Hotel irgendwo außerhalb, am Meer oder so, nicht in Berlin. Aber im Moment war das hier auch ein Traumjob... die Tür zum Haus öffnete sich, und Tim sah dienstbeflissen auf. Und da stand er. Davie Selke.

Tim schluckte und er hatte plötzlich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Sollte Davie nicht erst morgen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden? Das hatte er jedenfalls vorhin noch im Internet gelesen.

Und jetzt stand er da, mit einem Rucksack über einer Schulter und einer kleinen Tasche in der Hand. Zunächst ging er nicht weiter, sondern schien erst einmal eine Pause zu brauchen. Natürlich, draußen war es heiß, und er hatte gerade eine OP an der Lunge hinter sich, nach seinem Lungenkollaps vor einigen Tagen.

Er wirkte auch ziemlich fertig - war viel blasser als gewöhnlich und wirkte einfach erschöpft. Tim stand auf und nahm allen seinen Mut zusammen: "Herr Selke, kann ich Ihnen mit der Tasche helfen?" fragte er und ging ein paar Schritte auf Davie zu.

Davie sah ihn nur kurz an, dann drückte er ihm wortlos die Tasche in die Hand und ging auf den Fahrstuhl zu.

Tim sah ihm kurz etwas verdattert hinterher. Eine Begrüßung wäre schon ganz nett gewesen. Aber nach ner OP war vermutlich niemand gut drauf. Und vielleicht fehlte auch einfach die Luft um zu was zu sagen.

Also folgte er Davie, und als der vor dem Fahrstuhl stehen blieb, drückte Tim den Knopf zum Öffnen - und nach dem Einsteigen auch den für den siebten Stock.

Davie sagte immer noch nichts, sondern lehnte nur erschöpft an der Rückwand des Lifts.

Schließlich ertönte das leise Pingen, dass sie im siebten Stock angelangt waren, und Tim folgte Davie aus dem Fahrstuhl und zur Wohnungstür. Natürlich hatte er den Generalschlüssel immer dabei, doch jetzt schloss Davie auf.

Tim sah etwas unsicher zu Davie. "Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun Herr Selke?"

"Nein!", war die kurze und irgendwie ziemlich unfreundliche Antwort. Also stellte Tim die Tasche neben die Tür, wünschte Davie noch "Einen schönen Tag" und verschwand aus der Wohnung.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu und Tim war allein auf dem Flur. "Puh", machte er und holte erstmal tief Luft. So hatte er sich das erste Treffen mit Davie nicht vorgestellt.

Sicher ging es ihm nach der Operation noch nicht gut. Aber war es nicht eigenartig, dass er hier alleine auftauchte? Dass ihn niemand begleitete, von seiner Familie oder dem Verein?

Gut, vermutlich waren viele Leute vom Verein mit im Trainingslager, aber trotzdem musste doch auch jemand noch hier vor Ort sein.

Jemand, der sich um kranke oder verletzte Spieler kümmerte.

"Das geht dich nichts an", murmelte Tim zu sich selbst und ging zum Lift. Er musste schnell wieder nach unten.

Er durfte seinen Desk nicht länger als ein paar Minuten verlassen um einem der Bewohner zu helfen - oder mal auf die Toilette zu eilen.

Als er wieder unten saß, kehrten seine Gedanken unwillkürlich zu Davie zurück.

Wieso war er alleine unterwegs gewesen, bei dieser Hitze, und in diesem angeschlagenen Zustand? b er sich selbst entlassen hatte? Das wäre bei seiner Verletzung aber mehr als leichtsinnig!

Allerdings waren Fußballer wohl auch nicht die aller rationalsten Menschen, wenn man das manchmal so in der Zeitung las oder sie im Stadion beobachtete - besonders auch bei den Interviews nach den Spielen.

Ja, zuzutrauen wäre Davie das. Aber hätte er dann nicht trotzdem wenigstens seiner Familie bescheid gegeben? Oder seiner Freundin?

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Tim wieder an den Desk und atmete tief durch. Eigentlich ging ihn das ja überhaupt nichts an. Er sollte auch gar nicht drüber nachdenken. Er arbeitete hier, mehr nicht.

***

Bis auf das Zusammentreffen mit Davie war der Tag ziemlich ereignislos verlaufen. Tim hatte pünktlich Feierabend machen können, weil Dirk tatsächlich mal rechtzeitig zu seiner Schicht aufgetaucht war. So konnte Tim noch gemütlich essen und duschen, ehe er sich mit Ole auf ein Bier treffen wollte.

Ole war schon seit vielen Jahren so etwas wie sein bester Freund - sie kannten sich schon seit der Realschule, und hatten schon eine Menge zusammen durchgestanden - unter anderem den Tod von Oles Vater - und sein eigenes Outing.

Ole war vermutlich auch der Einzige, der ihm bei seinem neuen Job unterstützte.

Er wusste einfach, wie viel Spaß er Tim machte, und dass es genau sein Ding war.

"Ah, da bist du ja", begrüßte Ole ihn mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja heute sogar pünktlich", erwiderte Tim das Lächeln und umarmte Ole freundschaftlich.

"Ja, kaum zu glauben. Wie konnte das nur passieren?" grinste Ole.

"Dirk war tatsächlich rechtzeitig da - der letzte Einlauf von unserem Chef hat wohl ausgereicht."

"Na wurde auch Zeit", sagte Ole und bestellte für Tim ein Bier. "Und sonst?"

Es war für Tim nicht einfach über seinen Job zu sprechen, denn schließlich war Verschwiegenheit ein wichtiges Kriterium seines Jobs. Dennoch schaffte er es immer wieder Ole etwas zu erzählen. "Ein Mieter ist heute nach Hause gekommen, vom Urlaub. Schien ihm nicht besonders gut zu gehen, aber trotzdem hätte er nicht so unfreundlich sein müssen."

"Wieso, was hat er gemacht?" fragte Ole neugierig.

"Ich habe ihm seine Tasche in seine Wohnung getragen, aber er hatte es nicht einmal nötig sich zu bedanken."

Ole schnaubte. "Reiche Leute. Haben Geld aber keine Manieren."

"Das habe ich ja schon hin und wieder so erfahren, aber bei dem wars echt extrem. Ich habe nur ein unfreundliches "nein" gehört, als ich ihm weitere Hilfe angeboten habe."

"Vielleicht war sein Urlaub scheiße. Oder er durfte bei seiner Frau nicht ran. Ich glaube nicht, dass es persönlich war."

"Nein, ich habe ihn vorher noch nie gesehen", erklärte Tim, und im Grunde stimmte das auch - er hatte ihm noch nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübergestanden.

"Dann nimm es nicht so schwer. Gibt halt immer miesepetrige Leute. Kennst du aus dem Hotel doch auch noch genug."

"Ja, klar. Aber irgendwie wars doch ne doofe Situation." Besonders, weil er sich eben ziemlich auf Davie gefreut hatte.

"Pass auf, morgen wird es besser laufen."

"Das hoffe ich. Und wie sieht es bei dir aus - und mit Melina?"

"Mhm... weiß nicht so recht", nuschelte Ole. "Seit der Hochzeit ihrer Cousine redet sie nur noch davon. Ich habe das Gefühl sie schwenkt da nen Zaunpfahl..."

"Dann duck dich rechtzeitig", scherzte Tim, dann wurde er ernster. "Und was ist mit dir? Würdest du...?"

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Schisshase", grinste Tim ihn an, wurde dann aber wieder ernster. "Meinst du, das wird wieder auseinandergehen mit euch?"

"Eigentlich nicht, aber Hochzeit ist schon ein großer Schritt. Und wir sind doch noch so jung."

"Dann sprich mit ihr darüber. Dass du dich einfach noch zu jung fühlst. Und so ein 'für immer' doch ein großer Schritt ist." Innerlich schnaubte Tim, er war ja nun wirklich nicht der richtige, um Beziehungstipps zu geben.

Seine letzte Beziehung, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte, hatte nicht mal ein halbes Jahr gehalten und war... nicht das gewesen, was er sich gewünscht hatte.

John - eigentlich ja Johannes, aber das war nicht cool genug - hatte wie so viele nichts für seinen Job übriggehabt, und wenn er abends arbeiten musste, hatte er sich gern anderweitig amüsiert. Gerne auch im gemeinsamen Bett.

"Hey, Erde an Tim", sagte Ole. "Gedanken an diesen Arsch sind verboten, das weißt du doch."

"Ja, sorry... sie machen sich manchmal selbständig."

"Aber der Kerl ist es nicht wert, dass du nur einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendest."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich denk auch nicht an ihn, sondern frag mich, wie ich so doof sein konnte. Ich habs echt nicht mitgekriegt, bis..."

"Du bist ein viel zu guter Kerl und schrecklich verknallt."

"Ja, war ich wohl. Beides."

"Na von dem einen bist du ja geheilt und am anderen sollst du nichts ändern."

"An meiner Gutgläubigkeit, Naivität und Dummheit?"

Ole verdrehte die Augen. "Das machst du jedes Mal, wenn du an ihn gedacht hast. Du machst dich selbst klein."

"Aber es ist doch wahr. Wäre ich nicht so naiv, hätte er sich nicht durch Berlins Betten vögeln können."

Ole seufzte nur. Das Gespräch führten sie nicht zum ersten Mal. "Du solltest mal wieder ausgehen Tim. Ein bisschen Tanzen, flirten, dir vielleicht jemanden aufreißen."

"Ich weiß. Was für eine Nacht..." Das hatte er schon öfter gemacht, und es war nicht falsch gewesen, aber nicht das, was er suchte.

"Oder auch nicht", sagte Ole.

"Nein, nein, so jemanden findet man nicht in einem Club."

"Und wo dann? Bei deinem Job wohl eher auch nicht, oder?"

"Nein, eher nicht. Da sind nur arrogante Snobs. Oder nette alte Damen..."

"Also, wo willst du Mr. Right dann finden?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht im schwulen Buchladen?"

"Im schwulen Buchladen?"

"Ja, klar. Die Jungs da sind schwul und können zumindest lesen."

"Und da gibts nur Bücher über Schwule?" fragte Ole.

"Und Lesben. Romane, Manga, Fachbücher... habe ich dir noch nicht davon erzählt?"

"Nein. Diesen faszinierenden Laden hast du noch nie erwähnt."

"Ich bin auch nicht oft da... ist am Ku'damm. Aber ist wirklich nett da. Magst du mal mitkommen?"

"Ja klar", sagte Ole.

"Dann machen wir das doch bald."

"Und ich guck mal, ob es da Potential für dich gibt", grinste Ole.

"Ja, genau, berate du mich mal."

"So und jetzt genug davon. Ich habe Bock auf ne Runde Darts. Du auch?"

"Gute Idee. Ich stell mir ein bestimmtes Gesicht vor, dann hast du keine Chance", lachte Tim.

Ole und Tim schnappten sich ihre Gläser und gingen zu der Dartscheibe, die an der Rückwand der Kneipe hing.

Es machte wie immer Spaß, auch wenn Tim wie so oft keine Chance gegen Ole hatte. Sie achteten auch nicht auf die Uhr, so dass es nach zwölf war, als sie die Kneipe schließlich verließen.

Tim beeilte sich, schnell nach Hause und ins Bett zu kommen. Seine Schicht begann schließlich pünktlich um 8 Uhr.


	2. Ein Arzttermin

Wie Tim am nächsten Morgen wachte auch Davie ziemlich gerädert auf. Bei ihm lag es aber nicht an der kurzen Nacht, sondern an den Nachwirkungen seiner Verletzung und der Operation. So ein Lungenkollaps konnte einen offenbar ziemlich fertigmachen. Noch immer war er kurzatmig, schaffte es kaum, mal ein paar Schritte zu gehen, und Schmerzen hatte er auch noch.

Also war es auch kein Wunder, dass es noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen war. Er hatte für 10 Uhr einen Termin beim Doc - das war die Bedingung gewesen, unter der gestern entlassen worden war. Fürs erste musste er täglich zum Arzt.

Bei seiner aktuellen Kondition würde er aber auch wohl fast bis zehn Uhr brauchen, bis er endlich fertig war. Vorsichtig, ganz langsam, stand er auf, zog sich an - aufs Duschen verzichtete er lieber - und frühstückte eine Kleinigkeit. Dann rief er am Desk, "Morgen, ich brauch ein Taxi."

"Guten Morgen Herr Selke", meldete sich eine junge Stimme. "Für wann soll ich das Taxi bestellen?"

"Viertelstunde."

"Gut. Ich rufe an, wenn der Wagen da ist."

"Ja", sagte Davie nur, dann legte er auf.

Selbst die wenigen Worte zu sagen hatten ihn schon unheimlich angestrengt. Davie schüttelte den Kopf und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Vermutlich sollte er sich schon jetzt auf den Weg machen, sonst würde er es nie pünktlich nach unten schaffen. Und unten in der Lobby gab es was zum Sitzen, also konnte er auch dort auf das Taxi warten.

Er nahm noch eine Flasche Wasser mit, es war heiß, und jeder Arzt hatte ihm gepredigt, wie wichtig es für ihn war zu trinken.

Trinken, keine Anstrengungen und eigentlich Bettruhe. Der Doc im Krankenhaus war nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen, ihn schon ziehen zu lassen. Aber Davie hatte auf keinen Fall bleiben wollen. Krankenhäuser waren abschreckend und machten einen nur noch kränker.

Hier zu Hause hatte er alles, was er brauchte - Sofa, Playstation - und keine anderen kranken Menschen um sich herum.

Solange er seinen Termin beim Arzt nicht verpasste und sich regelmäßig beim Verein meldete, sprach auch nichts dagegen. Allerdings würde er jemanden zum Einkaufen schicken müssen. Tragen sollte er nichts und Autofahren ging so natürlich auch nicht.

Nun, wofür wohnte er in einem solchen Luxusladen mit Wäschedienst, Putzservice und Concierge? Da würde sich sicher etwas machen lassen. 

Dirk hatte sich bisher für ein bisschen Extratrinkgeld immer bereit erklärt, Dinge zu erledigen. Und Hans auch. Allerdings... wenn Davie sich richtig erinnerte, war Hans kürzlich in Rente gegangen. Hatte man da nicht nach einem Ersatz gesucht?

Gestern hatte ihm doch so ein junger, geschniegelter Kerl die Tasche hochgetragen - war das der Nachfolger?

Auch egal. Im Moment hatte er keinen Kopf um sich über solche Dinge Gedanken zu machen. Er hatte genug mit sich und dieser beschissenen Verletzung zu tun. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde er bis November ausfallen. November! Das wäre dann quasi die ganze Hinrunde.

Er mochte auch gar nicht drang denken, was für eine Schinderei es werden würde, wieder fit genug für 90 Minuten Bundesliga zu werden, wenn er jetzt keine drei Schritte schaffte ohne außer Atem zu kommen.

Das Klingeln des Telefons ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Auf dem Display war die Nummer des Concierge zu lesen. Verdammt, hatte er etwa 15 Minuten hier gesessen und sich selbst bemitleidet?

"Komme", kündigte er an und machte sich auf den unendlich langen Weg zur Wohnungstür, über den Gang mit dem tiefen Teppichboden und zum Fahrstuhl. Erschöpft hielt er sich an der Wand fest - vielleicht sollte er um einen Hocker für den Fahrstuhl bitten.

Immerhin hatte der Junge unten mitgedacht und den Lift schon nach oben geschickt. Davie schlurfte in die Kabine und drückte den Knopf fürs Erdgeschoss. Dann lehnte er sich an die Wand und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Er schaffte es kaum drei Mal durchzuatmen, da kündigte der zurückhaltende Gong seine Ankunft im Erdgeschoss an.

"Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Davie und holte tief Luft - so tief es halt ging. Das Gefühl war ähnlich wie bei einer Lungenentzündung, nur irgendwie noch etwas intensiver.

Es war, als würde ein großer Teil seiner Lunge einfach nicht mehr existieren. Die Ärzte hatten ihm versichert, dass es keine Spätschäden geben würde, aber im Moment fühlte es sich einfach scheiße an.

"Herr Selke? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Nein", keuchte Selke. Wie sollte der... ja, das war wohl der Neue... wie sollte der Neue ihm helfen? Ihn tragen?

Lächerlich. Der Junge ging ihm gefühlt kaum bis zur Hüfte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Davie den Fahrstuhl und kämpfte sich zur Eingangstür vor.

Er fühlte den neugierigen - oder mitleidigen - Blick in seinem Rücken, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Das brachte eh nichts - und kostete zu viel Kraft.

Zum Glück hatte das Taxi gewartet, auch wenn der Fahrer ihm ziemlich ungeduldig entgegensah.

Davie sagte nichts dazu, schließlich war das der Job von dem Mann. Er setzte sich auf den Rücksitz und schloss erledigt die Augen.

"Wohin solls gehen?" fragte der Fahrer.

Davie nannte die Adresse des Arztes, sagte aber nichts weiter. Vielleicht sollte er sich Zettel einpacken für solche Fragen, dann musste er sie sie nicht beantworten. Dazu einen zweiten, der den Fahrer bat die Klappe zu halten. Warum dachten Taxifahrer eigentlich immer, dass ihre Gäste an einem Gespräch interessiert waren?

Dieser hier war besonders schlimm, wie er anfing, von irgendwelche abstrusen Verschwörungstheorien zu erzählen. "Wussten sie, dass die Merkel nur noch auf ihrem Posten sitzt, weil..." Die Begründung hatte Davie gleich wieder vergessen, so absurd war sie.

Für morgen musste er sich unbedingt seine Kopfhörer mitnehmen. Oder... ob der Verein ihm was organisieren konnte? ann würde er aber wieder telefonieren müssen, auf Mails reagierten sie meist nicht allzu schnell.

Klar er könnte sich per WhatsApp an Pal wenden, aber dann müsste der das aus dem Trainingslager heraus in die Wege leiten. Das wäre auch albern. Nein, die dicken Kopfhörer waren wohl die beste Lösung. Und für heute - gar nicht erst hinhören

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, hielten sie vor der Arztpraxis. Davie zahlte, gab auch ein einigermaßen angemessenes Trinkgeld - aber der Fahrer fühlte sich nicht bemüßigt ihm aus dem Wagen zu halfen.

Der Weg in die Praxis dauerte ganze 10 Minuten - für drei Treppenstufen und zwei Etagen mit dem Fahrstuhl.

Endlich war er oben angekommen, meldete sich mit sparsamen Worten an und wurde dann gleich zum Arzt durchgeschickt.

Immerhin war der Arzt sehr nett. "Es sieht alles gut aus", sagte er. "Ruhen Sie sich weiter schön aus, Davie. Haben Sie sich schon Hilfe für den Haushalt geholt?"

"Das geht schon. Ich lass einkaufen."

"Und Kochen und Aufräumen auch?"

"So ungefähr." Er würde einfach im Restaurant bestellen, dann brauchte er nicht zu kochen und nicht aufzuräumen.

"Konnten Sie schlafen?"

"Etwas."

"Schmerzen oder eher der Kopf?"

"Beides. Hab Angst zu ersticken."

Der Arzt nickte. "Das müssen Sie aber nicht. Die OP ist sehr gut verlaufen und alles funktioniert. Aber gegen die Schmerzen, schreibe ich Ihnen etwas auf. Und vielleicht hilft es, wenn Sie die nächste Zeit etwas erhöht schlafen. Eine halbsitzende Position, dann werden Sie etwas leichter Luft kriegen."

Davie nickte, er konnte sich kaum etwas Unbequemeres vorstellen. "Was zum Entspannen?", bat er dann mit schwacher Stimme.

Der Arzt zögerte, dann nickte er. "Etwas Leichtes kann nicht schaden."

Davie nickte dankbar.

Der Arzt tippte einen Moment etwas auf seinem PC und reichte Davie schließlich zwei Rezepte. "Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Lassen Sie sich von meiner Sprechstundenhilfe ein Taxi rufen."

Davie nickte nur zum Abschied und verließ das Behandlungszimmer. Am Tresen bekam er die Rezepte - die würde er dem jungen Concierge in die Hand drücken - und bat die Sprechstundenhilfe, "Taxi?"

Die junge Frau nickte. "Möchten Sie ein Glas Wasser?" fragte sie und deutete dabei auf einen Stuhl, auf den sich Davie setzen konnte.

Davie nickte nur. Wasser würde gut tun - seine eigene kleine Flasche hatte er inzwischen schon geleert.

Die junge Frau telefonierte kurz wegen seinem Taxi und brachte ihm dann das Wasser. "Der Wagen ist in etwa 10 Minuten hier."

Davie nickte nur. Sprechen war einfach nicht gut für seine derzeitige Verfassung.

Etwa 10 Minuten später gab ihm die Sprechstundenhilfe ein Zeichen, dass das Taxi unten wartete.

Davie nickte nur erneut, dann machte er sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg nach draußen. Vielleicht hätte er tatsächlich noch etwas länger im Krankenhaus bleiben sollen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber da musste er jetzt wohl durch.

Natürlich konnte er auch wieder ins Krankenhaus gehen, aber dafür war sein Stolz zu groß. Nein, ins Krankenhaus zurück würde er nicht gehen. Er würde das einfach alles besser organisieren müssen. Er sollte wohl doch jemanden vom Verein benachrichtigen, dass man ihm half. Aber erstmal musste er nach Hause und dann würde er sich ein bisschen hinlegen.

Glücklicherweise war der Taxifahrer auf dem Heimweg ein eher stiller Geselle - oder aber er merkte, wie fertig Davie war, denn er sprach auf der Fahrt nicht.

Er war tatsächlich fast eingeschlafen, als der Fahrer vor der Eingangstür hielt.

"Herr Selke?", wurde er freundlich angesprochen, "Wir wären dann da."

"Oh... sorry", sagte Davie leise. Er schnallte sich ab und bezahlte dann, eher sich langsam aus dem Taxi quälte.

Dieser Taxifahrer half ihm wenigstens aus dem Wagen und begleitete ihn zurück zur Eingangstür.

"Danke", sagte Davie kurzatmig.

Er war froh, als er eintreten konnte und ihn wieder angenehm kühle Luft umgab. Eigentlich mochte er die Wärme, aber im Moment hätte er es gern kälter. Zwar fror er gerade ziemlich leicht, aber das Atmen fiel ihm einfacher.

Als er wieder etwas Atem geschöpft hatte ging er in Richtung Fahrstuhl und sah, dass niemand am Desk saß. Wo zum Teufel trieb sich der Junge rum, wenn man ihn mal brauchte?

Ob er hier warten sollte? Oder ihm die Rezepte auf den Tresen legen? Nein, die konnte der Junge sich gern oben bei ihm abholen. Also schrieb er nur eine kurze Nachricht, dass es was zu erledigen gab - etwas Dringendes - und ging dann zum Fahrstuhl.

Wieder wünschte er sich eine Sitzgelegenheit - wenn er oben war, würde er sich erst einmal hinlegen müssen. Aber nein, er musste er ja auf den Concierge warten, damit der sich um seine Rezepte kümmerte. Und... vielleicht sollte er ihn auch gleich einkaufen schicken.

Dafür war ein Einkaufszettel vielleicht nicht schlecht Als Davie die Wohnung betrat, stolperte er fast über die Tasche, die dieser Tölpel von Concierge da gestern hingestellt hatte. 

"Verdammt", fluchte er. Langsam wünschte er sich Hans zurück. Der war zwar langsam gewesen, aber immerhin verlässlich. Diesen Neuen musste er wohl noch entsprechend einnorden. 

Wenn er nur nicht so erschöpft wäre.

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa - und merkte, wie ihm die Augen zufielen.

***

Tim drehte den Zettel hin und her und versuchte zu entziffern, was darauf stand. Die Sauklaue war eine Zumutung!

Wer legte ihm so einen Zettel hin? Ein E...gen, ein Dri..., und darunter ein... es sah aus wie ein unvollständiges W, bei dem der erste Strich fehlte. 

Gut, so kam er nicht weiter. Er griff sich sein Tablet und rief dort die Bilder der Überwachungskamera auf. Er war nur zehn Minuten weg gewesen, als er die Einkäufe für einen Älteren Bewohner nach oben gebracht hatte, deshalb war es einfach den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu finden.

Eine Weile sah er die leere Lobby, dann öffnete sich die Tür, und Dav... Herr Selke trat ein.

"Ach Mist", murmelte er.

Es schien ihm wirklich schlecht zu gehen, wie er durch die Lobby schlich, an den Tresen kam und ihm etwas aufschrieb, und dann langsam zum Fahrstuhl ging. Nur einen Moment später war Tim zurückgekehrt.

Tim seufzte tief. Am besten rief er gleich mal bei Dav... Herrn Selke an und erkundigte sich, was los war.

Er legte das Tablet zur Seite und griff nach dem Telefon. Die 73 war die Nummer, die er wählen musste. Es klingelte eine ganze Weile, bis endlich abgenommen wurde.

Es erklang ein sehr leises, "Ja?"

"Herr Selke, Sie hatten einen Zettel bei mir auf dem Desk hinterlassen", begann Tim.

"Ja... hochkommen", kam es kaum verständlich von Herrn Selke.

"Ich soll hochkommen?" fragte Tim etwas überrascht nach.

"Ja."

"Ok, ich... bin sofort oben", sagte Tim.

Schon hatte Herr Selke aufgelegt. Tim sperrte seinen Rechner, stellte das Abwesenheitsschild auf und eilte zum Fahrstuhl.

Was konnte Herr Selke nur von ihm wollen? Bisher hatte er vielleicht vier Worte - nicht sehr freundliche Worte - mit ihm gewechselt.

Ungeduldig wartete er, bis der Fahrstuhl endlich oben war und er an Davies Tür klingeln konnte.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken klingelte Tim erneut und klopfte leicht. "Herr Selke?" rief er genau in dem Moment, in dem die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Aus der Nähe sah Herr Selke noch erschöpfter aus, fand Tim. "Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte er leise.

Davie nickte knapp und trat ein Stück zur Seite.

Tim trat ein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann folgte er Herrn Selke in die Wohnung und zum großen, gemütlich aussehendem Sofa.

Davie nahm etwas vom Couchtisch hoch und hielt es Tim hin.

Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Tim zwei Rezepte für Medikamente. "Die soll ich abholen?", fragte er nach.

Davie nickte. "Und... einkaufen."

"Gerne. Haben Sie einen Einkaufszettel geschrieben?"

"Nein."

Tim griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts, er hatte stets ein Notizbuch und einen Stift dabei. "Möchten Sie diktieren oder lieber selbst schreiben?", bot er an.

Davie warf Tim einen fast schon mörderischen Blick zu. "Wasser. Obst. Rest... sage ich Ihnen morgen", sagte Davie nicht grade freundlich.

Schnell notierte Tim und warf einen schnellen Blick durch die Wohnung in der Hoffnung, eine Flasche mit der bevorzugten Wassermarke zu entdecken.

Davie musterte ihn. "Wer bist du überhaupt?" fragte er. "Wo ist Dirk?"

"Ich bin Tim, ich bin seit vier Wochen hier. Dirk hat Nachtschicht."

"Schön. Dann los, Tim", sagte Davie und setzte sich erschöpft aufs Sofa.

Das war ja wohl mehr als unfreundlich - und man konnte es wohl kaum mit der schlechten körperlichen Verfassung erklären. "Gut, bis später", verabschiedete sich Tim dennoch freundlich und verließ die Wohnung. 

"Arroganter Sack", murmelte Tim auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Was bildete sich dieser Fatzke eigentlich ein? Nur weil er Fußballer war und ein bisschen Geld hatte, konnte er jede Freundlichkeit in den Wind schießen?

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie sich so eine Schwärmerei ins Gegenteil umkehren konnte, wenn man jemanden kennenlernte.

Nun gut, das ließ sich nicht ändern. Er würde jetzt erstmal im Computer nachsehen und gucken, ob er dort was zu den Vorlieben von Herrn Selke fand.

Der Fahrstuhl befand sich noch in der 7. Etage, so dass er kurz darauf wieder am Desk saß und im Computer nachsah. Wie die meisten Bewohner ließ Davie andere für sich einkaufen, und so fand er glücklicherweise genaue Aufzeichnungen, welches Wasser er trank und welche Obstsorten nicht aß.

Schnell rief er in einer nahen Apotheke an und erkundigte sich, ob die aufgeschriebenen Medikamente für Davie da waren. Er hatte Glück und konnte die Medikamente zurücklegen lassen. 

Danach rief er bei einem Lebensmittelladen an, bei dem sie häufig Dinge für die Bewohner bestellten und ließ auch dort alles zusammenstellen und zurücklegen. Er würde sie abholen, wenn er mit dem Hund der verreisten Frau Weinbauer Gassi ging.

Bis dahin würde Herr Selke es ja hoffentlich noch ohne Erdbeeren und Wasser aushalten. Und ohne die Medikamente, fiel ihm ein. Die waren vermutlich dringender. Vielleicht sollte er den Spaziergang mit Fluffy vorziehen? Zur Not musste er halt am Nachmittag nochmal mit Fluffy raus, aber das war ok.

Erneut stellte er das Abwesenheitsschild auf, fuhr in den dritten Stock zu Frau Weinbauer und begrüßte Fluffy. Der kleine, braune Hund war ein elender Kläffer, aber auch er hatte ein Recht darauf, wie ein Lebewesen behandelt zu werden. Trotzdem hatte ihn Fluffy wirksam von seinem Wunsch nach einem eigenen Hund geheilt.

Auch heute bellte er Tim an, und er war wieder einmal nicht sicher, ob das Freude ausdrücken sollte. Er ignorierte das einfach und griff nach der Leine um Fluffy anzubinden.

"So Fluffy, jetzt drehen wir eine schöne Runde", sagte er und befestigte die Leine.

Mit weiterem Bellen folgte Fluffy ihm zum Fahrstuhl, dann durch die Lobby und nach draußen. Der kleine Park, in den er Fluffy immer führte, lag auf halbem Weg zur Apotheke, es war also kein Umweg.

Dennoch musste er sich beeilen, länger als 20 Minuten durfte er dem Desk nicht fernbleiben.

Also wartete er ungeduldig bis Fluffy sich für einen Baum entschieden hatte und ging dann schneller zur Apotheke und zum Laden. "Wenn du mir die Bestellungen morgens vor 10 per Mail schickst, liefern wir sie dir am Abend", sagte Erik, der ihm die Bestellung zusammengestellt hatte. "Hat Dirk dir das nicht gesagt?"

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, hat er nicht." Wie so einiges nicht. "Aber ich werde das Angebot nächstes Mal gerne nutzen. Ich geh zwar gern raus, aber ich habe ja auch noch anderes zu tun."

"Mailadresse habe ich dir auch nochmal aufgeschrieben und in die Tüte getan."

"Danke, Erik", lächelte Tim ihn an.

Fluffy bellte aufgeregt und Tim seufzte. "Ich muss. Fluffy mag keine Pause beim Spazierengehen."

"Dann bring den Kleinen mal zurück in sein Körbchen, ja?"

"Mach ich", sagte Tim und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg. Jetzt musste er sich wirklich beeilen und zurückgehen - wenn Fluffy da nicht mitmachte, würde er ihn tragen müssen. Obwohl das mit der Tüte mit den Wasserflaschen nicht ganz so einfach werden würde.

Aber er hatte die Pflicht, am Desk zu sitzen und durfte ihn nur in Ausnahmefällen verlassen. Diese Besorgungen waren auf Dauer nicht möglich. Glücklicherweise hatte er nicht lange gebraucht und saß 17 Minuten nach seinem Aufbruch wieder am Desk.

Er überprüfte kurz die Mails, aber offenbar war in seiner Abwesenheit nichts los gewesen. Also... sollte er wohl bei Herrn Selke anrufen. Oder... sollte er gleich hochfahren? Lieber schnell hochbringen, dann hatte er erstmal seine Ruhe.

Außerdem würde Davie die Sachen ja eh nicht hier unten abholen und hochtragen. Vermutlich sollte er auch gar nicht schwer tragen, überlegte Tim. 

Also brachte er Fluffy auf dem Weg wieder in seine Wohnung und fuhr dann zu Herrn Selke - er durfte sich da keinesfalls verplappern. Er klingelte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag an der Tür von Da... Herrn Selke und wartete.

Wieder dauerte es ziemlich lange, ehe die Tür geöffnet wurde. "Herr Selke, ihre Bestellungen."

Davie nickte und trat wortlos zur Seite. Offenbar erwartete er, dass Tim die Sachen in die Wohnung trug. Also tat er das auch. Die Medikamente überreichte er Davie direkt, zusammen mit den Kopien der Rezepte. 

Davie nickte leicht.

"Die restlichen Sachen bringe ich in die Küche."

"Da lang", sagte Davie und deutete durch die Tür ganz links.

Tim nickte - natürlich kannte er die Grundrisse der Wohnungen, aber es war immerhin ein Ansatz von Freundlichkeit ihm den Weg zu zeigen.

Die Küche war groß und modern eingerichtet. "Hier würde ja mein ganzes Schlafzimmer reinpassen", murmelte Tim und sah auf die Tüte in seiner Hand. Und wo sollte er das Zeug jetzt hinstellen?

Das Wasser am besten in den Kühlschrank, bis auf zwei Flaschen, die er daneben stellte, falls Da... Herr Selke kein kaltes Wasser trinken wollte. Die Erdbeeren stellte er ebenfalls neben den Kühlschrank.

In einem der Schränke fand er eine Schale, dort legte er die Äpfel rein, die er auch bestellt hatte. 

Dann verließ er die Küche wieder. "Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?", fragte er Herrn Selke.

"Für morgen", sagte Davie und reichte Tim einen Zettel.

"Ah, danke" lächelte Tim ihn dienstbeflissen an.

"Ich... brauch auch wieder ein Taxi. Für 10 Uhr", sagte Davie.

"Bestelle ich Ihnen", nickte Tim. "Kann ich dann noch etwas für Sie tun? Jetzt oder morgen?"

Davie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gut, dann wünsche ich weiter gute Besserung. Wenn noch etwas ist, melden Sie sich einfach", bat Tim.

Davie gab nur ein Brummen von sich.

"Dann bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Tim und wandte sich zur Tür.

Er war froh, als sich die Wohnungstür hinter ihm schloss. Dieser Typ war wirklich unausstehlich. Wie gut, dass die meisten Mieter in diesem Haus anders waren. Trotzdem war er... enttäuscht.

Er hatte sich halt immer vorgestellt, dass Davie ein netter Typ war, kein so arroganter Fatzke. Damit war wohl wieder mal bewiesen, dass er eine ganz schlechte Menschenkenntnis hatte. Oder zumindest hatte er keine, wenn es um Männer ging. 

John war ja nur ein Beispiel, wie sehr er sich in Männern irrte - auch wenn der wohl ein besonders großer Irrtum war. 

Tim schnaubte. Nun, so schlimm wie John war Davie vermutlich nicht. Er war halt einfach ein dummer, reicher Fußballer, der vom wahren Leben keine Ahnung hatte. In diesem Fall würde es Tim leicht fallen ihn zu vergessen. 

Mit diesem Gedanken und dem festen Entschluss sich nicht mehr von Davie ärgern zu lassen, ging Tim wieder an seine Arbeit. Es gab einiges zu tun, das während des Einkaufs und seines Besuchs bei Herrn Selke liegen geblieben war. Wie immer wurde er beim Arbeiten regelmäßig von Mietern unterbrochen, die dies oder das von ihm wollten.

Kurz vor Ende seiner Schicht bekam er es dann doch wieder mit Herrn Selke zu tun. Ein Mitarbeiter der Hertha tauchte auf um nach Davie zu sehen. Tim ließ sich den Ausweis zeigen und rief dann wenig begeistert oben an.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Herr Selke sich meldete - und dann klang er mehr als genervt. "Ja?"

"Hier ist Besuch für Sie", sagte Tim. "Vom Verein."

"Ja." antwortete Davie nur.

"Ich schick den Herrn mit dem Lift hoch", sagte Tim.

Wieder bekam er nur ein "Ja" alt Antwort. Er sah den Hertha-Angestellten freundlich an. "Fahren Sie bitte hoch in den siebten Stock, die Wohnung 3 ist auf der linken Seite."

"Danke", sagte der Mann und ging zum Lift.

Kurz hatte Tim Mitleid mit dem Mann, der sich jetzt mit Herrn Selke auseinandersetzen musste, aber andererseits war der das wohl gewohnt.


	3. Besuch von Martin

Fünf Minuten später öffnete Davie die Tür seiner Wohnung. "Hallo Martin", sagte er leise, als er seinen Besucher erkannte.

"Dave, du siehst scheiße aus. Wusste nicht, dass du so blass werden kannst."

"Ich fühl mich auch scheiße", sagte Davie. "Komm rein. Stehen... ist nicht so gut im Moment."

"Ja, leg dich wieder hin aufs Sofa. Kann man ja kaum mit ansehen."

Davie schlurfte zum Sofa und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen darauf sinken. "Was machst du hier?"

"Gucken, ob du noch lebst."

"Sorry... hätte mich melden müssen", nickte Davie. "Reden ist... nur anstrengend."

"Ist schon okay. Aber du solltest dich wenigstens per WhatsApp melden, ja? Meine Nummer hast du doch? Dann besorg ich dir, was du brauchst. Und weiß, dass du nicht im Badezimmer zusammengebrochen bist."

Davie lächelte leicht. "Ok."

Martin setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa. "Und wie geht es dir sonst?"

"Doc sagt, heilt alles normal. Muss morgen wieder hin", erklärte Davie langsam. "Du... kannst du mir einen... Fahrer für die nächsten Tage organisieren?"

"Ja, natürlich. Mal gucken, ich denke, Thorsten kann das machen - oder Cem."

Davie nickte erleichtert. Das würde ihm tatsächlich enorm helfen. Den Rest wie die Einkäufe konnte weiter der Junge von unten erledigen. Tom oder so, er hatte nicht genau zugehört, weil er zu sehr damit zu tun gehabt hatte auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

"Schick mir deine Termine zu, ich kümmre mich um alles. Warum hast du das nicht schon heute gemacht, du bist doch sonst nicht so.“

Davie grinste schief. "Bin nicht auf der Höhe. Nicht geschlafen und so."

"Jetzt bin ich ja da. Ich werde jeden Tag mindestens einmal vorbeikommen - kannst mich ja gleich bei deinem hilfreichen Geist unten anmelden."

"Mach ich", versprach Davie.

"Hast du sonst alles, was du brauchst?"

"Ja. Der Junge von unten war einkaufen. Und Rezepte einlösen."

"Das ist gut. Dann hau ich mal wieder ab, und du solltest dich weiter ausruhen. Melde dich, wenn irgendwas ist."

"Ja, Mama", brummte Davie.

"Martin heiße ich, mein Sohn", grinste Martin.

Davie verkniff sich ein Lachen. Lachen tat im Moment einfach scheiße weh. "Los, raus mit dir."

Martin stand auf. "Bleib sitzen." Er ging zur Küche und brachte ihm eine Banane und eine Flasche Wasser.

"Danke", sagte Davie.

"Bis morgen dann", verabschiedete sich Martin von ihm, dann ging er - und ließ Davie alleine.

Davie schloss die Augen. Es war gut gewesen, Martin zu sehen. Er war immer nett und freundlich gewesen, und war es auch jetzt, wo es ihm schlecht ging. Vermutlich war es auch eine gute Idee, wenn jemand einmal am Tag nach ihm sah.

Zwischendurch hatte er tatsächlich Bedenken gehabt, dass ihm etwas passieren könnte, und keiner würde es merken. Immerhin war sein Kreislauf inzwischen wieder etwas stabiler als vorhin, als Tom-oder-wie-auch-immer die Einkäufe hochgebracht hatte. Da hatte er für einen Moment gedacht, er würde dem Kerl vor die Füße kotzen - oder in Ohnmacht fallen.

Zweiteres wäre vermutlich angemessener gewesen - und mit weniger Arbeit verbunden. Allerdings wollte er auch ungern vor einem fremden Mann aus den Latschen kippen. Letztendlich sollte er froh sein, dass er den Moment heile überstanden hatte. Und jetzt bequem auf dem Sofa war, mit einer Banane und Wasser und der Fernbedienung in Reichweite.

Vielleicht sollte er auch heute Nacht hier auf dem Sofa bleiben. Wenn er es nicht auszog - was er nicht tun würde - dann würde es unbequem werden, aber das Bett war einfach weit weg. Außerdem saß er hier schon halb aufrecht und so sollte er ja laut Doc schlafen.

Er suchte sich irgendeine blöde Serie raus, aß die Banane, trank etwas und machte es sich dann so bequem wie möglich. Das Druckgefühl auf seiner Brust war so tatsächlich etwas besser.

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Vermutlich hatten die Ärzte Recht gehabt, als sie ihn noch nicht entlassen wollten, aber er hatte seinen Dickkopf durchgesetzt. Jetzt lag er hier rum, tat sich selbst leid und war bei den kleinsten Dingen auf andere angewiesen.

Er konnte ja schon froh sein, dass er alleine aufs Klo gehen konnte - auch wenn er es vermied, weil es so anstrengend war. Deshalb trank er zu wenig, wodurch sein Kreislauf wieder durchhing und dann fing alles wieder von vorn an.

Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden es anders zu tun, mehr zu trinken und öfter aufzustehen. Vielleicht sollte er sich ein Töpfchen besorgen - oder Windeln, knurrte er innerlich.

Ziemlich gefrustet griff sich Davie sein Handy. Er sollte sich mal bei den Jungs per WhatsApp melden.

[Hey, ich lebe und atme noch. Geht schon wieder besser. Vermisse das Training], log er. In seinem aktuellen Zustand war er ja schon außer Atem, wenn er nur ans Training dachte. Allerdings vermisste er die Gesellschaft der Jungs. Die würden ihn jetzt irgendwie aufheitern.

Vielleicht würde ja jemand in ein paar Tagen vorbeikommen, wenn es ihm besser ging - und die Jungs aus dem Trainingslager zurückgekommen waren. Die Frage war nur, wie er die nächsten Tage überstehen sollte.

Mit Martin, der einmal am Tag vorbeikam, und diesem Jungen vom Desk als einzigen Kontakt. Und die täglichen Arztbesuche.

"So ein Mist", wisperte er. Er war niemand, der gern alleine war, er brauchte Menschen um sich herum. Menschen und frische Luft und Action. Und alles drei konnte er die nächsten Tage abschreiben.

Es würden langweilige, lange Tage werden. Davie seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er mal das Zeug probieren, dass ihm der Arzt zum Schlafen aufgeschrieben hatte. Es war zwar noch nicht spät, aber wenn man krank war, kam der Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus eh durcheinander, und nach der letzten Nacht konnte er auf jeden Fall etwas Schlaf gebrauchen.

Er griff nach der Tüte mit den Medikamenten und zog die beiden Schachteln raus. Kurz überflog er die Packungsbeilage nach der nötigen Dosierung und nahm die entsprechenden Tabletten. Danach schloss er die Augen und war tatsächlich bald eingeschlafen.

***

Auch am nächsten Morgen ging es Davie nicht wirklich besser. Er hatte zwar besser geschlafen als in der Nacht zuvor, aber erholsam war die Nacht dennoch nicht gewesen. Er fühlte sich noch immer elend und hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Verdammt, er hätte einfach im Krankenhaus bleiben sollen. Aber Krankenhäuser waren scheiße, er fühlte sich dort immer unwohl und fremd. Und ständig unter Kontrolle. Jederzeit kam irgendeine Schwester rein und wollte etwas von ihm.

Außerdem sollte es in ein paar Tagen wieder deutlich besser sein hatte der Doc gesagt. Zumindest so gut, dass er ein paar Schritte gehen konnte und sich länger als eine Minute unterhalten konnte.

Hoffentlich hatte der Arzt recht. Er hatte keine Lust noch mal ins Krankenhaus zu müssen, möglicherweise eine zweite OP, wieder im Bett liegen, beatmet zu werden...

Davie sah auf die Uhr. Er musste langsam nach unten, wenn er sein Taxi kriegen wollte. Schließlich bewegte er sich ja wie ein 100jähriger und musste ne halbe Stunde bis unten einplanen.

Allein zum Schuhe anziehen brauchte er ewig, dann nahm er seine Brieftasche, den Einkaufszettel für den Jungen am Desk und schlich dann zum Fahrstuhl.

Er musste dem Jungen unten noch sagen, dass Martin regelmäßig kommen würde und er ihn gleich durchlassen konnte. Und... vielleicht sollte er Martin nachher nen Schlüssel geben, dann konnte er sich selbst reinlassen.

Der Fahrstuhl war schnell, so dass er kaum durchgeatmet hatte, ehe er ihn schon wieder verlassen musste. Langsam ging er auf den Desk zu.

"Guten Morgen Herr Selke", begrüßte ihn Tom. Oder war es doch Tim?

"Morgen", grüßte Davie und sah auf das Namensschild auf dem Desk. Tim Wagner. Sollte er sich vielleicht merken.

"Ihr Taxi sollte gleich da sein", sagte Tim.

Davie nickte dazu. "Martin, der gestern zu mir gekommen ist - Martin Heumann - bitte lassen Sie ihn immer gleich zu mir durch." Puh, nach diesem Satz war Davie total außer Atem.

Tim nickte. "Kein Problem. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

Davie schüttelte den Kopf, mehr konnte Tim nicht machen. Ziemlich verkrampft hielt er sich am Desk fest, der lange Satz war nicht gut gewesen, war nicht gut.

"Sie sollten sich vielleicht hinsetzen", meinte Tim.

"Ja..." stimmte Davie zu, bewegte sich aber nicht.

Tim sah Davie etwas unsicher an. "Möchten Sie... ein Glas Wasser oder so?"

Vorsichtig nickte Davie, vielleicht würde das ein wenig helfen. Tim nickte und verschwand kurz in dem kleinen Raum hinter dem Desk. Nur wenige Sekunden später kam er mit einem Glas Wasser zurück.

Dankbar sah Davie ihn an und trank vorsichtig. Es war zwar frisch, aber half nicht gegen dieses wackelige Gefühl in den Beinen.

"Ich... es geht mich vermutlich nichts an, aber sind Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen im Krankenhaus nicht bessergehen würde? Oder wenn der Arzt wenigstens hierherkommen würde?" fragte Tim vorsichtig.

Vermutlich sollte Davie jetzt nicken, aber das schaffte er nicht. Er fühlte sich ganz schwummerig, und dann sackten ihm tatsächlich die Beine weg.

Er hörte wie dieser Tim fluchte und fühlte im nächsten Moment Hände, die ihn festhielten. Langsam wurde er zu Boden gelassen, behutsam und fürsorglich. Etwas Weiches wurde unter seinen Kopf gelegt.

Dann meinte Davie Stimmen zu hören, aber wer oder was bekam er nicht mit. Alles schien sich um ihn zu drehen.

Es gab nur eine Sache, eine Berührung, die ihn im Hier und Jetzt hielt: Eine Hand, die seine hielt.

"Keine Angst, ein Arzt ist schon auf dem Weg", hörte er Tims Stimme. "Und ich habe auch Herrn Heumann verständigt."

Davie konnte nichts sagen, das Atmen war schon anstrengend genug. Er hatte das Gefühl nicht genug Luft zu bekommen, als ob seine Lunge nicht größer als eine Kaffeetasse war.

Ein kühles Tuch wurde ihm auf die Stirn gelegt. "Ganz ruhig", meinte er dabei wieder Tim zu hören.

Das sagte sich so einfach, wenn man hier am Ersticken war! Dennoch war Davie Tim dankbar, dass er ihn nicht alleine ließ. Endlich hörte Davie weitere Stimmen und plötzlich war Tims Hand verschwunden.

Etwas wurde auf sein Gesicht gedrückt, und er spürte einen Piecks in der linken Hand.

"Herr Selke, hören Sie mich?" fragte jemand.

Davie war so unendlich müde, dass er nicht auf diese Frage antworten konnte. Die Stimmen schienen von immer weiter entfernt zu kommen und schließlich wurde alles dunkel und still um Davie.

***

Tim sah dem Krankenwagen nach, der sich langsam vom Gebäude entfernte. Das war eben heftig gewesen - da klappte Davie einfach am Desk zusammen. Natürlich hatte er einen erweiterten Erst-Hilfe-Kurs absolviert und zumindest in der Theorie genau gewusst, was zu tun war, aber dieses Wissen in die Praxis umzusetzen war nicht einfach.

Mit doch ziemlich zitternden Händen setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und holte erstmal tief Luft. Dann griff er nach dem Glas, das noch auf dem Desk stand, und trank davon. 

Sowas war ihm bisher noch nie passiert. Selbst während seiner Ausbildungszeit im Hotel nicht. Und jetzt musste ihm ausgerechnet Davie vor die Füße fallen.

Er war schon sehr blass gewesen, als er runtergekommen war, und hatte elend ausgesehen. Und dann hatte Tim genau gesehen, wie ihm schwindelig geworden war, wie sein Blick unfokussiert geworden war, und die Knie weich. 

"Wo ist er?" hörte er in diesem Moment eine Stimme und er sah auf. Herr Heumann kam mit großen Schritten auf ihn zugelaufen. "Was ist mit Davie?"

"Herr Heumann", grüßte Tim ihn sehr kurz. "Er ist wieder ins Krankenhaus."

"Was genau ist denn passiert?"

"Er wollte zum Taxi - zum Arzt, Sie wissen schon - und hier... ähm... ist ihm schwindelig geworden."

"Dieser Dummkopf", fluchte Martin. "Wissen Sie wohin er gebracht wurde?"

"Nein, das tut mir leid. Ich kann mich aber gerne für Sie informieren."

"Danke, aber das müssen Sie nicht", sagte Martin. "Ich bin froh, dass Sie so schnell reagiert haben. Und Davie wenigstens hier und nicht in seiner Wohnung zusammengeklappt ist."

"Darüber bin ich auch froh", stimmte Tim zu. "Kann ich sonst etwas für Sie machen?"

"Nein, den Rest erledige ich schon."

"Gut. Dann... könnten Sie ihn von mir grüßen, wenn Sie ihn sehen?" Wo, verdammt war das hergekommen? Das hatte er doch gar nicht sagen wollen!

Martin lächelte. "Mach ich. Geht es Ihnen denn gut? Ich vermute mal, dass Ihnen nicht so oft dickköpfige Fußballer vor die Füße fallen."

Tim musste lächeln. "Nein, das kommt hier eher selten vor. Geht mir aber wieder gut. Herr Selke ist gut versorgt, das ist das wichtigste."

"Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen und vor allem ruhigeren Tag", sagte Martin.

"Ihnen ebenfalls", erwiderte Tim und lehnte sich zurück.

Immerhin waren offenbar die Mitarbeiter bei der Hertha nett, wenn es schon die Spieler nicht waren. Aber... vielleicht sollte er Davie noch eine Chance geben. Offenbar ging es ihm wirklich schlecht und da war man halt mies drauf.

Tim sah Herrn Heumann nach, wie der das Gebäude wieder verließ - und überlegte, ob, und wenn ja, was er machen sollte, wenn Davie zurückkam. Sollte er für ihn einkaufen?

Die Liste von Davie hatte er ja, aber wenn er länger im Krankenhaus bleiben musste... Nun ja, zumindest Wasser und alles nicht so schnell Verderbliche konnte er ja bestellen. Und dann noch mal neu entscheiden, wenn Davie zurückkam. Tim nickte, das klang nach einer guten Idee. Also schrieb er die Mail mit der Bestellung und schickte sie ab. 

Den Rest des Tages hatte er einiges zu tun, da einige Mieter aus ihrem Urlaub zurückkehren würden. Der neue Reinigungsdienst war nicht besonders zuverlässig, und so musste er bei der Wohnungskontrolle an einigen Stellen selbst Hand anlegen.

Kurz vor seinem Schichtende kam die Bestellung der Lebensmittel und er brachte sie hoch in Davies Wohnung. Dann konnte er nach Hause - und bekam das Bild von Davie. wie er auf dem Boden lag, nicht aus dem Kopf.

Ohne lange zu überlegen rief er von zu Hause Ole an. "Hey, hast du heute Abend zeit?" fragte er seinen besten Freund.

"Melina hat gekocht... aber wenn du magst, kannst du herkommen."

"Stör ich auch nicht?"

"Nein, nein, du weißt, dass sie dich mag."

"Dann spring ich kurz unter die Dusche und mach mich auf den Weg."

"Schön, wir freuen uns auf dich."

"Bis später", sagte Tim.

Was hatte er doch für ein Glück, mit Ole befreundet zu sein, schoss es Tim durch den Kopf, als er auflegte.

Ole war der beste Freund, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Er war immer für Tim da - und hatte auch Melina davon überzeugt, dass das eine wichtige Freundschaft war.

Inzwischen hatte sich Melina auch damit abgefunden, dass Tim halt dazu gehörte und akzeptierte es. 

Schnell duschte sich Tim und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ole.

"Komm rein", begrüßte Ole ihn wenig später.

"Hey Ole", umarmte Tim ihn kurz. "Melina in der Küche?"

Ole nickte. "Ist sie."

Tim zog sich schnell die Schuhe aus, dann ging er weiter durch die Wohnung. "Hey Melina", grüßte er Oles Freundin.

"Hi Tim", sagte Melina und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Danke, dass ich euch überfallen darf."

"Du bist hier immer willkommen, weißt du doch", sagte Melina. "Ne halbe Stunde braucht das essen noch."

"Kann ich dir irgendwas helfen?"

"Nein. Nimm dir ein Bier und setz dich zu Ole auf den Balkon."

"Danke, du bist ein Schatz." Tim bediente sich am Kühlschrank und ging dann durchs Wohnzimmer auf den Balkon.

Der Tisch war hier schon fertig gedeckt und Ole klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich. Ohne etwas zu sagen nahm Tim platz.

"Alles ok?" fragte Ole nach einem Moment.

"Ja, schon... glaub ich", murmelte Tim und nahm dann einen großen Schluck aus der Bierflasche. "Einer der Mieter ist heute am Desk zusammengebrochen."

"Was? Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Erzähl, was ist passiert?"

"Naja, man sah ihm schon an, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, als er runterkam", begann Tim und erzählte dann ausführlich, was passiert war - jedoch ohne Davies Namen zu nennen.

"Puh", machte Ole. "Heftig. Und weißt du, wie es ihm jetzt geht?"

"Nein. Er ist halt ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Und da wird mir bestimmt nichts gesagt."

"Nein schon klar", sagte Ole.

"Ich wüsste es aber schon gern. habe mich ziemlich erschreckt, weißt du?"

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich so besonnen wie du reagiert hätte."

"Naja, wenn jemand umkippt, holt man einen Krankenwagen, oder?"

"Schon, aber ich wäre glaub ich erstmal in Panik ausgebrochen."

"Möglich - aber wenn man vor sowas steht, dann funktioniert man einfach."

"Darauf sollten wir anstoßen", meinte Ole und hob seine Bierflasche.

Auch Tim hob die Flasche und stieß gegen Oles.

"Und wie geht es dir jetzt?" fragte Ole.

Tim überlegte einen Moment. "Besser. Ich weiß, dass er in guten Händen ist. Aber ich wüsste halt gern, wies ihm geht."

"Erfährst du ja, wenn er wieder da ist."

"Ja, hoffentlich. Er ist nicht besonders gesprächig."

"Ist das der Kerl, der so unfreundlich zu dir war?" fragte Ole.

Tim zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. "Ja. Aber da ging es ihm schon ziemlich schlecht, glaub ich."

Ole sah ihn an. "Der Kerl spukt dir ja ganz schön im Kopf rum."

"Naja, nach so einem Erlebnis wie heute..."

"Gut. Und mehr ist da nicht?" fragte Ole.

"Nein, wie denn auch?"

"Weiß nicht. Aber ich kenn dich. Dieser Kerl ist kein alter verheirateter Sack, oder?"

"Nein, nein. Kein alter Sack, und auch nicht verheiratet. Von Freundin weiß ich auch nichts. Aber das ist eh egal."

"Wieso?"

"Er ist ein Mieter, ist eine ganz andere Liga als ich - und steht nicht auf Männer."

Ole schnaubte. "Klar. Da hast du ja auch immer voll den Durchblick."

"Und auch sonst will ich ihn nicht."

Ole lachte leise. "Würde dir aber mal wieder guttun. Du vereinsamst sonst noch."

"In meinem Job doch ganz bestimmt nicht."

"Du weißt doch genau was ich meine, Tim."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber im Moment gehts mir so echt gut."

Ole seufzte. "Du hast nur Angst wieder verletzt zu werden. Aber... wenn man vom Pferd gefallen ist, soll man sofort wieder aufsteigen. Oder so."

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Im Moment möchte ich aber nicht."

"Ok, ich merk schon. Themenwechsel."

"Danke", nickte Tim. "Hat sich bei Melina und dir was ergeben?"

Ole zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein..."

"Also auch hier anderes Thema?", fragte tim nach.

"Ja bitte. Lass uns doch... über Fußball reden. Wo landen wir diese Saison wohl?"

"Oh je, so eine Wundertütenfrage... Ich hoffe, international. Und du?"

"Das hoffe ich auch. Aber ich bin schon zufrieden, wenn wir uns aus dem Abstiegskampf raushalten."

"Wir müssen unbedingt gucken, wann wir mal zusammen hingehen."

"Ja, aber nicht wieder so Gurkenspiele wie letzte Saison bitte."

"Also gegen die Bayern? Da kann zumindest eine Mannschaft Fußball spielen..."

"Und wir haben keine Chance zu gewinnen. Nee... lass mal gucken, ob wir gegen Dortmund Karten kriegen. Oder Hoffe."

"Kriegen wir bestimmt", war Tim zuversichtlich. "Stadion ist ja groß."

"Gut, dann ist das abgemacht", grinste Ole. "Meli, Schatz, können wir dir was helfen?" rief er dann laut in Richtung Küche.

"Nein, alles gut", kam die Antwort. "Essen ist gleich fertig."

"Was gibt es überhaupt?" fragte Tim.

"Lasagne und Salat. Riecht man doch auch schon - zumindest die Lasagne."

"Ich hatte es gehofft", lachte Tim. "Ich liebe Melinas Lasagne."

Ole grinste. "Das weiß ich. Und du kannst heute was Gutes gebrauchen. Nach dem Schreck."

"Oh ja, ich finde auch, dass ich mir das wirklich verdient hab."

Ole seufzte leise und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. 

"Was denn?" fragte Tim.

"Was soll ich machen? Mit Melina?"

Nun seufzte auch Tim. "Red mit ihr. Sag ihr, dass du dich zu jung fühlst."

"Sie ist jünger als ich", erinnerte ihn Ole.

"Ich glaube in der Hinsicht tickt die Uhr bei Frauen anders", schnaubte Tim.

"Vielleicht machst du es einfach richtig. Männer sind da anders."

"Ja... vermutlich", murmelte Tim.

"Aber irgendwie mag ich doch nicht das Ufer wechseln..."

"Das ist vermutlich auch besser. Sonst würdest du mir noch alle Kerle wegschnappen."

Ole lachte. "Klar, bei meinem blendenden Aussehen!" Demonstrativ strich er sich durch die Haare.

Tim grinste und strubbelte durch Oles Haare. "Du musst mal wieder zum Friseur mein Lieber."

"Ja, ich weiß... habe nur irgendwie kaum Zeit dazu."

"So viel stress?"

"Ja, im Moment echt. Naja, wird auch wieder besser."

"Du hast doch bald Urlaub, oder?"

"Ja, in zwei Wochen. Ich kann’s echt gebrauchen. Aber so toll wird’s auch nicht - Melina möchte das Wohnzimmer renovieren."

"Aber... hatte sie das nicht vor nem halben Jahr erst gemacht?"

"So fühlt es sich zumindest an", seufzte Ole.

"Wenn’s dir zu viel wird - meine Couch kennt dich ja schon."

Ole grinste ihn an. "Ich komme gern drauf zurück."

In diesem Moment erschien Melina in der Tür. "So Männer, Essen ist fertig. Wenn mir einer von euch beim Reintragen helfen würde?"

"Ja, klar", nickte Tim sofort und sprang auf.

Er folgte Melina in die Küche. "Hat... hat Ole was gesagt?" fragte sie leise.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Tim vorsichtshalber nach.

Melina zögerte. "Naja... er ist im Moment so komisch."

Oh je - sollte Tim etwas sagen? "Vielleicht solltet ihr mal reden..."

"Männer reden ungern. Vor allem über Dinge wie Gefühle und sowas."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich was sagen sollte..."

Melina seufzte. "Nein. Du bist sein bester Freund. Ich... ich will ihn nur nicht verlieren."

Jetzt musste Tim aber doch etwas sagen. "Keine Angst, das wirst du so schnell nicht."

"Ach ja? Ihr Männer reagiert bei dem Thema doch immer seltsam. Und... wir haben noch nie ernsthaft über das Thema gesprochen. Wir sind auch beide noch so jung!"

"Dann wartet doch noch etwas ab. Ihr habt alle Zeit der Welt - und Ole fühlt sich auch noch ziemlich jung dafür."

"Abwarten? Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

"Ähm - ihr müsst es ja nicht überstürzen. Nächstes, übernächstes Jahr ist doch noch früh genug."

Melina runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß ja, dass du auf Männer stehst, aber so ein bisschen Allgemeinwissen gehört sich doch. Wie lange meinst du denn bitte, dass es dauert?"

"Dauert? Ich glaub, durchschnittlich drei oder vier Jahre?"

"Drei bis vier Jahre?" fragte Melina entsetzt. "Was... sag mal wovon sprichst du eigentlich?"

"Ole? Heiraten?", fragte Tim. "Und du?"

"Heiraten? Wer spricht denn vom Heiraten?"

"Ole? Oder eher, dass er vom Noch-Nicht-Heiraten spricht. Und wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?"

"Ich... ich bin vielleicht schwanger."

Tim merkte, wie ihm der Mund aufklappte. "Du... schwanger? Und... Ole?"

"Ole vermutlich eher nicht!" fauchte sie. Dann seufzte sie und sah Tim entschuldigend an. "Sorry. Ich wollte dich nicht anfahren. Es... ich trau mich nur einfach nicht mit ihm zu reden. Oder so nen beschissenen Test zu machen..."

Spontan trat Tim an sie heran und nahm sie in die Arme. "Hey, hey", wisperte er. "Wenn es wirklich so ist... Ole wird überrascht sein, aber dann wird er sich freuen. Ganz bestimmt. Er liebt dich doch."

Melina schniefte leicht. "Bist du sicher? Was... was ist denn, wenn er gar keine Kinder will?"

"Dann wirst du ihn schon überzeugen, du und der Zwerg da drin."

Melina lächelte leicht. "Danke Tim. Ich... bringst du schon mal den Salat rein? ich komm sofort nach mit der Lasagne."

"Ja, klar. Und wenn was ist - ich habe Ole meine Couch angeboten - das Angebot gilt auch für dich, ja?"

"Das wird hoffentlich nicht nötig sein."

"Glaub ich auch nicht, aber... für den Notfall. Oder wenn er dir auf den Keks geht mit dem Babyzimmer."

Erneut lächelte Melina. "Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob es wirklich stimmt. Aber wenn... ist es gut zu wissen, dass du da bist."

"Bin ich, immer", versprach Tim. "Wann willst du testen? Und... alleine?"

"Wenn ich mit Ole gesprochen hab."

"Okay", nickte Tim. Er legte keinen großen Wert darauf dabei zu sein, wenn sie auf ein Stäbchen pinkelte, aber sie war seine Freundin, und wenn sie es wollte, dann war er für sie da.

Melina lachte leise. "Du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen. Männer. In der Hinsicht seid ihr alle gleich, ob schwul oder hetero."

"Immerhin versuchen wir es", erwiderte Tim das Lächeln. "So, und jetzt komm mit, wir haben doch alle Hunger."

Melina nickte. "Nimm den Salat, ich folge dir mit der Lasagne."

Schnell griff Tim nach der Schüssel und brachte sie auf den Balkon.

"Ich wollte schon nen Suchtrupp losschicken", sagte Ole.

"Sei froh, dass wir das Essen überhaupt bringen - es riecht ja schon phantastisch."

"Dann los, setzen und essen!"

Tim folgte ihr nur zu gern, und kurz darauf aßen sie. Es schmeckte wie erwartet köstlich.

Dabei unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche. Kurz nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Tim dann aber auch. Die beiden mussten dringend reden, und dabei würde er nur stören.

Er hatte keine Sorgen sie alleine zu lassen. Auch, wenn sie in den letzten Jahren nicht direkt darüber gesprochen hatten, war er sicher, dass Ole sich über Nachwuchs freuen würde - vielleicht nach einem Schreckmoment, aber er würde sich wieder fangen.

Wenn nicht, würde er ihm ordentlich den Kopf waschen! Ole wäre ein toller Vater und Melina war eine tolle Frau. Ole wäre dumm, wenn er das aufgeben würde.

Er war tatsächlich etwas nervös, als er nach Hause fuhr und recht früh ins Bett ging. Hoffentlich ging es mit den beiden wirklich gut. Immerhin hatte ihn das ganze erfolgreich von Davie abgelenkt. Was auch nicht schlecht war. Er versuchte weiter an Ole und Melina zu denken, und sie sich mit Baby vorzustellen - um weiter von Davie abgelenkt zu sein. Irgendwann schlief er über den Gedanken hinweg ein.


	4. Große Veränderungen

Der nächste Vormittag verlief normal, Tim hatte einige Bestellungen abzuarbeiten, einige Pakete anzunehmen und Besuch reinzulassen, aber viel war es nicht. Schließlich, gegen Mittag, öffnete sich die große Eingangstür, aber kein Paketbote kam in die Lobby, sondern Ole.

Tim sah ihn erstaunt an und kam schnell hinter seinem Desk hervor. Privater Besuch wurde nicht gern gesehen, aber er hatte noch keine Mittagspause gehabt, also würde das schon gehen. "Ole, was machst du denn hier?"

"Muss mit dir reden."

"Ok, warte kurz, ich stell das Schild auf und nehme mein Handy, dann können wir uns draußen hinsetzen", sagte Tim.

Ole nickte nur kurz, also bereitete Tim schnell seine Pause vor und ging dann mit ihm raus. Schräg gegenüber war eine kleine Grünfläche mit einer Parkbank, auf der sie Platz nahmen.

"Wasser?" fragte Tim und hielt Ole eine Flasche hin.

"Ja, gern." Ole nahm ihm die Flasche ab und trank dann durstig.

"Also, wie komm ich zu der Ehre deines Besuchs? Vermisst du mich so sehr?" fragte Tim grinsend.

"Ich... Melina... wir... wir werden Eltern", brachte Ole raus. 

Tim strahlte Ole an. "Echt?"

"Ja, Melina ist schwanger. Sechste Woche."

"Dann herzlichen Glückwünsch, Papa", grinste Tim und umarmte Ole. "Du... freust dich doch, oder?"

"Ja, klar... ist nur irgendwie... überraschend. Aber... es ist schon schön. Und Melina freut sich auch. Nur... dann sollte ich doch mal fragen, was sie gern hören will, oder?"

"Du meinst die Frage, wo der Mann sich zum Affen macht, weil er auf die Knie fällt und einen hässlichen Ring gekauft hat?" fragte Tim zwinkernd.

"Ich hoffe doch wohl, der Ring ist nicht hässlich", murmelte Ole und kramte in seiner Hosentasche.

"Dann zeig den Klunker mal her."

Ole zögerte kurz, dann holte hielt er Tim ein kleines Kästchen hin und klappte es auf. Es war kein klobiger, amerikanischer Ring, mit dem man vermutlich überall hängen blieb, sondern ein schlichter, weißgoldener Ring mit einem in das Material eingelassenem Diamanten.

"Sehr schön", sagte Tim. "Der passt zu Melina."

"Ja, sie meinte neulich mal, sie würde keinen großen Klunker wollen, sondern etwas Alltagtaugliches."

Tim lächelte. "Ich freu mich so für euch."

"Ich freu mich auch, inzwischen. Ich glaube, das wird toll. Also mit Melina und dem Baby."

"Und wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, bin ich ja da."

"Ja, brauche ich schon mal... würdest du mein Trauzeuge werden?"

"Echt?" fragte Tim und strahlte noch mehr.

"Ja, klar. Du bist mein bester Freund."

Spontan umarmte Tim Ole fest. "Klar werde ich dein Trauzeuge!"

"Das ist schön, dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen. Also - wenn sie denn ja sagt."

Tim schnaubte. "Da hast du doch nicht wirklich Zweifel, oder?"

"Nein, ich glaub nicht. Aber sicher bin ich erst, wenn dieser Ring an ihrem Finger steckt."

"Wann willst du sie fragen?"

"Gleich heute Abend. Ich wollte sie zum Essen einladen, schön mit Rotwein... nein, eher mit Traubensaft, oder? Und sie dann fragen. Sie mag’s ja eher ruhig und nicht so ausgefallen."

Tim nickte. Das klang gut. "Dann werde ich heute Abend ganz doll an dich denken und dir die Daumen drücken."

"Danke. Ich schreib dir, wenn wir wieder zu hause sind, ja?"

"Das will ich auch schwer hoffen! Sonst liege ich die ganze Nacht wach!"

"Nein, keine Sorge, ich melde mich. Versprochen."

"Gut", sagte Tim. "Und ich... muss jetzt leider zurück. Du weißt ja, ich kann da Desk nicht solange allein lassen."

"Ja, klar. Dann arbeite mal weiter. Und drück mir die Daumen, ja?"

Tim hob die Hände und drückte seine Daumen. "Ununterbrochen."

"Danke", grinste Ole ihn an. "Dann... bis dann."

"Bis bald, Papa."

Ole grinste, ihm schien der Titel tatsächlich zu gefallen.

Tim sah seinem besten Freund hinterher und seufzte. Er freute sich unglaublich für ihn und Melina, war aber gleichzeitig auch ein bisschen neidisch. Die beiden hatten einander, sie liebten sich. Und er - er war alleine. Es war nicht mal ein Mann in Aussicht, mit dem er vielleicht mal ne Nacht verbringen könnte.

Natürlich konnte er mal wieder in einen Club gehen, aber das war es doch auch nicht. Nein, in einem Club traf er höchstens Kerle wie John. Und so einen brauchte er nicht wieder. Also weiter alleine sein und sich an dem Glück seines besten Freundes erfreuen. 

Jetzt musste er wirklich dringend zurück zur Arbeit, sonst bekam er noch Ärger. Also beeilte er sich zurückzukommen. Tatsächlich stand jemand an seinem Desk, ein Paketbote von UPS.

"Sorry", rief Tim. "Bin schon da."

"Ist ja gerade Mittag... Wenn Sie dieses Paket für Frau Smith annehmen würden?"

"Aber natürlich", sagte Tim und unterschrieb schnell. Dann nahm er das Paket an sich und stellte es unter dem Desk ab.

"Schönen Tag noch", wünschte der Paketbote und verließ das Haus.

Tim ließ sich erstmal in seinen Stuhl fallen. Das mit Ole und Melina musste er erstmal verdauen - nicht, dass Melina wirklich schwanger war, sondern dass Ole sie jetzt doch heiraten wollte.

Die beiden gründeten eine richtige kleine Familie. Mit allem drum und dran. Und dabei waren sie grade mal Anfang 20. Und er? Er wohnte in einer winzigen Wohnung, hatte keine Beziehung und einen Job ohne wirkliche Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten.

Natürlich liebte er seinen Job, aber wollte er ihn auch in dreißig Jahren noch machen? Mit dem selben Gehalt wie heute? Wie sollte er denn hier jemals seinen Traum verwirklichen? Tim schnaubte. Sein Traum war ja eh nur ein Hirngespinst. Wie sollte er je das Budget für so ein kleines Landhotel zusammenkriegen, und es dann auch noch schaffen genug Gäste zu bekommen, dass es sich auch auf Dauer trug?

Tim seufzte tief. Gar nicht. Er würde es nie schaffen. Er hatte jetzt vielleicht 2000 Euro auf seinem Sparkonto und damit kam nicht weit. Er musste mindestens eine Null hinten dranhängen, ehe er überhaupt zur Bank gehen konnte.

"Und wo soll ich die jemals hernehmen?" murmelte Tim.

Das Geld war einfach ungerecht verteilt... einige schwammen förmlich daran, wie Dagobert Duck oder Davie Selke, und andere konnten sich eben kaum etwas leisten.

Erneut seufzte Tim. An Davie hatte er nicht schon wieder denken wollen. Der Mitarbeiter vom Verein hatte tatsächlich am Vormittag angerufen und zu sagen, dass Davie morgen entlassen wurde und gebeten, ein paar Dinge für Davie einzukaufen.

Die Bestellung hatte er rechtzeitig vor Oles Besuch aufgegeben, nur die ganz frischen Sachen wie Erdbeeren und Putenhack würde er erst morgen besorgen.

Hoffentlich war Davie morgen besser drauf und pflaumte ihn nicht wieder an.

Natürlich war Davie ein Mieter und damit immer im Recht, aber es machte keinen Spaß sich grundlos anmachen zu lassen. Naja, er würde morgen ja erleben, wie es weiterging.

***

Ziemlich entnervt saß Davie in dem Krankenhausbett. Er hatte ein sehr großes Einzelzimmer, das schon fast wie ein Hotelzimmer wirkte, aber er war ja nicht freiwillig hier, und damit war der Luxus im Grunde hinfällig. Er wollte hier raus, nach Hause.

Aber er hatte Martin versprochen auf ihn zu warten. Außerdem musste der Arzt noch vorbeischauen und die Entlassungspapiere bringen.

Bis dahin blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig als sich zu langweilen. Der Fernseher lief zwar, aber das Programm ließ mal wieder zu wünschen übrig. Und sein Handy war leer - und er stand ohne Ladekabel da.

Martin hatte ihm zwar ein paar Dinge von zu Hause geholt, aber kein Ladekabel. "Tut dir vielleicht mal ganz gut, wenn du das Ding nicht ständig in den Fingern hast", hatte Martin grinsend gesagt.

Davie hatte dazu nur genervt geschnaubt. Klar, jeder dachte, seine Generation konnte nicht mehr ohne Handy. Dabei waren die Generationen davor auch nicht besser, mit Büchern und Zeitungen.

Jetzt saß er hier wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und weder von Martin noch von dem Doc war was zu sehen. Deren Handys war offenbar wohl auch leer, sonst hätten sie bestimmt mal auf die Uhr geguckt.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Gepäckstück, das abgestellt und nicht wieder eingesammelt wurde. War doch mal wieder alles scheiße.

Dann musste er später - falls er nicht in hundert Jahren noch hier saß - auch noch an dem Jungen vorbei, dem er vorgestern vor die Füße gefallen war. Das würde megapeinlich werden. War es vorgestern ja schon gewesen.

Am besten ignorierte er den Kerl einfach, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Oder... suchte sich ne neue Wohnung. Gott, er war noch nie in Ohnmacht gefallen und dann passierte es auch noch auf so peinliche Weise und vor einem völlig Fremden.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Typ so diskret war wie Dirk, der kein Wort über so etwas verlieren würde. Aber bestimmt war er das nicht. So ein junger Kerl würde das doch sofort rumerzählen und sich damit brüsten dem ohnmächtigen Davie Selke geholfen zu haben. Was... was wenn der Kerl Fotos davongemacht hatte? Oh Gott, darüber durfte Davie gar nicht nachdenken. Was, wenn Martin ihm sein Handy nicht geben wollte, damit er die Bilder nicht sah?

"Scheiße", fluchte Davie. Genau sowas konnte er jetzt ja gebrauchen. Er würde nichts dagegen tun können, es wäre schon zu spät.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich zum Glück endlich die Tür und der Arzt kam herein, mit Martin im Schlepptau.

"Hallo, Herr Selke", wurde er begrüßt und von einem Schwall aus medizinischen Fachbegriffen Ratschlägen, Hinweisen und guten Wünschen überschwemmt.

Nach fünf Minuten war der Arzt wieder draußen und Martin lächelte ihn an. "Bereit?"

"Ähm... zu gehen? Ja."

"Dann los. Ich parke etwas ungünstig."

"Okay. Meine Sachen... sind glaub ich alle in der Tasche."

"So viel war es ja nicht", sagte Martin und schnappte sich die Tasche. "Kannst du gehen oder sollen wir lieber einen Rollstuhl holen?"

"Ich gehe", beschoss Davie, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Weg durchs Krankenhaus elendig lang werden würde. Aber ein Bild, "Davie Selke im Rollstuhl", darauf konnte er echt verzichten.

"Sicher?" fragte Martin besorgt.

"Ja, klar", behauptete Davie.

Martin seufzte. "Du Dickschädel!"

"Muss doch fit werden." Und er war ja schon fitter als vor zwei Tagen, als sie ihn hier eingeliefert hatten. Er konnte ein paar Worte hintereinander sagen, ohne dass er gleich umkippte.

Aber klar, sein Kreislauf war wieder halbwegs in Ordnung und er hatte sich hier nur ausgeruht. Allerdings war er trotzdem noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen. Martin würde ihn begleiten und auf ihn aufpassen - und so weit war der Weg ja nun auch nicht.

"Können wir dann?" fragte Davie und sah Martin an.

"Ja, klar. Ich denke, wir haben alles eingepackt", meinte Martin und ging los um Davie die Tür zu öffnen.

Davie stand vom Bett auf und blieb erstmal einen Moment stehen, ehe er sich langsam Richtung Tür bewegte. Er fühlte dabei Martins kritischen Blick, der jeden seiner Schritte beobachtete.

"Ich bin nur langsam, sonst nichts", sagte Davie.

"Dann ist gut - Schildkröte."

"Du hast Glück, dass ich Schildkröten... mag", sagte Davie nun doch etwas keuchend.

"Sind ja auch spannende Tiere - nur ein bisschen langsam."

"Irgendwann... bin ich wieder schneller und trete dir... in den Arsch."

"Ich warte drauf, Davie."

Davie nickte leicht und nickte Richtung Aufzug. "Wir fahren runter, oder?" bat er.

"Ja, klar. Ich hol den Fahrstuhl schon mal."

Martin ging vor und drückte auf den Knopf für den Lift, während Davie langsam nachkam. Er erreichte den Lift genau, als sich die breiten Türen öffneten.

"Ich bin nur so langsam, damit ich nicht warten muss", sagte Davie.

"Ja, das ist eine weise Entscheidung", grinste Martin. Davie betrat den Fahrstuhl und lehnte sich an eine der metallenen Seitenwände. Martin folgte ihm in die Kabine und drückte den Knopf fürs Erdgeschoss.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe der Fahrstuhl unten war, aber zu ihrem Glück wurde er zumindest nicht zwischendurch angehalten.

"Also, wir fahren jetzt direkt zu dir", sagte Martin. "Eingekauft ist, darum musst du dir also keine Gedanken machen. Und wenn du willst, organisiere ich dir jemanden, der dir Essen vorbeibringt oder direkt bei dir kocht."

"Das geht schon so. Ich brauch nicht viel zu essen, nur Ruhe", schwindelte Davie.

"Nein, du musst essen. Oder soll dein Kreislauf wieder zusammenbrechen?"

"Nein, aber ich brauche niemanden, der für mich kocht. Obst und Joghurt und so reichen."

"Du musst was Richtiges essen, Davie. Das verzögert sonst nur deinen Heilungsprozess."

"Ja, werde ich ja."

Martin brummte unzufrieden. "Über das Thema sprechen wir noch mal."

"Morgen, okay?"

"Morgen", gab sich Martin geschlagen. In diesem Moment hielt der Lift endlich im Erdgeschoss.

Davie holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann nahm er den Weg in Angriff.

"Ich parke direkt vor dem Eingang, es ist nicht weit", sagte Martin.

"Gut." Hoffentlich schaffte er den Weg wirklich...

"Ich bring schon mal die Tasche rein und komm dich dann holen", sagte Martin.

"Ich komme nach", sagte Davie leise und folgte ihm.

Es dauerte lange bis Davie schließlich im Wagen saß und sich erschöpft zurücklehnte. Wortlos reichte Martin ihm eine Flasche Wasser.

"Danke", sagte Davie und trank durstig.

Inzwischen startete Martin den Wagen und fuhr Davie nach Hause. Davie war froh, dass Martin sich nicht unterhalten wollte. So konnte er einfach ein bisschen die Augen schließen und sich ausruhen. Ausruhen, von den paar Schritten. Lächerlich! Aber ihm graute es schon vor dem Weg vom Auto bis in seine Wohnung.

Hätte er doch einen Rollstuhl nehmen sollen? Aber damit wäre er sich wirklich krank vorgekommen. Mit Martins Hilfe würde er den Weg schon schaffen. Es war nicht weit, besonders, wenn Martin sich einfach vor das Haus stellte. 

Zum Glück tat Martin genau das. Zwar war hier eigentlich totales Halteverbot, aber das hier war ein Notfall. Außerdem war die Strafe dafür nicht so hoch, als dass er sie sich nicht leisten könnte.

"Dann mal raus", sagte Martin und sah ihn an. "Schaffst du das allein oder brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Ich schaff das", brachte Davie zumindest halbwegs überzeugend raus.

Martin sah weniger überzeugt aus. "Ich gebe deine Tasche drinnen ab und helfe dir dann. Bleib solange einfach sitzen."

Davie nickte kurz, um Martin zu beruhigen, aber zumindest den Weg vom Auto ins Haus würde er alleine hinter sich bringen. Wenn der Junge drinnen da war, dann würde er auch den Weg zum Lift allein schaffen. Nochmal würde er sich nicht so blamieren.

Kaum war die Wagentür hinter Martin zugefallen, stieg auch Davie aus. Er versuchte tief durchzuatmen, dann ging er los. Die ersten Schritte gingen ganz gut. Es war zwar noch immer heiß, aber wenn er langsam ging, würde er es schon schaffen.

Bis zur Tür schaffte er es zumindest und dann war auch schon Martin da, der sie ihm aufhielt. "Du solltest im Wagen bleiben Davie!"

"Ich habs doch geschafft."

"Du bist aber schon wieder total blass."

"Egal", brachte Davie raus. Zu viel reden ging einfach noch nicht.

"Gut, deine Tasche ist bei Tim", sagte Martin. "Und wir schaffen dich jetzt erstmal zum Aufzug."

Davie nickte nur. War doch klar gewesen, dass der Junge wieder Dienst hatte!

"Ich kann allein gehen", sagte Davie, als Martin ihn stützen wollte.

"Du musst hier nicht mehr den Helden spielen, Davie."

"Ich bin dem Kerl schon mal vor die Füße gefallen", sagte Davie und holte tief Luft. "nicht nochmal."

"Dann lass mich dir helfen."

Davie funkelte ihn kurz an, dann seufzte er. "Na gut."

Zufrieden reichte Martin ihm seinen Arm. Davie stütze sich auf ihn und nickte dann. "Wir können."

Kurz lächelte Martin ihn an, dann ging er langsam los, in einer Geschwindigkeit, die Davie ganz gut mithalten konnte.

In der Lobby war es angenehm kühl und das erleichterte ihm das Atmen ungemein. Er sah kurz zu Tim am Desk und nickte ihm zu, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Weg. Dabei hatte er die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, Tims Blicke auf sich zu spüren. Er war froh, als er im Lift stand und sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

"Alles ok?" fragte Martin besorgt.

"Ja, klar. Wir haben es ja gleich geschafft."

"Du bist nur so angespannt."

"Ist halt anstrengend." Warum sonst sollte er angespannt sein?

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass du bald auf deinem Sofa sitzen kannst."

"Ja, das ist echt gut. Und dann erstmal gar nichts machen."

"Genau. Deshalb ja auch jemand, der für dich kochen soll."

"Morgen, Martin, bitte. Nicht schon heute.

"Gut... dann... ich kann nicht kochen, also bestellen wir was?"

"Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger."

"Jetzt im Moment vielleicht nicht, aber was ist mit heute Abend?"

"Wenn ich Hunger hab, bestell ich mir was, versprochen."

Erneut sah Martin nicht überzeugt aus, allerdings hielt in diesem Moment der Lift und damit war die Unterhaltung erstmal beendet. Behutsam führte Martin Davie zu seiner Wohnung, schloss sie auf - offenbar hatte er sich schon in der Klinik den Schlüssel genommen - und brachte Davie dann zum Sofa.

Erschöpft und erleichtert ließ sich Davie auf die Polster sinken. "Das ist besser."

"Geschafft", grinste Martin ihn an. "Der Kleine vom Desk hat übrigens für dich eingekauft."

"Toll", brummte Davie. Warum betonte Martin das so. Das war der Job des Jungen!

"Was hast du gegen den Kleinen? Er macht seinen Job gut. Und er hat dir geholfen."

"Und wahrscheinlich alle Fotos davon bei Instagram gepostet."

"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?", fragte Martin irritiert.

Davie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht. Kann doch aber sein."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich das leisten kann. Ich kenne seinen Vertrag nicht, aber so viel wird ihm niemand für solche Bilder zahlen, dass es sich für ihn lohnt. Außerdem glaub ich nicht, dass er so ist."

"Und woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht."

"Nein, aber er hätte diesen Job nicht gekriegt, wenn er so wäre."

"Wer weiß", murmelte Davie.

"Vertrau dem Kleinen ein wenig."

Davie schnaubte. "Der Junge scheint dich ja mächtig beeindruckt zu haben. Er hat nur den Notruf gewählt, mehr nicht."

"Ich habe mich gestern etwas mit ihm unterhalten - er scheint echt nett zu sein. Nicht nur, weil es sein Job ist. Sondern weil er so ist."

"Schön, dass du nen neuen Freund gefunden hast."

"Davie, bitte..."

"Was denn?"

"Sei nicht so gehässig - das steht dir nicht."

Davie seufzte. "Es nervt mich einfach, dass er mich so gesehen hat."

"Und wieso? Es gibt genug Leute, die dich schon am Boden gesehen haben."

"Aber nicht so. Ich... bin quasi vor ihm in Ohnmacht gefallen."

"Und er hat sich um dich gekümmert. Du solltest ihm deswegen nicht böse sein."

"Ich weiß", brummte Davie. "Ich muss mich bei ihm bedanken."

"Und sei lieb zu ihm. Er hat sich echt große Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Ich bin immer lieb!"

"Dann ist ja gut."

Davie nickte und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Martin hatte ja recht. Tim hatte schnell und richtig reagiert, dafür musste er dankbar sein.

"Soll ich dir noch was bringen, oder möchtest du jetzt alleine sein?"

"Du hast vermutlich genug Anderes zu tun, als bei mir Händchen zu halten."

"Ich kann’s auch später erledigen, wenn du nicht alleine sein willst."

"Nein, das ist schon ok", sagte Davie. "Du kommst ja morgen wieder her, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich. Wann soll ich aufschlagen?"

"Wann immer es dir passt. Ich lauf nicht weg."

"Okay, dann komm ich im Laufe des Vormittags vorbei."

"Schön, ich freu mich", sagte Davie.

"Hm", machte Martin, der ihm kein Wort glaubte.

"Ich freu mich wirklich Martin. Es ist... echt scheiße, krank und allein zu sein", sagte Davie leise.

Martin nickte leicht. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Davie so ehrlich war und über seine Gefühle sprach.

"Findest du allein zur Tür?" fragte Davie. "Ich... würde gern hier sitzen bleiben."

"Ja, klar. Und du brauchst wirklich nichts mehr?"

"Nein, habe alles da. Und wenn ich Hunger hab, bestell ich mir was, versprochen."

"Gut, ich verlass mich drauf."

Davie verdrehte die Augen. "Versprochen. Wirklich."

"Und wenn was ist, rufst du an, ja?"

Erneut nickte Davie. "Ja Mama."

"Dann bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Martin endgültig und verließ die Wohnung. Leise zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Ganz wohl war Martin wirklich nicht, Davie hier so allein zu lassen. Er kannte den Sturkopf ziemlich genau.

Es ging ihm noch immer mies, das hatte er deutlich gemerkt. Und auch, wenn er das versprochen hatte, würde er heute nichts mehr essen - und nur die eine Flasche auf dem Tisch leertrinken. Und vermutlich auf dem Sofa schlafen.

Aber er konnte ja auch nicht 24 Stunden am Tag für Davie da sein. Er hatte auch noch andere Verpflichtungen - und irgendwann würde Davie ihm rausschmeißen. Aber was dann? Jemand sollte unbedingt ein Auge auf Davie haben.

Inzwischen war Martin mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten gefahren und trat in die Lobby. Wieder saß der Kleine - Tim - dort und schrieb etwas auf seinem Computer. Kaum bemerkte er Martin, sah er hoch und lächelte ihn an.

"Alles gut gegangen?" fragte Tim.

"Ja, alles gut. Geht ihm wieder etwas besser. Vielen Dank übrigens für vorgestern - Sie haben da umsichtig gehandelt.

"Dafür bin ich da", sagte Tim nur schulterzuckend.

"In der Theorie schon, aber es dann so souverän zu machen, das ist schon ein Lob wert."

"Danke", sagte Tim lächelnd. "Ich bin nur froh, dass es Herrn Selke wieder bessergeht."

"Ja, geht es." In diesem Moment hatte Martin eine Idee. "Würden Sie vielleicht... ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sie das überhaupt bitten darf... würden Sie einen Blick auf ihn haben?"

"Ich?" fragte Tim überrascht.

"Ja, Sie. Sie sind vor Ort und - sie haben ihm schon einmal sehr geholfen."

"Was... was genau stellen Sie sich vor?"

"Ich habs mir noch nicht genau überlegt", gestand Martin. "Aber... er sollte heute etwas essen, und er hat versprochen etwas zu bestellen, aber das wird er nicht. Wenn Sie das übernehmen könnten? Etwas leichtes, vielleicht Nudeln und seinen Salat?"

"Das krieg ich hin", sagte Tim. "Ich muss ihm nachher eh noch die Tasche hochbringen, da besorg ich vorher was zu essen."

"Das wäre sehr nett. Und morgen früh vielleicht mal nachfragen, wie es ihm geht. Ich kann erst später vorbeikommen."

Tim zögerte, nickte dann aber. "Ich versuche es."

"Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar. Und wenn etwas sein sollte, rufen Sie mich bitte an, ja?" Martin schob ihm seine Visitenkarte rüber.

"Das mache ich", versprach Tim.

"Danke. Dann - bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", sagte Tim und sah Martin hinterher. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, seufzte er. Na toll. Jetzt hatte er Dav... Herrn Selke also am Hals. Ausgerechnet diesen arroganten Typen. Um die meisten anderen Mieter hätte er sich liebend gern gekümmert, aber nicht um Herrn Selke. Vorhin bei seiner Ankunft, hatte er ihn nicht mal angesehen, und jetzt sollte er ihn... betreuen! Mit ihm reden und Essen bringen. Tim schnaubte. Davie würde ihm vermutlich die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen.

Er konnte sicher von Glück sagen, dass Davie noch so matt war, dann würde er die Tür ihm nicht so fest an den Kopf knallen können. Hoffentlich wurde Davie schnell wieder gesund, damit er nicht mehr die Nanny spielen musste. Er sah auf die Uhr, ein paar Stunden würde er das Essen bestellen und Davie bringen - und dabei kontrollieren, dass der noch lebte. Vermutlich würde er dann ein paar richtig nette Worte von Davie um die Ohren gehauen bekommen.

Er musste sich gerade bei Davie immer wieder einreden, dass das sein Job war, und sich nicht alle so arrogant wie Davie verhielten. Er musste ihm ja nur die Tasche und das Essen reinreichen und dann würde er ganz schnell wieder verschwinden.

Da er im Moment etwas Leerlauf hatte, suchte er schon einmal nach einem Restaurant, in dem er das Essen für Davie besorgen konnte, und suchte auch schon ein leichtes Nudelgericht und einen Salat aus. Wo er grade dabei war, rief er auch gleich an und bestellte das Essen. Dann musste er es nachher nur kurz abholen und würde Zeit sparen.


	5. Überraschende Worte

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen recht zäh, jetzt im Sommer waren nur wenige Mieter im Haus, und so hatte Tim nicht viel zu tun. 

Er vertrieb sich die Zeit damit etwas im Internet zu surfen. Geschenke für das Baby und für Ole und Melina zur Hochzeit. Gerade von Babyzeug wurde er förmlich erschlagen. Vielleicht... sollte er damit noch etwas warten, bis er wenigstens wusste, ob es ein Mädchen oder Junge wurde.

Und mit den Überlegungen zur Hochzeit auch. Sie wollten erst in ein paar Monaten heiraten - nicht in neun, aber auch nicht zu schnell. Allerdings war Ole so aufgeregt als würde er morgen heiraten, dachte Tim grinsend.

Dabei hatte er sich noch vor einer Woche mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt. Ole war aber schon immer ein Familienmensch gewesen, vermutlich hatte nur der richtige Stups gefehlt, damit er sich endlich traute. Und das war halt Melinas Schwangerschaft gewesen.

Er überlegte und suchte weiter und war schließlich überrascht, als auf einmal der Restaurantlieferant am Desk stand. 

"Oh, vielen Dank", sagte Tim und zahlte schnell. Dann sah er seufzend auf die Tüte. Jetzt musste er wohl wirklich hoch. Er verabschiedete den Boten schnell und sah auf die Uhr. In fünf Minuten sollte Dirk aufschlagen, wenn er pünktlich war, also legte er ihm einen Zettel hin und steckte für den Notfall sein Handy ein.

Dann schnappte er sich die kleine Reisetasche von Davie und die Tüte vom Restaurant und ging zum Lift um nach oben zu fahren.

Oben klingelte er, gleichzeitig rief er, "Herr Selke?"

"Moment", kam es leise zurück.

"Ich kann auch aufschließen", bot Tim an.

Es kam keine weitere Antwort, dafür ging etwas später die Tür auf. "Ja?" fragte Davie.

"Ich habe hier noch Ihre Tasche", hielt er sie Davie hin.

"Ja... Danke", sagte Davie und nahm sie entgegen. "Hätte aber auch... bis morgen Zeit gehabt."

"Ich habe hier noch etwas", reichte er Davie die Papiertüte des Restaurants.

"Was soll das werden?"

"Herr Heumann hat mich gebeten, Ihnen etwas zu Essen zu bestellen."

"Ich habe keinen Hunger. Wie kommt Martin überhaupt den Gedanken, dass Sie mir was zu essen bestellen sollen?"

"Vermutlich, weil er wusste, dass sie nichts essen würden. Ich habe eine leichte Zitronenpasta bestellt, und einen gemischten Salat mit Putenstreifen."

Davie sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus, nahm aber die Tüte an. "Ok."

"Essen Sie bitte etwas davon. Herr Heumann hat recht, Sie brauchen das."

"Ich weiß selbst was gut für mich ist, ich muss mich wohl kaum von dir belehren lassen", sagte Davie und ging aus Wut automatisch wieder zum Du über. "Wars das dann?"

"Ja. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend." Tim hatte auf Unhöflichkeit schon immer mit übertriebener Etikette reagiert.

"Du hast doch echt nen Schatten", murmelte Davie und schloss dann einfach die Tür.

Tim atmete einmal tief durch. Er hatte doch gewusst, was ihn hier erwartete - warum fühlte es sich dann so schlecht an? 

Weil es ungerecht war. Er hatte nichts Falsches getan und Davie behandelte ihn wie einen... Verbrecher oder sowas. Das hatte er einfach nicht verdient, so!

Ruckartig drehte sich Tim um und ging zum Aufzug zurück. Die Türen öffneten sich grade, als er plötzlich hinter sich eine Stimme hörte. "Tim?"

Sofort drehte Tim sich um.

Davie stand in der Tür und sah ihn an. "Ich... also... danke."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Tim. Auch so eine Eigenschaft - Menschen viel zu schnell zu verzeihen. 

"Dass du den Notdienst gerufen hast und so..." murmelte Davie etwas unbeholfen.

Tims Lächeln wurde breiter. "Ich bin nur froh, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht."

Davie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wird schon. Also... du hast jetzt Feierabend, hm?"

"Ja, in ein paar Minuten", sah Tim auf seine Armbanduhr.

"Dann schönen Abend."

"Danke, Ihnen auch."

Davie nickte leicht und verschwand wieder in seiner Wohnung.

Tim sah noch einen Moment lang auf die verschlossene Tür, dann riss er sich los und ging zum Fahrstuhl. Das war jetzt doch überraschend gewesen. Davie hatte sich bedankt - wenn auch etwas ungeschickt, aber das war nicht so schlimm. Es war ehrlich gemeint gewesen, das hatte man gemerkt und das war die Hauptsache.

Das fühlte sich wirklich gut an, gerade von diesem arroganten, schlecht gelaunten Fußballer. Außerdem... hatte Davie wirklich niedlich ausgesehen, wie er da so verlegen in der Tür gestanden hatte.

Er hatte einfach ein süßes Lächeln... verdammt, der Typ war viel zu arrogant, als dass sich Tim Gedanken über ihn machen sollte. 

Aber Tim war auch nur ein Mann und Davie war halt irgendwie total sein Typ. Aber er sollte sich keinesfalls hineinsteigern. Das hier war immer noch sein Job und da konnte er sich keine dummen Gefühle oder sowas erlauben. Er würde Dav... Herrn Selke wie jeden anderen Mieter im Hause ansehen. Das heißt höflich und distanziert bleiben. Ihn nicht anders behandeln als die anderen Mieter. Er war nicht anders als die anderen Mieter.

In ein paar Tagen war Davie... Herr Selke dann auch wieder fit genug um für sich selbst zu sorgen und er hätte nicht mehr so viel Kontakt zu ihm. Nur noch das übliche "Guten Morgen, Herr Selke" und "Willkommen zurück, Herr Selke."

Jetzt sollte er sich aber langsam auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Er musste noch Wäsche waschen und was gegessen hatte er auch noch nicht wirklich. Glücklicherweise war Dirk heute wieder pünktlich, so konnte er nach der Übergabe pünktlich gehen. Dann machte er sich wirklich sofort auf den Weg nach Hause.

***

Ziemlich bepackt betrat Tim am nächsten Morgen seinen Arbeitsplatz - den Desk in der Lobby. Er hatte nicht nur seinen eigenen Rucksack dabei, sondern auch ein recht großes Paket mit Davies Frühstück, das er aus einem Frühstückscafé geholt hatte. Martin hatte ihn darum gebeten. Inzwischen bereute Tim es fast, dass er Martin seine Handynummer gegeben hatte. Für Notfälle.

Warum ausgerechnet Davie Selke, schoss es ihm wieder einmal durch den Kopf. Tim seufzte und stellte seinen Rucksack in den kleinen Angestelltenraum hinter dem Desk. Dann überprüfte er kurz die Mails, ehe er sich auf den Weg zu Davie nach oben machte.

Es war kurz nach acht. Herr Heumann hatte erzählt, dass er Herrn Selke um halb zehn abholen und zum Arzt fahren würde - also war es wohl gut, wenn er das Frühstück jetzt bringen würde. Hoffentlich schlief Dav... Herr Selke nicht noch.

Er fuhr nach oben in den 7. Stock und klingelte. Er mahnte sich selbst zur Geduld, schließlich war Davie im Moment nicht ganz so fit und schnell wie sonst.

Es dauerte, ehe er Davies Stimme hörte, "Ja, ich komme."

"Das ist zu befürchten", murmelte Tim kaum hörbar. 

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür, und ein ziemlich zerzauster Davie in Shorts und knittrigem T-Shirt stand vor ihm. Scheiße, schoss es Tim durch den Kopf. Das Bild würde er so schnell nicht wieder loswerden. Er sah einfach... toll aus, so verschlafen. "Entschuldigen Sie die Störung - ich habe Ihnen etwas zum Frühstück besorgt."

"Frühstück? Wie spät ist es?" fragte Davie.

"Kurz nach acht. Herr Heumann wollte Sie um halb zehn abholen."

"Und er schickt dich mit Frühstück?"

"Er hat mich gebeten, Ihnen etwas zu besorgen, ja."

Davie fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Martin übertreibt es echt. Na los, gib schon her."

"Ich wünsche einen guten Appetit", überreichte Tim ihm das Paket. "Soll ich ihnen bescheid sagen, ehe Herr Heumann Sie abholt?"

Davie musterte ihn, dann nickte er.

"Um viertel nach neun?", schlug Tim vor.

"Mach lieber 9 draus", brummte Davie.

"In Ordnung, ich rufe dann kurz durch."

Davie nickte nur und verschwand dann mit dem Frühstück in seinem Zimmer. Tim schloss die Tür hinter ihm und ging dann nach unten - er musste langsam an seinen Desk. Und er musste dringend aufhören darüber nachzudenken, wie großartig Davie ausgesehen hatte.

Mit diesem Vorhaben setzte er sich an seinen Desk, grüßte die Mieter und Besucher, nahm Pakete und andere Lieferungen an und behielt die Uhr im Auge - obwohl er sich extra eine Erinnerung gesetzt hatte.

Pünktlich um 9 Uhr rief er dann bei Herrn Selke an. "Herr Selke, es ist neun Uhr - Herr Heumann wird in einer halben Stunde hier sein."

"Ja, ich kann die Uhr auch lesen", brummte Davie. "Ich komm runter."

"In Ordnung", verabschiedete sich Tim und legte auf. 

Das war schon eher der Davie gewesen, wie er ihn bisher kennengelernt hatte. Der Typ hatte ja schlimmere Stimmungsschwankungen als jede Frau. Vermutlich hatte er gerade seine Tage, schnaubte er innerlich. Immerhin half das ohne Zweifel, das verführerische Bild von vorhin aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. So einen Kerl wollte er nun wirklich nicht. Da konnte er verschlafen noch so gut aussehen - er war zu launig, zu arrogant und einfach kein netter Mensch.

"Guten Morgen Tim", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme vor ihm.

Sofort sah er auf. "Guten Morgen", wünschte er automatisch.

Martin lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin ein bisschen früher da. Hat alles mit Davie geklappt?"

"Ich denke schon. Ich habe ihm gestern und heute Morgen etwas gebracht, aber ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob und was er gegessen hat."

"Mehr können wir nicht tun. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie das alles machen."

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich... ich tu das gern", log er. Oder war das überhaupt eine Lüge?

"Trotzdem. Davie ist im Moment nicht gut drauf und das merkt man leider auch."

"Och, das geht schon." Innerlich horchte Tim auf - war Davie nicht immer so?"

"Ah, da kommt er ja schon", sagte Martin und blickte zum Aufzug.

Davie war jetzt vernünftig gekleidet, mit Jeans, ziemlich enger Jeans sogar, und einem einfachen T-Shirt. Wieder sah er umwerfend aus. Tim seufzte innerlich. Vielleicht sollte er mal überlegen, wieder in einen Club zu gehen und sich ein bisschen zu amüsieren. Dann würde er Davie nicht mit jedem Blick ausziehen wollen. Hoffentlich fiel das nicht auf!

"Morgen Davie", begrüßte Martin ihn inzwischen. "Wie gehts dir?"

"Besser", erklärte Davie, und man merkte es ihm auch an. Er wirkte zwar noch immer geschwächt, aber doch deutlich fitter als in den letzten Tagen.

"Hast du gegessen?" fragte Martin.

"Ja, habe ich ", seufzte Davie.

"Sehr schön", sagte Martin zufrieden.

"Können wir dann los?"

"Na wir sind ja heute wieder fröhlich", meinte Martin und sah kurz grinsend zu Tim. "Aber ja, wir können los."

"Gute Fahrt", wünschte Tim, "Bis später."

Davie brummte nur etwas und folgte Martin dann nach draußen. Langsam, viel zu langsam für seinen Geschmack. Aber er schaffte es einfach nicht schneller, sobald er sich zu sehr anstrengte, wurde er schrecklich kurzatmig.

Hoffentlich glotzte ihm der Junge nicht hinterher. Er wagte nicht sich umzudrehen, aber er würde Martin gleich im Wagen fragen. Und ihn auch gleich bitten den Wachhund wieder abzuziehen. Tim war zwar ganz nett, aber er brauchte keinen Aufpasser.

Davie atmete auf - jedenfalls versuchte er das - als er sich in den Autositz sinken ließ.

"Hier", sagte Martin und reichte Davie eine Flasche Wasser.

"Danke", nahm Davie sie an.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, zumindest besser als im Krankenhaus. Da kann man ja aber auch nicht schlafen."

"Ich weiß, du magst Krankenhäuser nicht."

"Nein, gar nicht", murmelte Davie. "Da herrschen Krankheit und Tod."

Martin seufzte. "Du bist im Moment wirklich sehr negativ eingestellt."

"Ich habe ständig das Gefühl zu ersticken. Und dann hetzt du mir auch noch den Babysitter auf den Hals."

"Den Babysitter?" fragte Martin.

"Den Jungen vom Desk." 

"Tim. Ich habe ihn doch nur gebeten dir was zu Essen zu bringen."

"Und zu kontrollieren, ob ich noch lebe und brav aufgegessen habe."

"Ich mach mir halt Sorgen. Du bist schon mal zusammengeklappt. Und zwar, weil du zu wenig gegessen und getrunken hast."

"Passiert mir schon nicht wieder."

"Und das will ich nur sicherstellen. Und wenn dir dafür jemand Essen hochbringt ist das doch nicht schlimm. Oder hat Tim sich danebenbenommen?"

"Nein", gab Davie zu. "Er ist gut erzogen und höflich."

"Na siehst du. Dann ist das doch kein Problem."

"Nur, dass ich keinen Besuch will."

"Er ist auch kein Besuch, er bringt dir nur Essen und Lebensmittel."

"Er kommt rein und läuft durch die Wohnung. Außerdem hätte ich ihm ja wohl selbst bescheid geben können."

"Hast du aber nicht."

"Nein, weil ich keinen Hunger hatte."

"Boah Davie, manchmal bist du wirklich anstrengend. Hast du dem armen Tim das Leben auch so schwergemacht?"

"Nein, ich war lieb und brav."

"Gut", sagte Martin beruhigt. "Ich finde Tim nett. Und es würde dir bestimmt auch nicht schaden, wenn du dich mal ein bisschen unterhältst. Das lenkt nämlich ab."

"Es ist nicht sein Job sich mit mir zu unterhalten."

"Nein, aber vielleicht macht er es trotzdem. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sein Job manchmal ganz schön langweilig ist."

"Und deswegen soll ich mich zu ihm setzen?"

"hast du was Besseres vor?"

"Ich habe keinen Bock mich an seinen Desk zu setzen. Das ist sein Job."

"War nur ein Vorschlag. Du hast dich gestern selbst beschwert, dass dir langweilig ist."

"Ja, aber deswegen mach ich mich nicht zum Deskhocker."

"Deine Entscheidung."

"Ja, danke, dass ich wenigstens das entscheiden darf."

"Wenn es dich so stört, dann sag Tim, er soll kein Essen mehr besorgen und nicht mehr für dich einkaufen."

"Er hat von dir den Auftrag - und so ein braves Hündchen macht doch immer, was ihm gesagt wird."

"Jetzt bist du unfair, Davie. Du kannst froh sein, dass es Menschen wie Tim gibt."

"Ja, ich weiß", knurrte Davie. "Wie gut, dass wir jetzt da sind."

"Ja, du Sonnenschein, steig aus", schnaubte Martin.

Davie war tatsächlich erleichtert, als er aussteigen konnte - und diesem Gespräch entkam. Er wusste ja selbst, dass er ein bisschen ungerecht war. Vor allem Tim gegenüber. Der Junge war... nett und hilfsbereit. Aber ihm ging die Art auf die Nerven, wie Martin ihn bevormundete.

Wenn Martin damit endlich aufhörte, würde er Tim wohl auch selbst wieder um Unterstützung bitten. Hatte er ja auch schon gemacht. Aber dann war es von ihm ausgegangen und nicht von einem dritten.

Vielleicht kam er ja inzwischen ohne Hilfe aus. Er konnte ja auch selbst Sachen bestellen. Er wusste doch auch besser, worauf er Appetit hatte. Gut, die Nudeln gestern waren sehr lecker gewesen und das Frühstück heute auch, aber trotzdem. Er wollte kein hilfloses Baby sein.

"Davie es tut mir leid", sagte Martin. "Ich wollte dir wirklich nur helfen."

"Wenn du das das nächste Mal sein lässt..."

"Ich verspreche es", sagte Martin.

"Danke." Davie stieg vorsichtig aus und nährte sich langsam dem Gebäude, in dem sich die Arztpraxis befand.

Martin folgte ihm und hielt ihm dann die Tür auf. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhren sie hoch, dann meldete sich Davie am Tresen.

"Ich warte auf dich im Wartezimmer", sagte Martin.

Davie nickte nur, dann meldete sich bei der Sprechstundenhilfe an - und wurde, wie er es schon kannte, direkt in einen Behandlungsraum geführt. Die Untersuchung selbst ging schnell und der Arzt war zufrieden mit dem Heilungsverlauf. Damit wurde er dann wieder nach Hause geschickt - "Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen wieder."

"Das ging ja schnell", sagte Martin als Davie wenig später ins Wartezimmer zurückkam.

"Ja... soll so weitermachen."

"Na dann. Ich habe noch ein bisschen Zeit, wenn du noch nicht sofort wieder zurück nach Hause möchtest."

"Was hast du noch vor?"

"Weiß nicht. Wir könnten in ein Café und da was trinken. Frische Luft tut dir bestimmt gut."

"Ja, das ist gut."

Martin lächelte. "Na dann lass uns fahren."

Davie nickte und folgte ihm zum Wagen. Martin fuhr sie nicht weit zu einem netten Eiscafé in dem sie auch draußen sitzen konnten. Mit je einem Kaffee und einem kleinen Schälchen mit zwei Kugeln Eis saßen sie kurz darauf im Schatten eines großen Sonnenschirms vor dem Eiscafé.

Davie genoss es. Martin hatte völlig recht gehabt, die frische Luft tat gut. Es war auch gut draußen zu sitzen, nicht wie in Kranker auf dem Sofa oder im Bett zu liegen. Das sollte er öfter machen. Von seiner Wohnung bis zum Park war es nicht weit, das sollte er doch wohl schaffen.

Vielleicht... vielleicht würde er ja Tim fragen... nein, das war absurd. Verdammt, dieser Junge hatte sich irgendwie in seinem Kopf festgesetzt. Warum? Ja, er sah ganz ansehnlich aus, war höflich und hilfsbereit, aber zumindest die beiden letzten Eigenschaften waren im Grunde nur beruflich. Und die erste Eigenschaft interessierte ihn nicht. Außerdem war der Junge eh viel zu klein und schmächtig. Auf solche Typen stand er nicht.

Er stand auf echte Männer - auch, wenn das niemand um ihn herum wusste. Toll, das war auch kein passendes Thema um jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Glücklicherweise begann Martin jetzt ein Gespräch, und erzählte von Verhandlungen mit Beratern und Spielern. 

Davie lehnte sich entspannt zurück und hörte Martin einfach nur zu. Er sollte wirklich in den Park gehen, das tat seiner Lunge und auch seinem Gemüt gut.

"Schläfst du?" fragte Martin plötzlich.

"Hm? Nee", murmelte Davie, er war jedoch nicht ganz sicher, ob er dabei log.

"Wir sollten zurück, du musst dich ausruhen."

"Ja, ich weiß", knurrte Davie wenig begeistert. Er war ja nicht mal sicher, ob er es überhaupt wagen konnte alleine hier her zu gehen.

"Ich zahl schnell", sagte Martin.

"Danke" nickte Davie und erhob sich - langsam.

Dann ging er zu Martins Wagen. Der Weg war anstrengend, das lag sicher auch an der Hitze. Zum Glück kam Martin schnell zurück und schloss auf. "Dann setz dich mal wieder rein." 

Erleichtert ließ sich Davie in den Sitz sinken.

"Du siehst ganz schön fertig aus", bemerkte Martin.

"Ja, ist auch ziemlich heiß."

"Brauchst du noch was?" fragte Martin und fuhr los.

"Nein, ich habe alles. Der Kleine hat ja eingekauft."

"Der Kleine hat einen Namen Davie."

"Ja, Tom oder so." Klar wusste Davie seinen Namen, aber er mochte es nicht so zurechtgewiesen zu werden.

"Fast. Er heißt Tim. Und das weißt du auch."

"Dann musst du mich ja auch nicht korrigieren!"

"Warum bist du so muffig, wenn es um Tim geht?"

"Weil es mich nervt, wie du ihn immer wieder auf mich ansetzt."

"Tu ich doch nicht mehr. Habe ich dir versprochen."

"Ja, das ist auch gut so."

Martin verdrehte die Augen und sagte nichts weiter bis sie vor dem Haus mit Davies Wohnung zum stehen kam.

"Ich kann alleine reingehen", beschloss Davie.

"Sicher?"

"Ja."

Martin seufzte. "Gut. Dann ruh dich aus und wir sehen uns wieder morgen früh. Selbe Zeit?"

"Ja, selbe Zeit", bestätigte Davie. "Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen."

Davie stieg aus und schloss die Autotür hinter sich. Danach setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung und ging auf die Haustür zu.

Es waren vielleicht zwanzig oder dreißig Schritte, aber diese Schritte waren extrem kraftzehrend. Aber endlich umfing ihn die kühle Luft der Lobby. Automatisch wanderte sein Blick zum Desk, wo Tim saß und telefonierte. Schade, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dann fragte er sich, warum eigentlich. Er sollte doch froh sein, wenn der Kleine beschäftigt war.

In diesem Moment sah Tim auf und lächelte ihn an. Unwillkürlich erwiderte Davie das Lächeln. Er sah wie Tim wieder etwas sagte und dann das Gespräch offenbar beendete.

"Hallo", grüßte Davie ihn kurz.

"Hallo. Ist Ihr Termin gut gelaufen?" fragte Tim.

"Ja, ist er. Danke."

Tim nickte. "Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?"

"Nein, danke. Das heißt... ich weiß nicht."

"Soll... ich Ihnen wieder was zu Essen besorgen?" bot Tim an.

"Für heute Abend, das wäre nett."

"Möchten Sie was Bestimmtes? Das gestern mit den Nudeln war geraten."

"War gut geraten", gab Davie zu. "Irgendwas Leichtes wäre schön. Bei dem Wetter..."

Tim lächelte. "Gibt es irgendwas, was Sie nicht mögen? Oder nicht essen dürfen?"

"Nein, ich ess alles."

"Gut, dann besorg ich Ihnen was Leichtes", versprach Tim.

"Danke."

"Mach ich gern", sagte Tim.

Davie lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Im Lift lehnte er sich gegen die Rückwand und schloss kurz die Augen. Gut, jetzt hatte er den Kleinen doch wieder darum gebeten ihm Essen zu besorgen. Aber so, wie der ihn angeguckt hatte, war es ihm viel zu leicht gefallen.

Er hatte wirklich hübsche Augen und ein schönes Lächeln. Und... und außerdem sollte Davie nicht darüber nachdenken. Das lag bestimmt nur daran, dass er sich gut nicht fühlte. Sonst hatte er sich deutlich besser im Griff. 

Aber wenn es einem schlecht ging, brauchte man eine Aufmunterung, oder? Und... was schadete es denn, wenn er da ein bisschen an die hübschen Augen von einem netten jungen Mann dachte? Es würde ihm bestimmt guttun, an was Positives zu denken. Und es war ja nicht so, dass er wirklich Interesse an Tim hatte – und Tim mit Sicherheit nicht an ihm - der hatte Freundin und Hund zu Hause.

Obwohl... Tim schien ihm eher ein Katzenmensch zu sein. Also Freundin und Katze zu Hause? Möglich. Und wahrscheinlicher als Freund und Katze. Egal. Er würde sich einfach an dem netten Anblick erfreuen und mehr nicht. Das musste reichen - und das reichte ja auch schon seit Jahren.

Das Ping des Aufzugs riss ihn zum Glück aus seinen Gedanken. Die Türen öffneten sich und Davie machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnungstür. Kaum hatte er sie betreten, ließ er sich aufs Sofa sinken. Der Vormittag war verdammt anstrengend gewesen.

So ein kleines Mittagsschläfchen wäre jetzt nicht verkehrt. Also schob er die Schuhe von den Füßen, streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus und schaltete den Fernseher an. Mit geschlossene Augen dauerte es nicht lange bis er einschlief.


	6. Stimmungsschwankungen

Nachdem Tims Vormittag ziemlich hektisch gewesen war, war er froh, dass es nach Davies Rückkehr deutlich ruhiger wurde. Das gab ihm allerdings die Möglichkeit, über die Begegnung mit Dav... Herrn Selke nachzudenken.

Er war wie ausgetauscht gewesen - so freundlich. Und er hatte gelächelt. Und sich bedankt! Aber dieses Lächeln. Gott, das war der Hammer gewesen. Wie gut, dass er gesessen hatte - es hätte ihm die Knie weich werden lassen. 

Hoffentlich hatte Davie nichts gemerkt!

Oh je, das wäre so peinlich! Dann würde er sich einen anderen Job suchen müssen! Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen. Er war doch kein hormongesteuerter Teenager mehr! Ole würde ihm da vermutlich widersprechen, dachte Tim leicht grinsend.

Aber Ole war ja auch nicht besser - kaum war Melina schwanger, war er hellauf begeistert vom Gedanken eine kleine Familie zu gründen. 

Nun gut, genug davon. Wo es jetzt endlich ruhiger geworden war, konnte er sich ja mal Gedanken darübermachen, was er nachher für Dav... Herrn Selke zum Abendessen besorgen konnte. Er zog einige Speisekarten der umliegenden Restaurants aus der Schublade und stöberte darin. Nicht wieder italienisch, beschloss er.

Vielleicht was Asiatisches? Oder er könnte einen schönen Salat beim Griechen holen. 

Nein, Herr Selke brauchte mehr als nur einen Salat um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Aber asiatisch war gut - leicht und lecker. Er suchte einen entsprechenden Prospekt heraus und entschied sich für ein vietnamesisches Gericht mit Fleisch, Gemüse und Glasnudeln. Für sich würde er das selbe mitnehmen. Dann musste er heute Abend immerhin nicht mehr kochen.

Er rief schon mal an und bestellte das Essen, das er dann kurz vor Feierabend abholen würde. Der restliche Tag verging ziemlich ereignislos. Kurz vor Feierabend schnappte sich Tim Fluffy und machte sich auf den Weg das Essen abzuholen.

Mit einem kleinen Umweg ging es zurück, damit Fluffy noch den einen oder anderen Baum besuchen konnte, dann kehrten sie zurück. 

Damit Davie nicht länger auf sein Essen warten musste, fuhr Tim gleich mit Fluffy hoch in die 7. Etage. Er klingelte kurz und wartete dann geduldig. Er wollte schon ein zweites Mal klingeln, als Davie die Tür öffnete - bekleidet nur mit einer locker sitzenden Hose. 

Unwillkürlich musste Tim schlucken. Diese kaffeebraune Haut über wohl definierten Muskeln war einfach... Wahnsinn. 

Fluffy nutzte den Moment um einmal laut zu kläffen und Davies Blick wanderte sofort nach unten. "Oh Gott, ist das deiner?" fragte er hörbar entsetzt. 

"Was? Nein, der gehört deiner... Ihrer Nachbarin. Sie ist nicht im Haus und hat mich gebeten, Fluffy auszuführen." 

"Fluffy? Der Gulliflutscher heißt Fluffy?" 

"Ja. Und er klafft... bellt wie ein Großer..." 

"Das tun diese Ratten alle", schnaubte Davie. 

"Daher auch der Name 'Fußhupe'", grinste Tim ihn an. 

"Und was soll ich mit... Fluffy anfangen? Ich geh damit bestimmt nicht raus!" 

"Ich wollte Ihnen nur schnell das Essen bringen, bevor es kalt wird", hielt Tim ihm eine der Papiertüten hin. 

"Ah ok", sagte Davie und nahm die Tüte entgegen. 

"Ich hoffe, die Wahl ist okay." 

"Braune Papiertüte? Super Wahl." 

"Ich finde einfach, pink steht mir nicht." 

Tim konnte sehen, wie Davie mit sich kämpfte, es aber nicht schaffte das Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Nein, du bist eher der Glitzersteinchen-Typ schon klar." 

"Ja, aber dann mit Türkis, nicht mit Pink." 

Davie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Also, was ist hier drin?" fragte er. 

"Etwas Vietnamesisches - Fleisch, Gemüse und Glasnudeln." 

Davie nickte. Offenbar war die Wahl ok. 

"Wenn Sie einen Wunsch für morgen haben...?" 

Davie schüttelte den Kopf, dann zögerte er. "Du... könntest mir vielleicht wieder gegen 9 Uhr bescheid geben, dass ich runterkomme?" 

"Ja, natürlich. Und... Frühstück? Mittag, Abendessen?" 

"Frühstück brauch ich nicht. Habe was hier. Den Rest sag ich dir morgen." 

"Okay, ich warte dann auf die Bestellung", lächelte Tim ihn an. "Ich bring Fluffy dann weg. Ähm - und dann ist Dirk wieder für Sie da." 

"Hm, ja... danke", murmelte Davie. 

"Dann wünsche ich noch einen schönen Abend, und bis morgen." 

"Mhm", machte Davie nur und schloss die Tür. 

Tim sah noch einen Moment auf die Tür. Dav... Herr Selke war sehr viel freundlicher als die letzten Tage gewesen. Es lag also vermutlich wirklich daran, dass es ihm so schlecht gegangen war. Das machte es aber irgendwie auch nicht leichter. Im Gegenteil: Mit einem Kotzbrocken wollte man schließlich nichts zu tun haben - bei so einem freundlichen Mann war es schwerer Abstand zu halten. Noch dazu, wenn er so gut aussah. Und dann auch noch halbnackt die Tür öffnete - und einen anlächelte. 

Verdammt, daran sollte er gar nicht mehr denken. 

"Na komm Fluffy, ich bring dich mal nach Hause", murmelte Tim dem Hund zu. 

Der Hund war von der Ansage nicht besonders begeistert, und Tim musste ziemlich ziehen, bis Fluffy um folgte. Nach einem wirklichen Kampf, hatte Tim es nach guten 10 Minuten endlich geschafft, den Hund in seiner Wohnung abzuliefern und konnte damit endlich Feierabend machen. Er ging runter zum Desk, machte eine schnelle Übergabe mit Dirk und packte seine Sachen. 

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo er sich das Essen schnell noch einmal in der Mikrowelle warm machte. Es schmeckte wirklich gut - darüber war er froh, denn so würde es Herrn Selke hoffentlich ebenfalls schmecken. 

Er hatte grade aufgegessen, als sein Handy klingelte. 

"Ja?", meldete er ohne geguckt zu haben, wer ihn anrief. Vermutlich war es eh Ole. 

"Hey du", meldete sich auch tatsächlich sein bester Freund. "Na, was machst du?" 

"Verdauen." 

Ole lachte. "Gut, dann mach mal auf. Habe Bier dabei, das hilft beim Verdauen." 

"Wohin?" 

"Du sollst die Tür aufmachen, du Honk. Ich steh schon unten." 

"Oh, sorry." Tim stand auf und drückte den Summer. 

Wenig später stand Ole vor ihm. "Sorry für den Überfall", sagte er. 

"Ich lass mich gern von dir überfallen." 

Die beiden gingen durch ins Wohnzimmer und Ole zog zwei Bierflaschen aus seiner Tasche. "Meli telefoniert seit über einer Stunde mit ihrer besten Freundin. Es geht um Blumendeko, Hochzeitstorte, Windeln, Windelausschlag... ich musste weg." 

Tim lachte leise. "Du kannst bei mir jederzeit Asyl bekommen", meinte er. 

"Danke", sagte Ole. 

"Also - auf Blumendeko und Windelausschlag", hob Tim sein Bier. 

Ole hob seine Flasche und prostete Tim zu. "Los, erzähl mal was. Was ist bei dir so los?" 

Tim seufzte. "Nicht viel. Der eine Mieter ist etwas netter geworden." Hm, das klang weit weniger interessant als es sich anfühlte. 

"Du wirst also nicht mehr angeblafft?" 

"Nein, er bedankt sich sogar hin und wieder. Und heute - unglaublich - hat ein Mundwinkel gezuckt." 

"Was hast du angestellt, dass es zuckende Mundwinkel gab?" 

"Naja... bisschen rumgeflachst. Ist ja nicht mein Job, aber irgendwie... er hat angefangen." 

"Bist du sicher, dass der Typ keinen Zwillingsbruder hat?" 

"Schon, glaub ich..." 

"Na, wenn du dadurch weniger Stress hast, ist das ja völlig ok", meinte Ole. 

"Ja, macht schon mehr Spaß so." 

"Dann kannst du dich ja jetzt mal wieder um dein Liebesleben kümmern. Meli erwartet, dass du zu unserer Hochzeit nicht allein aufkreuzest. Würde die Tischordnung zerstören oder so." 

Tim hob eine Augenbraue. "Ihr habt mir doch mal ne Gummipuppe geschenkt - die geht doch auch, oder?" 

"Ich fürchte die zählt nicht." 

"Also muss ich mir noch einen Kerl backen. Oder ist ne Frau lieber gesehen?" 

Ole schnaubte. "Warum soll eine Frau lieber gesehen sein? Du stehst nicht auf Frauen, also kommst du natürlich mit einem Mann." 

"Und wenn ich keinen hab?" 

"Melina hat eine große Familie... Und du willst doch nicht an den Cousin dritten Grades mit der Pickelnase verschachert werden, oder?" 

"Nein. Aber ich will mir auch keinen flippigen One-Night-Stand anlachen, nur damit Melina ihren Willen kriegt." 

"Ich weiß", sagte Ole. 

"Wir lassen es einfach, ja? Ich meine, das mit meinem Liebesleben." 

"Fehlt es dir denn nicht? Ne Beziehung?" 

"Ob mir ein Kerl fehlt, der sich, wenn ich arbeite, durch alle Betten vögelt - meins eingeschlossen?" 

"Du kannst doch nicht alle Kerle mit John gleichsetzen. Der Typ war ein Arsch, aber es gibt auch andere." 

"Ja, aber im Moment will ich keinen." 

"Gut, ich habs kapiert. Ich fürchte aber Meli hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass du dringend einen Freund brauchst. Sie möchte nicht, dass du vereinsamst." 

"Das tu ich schon nicht. Geht in meinem Job ja gar nicht. Und ich habe ja auch noch dich." 

"Kumpel ich liebe dich, aber für einige Dinge steh ich nicht zur Verfügung", grinste Ole. 

"Schatzi, alles will ich doch auch gar nicht von dir." 

"Das beruhigt mich zutiefst." 

"Dann ist ja alles gut." Tim nahm einen weiteren, großen Schluck von seinem Bier. 

"Wollen wir ein bisschen fernsehen?" schlug Ole vor. 

"Ja, gern." Tim suchte nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher an. 

Er zappte ein bisschen durch die Kanäle, bis sie eine Quizshow fanden, bei der sie hängen blieben. Es hatte ihnen schon immer Spaß gemacht mitzuraten und über ihre Lösungen zu diskutieren. 

"Wir machen das auch noch, wenn das Kleine da ist, oder?" fragte Tim irgendwann. "Oder werdet ihr dann so spießig, dass das nicht mehr drin ist?" 

"Natürlich machen wir das weiter. Vielleicht mal bei uns, aber - ich lass dich nicht hängen, niemals", versprach Ole. 

"Wird sich trotzdem einiges ändern, hm?" 

"Ja, klar. Aber... es wird schön werden, mit dem Kleinen. Und das Kleine kann von Glück reden, dich als Onkel zu kriegen."

Tim lächelte. "Ich freu mich auch schon. Ich werde dem Kleinen die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens beibringen." 

"Oh je, und was wird das so sein?" 

"Das verrat ich dir doch nicht", schnaubte Tim. "Du bist dann ein Elternteil und damit der Feind." 

"Oh ja, entschuldige, da habe ich nicht dran gedacht. Dann verbündet ihr euch also gegen uns Eltern?" 

"Natürlich. Wie es sich eben gehört. Ich verwöhne das Kleine und ihr erzieht es." 

"Gute Arbeitsteilung", fand Ole. "Aber wir verraten es Melina noch nicht." 

"Nein. Das merkt sie noch früh genug." 

"Okay, so machen wir es", beschloss Ole. 

Tim gähnte leicht. 

"Hm - Bettzeit?", fragte Ole leise. 

"Ich fürchte es. War heute Vormittag einfach so hektisch." 

"Dann ab mit dir. Vielleicht hat Melina ja schon aufgehört zu telefonieren. Und wenn nicht - dann hat sie nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich weg war", grinst Ole. 

Tim lachte. "Gib Melina einen Kuss von mir, ja?" 

"Mach ich. Und du schlaf gut." 

"Werde ich", sagte Tim und brachte Ole zur Tür. "Bis die Tage." 

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Ole und ging. 

Tim gähnte erneut und schloss die Tür hinter seinem besten Freund. 

Er war wirklich geschafft, also räumte er nur kurz das Nötigste weg und ging dann ins Bett. 

Sobald er die Augen geschlossen hatte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. 

*** 

Der nächste Morgen verlief unspektakulär. Ein paar Pakete, ein Mieter, der einige Anweisungen für seinen Urlaub gab - und schließlich der Anruf bei Herrn Selke, pünktlich um neun Uhr. 

Tim musste lange klingeln lassen, ehe Herr Selke das Gespräch annahm. "Ja?" fragte Davie knapp. 

"Tim hier vom Desk. Ich sollte sie anrufen." 

"Toll", brummte Davie. 

"Was ist denn?", fragte Tim nach. "Kann ich irgendwas für Sie tun?" 

"Was soll sein?" fragte Davie. "Außerdem geht dich das kaum was an." 

"Entschuldigung", ruderte Tim sofort zurück. Davie schnaubte nur und legte dann wortlos auf. 

Okay, entweder, er war ein Morgenmuffel - oder er war an sich wieder mies drauf. Tim schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte ein Mensch so schrecklich launisch sein? Er sollte sich Davie... Herrn Selke - einfach aus dem Kopf schlagen. Aber das hatte er doch eh schon vorgehabt. 

Nur, weil der Mann einen Moment lang Humor gezeigt hatte, musste er ja nicht seine Pläne über den Haufen werfen. Er sollte das sogar auf keinen Fall tun. Davie... Herr Selke war Fußballer und nicht schwul. Und er war arrogant und unhöflich. 

In Berlin lebten über 3 Millionen Menschen, also 1,5 Millionen Männer. Rechnerisch mussten so ungefähr 250.000 altersmäßig in Frage kommen, davon waren rund 10% schwul. 25.000 schwule Männer - da sollte er doch genug Auswahl haben. 

"Guten Morgen Tim", begrüßte ihn in diesem Moment Martin, der unbemerkt die Lobby betreten hatte. 

"Herr Heumann, guten Morgen. Herr Selke sollte gleich hier sein." 

"Und wie war die Laune von unserem Lieblingspatienten?" 

Tim hob eine Augenbraue, "Das zu beurteilen steht mir nicht zu." Er konnte ja wohl schlecht über einen Mieter sprechen - die letzten Tage war er da schon viel zu weit gegangen. 

"Oh, so schlecht also", schnaubte Martin. "Wenn er seine Laune zu sehr an Ihnen auslässt, dann sagen Sie mir bitte bescheid." 

"Es gehört zu meinen Aufgaben, auch mit den Launen der Mieter zurecht zu kommen." 

Martin lächelte. "Sie sind wirklich sehr diplomatisch." 

Tim erwiderte das Lächeln. "Auch das gehört zum Job." 

"Das weiß ich. Trotzdem, meinte ich das ernst. Wenn Davie übers Ziel hinausschießt, dann sagen Sie es bitte. Und... nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich." 

"Das tue ich nie", versicherte Tim ihm - auch wenn das wohl gelogen war. Er wusste, dass Davie ihn treffen konnte. 

"Ah da kommt Davie", sagte Martin und sofort sah auch Tim in Richtung Aufzug. 

Er sah müde aus, als ob er in der letzten Nacht nicht viel geschlafen hätte. 

"Morgen Davie", sagte Martin. 

"Morgen", knurrte Davie. 

Martin sah entschuldigend zu Tim. "Na komm Sonnenschein, dein Karma löst hier grade ganz miese Stimmungen aus", sagte er zu Davie. 

Wieder knurrte Davie, diesmal jedoch war er nicht zu verstehen. 

Martin sah zu Tim. "Schönen Tag Ihnen noch." 

"Danke, Ihnen beiden auch." 

Davie sah nicht einmal zu Tim, sondern folgte Martin wortlos aus dem Haus zu seinem Wagen. 

Kaum hatte Davie die Lobby verlassen, hatte er den Jungen auch schon vergessen. Ihn quälten Kopfschmerzen, vermutlich, weil er in so einer unbequemen Haltung geschlafen hatte - und trotzdem hatte er in der Nacht nicht vernünftig atmen können. Und wenn er doch mal geschlafen hatte, hatte er wirre Träume gehabt. 

Vom Krankenhaus, von irgendwelchen Leuten, die ihn verfolgt hatten, und er hatte nicht laufen können. Und irgendwann war auch noch der Junge vom Desk dort aufgetaucht. Er hatte ihn mit seinen schönen Augen angesehen und diesem Lächeln und den Grübchen, die dann erschienen... "Ach scheiße", fluchte Davie.

"Davie, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Martin gleich besorgt. 

"Was?" fragte Davie. 

"Geht es dir gut?" 

"Ja, super gut", sagte Davie spöttisch. "Ich kann nicht richtig atmen, kann nicht trainieren, mir ist warm, langweilig und der Junge... ach vergiss es einfach." 

Verdammt, er hätte den Jungen nicht erwähnen dürfen, denn natürlich sprang Martin gleich drauf an. "Was ist mit Tim?" 

"Was soll mit dem Jungen schon sein?" brummte Davie. 

"Das frage ich dich ja." 

"Er nervt einfach." 

"Aha", machte Martin, aber es war klar, dass er Davie das nicht abnahm. 

"Ich weiß, er ist dein neuer Kumpel, aber ich muss ihn nicht mögen", sagte Davie. 

"Nein, aber du solltest trotzdem nett zu ihm sein. Er hilft dir immerhin." 

"Wobei denn? Er besorgt mir Essen, das ist alles. Bestellen könnte ich auch gut allein, dafür brauch ich keinen überbezahlten Hausmeister." 

"Warum wohnst du da, wenn du ihn für einen überbezahlten Hausmeister hältst?" 

"Die Wohnung ist schön. Und es kommt nicht jeder rein." 

"Ja, klar - und es ist praktisch, wenn jemand da ist und deine Amazonpakete annimmt." 

"Ja... gut, vielleicht ist er nicht nur ein Hausmeister. Trotzdem... er passt doch gar nicht auf so einen Posten." 

"Warum denn nicht? Er ist höflich und zurückhaltend." 

"Ach ja? Ich finde ihn ziemlich aufdringlich." 

"Weil er dir Essen bringt. Entschuldige, dass ich ihn darum gebeten habe." 

Davie brummte nur und beschloss, lieber nichts weiter zu sagen. Er setzte Martin nur noch mehr merkwürdige Flöhe ins Ohr. Und sich selbst auch. 

Während des Gesprächs hatte Martin sie zu dem Lungenspezialisten gefahren, der Davie jetzt wieder untersuchen würde. 

"Ich dachte nach dem Termin fahren wir was essen, wenn du nicht zu müde bist", schlug Martin vor. 

"Mal gucken, ist wieder so heiß heute", murmelte Davie. Er war tatsächlich müde, vor allem befürchtete er, dass Martin wieder von dem Jungen am Desk anfangen würde. Da verzichtete er doch lieber darauf draußen zu sitzen. 

"Du hast vorhin gesagt, dir wäre langweilig. Also lass uns essen gehen. Schön zum Italiener?" 

"Ja, okay... irgendwo hin, wo es ruhig ist." 

Martin nickte. "Ich warte dann wieder im Wartezimmer auf dich." 

"Hm", machte Davie. Sie fuhren zusammen hoch, dort meldete sich Davie wie immer am Tresen und wurde gleich ins Behandlungszimmer geführt. 

Wie schon gestern war die Untersuchung schnell vorbei. "Ich denke, Ihren nächsten Termin schieben wir auf Freitag", sagte der Arzt. "Eine tägliche Kontrolle scheint mir nicht mehr nötig." 

Davie nickte. Einerseits war er froh nicht mehr jeden Tag hier antanzen zu müssen, aber so ganz sicher fühlte er sich dabei nicht. Das mit dem Atmen klappte einfach noch nicht besonders gut. 

"Sie sehen nicht grade glücklich aus", bemerkte der Arzt. 

"Wie lange werde ich noch nicht trainieren können?", fragte Davie das erste, das ihm einfiel. 

"Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Aber ein paar Wochen werden Sie sich auf jeden Fall geduldigen müssen." 

Davie seufzte niedergeschlagen. Hoffentlich nahm der Arzt ihm ab, dass das wegen des Trainings war. 

"Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das schwer für Sie ist. Aber die Verletzung war ernst und es muss erst alles richtig ausgeheilt sein." 

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich hatte nur gehofft. dass es schneller gehen würde."

"Ruhen Sie sich weiter schön aus und in ein paar Wochen wissen wir dann mehr." 

"Ja, okay", seufzte Davie. "Dann bis Freitag." 

"Bis Freitag." 

Davie reichte dem Arzt die Hand, dann verließ er den Behandlungsraum und holte Martin aus dem Wartezimmer. 

"Und was hat der Doc gesagt?" fragte Martin, als sie wieder im Auto saßen und zum Italiener fuhren. 

"Am Freitag soll ich wiederkommen. Sonst ist alles okay." 

"Und darüber freust du dich nicht?" 

"Doch, schon. Aber es wird noch Wochen dauern, bis ich wieder trainieren kann." 

Martin nickte. "Das war aber doch klar Davie." 

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber es do deutlich zu hören war schon scheiße." 

"Tut mir leid, Davie." 

"Ja... machst auch nicht besser." 

"Ich fürchte das es nichts besser machen kann. Möchtest du trotzdem noch essen fahren? Ich mein, ist noch ein bisschen früh, aber wir können ja erstmal nen Kaffee trinken, bevor wir was zu essen bestellen. 

Davie zögerte, eigentlich hatte er nicht viel Lust dazu noch mit Martin zu reden, andererseits war es auch doof, den ganzen Tag alleine in der Wohnung zu sitzen. 

"Wir müssen auch nicht reden", versprach Martin. 

"Okay", das überzeugte Davie - auch wenn es erschreckend war, wie gut Martin ihn einschätzen konnte. 

Martin lächelte und fuhr schweigend bis zum Italiener, in dem er gern zu Mittag aß.


	7. Samanta

Martin und Davie ließen sich zu den Tischen hinter dem Haus führen, hier saß man im Grünen und unter einigen großen Bäumen. Wie geplant bestellten sie sich erstmal etwas zu trinken. 

Martin erzählte ein wenig vom Verein, einiges, was er vom Trainingslager gehört hatte, und was in der Geschäftsstelle so los war. Aber er erwartete keine Antwort und Davies Gedanken schweiften mehr als einmal ab. Sie wanderten zum Vorabend, als der Junge mit diesem merkwürdigen Kläffer vor ihm gestanden hatte. 

Ein schrecklicher Hund, dieses Fluffy-Vieh. Irgendwie war er erleichtert, dass es nicht Tims war. Allerdings brauchte ihn das ja auch gar nicht interessieren. Denn Tim interessiert ihn nicht. Er war der Typ vom Desk, mehr nicht. Und mehr würde er auch nicht werden. Mehr wollte Davie ja auch nicht von ihm!

Er brauchte keinen Kerl, der sein ganzes Leben komplizierte machte. Sein Leben war so schon nicht ohne, mit dem Fußball und allem was daran hing. Und dann was mit einem Hausmeister anzufangen? Das war geradezu lächerlich. Er sollte den Kleinen einfach nicht mehr beachten, das war das beste.

Er würde sich auch kein Essen mehr von ihm bringen lassen. Es gab genügend Restaurants, die auch zu ihm nach Hause liefern würde. Wozu gab es schließlich einen Promi-Bonus? Dann konnte er auch selbst entscheiden, was er zu essen bekam - und musste sich auch nicht überraschen lassen. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass der Kleine guten Geschmack hatte.

"Davie was ist los?" riss ihn Martin in diesem Moment aus seinen Gedanken. "Irgendwas stimmt nicht."

"So einiges stimmt nicht", knurrte Davie.

"Und was ist einiges?"

"Lunge, Schlafen, Training, Saisonstart, Hitze - womit wir wieder bei der Lunge wären."

Martin nickte. "Das ist alles richtig. Aber das ist doch nicht alles, oder?"

"Doch, wieso?", log Davie.

"Ist so ein Gefühl. Und wie du eben vor dich hingestarrt hast..."

"Bin halt müde. Hitze und kein Training und Lunge", maulte Davie.

"Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst, oder?"

"Ja, weiß ich", log Davie wieder einmal. Darüber konnte er mir niemandem reden, schon gar nicht mit jemandem vom Verein. Was bescheuert war, denn normalerweise wäre Martin wirklich jemand dem er vertrauen würde. Aber so? Das ging einfach nicht. Das durfte niemand vom Verein wissen - das wäre sein Ende. Und es durfte auch sonst niemand erfahren. Also musste er sich das aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Davie seufzte innerlich. Das mit dem Essen gehen war keine gute Idee gewesen. Mit seiner Laune gehörte er nach Hause und nicht unter Menschen. Aber jetzt konnte er die Sache ja schlecht abbrechen - oder?

Er könnte Martin sagen, dass ihm nicht gut war. Das würde der ihm sicher abnehmen. Und dann würde er sich etwas bestellen.

"Martin, ich... mir ist nicht gut", sagte Davie und sah Martin entschuldigend an.

"Hmm... willst du lieber nach Hause?"

Davie nickte mit einem ziemlich schlechten Gewissen.

"Bleib sitzen, ich zahl schnell und bring dich nach Hause."

"Danke", sagte Davie.

Martin ging in das Restaurant und kehrte kurz darauf zurück.

"Schaffst du es allein zum Wagen oder soll ich dir helfen?" fragte er Davie.

"Nein, das geht schon."

Trotzdem behielt Martin ihn im Auge als er aufstand und auch auf dem weg zum Wagen. Der Weg fiel Davy nicht leicht, es war inzwischen schon ziemlich heiß, und bei seiner aktuellen Konstitution war das nicht gut.

Im Auto stellte Martin sofort die Klimaanlage an und reichte Davie eine Flasche Wasser. "Danke", nahm Davie sie an. Jetzt im kühlen Wagen merkte er, dass die Ausrede, warum er nach Hause wollte, kaum gelogen war. 

"Sorry, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du noch nicht fit genug bist", sagte Martin.

"Ist schon okay. Ich wollte ja auch raus."

"Ich glaube das verlegen wir in Zukunft besser in den Abend, da ist es etwas kühler."

"Hm, ja, oder in dein Auto..."

"So gemütlich ist es hier drinnen nun auch nicht", grinste Martin.

"Aber kühl."

"Wie schlimm ist es denn in deiner Wohnung?"

"Die Klimaanlage schafft es nicht."

"Dann lass dir von Tim ein paar Ventilatoren besorgen."

Tim, schon wieder der Junge vom Desk. "Mal sehen..."

"Nicht mal sehen. Das ist Tims Job."

"Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Davie.

"Dann zier dich nicht so."

"Geht auch ohne die Dinger."

"Was hat Tim dir getan? Das gute in einem Haus mit Concierge zu wohnen ist doch, dass jemand da ist der Sachen für einen erledigt."

"Ich weiß. Aber im Moment geht mir einfach alles und jeder auf den Keks."

"Du sollst doch auch kein Bier mit ihm trinken."

"Das wäre ja noch schöner..."

"Ich glaube, es wäre lustig mit ihm ein Bier zu trinken, aber du musst es nicht. Bitte ihn um Ventilatoren und das wars auch schon."

"Ja, mach ich", gab sich Davie geschlagen - zumindest jetzt. Ob er den Jungen wirklich um einen Ventilator bitten würde, wusste er noch nicht. Vorhin beim Italiener hatte er ja eigentlich beschlossen gehabt nicht mehr mit Tim zu reden. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, war das unrealistisch. Und unhöflich.

Tim hatte ihm nichts getan. Nur weil er grade mies drauf war, musste er das nicht an dem armen Jungen auslassen. Er sollte freundlicher zu ihm sein. Ihm zwar aus dem Weg gehen, aber wenn er mit ihm reden musste, dann freundlich.

"Ich frag ihn", murmelte Davie. "Und ich werde nett sein, keine Angst."

"Ich verlass mich auf dich." Martin hielt den Wagen an, direkt vor dem Eingang zur Lobby. "Soll ich dich reinbringen?"

"Nein. Lass mir die Illusion, dass ich noch kein Pflegefall bin", brummte Davie.

"Okay, aber übernimm dich nicht, ja?"

"Mach ich schon nicht."

"Dann ist gut. Ich komm dann morgen vorbei - und du meldest dich, wenn was sein sollte. Etwas, das Tim nicht erledigen kann."

"Du musst morgen nicht kommen. Mein nächster Arzttermin ist doch erst Freitag."

"Ja - also kann ich dich echt alleine lassen?"

Davie nickte. "Ich ruf an, wenn was ist, ok?"

"Gut." Martin sah ihn noch einmal eindringlich an.

"Versprochen", sagte Davie.

Er nickte noch einmal kurz, dann stieg er aus und ging - langsam - auf die Lobby zu. Am besten sprach er gleich mit Tim, dann hatte er das hinter sich. Er hatte Glück, der Junge war gerade am Desk und schrieb irgendwas am Computer.

"Ähm... Tim?"

"Oh, Herr Selke, entschuldigen Sie bitte - ich habe Sie nicht bemerkt. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ich... ähm... es ist wegen der Hitze", sagte Davie.

"Ist es bei Ihnen oben zu warm?" Tim klickte etwas auf seinem Rechner herum.

"Ja, es ist ziemlich heiß. Die Anlage scheint es nicht zu schaffen."

Tim nickte. "Siebenundzwanzig Grad haben Sie, das ist wirklich zu viel. Die Anlage läuft schon auf Hochtouren. Ich kann Ihnen zusätzlich eine mobile Klimaanlage anbieten, die bringe ich Ihnen gleich hoch."

"Das wäre toll", sagte Davie dankbar.

"Fahren Sie schon mal hoch, ich hole die Anlage und bringe sie dann nach."

"Dann... bis gleich", sagte Davie und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zum Lift. 

Er fuhr gleich hoch und ging in seine Wohnung. Sie war wirklich unangenehm warm. Lüften würde nichts bringen, dass wusste Davie. Also holte er sich stattdessen ein kaltes Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Am liebsten hätte er sich vor den Kühlschrank gesetzt. Oder gleich reingelegt. Ja, in den Kühlschrank... Davie war ganz in Gedanken, als es kurz darauf klingelte.

Das musste der Junge sein. Hoffentlich hatte er tatsächlich eine Klimaanlage auftreiben können. Langsam schlich Davie zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Tim lächelte und klopfte einmal auf das Klimagerät neben sich. "Einmal Erfrischung frei Haus."

Davie konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern. "Danke."

"Also, das Gerät steht auf Rollen, sie können es also von Zimmer zu Zimmer bewegen", sagte Tim.

"Das ist gut, dann kann ich ja wieder im Bett schlafen."

"Wo haben Sie denn im Moment geschlafen? In der Wanne?" fragte Tim und riss dann die Augen. "Entschuldigung, das.… geht mich überhaupt nichts an."

Kurz stutzte Davie, dann musste er tatsächlich grinsen. "Zu unbequem. Aber viel besser ist das Sofa auch nicht."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Also... soll ich Ihnen kurz zeigen, wie das Gerät funktioniert?"

"Ja, bitte. Und gleich einschalten."

"Wo wollen Sie sie denn hinhaben?"

"Viellicht da drüben?", deutete Davie an eine freie Stelle nicht weit vom Sofa entfernt.

Tim nickte und rollte das Gerät an die entsprechende Stelle.

Hier fand er auch schnell eine Steckdose und schloss die Klimaanlage an. Mit einem kleinen Schalter aktivierte er sie. "Können Sie bitte mal herkommen, Herr Selke?"

Davie trat zu ihm.

"Hier ist der Hauptschalter", deutete der Junge auf einen Knopf, "und hier können Sie die Temperatur einstellen."

"Klingt einfach", sagte Davie erleichtert.

"Ja, ist es auch. Wenn das Ding aber nicht will, rufen Sie einfach unten an, ja?"

Davie sah zu Tim. "Wieso? Ist es zickig?"

"Ja, manchmal", gab Tim zu. "Ist aber die letzte. Unter uns nennen wir sie Samanta."

Davie lachte leise. "Oh weh, ne zickige Tussi... muss ich ihr Schuhe oder Handtaschen kaufen, damit sie funktioniert?"

"Nein, aber hin und wieder ein Kompliment soll helfen."

"Ok. Du spinnst, aber wenn du es sagst, lobe ich sie und sage ihr, wie gut sie doch aussieht."

Tim lächelte ihn an. Dav... Herr Selke war einfach ein total sympathischer, netter, sehr witziger Typ - wenn er wollte.

"Also... danke. Das Teil rettet mir das Leben."

"Schön, dass ich helfen kann." Schade, dass dieser lockere Moment wohl schon vorbei war. "Wenn ich noch etwas tun kann - oder mit Samanta meckern..."

Davie zögerte sichtlich. "Ich... es ist mir unangenehm, aber darf ich dich nochmal bitten, was zu Essen zu besorgen?"

"Das muss Ihnen nicht unangenehm sein. Worauf haben Sie denn Appetit?"

"Wenn ich das so genau wüsste..."

"Es ist ziemlich warm... vielleicht etwas Leichtes vom Griechen? Souvlaki mit Reis und Salat? Oder vielleicht Zitronenhühnchen?"

"Zitronenhühnchen klingt gut", sagte Davie.

"Schön, da weiß ich ein gutes Restaurant, da ist das Zitronenhühnchen köstlich."

"Das, was du bisher besorgt hast, war gut, also vertrau ich dir da."

"Danke", freute sich Tim über das unerwartete Kompliment.

Davie nickte leicht. "Nur die Wahrheit."

Tim zögerte, er wusste jetzt nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Kann... ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?", brachte er schließlich heraus.

"Nein, danke."

"Gut, dann... wann möchten Sie essen"

"Ich werde mich erstmal etwas hinlegen, also... vielleicht zu deinem Feierabend? Das hat gestern auch gut gepasst."

"Gut, so machen wir das. Dann... erholen Sie sich mal. Samanta arbeitet ja schon ganz gut." In der Tat war die Temperatur zumindest in der Nähe der Klimaanlage deutlich gesunken.

Davie nickte. "Dann bis später."

"Ja, bis später." Etwas unsicher drehte sich Tim um und verließ die Wohnung.

Tim schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und blieb dann einen Moment im Flur stehen. Davie... Herr Selke machte ihn fertig. Mal war er ein ziemlicher Arsch, den man nicht mögen konnte - und dann war er so fröhlich und freundlich und lachte über Samanta.

Hoffentlich ging es ihm bald wieder besser, damit sie nicht mehr so häufig Kontakt hatten. Dieses ständige Auf und Ab zerrte an seinen Nerven. 

Und Davie so zu sehen, lächelnd und scherzend... Gott der Kerl war einfach toll. Er hatte ein tolles Lächeln, und einen ebenso tollen Humor.

"Tim, reiße dich zusammen", brummte Tim und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lift. Er war nicht zum Vergnügen da, sondern hatte seinen Job zu erledigen. Und er musste wirklich dringend aufhören, so für Herrn Selke zu schwärmen. Er war ein Kunde, ein Mieter, mehr hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren.

Außerdem waren Fußballer nicht schwul!

Als Tim unten ankam, war einiges zu tun, und so wurde er von Davie abgelenkt. Immerhin musste er bei der Hitze draußen nicht mit Fluffy eine Runde drehen. Er holte den kleinen Hund nur kurz runter in den Innenhof und brachte ihn dann schnell wieder hoch. Viel Wasser, Futter, und das Tier war zufrieden.

Danach bestellte er das Essen für Davie, damit er es später wieder nur abholen musste. Er würde es auch liefern lassen können, aber er war immer froh, wenn er sich ein wenig die Beine vertreten konnte. Und bevor er Davie wieder gegenübertrat war frische Luft eh ganz gut.

Bis zum Abend war Tim recht gut beschäftigt, so dass die Zeit schnell verging. Dann machte er sich schnell auf den Weg das Essen zu holen und stand 20 Minuten später zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag vor Davies Tür.

Er war tatsächlich etwas nervös, als er klingelte.

"Hi", sagte Davie als er wenig Momente später die Tür öffnete.

"Hallo", grüßte Tim. "Hier einmal das Zitronenhünchen mit Kartoffeln."

"Danke. Willst... willst du einen Schluck trinken? Du siehst ziemlich verschwitzt aus."

"Oh, das.… das wäre sehr nett." Damit hatte Tim echt nicht gerechnet.

"Dann komm rein", sagte Davie.

"Danke." Tim folgte ihm in die Wohnung.

Samanta hatte hier gute Dienste geleistet und es war deutlich angenehmer in der Wohnung als noch am Mittag. "Mit Eis oder ohne?" fragte Davie.

"Mit, bei der Hitze sollte man jedes Bisschen Kälte mitnehmen."

Davie nickte und füllte erst ein paar Eiswürfel in ein Glas und goss dann Wasser dazu. "Hier", sagte er und reichte Tim das Glas.

"Danke." Das kalte Wasser tat einfach gut. 

"Kein Ding. Immerhin bist du nur wegen mir so verschwitzt."

"Sie haben das Wetter bestellt?", fragte Tim mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ja, aber vor meiner blöden Verletzung. Konnte man leider nicht mehr stornieren."

Tim grinste. Davie war wieder gut drauf, es machte Spaß sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. "Und die Lieferadresse konnte auch nicht mehr geändert werden?"

Davie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Und... wie viele Tage Hitze haben Sie bestellt?"

"Tja... ich fürchte ich war das etwas unspezifisch."

"Es sei Ihnen verziehen", lächelte Tim ihn an.

"Danke, das beruhigt mich aber."

Tim trank einen weiteren Schluck von dem kalten Wasser. Das tat so gut!

Dabei versuchte er Davie nicht zu sehr anzustarren. Es fiel ihm schwer, Davie war einfach ein bildschöner Mann. Deshalb sollte er machen, dass er hier wegkam. Ehe er noch anfing zu sabbern.

"Kann ich dir noch etwas Wasser nachgießen?", fragte Davie in diesem Moment.

"Nein danke. Ich muss langsam los. Ihr Essen wird sonst ganz kalt."

"Ja, du hast recht", nickte Davie leicht. "Dann wünsche ich einen schönen Abend."

"Wünsche ich Ihnen auch. Und viel Glück mit Samanta."

"Danke", grinste Davie. "Bis jetzt verstehen wir uns ausgesprochen gut."

"Dann ist ja gut. Werden Sie morgen wieder abgeholt?"

"Nein. ich habe erst am Freitag wieder einen Termin:"

"Dann können Sie morgen ja ausschlafen."

"Ja, und mit Samanta werde ich auch gut schlafen können."

"Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht", sagte Tim und stellte das Glas ab.

"Danke, die wünsche ich Ihnen auch."

Tim lächelte noch einmal und verließ dann zögernd die Küche. Davie folgte ihm langsam und brachte ihn - mit einigem Abstand - zur Tür. Tim überlegte die ganze Zeit, ob er noch was sagen sollte, aber ihm fiel absolut nichts ein.

"Dann... bis dann", brachte er schließlich raus, dann erinnerte er sich, "Und guten Appetit."

"Danke. Ich werde es mir schmecken lassen", sagte Davie. "Komm gut nach Hause."

"Danke. Einen schönen Abend noch."

Damit verließ Tim nun wirklich die Wohnung und Davie schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Er schaffte es direkt und schnell zum Fahrstuhl zu gehen, doch nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, hatte er das Gefühl sich nicht mehr rühren zu können. 

Toll. Ganz toll gemacht Tim, dachte er. Davie war so nett gewesen, da hatte ihn völlig durcheinandergebracht. Hatte ihm was zu trinken angeboten, als würde er sich wirklich dafür interessieren, wie es ihm ging. Vielleicht... vielleicht tat er das ja sogar!

Aber warum sollte sich Davie so plötzlich dafür interessieren? Er hatte doch nichts mit ihm, den kleinen Concierge aus der Lobby, zu tun. Und bisher war Davie auch nie so freundlich gewesen wie heute. Nein, er sollte einfach gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, das brachte doch nichts.

Aber er konnte nicht anders. Davie hatte sich so fest in seine Gedanken geschlichen, dass er da nicht mehr so leicht rausging. Und jedes Lächeln, jedes freundliche Wort verankerte ihn fester.

"Ach du grüne Scheiße", murmelte Tim. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, dann würde das hier in einer Katastrophe enden. Sich in einen Hetero zu verlieben war schon schlimm genug, aber in einen Fußballer, bei dem er quasi angestellt war? Ganz schlechte Idee!

Er musste versuchen ihn sich aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich Oles Rat folgen und mal wieder weggehen - um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen - und zwar am besten gleich heute Abend. Es war zwar unter der Woche, aber er musste ja nicht bis in die Puppen wegbleiben.

Mit diesem Einschluss schaffte er es schließlich den Knopf zu drücken um in die Lobby zu kommen.

Unten wartete schon Dirk auf ihn und sie erledigten schnell die Übergabe. Dann verabschiedete er sich von Dirk und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er entspannte etwas, dann mache er sich fertig um auszugehen.

Stellte sich allerdings die Frage wohin er gehen sollte. Er wollte schließlich auf keinen Fall John begegnen... Natürlich ging John nicht jeden Tag weg, aber definitiv öfter als Tim. Allerdings gab es Clubs, in die John nur sehr selten ging und zu einem von denen machte er sich nun auf den Weg.

Er fuhr mit der S-Bahn, das war, wenn man feiern ging, definitiv die bessere Wahl. Außerdem kam man in Berlin eh besser mit der Bahn durch als mit dem Wagen.


	8. Clubabend

Der Club, in den er ging, war schon ganz gut gefüllt. Die Tanzfläche war ganz gut bevölkert, fast ausschließlich mit Männer mit nackten, schweißglänzenden Oberkörpern. 

Tim bahnte sich erstmal den Weg zur Bar und bestellte sich ein Bier. Danach würde er auf Wasser umschwenken, aber ein Bier war schon in Ordnung. Er musste locker werden und das ging mit Bier einfach besser. Zu seinem Erstaunen merkte er schon die ersten Schlucke sehr deutlich.

Während er trank, beobachtete er die Tänzer und wippte leicht mit dem Fuß im Takt der Musik. 

Das Bier stieg ihm gehörig in den Kopf, das würde heute ein günstiger Abend werden... Schließlich hatte er das Bier geleert und sah sich um. Aber irgendwie... so wirklich ins Auge fiel ihm niemand. Also würde er jetzt erstmal tanzen gehen. Er stellte sein Bierglas auf den Tresen und ging runter zur Tanzfläche.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Tim konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die Musik. Sie war laut, schnell, und es machte Spaß zu tanzen. 

Irgendwann spürte er, wie jemand sich immer näher an ihn schob. Es war irgendwie ein schönes Gefühl begehrt zu werden. Und genau deshalb war er ja hier. Er drängte sich nach hinten an den Unbekannten, der sich ihm genähert hatte.

Sofort schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn. Ein wenig stürmisch war das ja schon, aber Tim gefiel es. Er suchte ja Abwechslung und Ablenkung. 

Irgendwann drehte er den Kopf um den Mann hinter sich anzusehen. Der Typ war blond und hatte ein freundliches Gesicht. Nicht wirklich sein Typ, aber darum ging es ja auch gar nicht.

Es ging darum sich ein wenig abzulenken und Spaß zu haben, und der Typ sah so aus, als würde das mit ihm gehen.

Also lächelte Tim ihn an und schmiegte sich etwas enger an ihn. Der Typ erwiderte das Lächeln und legte seine Arme nun ganz um ihn. Tim schloss die Augen und gab sich einfach dem Gefühl hin. Der andere drängte sich dichter und grinste. "Das gefällt mir", raunte er in Tims Ohr.

"Mhm", machte Tim nur.

Das Lied endete, und das nächste begann. Sofort übernahm der andere den Rhythmus und tanzte weiter, dicht an Tim gedrängt. Seine Hände bewegten sich inzwischen leicht, strichen erst über seinem Shirt über Tims Bauch, ehe sie sich einen Weg unter den Stoff bahnten.

Unwillkürlich lehnte Tim den Kopf nach hinten. Sofort spürte er Lippen an seinem Hals. Das fühlte sich toll an, so begehrt zu werden. Gott, er hätte das schon viel früher machen sollen! Es tat einfach so gut! Die Hand auf seinem Bauch streichelte ihn verführerisch, und langsam wanderte sie höher.

Tim konnte ein leichtes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, das aber völlig in der Musik unterging.

Sie tanzten noch etwas weiter, ehe der Typ hinter ihm fragte, "Wollen wir irgendwo hingegen, wo es... ruhiger ist?"

Tim nickte. "Klingt gut."

"Dann komm mit." Tim vermisste die Hände auf seinem Bauch in dem Moment, indem sie unter seinem Shirt hervorgezogen wurden.

Tim nickte und ließ zu, dass der Typ seine Hand nahm und ihn mit sich zog. Kaum waren sie aus dem engsten Gedränge heraus, wurde er wieder dichter an ihn gezogen. "Du hast alles?", fragte der Typ leise.

"Ja", raunte Tim.

"Dann... zu mir? Ist nicht weit."

Tim nickte. Zu sich hätte er den Typ auch nicht mitgenommen. Er fühlte noch immer die Hand, den Arm des anderen, der ihn hielt und aus dem Club führte. 

"Ist nur zwei Ecken weiter", wisperte der Typ, als er Tim eine Straße entlangführte.

Tim nickte leicht und ließ sich einfach führen. Wenig später hielten sie vor einem Haus, bis Tims Eroberung den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche gekramt hatte. Dann führte er Tim zwei Treppen hoch und in eine dunkle Wohnung. "Ist ne WG, aber die anderen sind alle weg."

"Du meinst, falls ich laut werde?", fragte Tim und zwinkerte dem Typen zu.

"Ich hoffe doch, dass du laut wirst", grinste der Typ und zog ihn weiter.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer - recht groß, aber vollgestellt. Das Wichtigste war an diesem Abend aber das große Bett in der Mitte.

"Musik?" fragte der Typ.

"Was haste denn so da?"

"Alles. Was Schnelles, was Langsames... was auch immer dich heiß macht."

"Nicht zu laut, und ansonsten mach rein, was du willst."

Der Typ nickte und ging zu einer Anlage in der Ecke. Wenig später begann leise Musik zu laufen. Tim kannte das Stück nicht, aber es gefiel ihm - nicht zu schnell, nicht zu langsam und nicht zu aufdringlich.

"Also... wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" fragte der Typ und grinste Tim an.

"Irgendwo hier", meinte Tim und trat auf ihn zu.

Sofort wurde Tim an den Körper des anderen gezogen und Lippen legten sich auf seine. Der Kuss fühlte sich gut an. Es war kein weltbewegender Kuss, aber er machte dennoch Lust auf mehr.

Tim schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss während er seine Arme um den anderen Mann schlang. Der zog ihn dichter an sich und legte seine Hände auf Tims Hintern. Die forsche Art gefiel Tim sehr.

Sie wussten beide, was sie wollten, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde, da mussten sie nicht langsam vorgehen.

"Du hast zu viel an", raunte der Typ.

"Dann ändern wir das", erwiderte Tim und zog sich kurzerhand das Shirt über den Kopf

"Besser. Aber immer noch zu viel."

Tim grinste und öffnete seine enge Jeans. Der Typ nickte offenbar zufrieden und zog sich nun auch sein Shirt aus. Es zeigte sich eine glatte, recht ansehnliche Brust, darunter ein leichter Bauchansatz, der aber nicht unästhetisch war. Natürlich nichts im Vergleich zu Davie...

Moment, den Gedanken sollte er schleunigst abschalten. Hier war ein Mann, mit dem er Spaß haben konnte - da hatte Davie nichts zu suchen! Zum Glück begann der Typ in diesem Moment seinen Hals zu küssen und ihn so abzulenken.

Diese Küsse waren erheblich besser als die zuvor. Der Kerl wusste eindeutig was er tat. Er küsste Tims Brustwarzen und sog leicht an ihnen. Tim schob eine Hand in den Nacken des anderen. Der küsste sich tiefer, doch ehe er seinen Schwanz erreichen konnte, richtete er sich weder auf.

"Warum hörst du auf?" fragte Tim.

"Mag das nicht so", gestand der andere, doch ehe Tim etwas dazu sagen konnte, küsste der andere ihn wieder leidenschaftlich.

Tim schloss die Augen und ließ seine Hände nun über den Rücken des anderen nach unten wandern bis er auf die Jeans stieß. Ohne darüber nachzudenken öffnete er Knopf und Reißverschluss und schob die Jeans tiefer. 

Der andere brummte zustimmend in den Kuss und wenig später fühlte Tim die Hände des anderen ebenfalls an seiner Hose. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie beide nackt voreinander standen.

"Bett?" schlug Tim vor.

"Ja, Bett ist immer gut."

Grinsend schob Tim den anderen nach hinten, bis er ans Bett stieß. Dann ließ der Typ sich einfach fallen und grinste Tim breit an.

"Nett", grinste Tim zurück und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Der Typ kicherte leise, dann drehte er sich zu Tim. Der kam ihm entgegen und verstrickte ihn in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dabei rollte sich der Typ langsam auf ihn.

"Unten oder oben?" fragte der Typ.

"Ich mach beides... heute lieber unten", erklärte Tim.

"Sehr gut."

Damit rollte sich der Typ ganz auf ihn und begann sich leicht zu bewegen. Tim schloss erneut die Augen und ließ sich einfach fallen. Der Kuss fühlte sich jetzt besser an als zuvor, vielleicht, weil Tim jetzt schon viel erregter war.

"Wo hast du...?" raunte der Typ zwischen zwei Küssen.

"Jeanstasche. Moment." Nur unwillig trennte sich Tim von ihm, rechte sich nach seiner Jeans und holte zwei kleine Päckchen heraus - Kondom und Gel.

"Gut", wisperte der Typ und begann Tim nun wieder zu küssen. Mit einer Hand strich er seine Seite entlang nach unten. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sich seine Finger zwischen Tims Pobacken schoben.

"Ist etwas her", wisperte Tim.

"Okay... bin vorsichtig", versicherte ihm der Typ, als er mit der Fingerkuppe in ihn eindrang.

Tim entspannte sich und ließ den anderen machen. Der drang langsam weiter ein, als es nicht weiterging, nahm er Gel zur Hilfe. Tim stöhnte leicht und bog sich dem Finger entgegen.

"Okay so?"

"Sehr gut", raunte Tim.

"Dann... weiter", beschloss der Typ und schob nun den zweiten Finger in ihn.

"Mach schneller", wisperte Tim.

Das ließ sich der andere nicht zwei Mal sagen, er schob schnell den dritten Finger in ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann nickte Tim. "Ich bin soweit."

"Ja", raunte der andere, fummelte kurz an sich selbst herum und sah Tim dann an.

"Mach schon", raunte Tim.

Der Typ drehte Tim auf den Bauch und kniete sich hinter ihn. Tim keuchte etwas überrascht. Mit dem plötzlichen Stellungswechsel hatte er nicht unbedingt gerechnet. Doch es war ihm recht, solange der Typ ihn nicht zu lange warten ließ.

"Bereit?" fragte der Typ noch einmal.

"Ja, bin ich - mach schon."

"Ungeduldig", lachte der andere, ehe er begann mit seinem Schwanz in Tim einzudringen. Er war dabei zügig, aber nicht rücksichtslos und hielt inne, als Tim leise aufkeuchte.

"Geht wieder", wisperte Tim nach einem Moment.

Der Typ antwortete nicht, sondern drang einfach weiter in ihn ein. 

Schließlich war er komplett in ihm und hielt erneut einen Augenblick inne. "Gehts?", fragte er leise nach.

"Ja. Beweg dich", keuchte Tim.

"Okay", raunte der Typ und begann sich in ihm zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. 

Tim stöhnte und schob sich den Bewegungen entgegen. Dabei schob er seine Hand nach unten zu seinem Schwanz um ihn im Takt der Stöße zu massieren. Der Typ bewegte sich immer heftiger und verlor dabei den Rhythmus, und auch Tim war kurz davor. Mit einem heiseren Laut kam der andere schließlich.

Tim massierte sich weiter, und kurz darauf kam er ebenfalls. Der Typ ließ sich mit einem Ächzen auf Tims Rücken sinken. "Boah, war gut..." nuschelte er.

"Hmm", machte Tim. So umwerfend hatte er es nicht gefunden, aber es hatte gut getan man wieder Sex mit einem anderen Mann gehabt zu haben.

Der andere zog sich langsam aus ihm zurück und ließ sich dann neben Tim aufs Bett fallen. Er war noch ziemlich außer Atem - und Tim war es ebenfalls. Tim drehte sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Der andere regte sich nicht weiter.

"Kann ich hier irgendwo duschen?" fragte Tim nach einer Weile.

"Willst du schon los?"

Tim nickte. "Ja, schon."

"Okay." Der andere war wohl nicht so begeistert davon.

Tim zögerte, aber er wollte wirklich lieber nach Hause. Der Typ war ja ganz nett, aber mehr auch nicht. Er brauchte weder eine Wiederholung noch mehr Infos über ihn.

"Bad ist gegenüber. Der linke Schrank ist meiner."

"Danke", sagte Tim und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Er schlich ins Bad und bediente sich am linken Schrank - Duschgel und Handtuch, mehr brachte er nicht. Er sah sich auch nicht weiter um, es interessierte ihn einfach nicht. 

Nach einer schnellen Dusche ging er mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften gebunden zurück ins Zimmer und begann sich anzuziehen. Der andere lag noch immer im Bett und beobachtete ihn dabei.

"Ich schätze mal... an einer Wiederholung bist du nicht interessiert?", fragte er irgendwann.

Tim sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sorry."

"Schon okay." Der Typ stand auf und zog seine Shorts über.

"Ich bring dich noch zur Tür", sagte er, als Tim fertig angezogen war.

"Hm, danke."

Schweigend gingen sie durch die noch immer dunkle Wohnung.

"Also... war schön mit dir. Komm gut nach Hause", verabschiedete der Typ ihn.

"Danke", sagte Tim und gab dem anderen einen Kuss auf die Wange. "War wirklich schön mit dir."

Der Typ lächelte ihn kurz an, dann verließ Tim die Wohnung und ging die Treppe runter. Als er eine Etage unter ihm war, hörte er die Tür ins Schloss klacken. 

Ehrlich gesagt war Tim ziemlich erleichtert, als er das Haus verließ. Klar, der Sex hatte gutgetan, aber One-Night-Stands waren einfach nicht sein Ding. Er atmete tief durch und genoss die Wärme, die ihn jetzt am späten Abend umgab. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es kurz vor zwölf war. Die S-Bahn fuhr also noch, so dass Tim zügig nach Hause kommen konnte.

Zu Hause ging er dann sofort ins Bett und war schnell eingeschlafen.

***

Ziemlich müde wachte Tim auf. Es war halt doch später geworden am Vorabend. Aber zwei Tage musste er noch durchhalten, dann war erstmal Wochenende.

Es würde ihm gut tun etwas Abstand zu gewinnen - von der Arbeit, aber vor allem von Davie. Denn der spukte schon wieder seit dem Aufwachen in seinem Kopf herum. Dabei hatte er sich doch erst vor ein paar Stunden von ihm abgelenkt. Allerdings war der Typ dazu einfach nicht geeignet gewesen.

Er war zwar ganz okay gewesen, aber mehr nicht - und der Sex auch nicht. Gott, er hatte nicht mal nach dem Namen des Typs gefragt. Er hatte ihn nicht wirklich interessiert - und irgendwie fühlte sich das ziemlich mies an. Nein, auf sowas würde er sich so schnell nicht mehr einlassen. Er würde sich halt anders ablenken.

Vielleicht würde er mal wieder ein bisschen Sport machen. Sich auszupowern half doch angeblich. Also nach dem Dienst.… laufen? Nein, nicht bei dem Wetter. Da kam eigentlich nur Schwimmen in Frage.

Das war aber keine schlechte Idee. Er könnte das Schwimmzeug gleich mit zur Arbeit nehmen und von da aus direkt ins Schwimmbad. Also packte er Badehose, Handtuch und Duschgel ein, ehe er losfuhr.

Pünktlich kam er bei seiner Arbeit an und löste dort den Nachtwächter ab. Mit Axel hatte er noch weniger zu tun, als mit Dirk. Außerdem bekam Axel kaum mal den Mund auf, sondern notierte nur alles, was vorgefallen war. Immerhin war Tim so immer auf dem Laufenden, was das Haus anging - wobei selten etwas vorfiel, während Axel da war.

Tim verstaute seine Tasche im Mitarbeiterraum und setzte sich dann ans Desk, wo er sich schnell Axels Notizen durchsah.

Wie erwartet waren nur Kleinigkeiten erwähnt - die Klimaanlage im 3. Stock musste gewartet werden, funktionierte aber noch, Fluffy hatte gegen Mitternacht gebellt und war noch einmal ausgeführt worden, und im 7. Stock leckte ein Wasserhahn.

Für den Wasserhahn bestellte Tim sofort einen Handwerker, während er das mit der Klimaanlage auf nächste Woche verschob. Da war sowieso ein Termin zur Wartung dran und bis dahin sollte das Teil wohl noch laufen. Fluffy interessierte ihn nicht weiter, er würde nachher mit dem Hund eh rausgehen müssen. 

Im Terminkalender war für heute nichts Großartiges eingetragen, es würde also hoffentlich ein ruhiger Tag werden. Selbst mit Davie... Herrn Selke würde er nicht viel zu tun haben, schließlich musste der heute nicht zum Arzt.

Sollte er ihn fragen, ob er ihm wieder was zu essen besorgen sollte? Oder... sollte er lieber abwarten, ob Herr Selke von sich aus bei ihm anrief. 

Er beschloss abzuwarten - wenn Herr Selke sich nicht meldete, würde Tim oben anrufen. Allerdings würde er damit noch ne ganze Weile warten. Herr Selke wollte bestimmt ausschlafen. Außerdem musste er ja um acht noch kein Essen bestellen - fürs Frühstück sollte er noch genug dahaben.

Allerdings sollte er nachher dringend fragen, ob er noch was einkaufen sollte. Bis dahin hatte er nicht viel zu tun - ein paar Päckchen annehmen, einige den Paketboten mitgeben und die neue Putzfrau einweisen, sie sie die Poliermaschine für die Lobby bediente.

Gegen 10 Uhr sah er auf sein Telefon. Ob er anrufen sollte? Oder wartete er lieber noch etwas? Nein, nicht zu lange warten - er würde das Essen schließlich noch besorgen müssen. Also griff er nach dem Hörer und wählte die Nummer von Davis Apartment.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Davie sich meldete. "Ja?"

"Guten Morgen Herr Selke", grüßte Tim. "Ich hoffe ich habe Sie nicht geweckt?"

"Nein. Was gibts?"

"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich etwas für Sie besorgen soll. Einkaufen oder was zu essen."

"Ich kann..." fing Davie mit recht kalter Stimme an, dann verstummte er. 

Tim wartete einen Augenblick. "Herr Selke? Ist alles ok?" fragte er dann vorsichtig.

"Ja, klar... also, Essen? Würden Sie etwas besorgen?", fragte Davie leise.

"Gern", sagte Tim. "Irgendwelche Wünsche?"

"Die letzten Male hast du ganz gut ausgesucht."

"Ok, dann überleg ich mir was", sagte Tim. "Brauchen Sie sonst noch etwas?"

"Ich guck mal in den Kühlschrank und melde mich dann, ja?"

"Machen Sie das", sagte Tim. "Wie... wie hat sich Samanta angestellt?"

War das ein leises Lachen? "Gegen Mitternacht wollte sie mal neu gestartet werden, aber ansonsten ist sie brav."

"Gut", sagte Tim. "Offenbar haben Sie ein Händchen für zickige Klimageräte."

"Scheint so", murmelte Davie.

Tim schluckte. "Also... ähm... Sie melden sich dann? Wegen dem Einkaufen."

"Ja, mach ich. Bis gleich."

"Bis gleich", sagte Tim und legte dann auf. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Davie immer unberechenbarer wurde. 

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste jetzt erstmal überlegen, was er heute für Davie zum Mittag besorgen sollte. Er durchsuchte die verschiedenen Restaurant-Speisekarten, die sie angesammelt hatten. Vielleicht was Indisches? Oder war es dafür zu warm?

Nein, in Indien war es schließlich auch warm. Nichts zu Scharfes, davon schwitzte man ja noch mehr, aber irgendwas mit Hühnchen und Gemüse - und dazu ein Lassi? Oh ja, das war gut. So ein Lassi war bei solchen Temperaturen doch super. Kurzerhand rief er bei dem Restaurant an und bestellte. Da es heute besonders heiß war, beschloss er, das Essen liefern zu lassen. Für sich bestellte er gleich einen Salat mit - und ebenfalls einen Lassi.

Gegen zwölf sollte geliefert werden - bis dahin war er einmal mit Fluffy draußen, aber nur einige Meter, und hatte sich ansonsten um das Haus und die Bewohner gekümmert. Als er zurückkam fand er eine Nachricht von Davie auf dem Telefon, der um Rückruf bat. Sofort wählte Tim die Nummer.

"Tim?" meldete sich Davie diesmal schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

"Ja, genau - hallo, Herr Selke. Sie hatten um einen Anruf gebeten."

"Ja. Ich... ich habe in den Kühlschrank gesehen."

"Ah, und was sagt er?"

"Nicht viel. Er ist noch ziemlich voll. Ich... bräuchte vielleicht nur etwas frisches Obst. Aber das reicht morgen."

"In Ordnung. Gibt es Obst, das Sie nicht möchten? Oder worauf Sie besonders Appetit haben?"

"Ich mag keine Brombeeren. Oh und Banane muss nicht sein. Die gibt es im Verein schon oft genug."

"Okay, dann werde ich etwas Entsprechendes auswählen."

"Danke, Tim", sagte Davie.

"Mach ich gerne", lächelte Tim, und das meinte er auch so. Wenn Davie einen freundlichen Tag hatte, machte er es echt gern.

"Was... was gibt es denn nachher zum Mittagessen?" fragte Davie.

"Heute keine Überraschung? Das Taj Mahal darf sich mal austoben."

"Indisch also. Hatte ich lange nicht mehr."

"Schön - das heißt, wenn Sie das mögen?"

"Ja, das hätte ich dir sonst schon gesagt."

"Dann ist ja gut." Tim war tatsächlich erleichtert. "Also, das Essen kommt um kurz nach zwölf."

"Gut. Das ist ja bald... Gehst du bei dem Wetter eigentlich mit der Teppichhupe raus?"

Tim grinste. "Ja, die muss ja immer, egal, wie das Wetter ist. Aber wir gehen nicht so weit."

Davie zögerte. "Das ist jetzt vermutlich blöd, aber... darf ich dich begleiten? Ich würde gern frische Luft schnappen, aber Martin würde ausflippen, wenn ich ohne Begleitung rausgehe."

Tim riss die Augen auf, wie gut, dass Davie ihn nicht sehen konnte. "Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mich begleiten."

"Schön", sagte Davie. "Das ist schön."

"Ich rufe Sie an, wenn ich loswill?"

"Mach das."

"Dann bis später", verabschiedete sich Tim.

"Bis später", sagte Davie und legte dann schnell auf, ehe er noch weiter rumstammelte.


	9. Spaziergang

Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein - dass er vor dem Concierge so herumstotterte. Warum eigentlich? Und was hatte ihn geritten, ihn und diese Attrappe von Hund begleiten zu wollen? Das Vieh war doch nur peinlich - und jetzt wollte er es als Leih-Herrchen an das nächste Bäumchen führen? 

Aber den ganzen Tag hier in der Wohnung sitzen wollte er auch nicht. Alleine rauszugehen, das traute er sich nicht, und Martin würde erst übermorgen wiederkommen, so weit hatte er ihn abgewimmelt.

Also blieb nur noch Tim. Und das wäre auch nicht so schlimm, aber dieses Vieh... Aber diese Fußhupe war wohl die einzige Möglichkeit rauszukommen, schließlich konnte er Tim ja wohl schlecht bitten mit ihm Gassi zu gehen.

Davie lachte leise. Allerdings würde er gern Tims Gesicht sehen, wenn er in das fragte. Irgendwie... irgendwie reizte es ihn Tim das tatsächlich zu fragen. Vielleicht würde er das nachher ja auch tun. Einfach, um seinen Blick dabei zu sehen.

Nun gut, wenn er nachher raus wollte, dann musste er sich wohl mal duschen und anziehen. Vorsichtig stand er auf. Glücklicherweise arbeitete Samanta zuverlässig, so dass er sich bewegen konnte ohne sofort außer Atem zu sein. 

Trotzdem dauerte alles noch immer lange und beim anziehen musste er sich sogar hinsetzen.

Endlich war er fertig, geduscht, ein wenig gestyled und angezogen. Und nun? Sollte er runtergehen oder würde Tim ihn abholen kommen? Nein, das war Unsinn - Tim würde ja noch die Fußhupe abholen müssen. Dann sollte er wohl nach unten gehen. Er raffte sich auf, verließ seine Wohnung, schloss ab und ging zum Fahrstuhl.

Er fuhr mit dem Lift nach unten. Dann trat er in die Lobby. Tim saß hinter seinem Desk und telefonierte. Langsam trat Davie an den Tresen und wartete, bis Tim auflegte.

"Hey", sagte er leise und viel unsicherer als geplant.

"Oh, Herr Selke - Sie hätten doch auch anrufen können. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ich... du wolltest doch mit mir Gassi... also mit der Teppichhupe..."

"Mit Ihnen Gassi gehen, hm?", grinste Tim ihn breit an.

Davie lachte leise. "Ja. Das hatte sich oben irgendwie noch cooler angehört."

Tims grinsen verschwand nicht, "Soll ich Sie gleich an die Leine legen?"

"Das würde dir gefallen, hm?" fragte Davie nun ebenfalls grinsend. Er hatte recht gehabt, Tim hatte Humor. Das gefiel ihm.

"Klar, ich wollte schon immer mal einen Herthaspieler an der Leine führen."

"Und was sagt die Teppichhupe dazu?"

"Sie meinen, sie könnte eifersüchtig sein? Die bleibt bei dem Wetter eh nicht lange draußen, die kommt einfach wieder hier rein, wenn sie meckert."

Davie lachte leise. "Wollen wir gleich los oder haben Sie noch was zu tun?"

"Ich habe noch einen kurzen Anruf, dann können wir raus. Mit Hupe - oder ohne?"

"Die Hupe muss doch raus."

"Okay. Warten Sie hier unten, und ich hole sie?"

Davie nickte. "Ich setz mich da vorn hin."

"Gut, einen Moment..." Tim nahm noch einmal den Hörer hoch, telefonierte kurz, dann stellte er sein Abwesenheitsschild auf, nickte Davie zu und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben zu dem Hund. 

Davie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle für Besucher und schloss kurz die Augen. Warum nur war er in Tims Gegenwart so... nervös? Das war nur der Typ vom Desk, der Concierge. Er arbeitete hier um Davie und die anderen Mieter zu bedienen. Aber er... er war irgendwie... Nein! Er war gar nichts. Niemand!

Es war gut freundlich zu sein, Unfreundlichkeit hatte Tim nicht verdient, aber mehr auch nicht. Also sollte er aufhören mit ihm zu Scherzen und zu flirten. Andererseits... machte es Spaß. Und das tat gut. Solange es niemandem schadete... Tim ahnte doch eh nichts. Der Junge hatte bestimmt ne süße kleine Freundin und käme nie auf die Idee, dass er mit ihm flirten könnte. Also konnte er ihm den sicher oft langweiligen Job etwas netter machen. 

In diesem Moment kam Tim zurück - mit der Teppichhupe an der Leine. Er ging noch einmal hinter den Desk und holte eine kleine Umhängetasche hervor, dann ging er zu Davie. "Können wir los?"

"Ja, ich bin bereit", sagte Davie und stand auf.

"Dann können wir ja los." Tim zupfte kurz an der Leine, und der merkwürdige, kleine Hund setzte sich trippelnd in Bewegung.

"Das die Hupe auf den kurzen Stummeln überhaupt laufen kann", bemerkte Davie kopfschüttelnd.

"Ist wirklich beeindruckend. Und sie ist erstaunlich schnell."

"Ja, Ratten sollen ja sehr schnell sein."

Tim lachte kopfschüttelnd. "Lassen Sie das Frau Weinbauer nicht hören!"

"Frau Weinbauer? Beschreib sie mir mal."

"Schlank, blond, meist in irgendwelchen Business-Kostümen unterwegs. Und Fluffys Besitzerin."

"Aber nicht naturblond, richtig? So gefärbt, dass es einfach nur künstlich aussieht."

"Ah, Sie wissen, wen ich meine."

"Schreckliche Frau. Ich geh ihr so gut es geht aus dem Weg. Ihre Stimme verursacht Kopfschmerzen."

"Sie ist ja meist auf irgendwelchen Reisen", zuckte Tim mit den Schultern, dann sah er Davie an. "in den Park?"

"Ja, wenn wir da ne kleine Pause einlegen können?"

"Ja, selbstverständlich. Sollen wir langsamer gehen?"

"Noch geht es. Ich bin Sportler, ich kann hier nicht wie ne Schnecke rumschleichen."

"Sie sind verletzt, da ist es okay, wenn Sie beim Marathon aussetzen."

Davie brummte. "Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem ist es ätzend."

"Sie sind aber schon sehr viel fitter als noch vor ein paar Tagen."

"Ich krieg trotzdem immer noch viel zu wenig Luft. Und muss ständig Pausen machen."

"Muss ätzend sein", meinte Tim mitfühlend.

"Ist es. Aber genug von mir. Erzähl mal was von dir."

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich habe ne Hotellehre gemacht und bin dann hier bei Ihnen gelandet. Was gibt es sonst? Nicht viel..."

"Na komm, da muss es mehr geben. Haustiere?"

"Nee, ist bei dem Job nicht so einfach."

"Freundin? Oder Frau?"

"Nein, keins von beidem. Aber einen tollen Kumpel."

"Das ist immer wichtig."

"Ja, Ole ist klasse. Und seine Melina auch. Und wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"

"Allein. Sonst müsstest du mir wohl auch kein Essen besorgen, sondern meine Freundin würde das tun."

"Könnte ja auch sein, dass sie nicht in Berlin ist. Wobei - dann wäre sie sicher hergekommen, entschuldigen Sie, das war eine blöde Frage."

"Nein. War ne normale Frage. Bei Fußballern erwartet man ja irgendwie den Anhang", murmelte Davie.

"Ist es so? Dass die meisten einen Anhang haben?"

"Kommt einem jedenfalls so vor."

Tim nickte verständnisvoll. "Man fühlt sich... doch irgendwie alleine."

"Normalerweise nicht. Da habe ich die Jungs, aber... jetzt wo ich verletzt bin und so lange ausfalle..."

"Ja, Ihr Job ist ziemlich fordernd", nickte Tim. 

Davie nickte leicht. "Und was ist deine Ausrede?"

Tim lächelte leicht, es war wirklich schön sich so mit Davie zu unterhalten. "Ähm... Keine Zeit? Oder eher - keine Gelegenheit auszugehen und jemanden kennenzulernen." 

"Das ist ne dumme Ausrede", sagte Davie. "Du hast um 16 Uhr Feierabend. Wie lange brauchst du bis nach Hause?"

"Halbe Stunde etwa. Warum?"

"Dann ist es halb fünf. Dann isst du was, machst dich hübsch und dann ist es vielleicht... 18 Uhr. Da ist ja sowas von massig Zeit noch wegzugehen."

"Ja, okay. Erwischt. Ich habe wenig Lust dazu, und den Partner fürs Leben findet man da eh nicht."

"Ach und wo findet man den dann? Unter deinem Sofa?"

Tim schnaubte. "Wenn ich das wüsste..."

"Können wir uns einen Moment da auf die Bank setzen?" fragte Davie.

"Ja, Entschuldigung. Ich hätte auch selbst daran denken können.“

"Tim, dann hättest du schon in meinen Körper gucken müssen oder meine Gedanken lesen. Kannst du beides nicht, deshalb kannst du auch nicht wissen, wann ich... erschöpft bin."

"Na gut", meinte Tim, auch wenn er nicht ganz seiner Meinung war. Sie setzten sich gemütlich auf die Bank und Fluffy machte Platz vor ihnen. "Durst?", fragte Tim Davie.

Davie nickte. Tim griff in seine Tasche und holte eine Halbliterflasche Wasser heraus.

"Du bist ja gut vorbereitet."

Tim lächelte bei dem Lob. "Ist halt heiß heute...", murmelte er.

"Weiß ich. Trotzdem habe ich nichts mitgenommen."

Tim schluckte leicht. "So war das nicht gemeint. Es ist halt meine Aufgabe immer mitzudenken. Und... es ist schöne Leute zu überraschen und zu verwöhnen."

Davie sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nahm er die Flasche und trank einen Schluck. "Warum dieser Job?" fragte er dann.

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie gesagt, es macht mir Freude anderen das Leben schöner zu machen."

"Trotzdem. Ist das hier dein Traumjob?"

"Ja... eigentlich schon."

"Warum?"

"Wie gesagt..." Tim zögerte, sollte er Davie wirklich von seinem Traum erzählen?

"Ja, du verwöhnst Leute gern. Dann hättest du aber auch Masseur werden können. Oder Kellner. Oder Callboy."

Tim schnaubte. "Callboy, schon klar!"

"Du sprichst doch ständig von verwöhnen", grinste Davie.

"Aber nicht SO verwöhnen!"

"Ach, wie denn dann? Füße massieren?"

"Indem ich ihnen das abnehme, was sie nervt. Hausarbeit, Wäsche und so. Ist doch auch das, was ich Ihnen abnehme."

"Und das macht dir wirklich Spaß. Und las doch endlich das alberne Sie. Wie alt bist du? 21? 22? Wenn du mich ständig Herr Selke nennst, fühl ich mich steinalt."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Tim. Davie duzen ist... wow. "23. Und du bist nicht steinalt."

"Nein, sonst wärst du das auch", grinste Davie.

"Eben", erwiderte Tim das Grinsen. "Und du?" Das Du fühlte sich komisch an. "Fußball ist dein Leben?"

Davie nickte. "War es schon immer und wird es immer sein."

"Muss schön sein, seinen Traum so leben zu können."

"Ich dachte das tust du auch."

"Naja... so ganz dann doch nicht", gab Tim zu. 

"Aha! Jetzt raus damit. Was ist dein Traum?"

Tim sah auf seine Hände. Sollte er Davie das tatsächlich sagen? Der würde ihn doch auslachen! "Ich... ich hätte gern ein eigenes Hotel. So ein kleines Landhotel."

Davie lachte nicht, sondern nickte langsam. "Und wo?"

Überrascht über diese Reaktion sah Tim ihn an. "Irgendwo in Norddeutschland. Nicht zu weit weg vom Meer."

"Ja, Meer ist immer gut. Und, wann soll es so weit sein?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn mir kein Lottogewinn dazwischenkommt, in fünfzig Jahren."

"Wieso? Ich meine, klar, dass du dir kein eigenes Hotel leisten kannst, aber es gibt doch Möglichkeiten bei der Bank. Oder du versuchst erstmal in nem kleinen Hotel unterzukommen um dich da hochzuarbeiten"

"Das mit der Bank - das ist ohne Eigenkapital nicht so einfach. Sich in einem Hotel hochzuarbeiten... nun, diese kleinen Hotels sind meistens Familienbetriebe, die haben höchstens ein paar Aushilfen, aber kein echtes Personal."

"Das heißt also, du träumst nur, aber arbeitest nicht daraufhin?"

"Ich spare schon, was ich sparen kann, aber ich glaub nicht, dass das je was werden kann."

"Und wenn du dir einen Partner suchst? Was ist denn mit deinem Kumpel?"

Tim schnaubte leise. "Der wird gerade Vater und plant seine Hochzeit. Naja, und er ist auch eher Informatiker als Hotelier."

Davie nickte. "Klingt ziemlich... schwierig. Und deshalb führst du jetzt lieber Teppichhupen aus?"

"Ja, deswegen führe ich Teppichhupen aus. Und Fußballspieler."

"Ach, du führst öfter Fußballer aus? Wer steht denn auf deiner Gassi-Liste?"

Tim lachte. "Im Moment habe ich einen eher schwierigen Fall, da reicht einer."

Davie sah ihn empört an. "Ich und schwierig?"

"Nein, gar nicht", schnaubte Tim.

"Was denn? Ich bin lammfromm!"

"Ja, jetzt im Moment..."

Davie sah ihn ein wenig zerknirscht an. "Ich... war nicht immer sehr nett zu dir, oder?"

"Nein, aber es ging dir auch nicht besonders gut."

"Kein Grund. Du hast ja keine Schuld daran, dass es mir nicht gut ging."

"Ja, aber wenn es einem scheiße geht... und jetzt bist du ja auch anders drauf."

"Ja", murmelte Davie. "Schon komisch..."

"Komisch? Warum?"

"Nichts", sagte Davie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern, schade, dass Davie nicht sagte, was er dachte.

"Wie läuft das eigentlich bei dir mit der Mittagspause? Kannst du die machen, wann du willst?" fragte Davie.

"Naja, so, wie es passt. Da muss ich flexibel sein."

"Hast du für dich auch was beim Inder bestellt?"

Tim nickte. "Ich habe mir einen Salat bestellt."

"Schön, dann können wir ja zusammen essen."

"Oh", machte Tim überrascht. 

"Was denn? Ich ess nicht gern allein."

"Ich bin nur überrascht."

"Wenn du keine Lust hast..."

"Nein, nein, ich habe große Lust dazu."

"Schön", sagte Davie und lächelte.

"Dein... unser Essen kommt gegen zwölf."

"Dann sollten wir vorher die Hupe wegbringen."

"Ja, sonst hüpft sie noch in unser Essen."

Davie verzog das Gesicht. "Ich mag keine Ratte."

Tim lachte. "Ist ja auch nicht viel dran."

"Die Franzosen essen auch Frosch, da ist auch nicht viel dran."

"Die sind ja auch komisch."

Davie lachte. "Sind sie."

"Und sie sind Weltmeister geworden..."

Davie seufzte. "Erinnere mich nicht daran."

"War für uns alle enttäuschend."

"Fußball-Fan oder nur WM-Gucker?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wohl irgendwas dazwischen. Hin und wieder mal ins Stadion, aber kein Hardcore-Fan."

"Hertha oder Union?"

"Hertha. Bin in Wedding groß geworden."

"Gut", grinste Davie.

Tim erwiderte das Grinsen. "Hättest du mir sonst meinen Salat weggegessen?"

"Ich hätte es mir zumindest überlegt."

Tim grinste, dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Wollen wir mal wieder zurückgehen? Ist ja doch ziemlich heiß heute."

"Ja... und der Weg zurück gefühlt mehrere Kilometer lang", seufzte Davie.

"So weit ist es nicht. Wir können auch unauffällig Pause machen."

"Gut. Dann... mal hoch mit uns. Du auch, Hupe!"

Tim lachte und zupfte leicht an der Leine. Fluffy hob den Kopf machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

"Hey, Fluffy - es geht nach Hause. Da ist es kühler."

"Die Hupe will getragen werden", sagte Davie, der inzwischen aufgestanden war.

"Och nee", knurrte Tim. 

"Ich bin verletzt und darf nicht schwer heben", lachte Davie.

"Willst du auch auf den Arm?", fragte Tim und biss sich auf die Lippe. Konnte er solche Scherze machen?

Davie lachte erneut. "Das will ich sehen, wie du Zwerg mich rumträgst."

"So klein bin ich nicht Und du bist nicht so schwer wie du tust."

"Wie groß bist du?"

"1,70. Aber stark genug dich zu tragen."

Davie zog zweifelnd die Augenbraue hoch. "Immerhin stark genug um die Hupe zu tragen."

"Meinst du, ich soll sie wirklich tragen?"

"Ja. Hinterherschleifen wäre vermutlich selbst für ne Hupe zu grausam. Und wir sollen ja irgendwann wieder zu Hause ankommen."

"Okay." Tim bückte sich um Fluffy auf den Arm zu nehmen und sah dann Davie an "Los?"

Davie nickte und die beiden setzten sich langsam in Bewegung. Tim achtete dabei immer darauf nicht zu schnell zu gehen um Davie nicht zu sehr zu fordern. Auch ihm war es inzwischen fast zu heiß und er war froh, dass es nicht weit war. Beide atmeten sie auf, als sie die Lobby betraten.

"Ich habe eine Klimaanlage noch nie so zu schätzen gewusst", sagte Davie und ließ sich auf einen der Besucherstühle sinken.

"Ich bin auch so froh, dass es hier so kühl ist. Und bei dir auch."

"Ist dir in den Klamotten nicht trotzdem zu warm?" fragte Davie.

"In kurzer Hose und T-Shirt wäre es schon angenehmer, aber der Anzug ist halt vorgeschrieben."

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Kurz vor zwölf", antwortete Tim nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr.

"Dann lohnt es sich nicht, noch hochzugehen", sagte Davie und streckte die Beine aus.

"Du willst wirklich mit mir hier unten essen?"

"Ja."

Tim lächelte, "Das ist schön."

"Wie gesagt, allein essen ist öde."

"Wir können uns hinten in das Pausenzimmer setzen."

"Uh, das geheime Clubzimmer. Das wollte ich schon immer mal sehen."

Tim lachte. "Oh ja, das geheime Zimmer. Du darfst aber niemandem verraten, dass ich dich reingelassen habe."

"Ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab."

"Dann ist gut. Ansonsten müsste ich dich umbringen", grinste Tim ihn an.

"Dann zeig mir die Hütte mal", meinte Davie und stand vorsichtig aus dem Besucherstuhl auf.

Tim lächelte ihn an. "Dann komm mal mit - ist nicht groß, aber für die halbe Stunde Pause reicht’s."

Davie nickte und folgte Tim.

Der führte ihn in einen kleinen Raum hinter dem Desk. Neben einer Küchenzeile mit Waschbecken, Kühlschrank und Mikrowelle stand ein Tisch mit drei Stühlen. "Magst du dich gleich setzen?"

"Das Essen wird ja vermutlich gleich kommen. Was machen wir mit der Hupe? Bleibt sie hier unten?"

"Würde sie dich stören? Sonst würde ich sie schon gern hier behalten, die ist sonst den ganzen Tag alleine."

"Ach quatsch. Die Hupe kann hier bleiben", sagte Davie und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Die Kleine möchte bestimmt gern was trinken."

"Gute Idee", nickte Tim, holte eine kleine Schüssel aus dem Schrank, füllte sie mit Wasser und stellte sie Fluffy hin.

Der kleine Hund begann sofort gierig zu trinken.

"Ich glaub, sie wird dir ewig dankbar sein, dass du an sie gedacht hast", meinte tim.

"Ah, du meinst ich habe das Herz der Hupe erobert?" lachte Davie.

"Ja, das kann bei einsamen Hundeherzen schnell gehen."

"Wo ist denn ihr Frauchen?"

"In New York, glaub ich. Jedenfalls in den Staaten. Kommt in.… drei oder vier Tagen zurück."

"Und da lässt sie die Hupe einfach hier?"

"Ja, wir vom Desk sind dann für sie verantwortlich. Man kann es dem armen Tier ja nicht zumuten, in eine Hundepension zu gehen."

"Du hast nen merkwürdigen Job Tim."

"Zumindest ist er ziemlich abwechslungsreich. Vom Hundesitting bis zur Betreuung von verletzten Fußballern ist alles dabei."

"Und wie lange willst du das hier machen?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bis es mir irgendwann auf den Keks geht."


	10. Eimal Hünken mit Cöwwy

In diesem Moment hörte Tim, die die in der Lobby Schritte ertönte und dann rief jemand "Hallo? Essensbestellung für 12Uhr!".

"Moment", entschuldigte sich Tim und eilte zum Desk. "Tschuldigung. Ich nehme Ihnen das gerne ab. Abrechnung läuft wie immer übers Haus?"

"Klar, wie immer", sagte der Bote und gab die Box mit den Gerichten und den Lassis an Tobi. "Guten Hunger."

"Danke", lächelte Tim ihn an und sah ihm kurz nach, wie er zurück zum Ausgang ging. Dann eilte er mit den Speisen in den kleinen Pausenraum. Davie hatte inzwischen schon Besteck und Teller auf den Tisch gestellt.

"Ah, da denkt jemand mit - schön", freute sich Tim und stellte die Box ab.

"Soll auch bei Fußballern gelegentlich vorkommen."

"Eine angenehme Überraschung", meinte Tim und packte aus. "Eimal Hünken mit Cöwwy und ein Lassi", erklärte Tim mit gespieltem indischen Akzent und stellte beides auf den Tisch.

Davie lachte. "Ganz schlechte Parodie, mein Lieber. Aber du hast Lassi besorgt, das macht es fast wieder gut."

"Indisch ohne Lassi ist ja auch unvollständig."

"Lassi geht immer, auch ohne indisches Essen."

"Ja, okay, so herum stimmt das." Tim griff noch einmal in die Box und beförderte seinen Salat und einen weiteren Becher Lassi heraus.

"Du hast dir ja wirklich einen Salat bestellt."

"Ja, der ist ziemlich lecker. Recht scharf mit Linsen und Reis."

"Dann wirst du davon auch wirklich satt?"

"Ja, klar. Ist ja nicht nur Gemüse und Blätter."

"Gut", sagte Davie und trank einen Schluck von seinem Lassi.

"Dann guten Appetit", wünschte Tim und begann zu essen.

"Dir auch", sagte Davie.

Er probierte erst vorsichtig, befand das Curry dann aber für sehr lecker. Vor allem aber war er froh, nicht allein zu essen. So schön seine Wohnung auch war, er fühlte sich darin doch oft einsam. Und Tim war wirklich nett. Viel zu nett. Schon fast... gefährlich nett. Immer freundlich, aber auch erstaunlich witzig. Und intelligent. Es machte Spaß sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Und er war... so süß. Sein Lächeln, seine Augen, es war viel zu leicht ihm zu verfallen. Das war gelinde gesagt eine Katastrophe. Er musste Tim von sich fern halten - auch wenn er ihm dabei weh tun musste. Ab morgen. Ab morgen würde er wieder auf Abstand gehen. Aber heute wollte er Tim und seine Nähe noch ein wenig genießen. Und vielleicht ein ganz wenig davon träumen, wie es wäre, wenn er nicht auf Abstand gehen müsste. Und wenn Tim auf Männer stehen würde. Wie es sein konnte, wenn sie sich näher kamen.

"Davie, gehts dir nicht gut?" fragte Tim.

"Doch, warum?"

"Du hast so seltsam vor dich hingestarrt."

"Ich... ich genieße das Essen."

"Du sagst aber bescheid, wenn es dir wieder schlecht geht, ja?" bat Tim.

"Ja, natürlich", versprach Davie.

Tim nickte und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Schließlich legte Davie das Besteck zur Seite.

"Schon fertig?" fragte Tim.

"Ja - habe irgendwie nicht so viel Hunger im Moment. Ähm... wenn du probieren magst?"

Tim zögerte, aber dann nickte er. "Ich würde gern mal probieren."

"Es lohnt sich", lächelte Davie ihn an und schob ihm seinen Teller rüber.

Tim probierte etwas und nickte. "Oh ja, sehr gut", sagte er mit vollem Mund.

"Dann iss."

"Oder du nimmst den Rest mit hoch und isst ihn heute Abend", schlug Tim vor. "Du musst essen, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst."

"Hm - halbe-halbe?"

"Dann bekommst du aber auch ne Portion von meinem Salat."

"Okay, das ist ein Deal", stimmte Davie zu.

Tim nickte zufrieden und sie teilten das restliche Essen in zwei Hälften. Sein Essen gab Tim in die Boxen, Davies verteilte er auf zwei Tellern. 

"So und das nimmst du nachher mit hoch", sagte Tim und schob Davie seinen Teil zu.

"Danke", lächelte Davie ihn an. 

"Will doch nicht, dass du verhungerst."

"Es ist lieb, wie du für mich sorgst."

"Mach ich gern. Außerdem find ich es schön, mal Gesellschaft hier unten zu haben."

"Das versteh ich", nickte Davie.

Tim lächelte. "Fluffy mag es hier wohl auch. Die ist unter dem Tisch doch echt eingeschlafen."

"Ist ja auch gemütlich hier. Lass sie einfach hier, bis sie wieder aufwacht."

"Na so gemütlich ist es hier auch nicht. Ein Pausenraum halt", meinte Tim. "Aber keine Angst, sie darf ausschlafen. Und was hast du heute noch vor?"

"Gesund werden. Noch einmal sollte ich bei der Hitze wohl nicht raus. Also werde ich wohl hochgehen und fernsehen."

"Zum Glück hast du Samanta oben."

"Ja, sie ist wirklich hilfreich."

"So eine würde ich mir auch für zu Hause wünschen. Ich habe nen winzigen Ventilator, der schaufelt aber nur die warme Luft von rechts nach links", seufzte Tim.

"Ich würde dir Samanta ja ausleihen, aber ich glaub, dann wird sie wieder zickig."

"Vor allem hätte ich gar keinen Platz für sie."

"Ist deine Wohnung so klein?"

"Groß ist sie nicht. Und ziemlich verschachtelt. Aber für mich allein ist das kein Problem."

"Du willst doch aber nicht alleine bleiben, oder?"

"Nein, aber...", Tim musste unwillkürlich an die letzte Nacht denken. "Ist ja nicht immer so leicht."

"Das Freundin- oder was Wohnungsfinden?"

"Bezahlbare Wohnungen in Berlin sind eindeutig schwieriger zu finden als einen Partner", grinste Tim schief.

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie Davie aufhorchte.

"Aber ich bin auch so zufrieden", sagte Tim. "Solo und mit meiner kleinen Wohnung."

Davie sah ihn nicht ganz überzeugt an. "Ich glaube dir nicht."

"Was genau glaubst du mir nicht?"

"Dass du damit zufrieden bist, hier am Desk zu sitzen und abends alleine vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen.

"Ganz so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht. Ich geh durchaus abends weg."

"Und dann wieder alleine nach Hause?"

"Nicht immer."

"Also gabelst du doch manchmal ein Mädel für einen One-Night-Stand auf?" Die Frage hatte Davie doch nicht ohne Hintergedanken gestellt, vermutete Tim.

Tim zögerte. Sollte er Davie aufklären oder lieber versuchen das Thema zu wechseln? Wie dachte ein Fußballer über das Thema? Normalerweise hatte er kein Problem damit zu sagen, dass er auf Männer stand. Aber bei Davie... Er konnte das bisschen Freundschaft, das sie aufgebaut hatten, ganz schnell beenden.

"Willst du nicht antworten?" fragte Davie.

"Nein. Also... nein, keine Mädels für einen One-Night-Stand", antwortete Tim schlicht, wobei er das Wort 'Mädel' bewusst nicht betonte.

"Ok... Und trotzdem gehst du nicht immer allein nach Hause?"

Tim schluckte, was sollte er dazu sagen?

"Ich... sollte wohl langsam mal hochgehen", meinte Davie nach einem Moment. "Deine Pause ist vermutlich auch bald zu Ende."

Tim sah auf die Uhr. "Ja, ich muss wieder arbeiten... Nimm dein Essen mit, ja?"

"Klar", sagte Davie und stand auf. "Danke für den netten Vormittag, Tim."

"Hat mir auch Spaß gemacht", lächelte Tim ihn an - erleichtert, dass Davie nicht weiterfragte.

"Dann noch einen schönen Tag", sagte Davie und nahm sein Essen um den Pausenraum zu verlassen.

"Dir auch", wünschte Tim und räumte schnell auf, wusch das Geschirr ab und ging dann wieder nach vorne an den Desk. Fluffy ließ er einfach unter dem Tisch schlafen. 

***

Davie war inzwischen oben in seiner Wohnung angekommen und brachte das Essen in die Küche, ehe er sich auf sein Sofa fallen ließ. Er machte es sich bequem und schoss die Augen. Er war zwar müde, von dem Spaziergang total erschöpft, aber schlafen konnte er nicht.

Außerdem ging ihm der Vormittag mit Tim nicht aus dem Kopf - und dessen komische Reaktion von eben. Ein junger Mann, der von einem eigenen Hotel träumte - und der nicht mit Frauen nach Hause ging. 

Das machte es noch schwerer, Tim aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Denn wenn... aber er sollte gar nicht über ein wenn nachdenken. Es gab kein wenn. Er musste Abstand zu Tim halten. Da war es egal, ob er Frauen, Männer oder Einhörner mit nach Hause nahm. 

Davie seufzte erneut. Das war einfach unfair. So verflucht unfair. Davie würde nur Frauen mit nach Hause nehmen können - oder gar nichts. Und er wollte keine Frauen. Deshalb blieb nur nichts übrig. Damit hatte er sich abgefunden, und damit würde er auch weiter zurechtkommen.

Im Moment war er einfach nur... nicht gut drauf und darum fühlte er sich einsam. Deshalb hatte er sich ja überhaupt nur mit Tim beschäftigt. Er hatte sich ja schon vorgenommen, Tim in den nächsten Tagen aus dem Weg zu gehen - und das würde er auch durchziehen.

Es würde ihm ja auch bald wieder bessergehen und dann hatte er auch wieder genug zu tun. Dann würden die Reha und das Training ihn ablenken. Und diese komischen Gedanken resultierten nur aus der Langeweile. Hoffentlich klappte das auch. Bei dem letzten Mann, den er gut gefunden hatte, hatte es lange gedauert. Und dem war er nicht jeden Tag über den Weg gelaufen...

Davie fluchte und angelte sich die Fernbedienung vom Tisch. Er brauchte Ablenkung, sonst würden ihn den Gedanken noch komplett um den Verstand bringen. Schnell schaltete er den Fernseher an und zappte durch das Programm.

Aber das Programm war ätzend. Komische Reality-Formate, Zoo-Sendungen oder Soaps - mehr lief nicht. Also musste er sich wohl was von Netflix raussuchen. Ohne wirklich nachzudenken klickte er herum und fand schließlich 4th Men Out, bei dem er hängen blieb.

Normalerweise machte er um solche Filme einen Bogen, aber heute war ihm einfach danach. Ein junger Mann outete sich vor seinen Freunden, die schließlich versuchten ihn zu verkuppeln. Er wünschte, er könnte das einfach so tun. Aber er war halt kein Mechaniker, sondern Fußballer. Das ging einfach nicht. Außerdem war sein Leben in der Realität, nicht in einem Schwulenfilm. Aber ein bisschen Träumen war hoffentlich mal erlaubt.

Also schloss er die Augen und stellte sich vor, dass er nicht alleine hier saß. Tim würde sich den Film bestimmt gern mit ihm ansehen. Sie würden hier auf dem Sofa kuscheln und vielleicht Chips essen oder Eis... Er würde seinen Arm um Tim legen und ihn an sich ziehen. Und ihm hin und wieder einen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken.

Ein Klingeln riss ihn aus seinem angenehmen Tagtraum und er brauchte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, dass es sein Handy war, das klingelte. Genervt zog er es hervor und ging ran. "Ja...?"

"Hey, ich bins", meldete sich Martin. "Ich wollte nur mal hören, wie es dir geht."

Davie schnaubte, er wurde nicht gerne gestört. "Ich habe brav gegessen und war auch draußen."

"Das habe ich doch gar nicht gefragt", sagte Martin und seufzte. "Deine Laune ist also immer noch nicht besser."

Vorhin war sie das, aber das würde er Martin ganz sicher auf die Nase binden.

"Davie? Noch dran?"

"Ja."

"Und... was machst du grade?"

"Fernsehen. Aber es kommt ja nichts."

"Wem sagst du das? Pass auf, in ein paar Tagen wird es dir bestimmt gut genug gehen, dass du länger nach draußen kannst. Dann bist du nicht mehr an deine Wohnung gefesselt."

"Ja... dein Wort..."

"Hör auf mich. Und glaub an dich."

"Ja, ja..." Konnte er Martin nicht irgendwie abwimmeln?

"Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"

"Nein, alles in Ordnung."

"Du hast keinen großen Bock mit mir zu reden, hm?"

Hey, Martin begriff es. "Richtig, du Leuchte."

"Keinen Grund unhöflich zu sein Davie."

"Ich weiß..."

"Na gut, dann lass ich dich mal weiter schmollen. Ruf an, wenn du doch was brauchst."

"Mach ich". Wobei er da wohl eher Tim fragen würde. Aber das würde er Martin ganz sicher nicht auf die Nase binden.

"Sehr glaubhaft", schnaubte Martin. "Wir sehen uns dann spätestens übermorgen, wenn ich dich zum Arzt bringe."

"Ja, bis dann." Hoffentlich rief Martin nicht noch einmal an.

"Bis dann", sagte Martin und legte auf.

Davie warf das Handy neben sich auf das Sofa und sah zum Fernseher. Er hatte einiges vom Film verpasst und spulte erstmal etwas zurück. Dann schaute er weiter.

Der Film war wirklich süß, und Adams Freunde wirklich gute Freunde. In ihm keimte wieder der Wunsch nicht alleine zu sein, auch solche Freunde zu haben, die von ihm wussten.

Aber er hatte sich nie getraut. Früher nicht und jetzt war es eh undenkbar. Er mochte seine Kollegen wirklich, aber keinen von ihnen kannte er so gut, dass er einschätzen konnte wie sie auf sowas reagieren würde. Also wusste niemand von ihm. 

Davie schüttelte den Kopf und stellte den Fernseher aus. Am liebsten würde er einfach wieder nach unten zu Tim gehen. Er könnte sich in einen der Besucherstühle setzen und sich mit ihm unterhalten. Das war so viel besser als hier zu sitzen und zu versauern. Und mit Tim zu reden war ja nichts Schlimmes. Tim hatte ja auch gemeint, dass er sich gern mit Davie unterhielt.

Also würde er genau das tun. Und dabei würde er sich davon überzeugen, dass Tim auch gar nicht der Traumtyp war, für den er ihn hielt.

Langsam stand er auf und verließ seine Wohnung. Mit dem Fahrstuhl ging es nach unten, dann stand er in der Lobby. Tim saß hinter seinem Desk und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Offenbar hatte er ihn noch nicht bemerkt. So hatte Davie einen Moment ihn zu beobachten. Konzentriert saß er da und las irgendetwas. Dabei sah er... beinahe schon unverschämt gut aus.

Davie schluckte und konnte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Tim war... begehrenswert. Absolut begehrenswert. Und wenn er recht hatte, dann stand er auf Männer. Das heißt, es bestand zumindest die Möglichkeit... Nein, nein, aus! Das sollte er nicht einmal denken!

In diesem Moment sah Tim auf und entdeckte ihn. "Hey Davie."

Kurz zuckte Davie zusammen, dann trat er an den Tresen. "Hey", erwiderte er den Gruß

"Was führt dich wieder hier nach unten?"

"Die Langeweile", gestand Davie.

"So schlimm?"

"Schon... ich seh ja seit Tagen nur meine Wohnung. Und zwischendurch die Abwechslung mit dem Krankenhaus."

"Dann setz dich zu mir", sagte Tim.

"Ist das echt okay?"

"Klar. Heute ist es eh ruhig."

Davie sah sich etwas unsicher um. "Hinter den Desk?"

"Warum nicht? Hier ist genug Platz."

"Naja... ist ja dein Arbeitsplatz. Ich will nicht, dass Du Ärger kriegst." Langsam ging Davie um den Tresen herum.

"Wer soll mir denn Ärger machen?" lachte Tim.

"Weiß nicht - dein Chef?", fragte Davie und setzte sich auf den unbenutzten Schreibtischstuhl neben ihm.

"Du wohnst hier und bist damit quasi mein Chef."

"Naja, wenn du das so siehst..."

"Ist so", sagte Tim.

"Dann... zeig mir mal, was du hier so arbeitest", bat Davie.

"Puh", machte Tim. "Also im Moment beantworte ich grad ein paar Mails."

Davie nickte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Dann mach das."

"Und dabei willst du mir zugucken?" fragte Tim grinsend.

"Naja, mitlesen sollte ich wohl nicht. Aber... oben in meiner Wohnung ist es auch nicht interessanter."

"Das sind keine privaten Mails. Ich organisiere ein paar Handwerkertermine."

"Aber nicht für Samanta, die ist nämlich gerade sehr brav."

"Nein, aber ein paar der anderen Anlagen müssen gewartet werden. Und wir haben einen tropfenden Wasserhahn. Ein absoluter Notfall", meinte Tim zwinkernd.

"Oh je, das ist tatsächlich ein Notfall." Davie grinste breit. "Und du reparierst ihn nicht selbst?"

"Dirk soll sich das nachher ansehen. Ich mach viel, aber Wasserhähne reparieren... nur wenn es gar nicht anders geht."

"Zwei linke Hände?"

Tim nickte. "Leider."

"So lange du jemanden für solche Arbeiten hast, ist doch alles kein Problem."

"Ja, das habe ich. Ein weiterer Vorteil an dem Job - man lernt hier gute Handwerker kennen."

Davie lachte leise. "Das stimmt, ihr habt hier echt gute und schnelle Handwerker."

"Sowas läuft immer nur über die richtigen Kontakte. Das kenn ich noch aus meiner Ausbildung im Hotel."

"Klar, als Concierge eines solchen Hauses kriegt man natürlich ganz andere Termine."

"Na du musst doch auch um keine Termine betteln."

"Nein, aber meine Kumpels und meine Familie. Da hilft es nicht Selke zu heißen."

"Stimmt", nickte Tim.

"Und hier muss ich mich ja eh um nichts kümmern - das machst du ja für mich."

Tim grinste. "Genau. Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

"Okay..." Davie erwiderte das Grinsen. "Ich nehme dich beim Wort."

Tim hatte inzwischen seine Mails fertig geschrieben. "So, das wars auch schon."

"Du bist schnell bei sowas."

"Klar. Ich schreib am Tag viele Mails, da bekommt man Übung"

"Und was machst du - außer Mails...?", begann Davie seine Frage, wurde aber unterbrochen, als eine junge Frau eilig die Lobbe betrat. 

"Und was machst du sonst so? Ich meine, außer Mails und Hunde ausführen?"

"Alles Mögliche. Pakete und Post annehmen und verschicken, Dinge bestellen und abholen, Fahrer organisieren, Besucher empfangen..."

""Klingt abwechslungsreich. Aber es ist wenig los, oder? Ist das nicht langweilig?"

"Manchmal", gab Tim zu. "Ich überleg mir schon, ob ich nicht nebenbei Online-Kurse belegen sollte. Aber ich will erstmal die Probezeit hinter mich bringen."

"Das hier ist dein erster... Einsatz für die Firma?"

"Das hier... hast du schon mal sowas gemacht? Als Concierge gearbeitet? Oder kommst du direkt von einem Hotel?"

"Ist mein erster Job nach der Ausbildung", sagte Tim.

Davie nickte. "Und die Ausbildung war auch hier in Berlin? Bist du aus Berlin?"

Davie nickte. "Erzähl mal was von dir. Du weißt sicher ne ganze Menge über mich - und ich kaum etwas von dir."

"Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Du weißt das meiste schon. Dauersingle, Mieter einer winzigen Wohnung..."

"Hotelfachman und jemand, der von einem Landhotel träumt."

"Genau. Also ziemlich langweilig", meinte Tim.

"Das finde ich nicht langweilig. "

"Doch. Im Gegensatz zu deinem Leben schon. Du bist ständig irgendwo anders und ich komm vielleicht einmal im Jahr an die Nordsee zum Urlaub machen."

"Ich sehe Hotels und Stadien. Und Flughäfen. Ich komm weit rum, aber ich sehe nicht viel davon."

"Aber deine Urlaube verbringst du an tollen Orten."

"Ja, das stimmt. Aber das heißt nicht, dass die Nordsee nicht toll wäre."

"Nein, das weiß ich. Und es ist ja auch sehr schön, aber... nicht jedes Jahr."

"Wichtig ist doch eh, dass man mal rauskommt und was Anderes sieht. Und sich erholt."

Tim lächelte leicht. "Ja... klar."

"Und da ist es doch im Grunde egal, wo man ist - ob nun Dubai oder Norderney."

Tim sah ihn lange an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. Aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Es gibt viele Leute, die sich keinen Urlaub im Ausland leisten können."

"Du wirst sicher auch mal ins Ausland kommen - und dann kannst du es viel besser genießen, als jemand, der es immer wieder machen kann."

"Ach, Davie. Das ist genauso wahrscheinlich wie mein Landhotel. Ich bin froh, wenn ich jeden Monat meine Rechnungen bezahlen und gut leben kann. Ich habe nichts übrig um groß zu sparen und wenn, dann ist das für das Hotel nicht für einen Urlaub."

Davie nickte verstehend. "Und mit dem Job hier kannst du sicher auch keine großen Sprünge machen."

"Nein. Es reicht, mehr aber auch nicht."

"Warte mal ab, was sich so ergibt."

"Was denn? Meinst du hier kommt ne reiche Erbin, die mich unbedingt heiraten will?" schnaubte Tim.

Davie grinste. "Oder du findest ein kleines Hotel, das die Besitzer aus Altersgründen abgeben wollen."

"Dafür bräuchte ich auch die reiche Erbin."

"Wer weiß, ob sie hier mal einzieht", überlegte Davie, der dabei irgendwie müde klang.

"Selbst dann würde ich sie nicht wollen", murmelte Tim und musterte ihn. "Du gehörst ins Bett Davie."

"Da ist es langweilig. Und warum würdest du sie nicht wollen - wenn sie doch ein Hotel hat?"

"Du siehst aber wirklich müde aus."

"Warum willst du keine Hotelerbin", fragte Davie direkt.

"Weil... ich... sollte es nicht um Liebe gehen?" fragte Tim ausseichend.

"Ja, schon", murmelte Davie. "Aber wenn beides zusammenpasst...?"

"Ok, du willst den wirklichen Grund wissen?" fragte Tim. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf das Rumgeeiere. Entweder Davie kam damit klar oder nicht.

"Ja, schon."

"Die Erbin müsste ein Erbe sein, damit ich Interesse hätte", sagte Tim.

Davie sah ihn unergründlich an. Tim rutschte etwas nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. Was sollte dieser Blick denn nun bedeuten?

"Ein Erbe, sagst du?"

"Ja. Es müsste ein Mann sein, damit das mit der Liebe und so zusammenpassen würde."

Davie nickte leicht.

"Ok. Also... jetzt weißt du es."

"Ja. Also müssen wir einen reichen Erben für dich finden."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Tim. Davie hatte also nichts dagegen.

"Ich... ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt wirklich hochgehen", murmelte Davie.

"Ähm... ok. Soll ich dich hochbringen?" fragte Tim nun doch etwas überrascht.

"Nein... danke, es geht schon." Mit einem merkwürdigen Blick sah Davie ihn an.

Tim nickte leicht. "Ok... wenn ich noch was für dich tun kann, dann ruf mich einfach an."

"Ja, mach ich..." Davie erhob sich schwerfällig und ging langsam zum Fahrstuhl. Dabei spürte er Tims Blick in seinem Rücken und war mehr als froh, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren endlich hinter ihm geschlossen hatten.


	11. Träumereien

So viel ging ihm gerade durch den Kopf. Tim... Tim wartete auf einen Erben. Oder eher - auf einen Mann. Er hatte also recht gehabt. Tim war schwul.

Ein helles Ping zeigte an, dass der Fahrstuhl oben angekommen war. Wie in Trance ging Davie den Flur entlang zu seiner Wohnung. Tim war schwul - und er konnte es so offen sagen. Obwohl... er hatte sich ja schon etwas geziert. Hatte erst von einer Erbin gesprochen, ehe er mit der Wahrheit rausgerückt war. Warum hatte er das wohl nur gemacht?

Hatte er gemeint, Davie als Fußballer würde damit nicht zurechtkommen? Klar sie kannten sich noch nicht lange, aber irgendwie... Irgendwie fühlte sich das nicht gut an - dass Tim ihm nicht vertraut hatte. 

Davie schnaubte leicht und schloss nun endlich seine Wohnungstür auf. Er sollte wirklich ins Bett, wenn er jetzt schon so einen Schwachsinn dachte. Warum wollte er, dass Tim ihm vertraute? Tim war nur der Junge vom Desk, ein Angestellter - mehr nicht. Er musste endlich damit aufhören, sich in etwas reinzusteigern. Das konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden.

Davie überlegte, ob er kurz unter die Dusche gehen sollte, wollte sich dann aber doch lieber gleich hinlegen. Weil du da besser von Tim träumen kannst, meldete sich eine kleine fiese Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Er hielt der Stimme kurzerhand mental den Mund zu, aber kaum, dass er im Bett lag, meldete sich wieder zu Wort und lenkte seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Tim. Tim war schwul. Und Single. Wie groß war denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihm so ein Mann vor die Füße fiel? Und dann interessierte er Davie auch noch!

Er war nett, höflich, man konnte sich gut mit ihm unterhalten - und zu allem Überfluss sah er auch noch gut aus. Eigentlich war Tim für seinen Geschmack etwas zu klein, aber bei ihm störte ihn das nicht. Er war eher zierlich, und das passte zu ihm, zu seinem ruhigen und zurückhaltenden Wesen.

Davie drehte sich auf den Rücken und seufzte. Durfte er sich so eine Chance entgehen lassen? Er konnte es ganz einfach versuchen. Tim war diskret, sein Geheimnis war bei ihm sicher. Und es war alles so perfekt! Niemand würde sich wundern, dass Tim hier bei ihm war. Tim könnte nach seiner Schicht zu ihm hochkommen, dann könnten sie gemeinsam essen und...

Mit geschossenen Augen träumte Davie weiter. Nach dem Essen würden sie noch zusammensitzen, auf dem Sofa, dicht nebeneinander, und einen schönen Film gucken. Und danach... Davie grinste leicht. Gut, das müsste vermutlich warten bis das mit seiner Lunge besser war. Wäre ja peinlich, wenn er mittendrin keine Luft mehr bekommen würde.

Aber das war ja auch nur eine Frage der Zeit, und dann... dann würden sie ins Bett gehen und sich dort küssen, sich ausziehen und sich anfassen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte sich Davie eine Hand auf die Brust. Das letzte Mal mit einem Mann war eine halbe Ewigkeit her.

Er hatte es vermisst, die Nähe, aber auch... mehr. Langsam strich seine Hand über seine Brust und tiefer. 

Was Tim wohl für ein Liebhaber war? Eher zurückhalten und schüchtern oder doch forsch und leidenschaftlich? Würde er von sich aus anfangen, oder wollte er verführt werden?

Davie lächelte leicht, als seine Finger den Bund seiner Shorts berührten. Tim wollte verführt werden, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Er wollte... erobert werden. E würde langsam anfangen müssen, um ihn werben.

Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte. Er konnte ja schlecht einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen oder sich Tim über die Schulter werden und ihn in seine Höhle verschleppen.

Er würde es langsam anfangen müssen. Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Ihm anbieten bei ihm zu essen. Und ihn hier und da mal zu etwas einladen. Und wenn Tim dann nicht von selbst draufkam, musste er ihm irgendwie deutlich machen, dass er interessiert war. 

Vielleicht mit kleinen Gesten und Geschenken? Einen frischen Kaffee, wenn er morgens anfing? Etwas Schokolade, um ihm den Dienst zu versüßen? Einer Flasche Ginger-Ale, wenn es so heiß war? Stand Tim überhaupt auf sowas? Verdammt, Davie kannte ihn doch gar nicht. Er wusste nicht, ob Tim Schokolade mochte oder Kaffee trank.

Das sollte er vorher wohl rausfinden. Also würde er Tim nachher noch mal besuchen gehen - aber erst nach seinem Nickerchen. Und bis dahin... würde er einfach ein wenig von Tim träumen.

Davie drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und versuchte nicht länger gegen die Bilder von Tim anzukämpfen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er wenig später ein.

***

Nach Davies Verschwinden machte Tim erstmal mit den Mails weiter, bis schließlich alles erledigt war und seine Gedanken unweigerlich wieder nur um ein Thema kreisten. Davie. Der Vormittag war überraschend gewesen. Davie war so... so anders gewesen, geradezu freundschaftlich.

Er hatte sich wirklich für das interessiert, was er erzählt hatte. Und er hatte ihn wegen seinem Hotel-Traum nicht ausgelacht. Und wie sie zusammen gegessen hatten, das war... gemütlich gewesen.

Nur sein plötzlicher Abgang nach seinem Outing war seltsam gewesen. Hatte er das gar nicht wissen wollen? Aber warum hatte er dann so nachdrücklich gefragt?

Für einen Moment hatte Tim sogar geglaubt, dass Davie genau diese Antwort hören wollte. Aber... offenbar hatte er sich darin getäuscht. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Davie sich wieder einkriegt - denn es hatte ihm gefallen, wie sie den Mittag zusammen verbracht hatten.

Er würde Davie einfach bei nächster Gelegenheit sagen, dass sie darüber nicht zu reden brauchten. Es gab ja genug anderen Themen. 

Leise Trippelschritte ließen ihn sich umsehen. "Fluffy, na, ausgeschlafen?", fragte er den kleinen Hund. Fluffy gähnte und streckte sich, dann sah er Tim auffordernd an.

"Noch mal aufs Klo, und dann nach Hause?", schlug Tim vor und griff nach der Leine.

Schnell leinte er den kleinen Hund an und machte sich auf den Weg. "Wir gehen nur ne ganz kleine Runde, keine Angst."

Sie gingen nur ein paar Schritte - es war wirklich unerträglich heiß, das wollte er weder sich noch Fluffy zumuten. So wartete er nur bis Fluffy sein Geschäft gemacht hatte und ging dann schon zurück. Er brachte den Hund gleich hoch in die Wohnung von Frau Weinbauer und verabschiedete sich kurz von ihm.

Ob er mal nach Davie sehen sollte? Er war ja eh grad im Haus unterwegs, da wäre es kein großer Umweg... Eigentlich musste er das nicht machen, Davie war alt genug und hatte auch recht fit gewirkt, aber irgendwie wollte Tim die Sache mit ihm klären.

Aber einfach so? Vielleicht sollte er Davie was vorbeibringen? Unten im Pausenraum hatten sie Eis in dem kleinen Eisfach des Kühlschranks. Er könnte Davie eins hochbringen. Ja, das würde er machen - über Eis freute sich jeder bei diesem Wetter.

Tim lächelte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg nach unten um das Eis zu holen. Zwei Eis nahm er aus dem Eisfach und fuhr dann in die 7.Etage. Ein wenig nervös blieb er vor Davies Tür stehen und sah auf den Klingelknopf. Es kostete einige Überwindung, aber zu lange sollte er mit dem Eis in der Hand nicht warten.

Schließlich holte er tief Luft und klingelte. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, ehe ein verschlafen wirkender Davie mit geknautschten T-Shirt und verwuschelten Haaren öffnete.

"Oh ich... ich habe dich geweckt", sagte Tim. "Das wollte ich nicht."

"Hm, ist jetzt ja eh zu spät... was gibts?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur ein Eis hochbringen", nuschelte Tim etwas verlegen und versuchte nicht zu auffällig zu starren.

"Oh", machte Davie. "Das ist... ähm... magst du reinkommen?"

"Stör ich auch wirklich nicht?"

"Nein, bin ja jetzt eh wach."

"Ok", sagte Tim und folgte Davie ins Innere der Wohnung. "Also... lieber Schokolade oder Zitrone`?"

"Schokolade", lächelte Davie ihn an. "Komm, setz dich doch."

Die beiden setzten sich auf das Sofa und Tim reichte Davie das Schoko-Eis.

"Dafür lass ich mich gern wecken", bemerkte Davie, als er angefangen hatte das Eis zu essen.

"Dann bin ich aber beruhigt", lachte Tim.

Das Eis war gut, fand auch Tim, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht ganz darauf konzentrieren, denn er ließ seinen Blick immer wieder durch die Wohnung streifen.

"Möchtest du ne Besichtigungstour?" fragte Davie irgendwann schmunzelnd.

"Ähm... ich sollte nicht so neugierig sein."

"Wieso nicht? Fremde Wohnungen sind immer spannend."

"Dann... dann zeig mir mal, wie du so wohnst."

Davie stand langsam auf. "Also, hier haben wir das Wohnzimmer."

"Ist schön. Gemütlich irgendwie." Auch Tim erhob sich um ihm zu folgen.

"Ich habs nicht eingerichtet", sagte Davie. "Die Wohnung wurde möbliert angeboten und mir Hatz gefallen. Gibt nur ein paar Dinge, die ich wirklich mit hierher gebracht hab. Mein Bett und so."

"Oh - okay, das wusste ich gar nicht."

"Ist bei solchen Wohnungen nicht unüblich. Und erspart viel Stress. Realistisch gesehen ziehen Fußballer ja doch ständig um und grade wenn man allein ist, nervt es immer mit sämtlichem Hab und Gut umzuziehen."

"Daran habe ich nie gedacht. Aber ich bin ja auch noch neu in der Branche... hast du... hast du irgendwo noch eine... echte, eigene Wohnung?"

Davie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte es mal überlegt, als ich in Bremen war. Und nochmal, als es die Überlegung gab, wieder zurück zu gehen, aber..."

"Also ist Bremen sowas wie dein Zuhause?"

"Ich habe mich da sehr wohl gefühlt. Auch wenn mir das einige vermutlich nie glauben werden", grinste Davie schief.

"Bremen ist eine schöne Stadt", bestätigte Tim. "Aber ich glaub, Berlin würde mir fehlen. Es ist halt doch eine besondere Stadt."

"Dann warst du schon mal in Bremen?"

"Ja, mit... mit John. Er war mein Freund, und wir sind an die Nordsee gefahren, und waren davor ein paar Tage in Bremen."

"John", sagte Davie mit einem unleserlichen Blick. "Warum ist er nicht mehr dein Freund?"

"Er... er war nicht treu", erklärte Tim kurz, genauer wollte er darauf nicht eingehen.

Aber erneut folgte dieser merkwürdige Blick. "Du hast recht. Berlin ist auch ne tolle Stadt. Ich mag das Großstadt-Feeling", sagte Davie dann nur.

Tim beschloss nicht auf den Blick einzugehen, eigentlich war es ihm ja ganz recht, dass Davie nichts weiter zu John sagte. "Ja, und die Internationalität. Und die Geschichte, die hier einfach viel näher, viel dichter."

"Also, du wolltest die Wohnung sehen", sagte Davie. "Küche kennst du ja schon, also komm mal mit ins Gästezimmer."

"Hast du oft Gäste?", wollte Tim wissen, als sie zum Gästezimmer gingen.

"Meine Eltern kommen öfter, also lohnt es sich. Sonst... ab und an pennt mal ein Kollege hier, wenn’s zu spät wurde."

Tm nickte - er schlief ja auch hin und wieder bei Ole und Marina, wenn es spät wurde.

Davie hatte inzwischen die Tür zu dem Gästezimmer geöffnet. "Nichts Weltbewegendes. Ein Bett, Kleiderschrank, Tisch, Fernseher", sagte er.

Allerdings war alles von höchster Qualität, wie Tim sofort bemerkte. Ein riesiger Fernseher, eine Playstation, große, professionelle Fotografien an den Wänden.

Außerdem war das Zimmer fast doppelt so groß wie sein eigenes Schlafzimmer.

"Wow", rutschte es ihm raus.

"Was?" fragte Davie etwas überrascht.

"Es ist... groß."

"War wohl eigentlich als Kinderzimmer gedacht oder Büro. Brauch ich aber beides nicht, also war ein Gästezimmer das naheliegende."

"Ja, finde ich auch wichtiger." Hatte Tim aber nicht - Ole pennte, wenn er nachts bei ihm blieb, auf dem Sofa.

"Also, dann hätten wir hier das Bad", sagte Davie und öffnete die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

"Oh", machte Tim, er war froh, dass er das 'wow' diesmal unterdrücken konnte. Das Bad war riesig, mit großer Dusche und Badewanne.

"Auf eine Badewanne habe ich bestanden", sagte Davie. "Duschen und so ist super, aber nach nem harten Spiel gibt es nichts, wirklich nichts besseres als ein Bad."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Tim badete auch gerne, aber in seiner Wohnung war keine Wanne. So wählerisch konnte er nicht sein.

"So, damit fehlen noch zwei Zimmer", sagte Davie. "Schlaf- und Ankleidezimmer. Und wenn du jetzt lachst, hau ich dich. Auch Männer dürfen Ankleidezimmer haben."

"Okaayy", machte Tim langgezogen. Ankleidezimmer. So etwas brauchten doch wirklich nur Frauen. 

"Ich habe Sportschuhe", sagte Davie. "Ne Menge. Und ich mag Klamotten."

"Sportschuhe...", wiederholte Tim. Klar, für manche Leute waren sie eine Wertanlage, aber er selbst hatte zwei Paar - und musste im Dienst eh Lederschuhe tragen.

"Ähm... komm, ich zeig’s dir einfach", sagte Davie und führte ihn den Flur entlang.

Tim folgte ihm etwas unsicher. Dann standen sie im Schlafzimmer - ein ziemlich großer Raum mit einem ähnlich großen Bett. Verlief man sich hier nicht, wenn man nachts aufwachte?

"Schlafzimmer", sagte Davie unnötigerweise. "Und hier gehts ins Ankleidezimmer."

Er führte Tim durch das Schlafzimmer in einen angrenzenden Raum, der etwas so groß war wie Tims altes Kinderzimmer.

"Ach du großer Gott", murmelte Tim, als er die Reihen voller Schuhe sah.

"So schlimm?", fragte Davie leise.

"Das ist wie ein Laden für Sportschuhe", meinte Tim überwältigt.

"Naja, so viel ist es nun auch nicht... außerdem ist alles in einer Größe."

Tim nickte und trat etwas weiter in den Raum. Neben den Schuhen gab es auch etliche Kleiderständer und Fächer für T-Shirts und Pullis und... "Sind das Hüte?" fragte Tim erstaunt.

"Ja - klar."

"Sorry, das ist nur... ich habe noch nie so einen Kleiderschrank gesehen. Ankleidezimmer. Was auch immer."

"Naja... braucht man ja auch eigentlich nicht", murmelte Davie.

"So meinte ich das nicht", sagte Tim. "Es ist doch schön, wenn du Freude daran hast. Glaub mir, damit würdest du so manche Frau neidisch machen."

Davie schluckte - das war der ideale Zeitpunkt es Tim zu sagen. Aber noch während er nach Worten suchte, war der Moment vorbei, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nur noch gezwungen und peinlich werden würde.

"Also... das war die Führung", sagte er stattdessen.

"Ja... ähm... große Wohnung", murmelte Tim.

"Zu groß für einen allein", sagte Davie.

"Ja... findest du?"

"Schon irgendwie, oder nicht?"

"Aber... du wirst ja sicher bald wieder eine Freundin haben..."

"Oh, das... ich...", stammelte Davie. Und da war die zweite Möglichkeit dahin.

"Ich... ich sollte mal wieder runter gehen", bemerkte Tim leise.

"Wirklich? Das... schade", murmelte Davie.

"Naja, ich habe ja noch Dienst und kann nicht einfach Pause machen wie ich will."

"Sorry, ich vergesse manchmal, dass das hier dein Job ist", sagte Davie mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Das hier ja eigentlich nicht. Eher nur der Desk. Und Fluffy hüten."

"Und Fußballer hüten."

"Ja, auch das..."

Davie sah ihn an. "Nerv ich dich?" fragte er leise.

"Nein!", widersprach Tim sofort. "Nein, ich... ich hüte dich gerne."

"Dann... wann fängst du morgens immer an?" fragte Davie.

"Um acht. Dann löse ich Axel ab."

"Oh, das ist früh. Hättest du trotzdem Lust mit mir zu frühstücken?"

"Oh", machte Tim. "Das würde ich gerne."

Davie lächelte. "Das freut mich."

"Dann... wann soll ich dann vorbeikommen? Und was soll ich mitbringen?"

"Brötchen wäre super. Alles andere habe ich hier. Du hast ja gut eingekauft gehabt."

Tim lächelte. "Gut, dann bringe ich Brötchen mit. Und... um halb acht?"

Davie nickte, auch wenn er sich innerlich verfluchte. Er würde vor sieben aufstehen müssen. Aber was tat man nicht alles, wenn man dabei war, sich zu verlieben. Wenigstens hatte er diesmal eine kleine Chance.

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh", sagte Davie und lächelte Tim an.

"Ich freu mich drauf", erwiderte Tim das Lächeln.

"Ich mich auch."

"Dann... bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Tim und drehte sich um, um die Wohnung zu verlassen.

"Bis morgen Tim", verabschiedete sich Davie.

Dann verließ Tim die Wohnung und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten zu seinem Desk. Mit einem ziemlich dämlichen Lächeln setzte er sich an seinen Tisch. Er war mit Davie verabredet! Zum Frühstück!

Das war... eine Katastrophe. Zumindest würde es in einer Katastrophe enden. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an! Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch und er bekam das Lächeln einfach nicht von seinen Lippen. Er freute sich unbändig auf den nächsten Morgen.

Ehe er groß nachdenken konnte, griff er nach seinem Handy und schickte Ole eine Nachricht. [Ich habe ein Date!]

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe der antwortete, [Erzähl mehr!]

Tim sah auf seine Uhr. Nicht mehr ganz eine Stunde, dann hätte er eh Feierabend. [Lust auf ein Bier? Dabei kann ich dir mehr erzählen.]

[um acht?]

[Ja. Bei mir?]

[Ich bring Bier mit]

[Super, dann bis später!]

Tim lächelte, das würde wieder mal ein schöner Abend mit Ole werden. Und er könnte mit jemandem über Davie reden. Natürlich nicht über Davie direkt, denn er konnte Ole nicht erzählen wer sein Date war, aber trotzdem. Er konnte von einem Mieter erzählen, mit dem er sich angefreundet hatte. Ole würde verstehen, dass er keine Namen nennen konnte.

Tim dachte noch ein wenig an den Abend und überlegte, ob er noch Chips und ähnliches besorgen sollte, bis Dirk kam um ihn abzulösen. Sie machten eine schnelle Übergabe, dann hatte es Tim geschafft und er konnte sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Im Supermarkt besorgte er Chips und anderes Knabberzeug, dann fuhr er nach Hause. Dort sprang er noch schnell unter die Dusche - und versuchte dabei nicht an Davies Badewanne zu denken. Die war groß genug für zwei...

Anschließend zog er sich bequeme Kleidung über, die er aus seinem kleinen Kleiderschrank im winzigen Schlafzimmer nahm. Seine ganze Wohnung würde zweimal oder dreimal in die von Davie passen. Er selbst wohnte schon beengt, aber Davies Wohnung war schon sehr groß. Zu groß für einen allein, dass hatte Davie ja selbst gesagt.

Irgendwas dazwischen wäre schön. Nicht so unübersichtlich, aber auch nicht so klein wie seine eigene.


	12. Ein Abend mit Ole

Ein Klingeln unterbrach seine Gedanken und er ging zur Tür, um Ole zu öffnen.

"Hey, komm rein", grüßte er seinen besten Freund. 

"Hey du", lächelte Ole

"Hey", erwiderte Tim das Lächeln und umarmte ihn kurz.

"Also, ich habe Bier dabei und bin extrem neugierig", sagte Ole.

"Ich habe Chips und würde dir glatt was erzählen." Tim ging vor ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Ole ließ sich neben ihn fallen und holte zwei Bierflaschen aus seinem Rucksack. Schnell öffnete er sie mit einem Feuerzeug und reichte Tim eine davon. Tim grinste und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Er wusste, wie neugierig Ole war und hatte immer Spaß daran ihn etwas auf die Folter zu spannen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann rutschte Ole unruhig hin und her.

"Hummeln im Hintern?" fragte Tim.

"Du rückst ja nicht raus..."

"Wie gehts denn Melina?" fragte Tim grinsend.

"Schon mal was von Nestbautrieb gehört? Sie sucht jetzt eine neue Wohnung..."

"Oh!", sagte Tim. "Dann wird also nicht mehr renoviert?"

"Nein, das würde bald zu eng werden, meint sie. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat sie recht. Vielleicht finden wir ja auch gleich was Größeres, mit einem zweiten Kinderzimmer..."

"Ein zweites Kinderzimmer? Du planst also gleich im großen Stil", lachte Tim.

"Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber... wenn schon, denn schon, oder?"

"Hoffentlich findet ihr wieder so ne schöne Wohnung."

"Melina macht das schon. Aber ich halte die Augen offen. Und wenn wir im Lotto gewinnen, dann ziehen wir bei dir ein, okay?"

Tim lachte leise. "Das hättet ihr gern, schon klar."

"Und du machst dann unsere Wäsche!"

"Ich mache unter Garantie nicht eure Wäsche. Aber ich empfehle euch gern ne gute Wäscherei."

"Hm, na gut", knurrte Ole. "Aber jetzt erzähl du mal. Ein Date?"

"Hm... Date war vielleicht etwas hochgegriffen. Wir sind zum Frühstück verabredet."

"Aber das ist doch schön!" freute sich Ole mit ihm. 

"Ich weiß nicht mal ob er auf Männer steht."

"Aber schon ein Date ausmachen, du gehst ja ganz schön ran", lachte Ole. "Erzähl mal von ihm."

"Ich habe dir schon von ihm erzählt. Der Kerl, der mich so blöd angemacht hat", sagte Tim grinsend.

"Was? Oh je, ausgerechnet der?"

Tim nickte. "Er ist eigentlich sehr nett. Es ging ihm nur nicht gut. Heute... waren wir erst ein bisschen spazieren und dann hat er bei mir unten im Pausenraum mit mir Mittag gegessen."

"Oh, dabei hat er doch oben sicher eine halbe Turnhalle als Küche."

"Hat er. Die Führung durch seine Wohnung habe ich dann am frühen Nachmittag bekommen."

"Du warst danach gleich bei ihm? Du gehst aber ran!"

"Ich... wollte ihm nur ein Eis bringen und dann haben wir halt geredet und er hat mir seine Wohnung gezeigt. Er hat ein Ankleidezimmer, Ole. Mit Sportschuhen und Hüten!"

"Ein Ankleidezimmer? Der Typ ist definitiv schwul."

"Meinst du? Er mag halt einfach nur Klamotten hat er gesagt."

"Ist aber schon ziemlich klischeehaft, oder?"

"Vielleicht. Er... ich fürchte nur, dass er, wenn er wirklich schwul ist, nicht geoutet ist", sagte Tim leise.

"Muss er das sein? Notfalls weiß halt nicht die ganze Welt von euch."

"Keine Ahnung. Ich war noch nie mit jemandem zusammen, der nicht geoutet war. Er... arbeitet in einer Branche, in der man das allerdings nicht offen ausspricht."

"Er muss es ja nur dir gegenüber aussprechen. Und gerne auch mir gegenüber, ich werde auch nichts verraten."

Tim nickte. Eigentlich hatte Ole damit recht. "Und wie krieg ich jetzt raus, ob er wirklich was von mir will?"

"Ich glaub, du machst das schon richtig. Ihn mit Eis überraschen und so."

"Soll ich ihn direkt darauf ansprechen?"

"Nein, wenn er ungeoutet ist, dann wird er das wohl nicht besonders gut finden."

"Also... warte ich darauf, dass er den ersten Schritt macht."

"Nicht unbedingt. Du kannst schon vorsichtige Annäherungsversuchen machen. Aber eben nicht zu schnell, und nicht zu direkt."

"Ich bin schlecht in sowas", brummte Tim. "Ich kann nicht flirten."

"Das sollst du ja auch nicht. Freundet euch erstmal richtig an, dann kannst du sehen, ob das mehr ist."

"Ok. Also... alles ganz locker."

"Ja, genau. Erstmal ist es doch schön, dass er doch ein ganz netter Typ ist. Ist er eigentlich in unserem Alter?"

"Ja, wir sind gleich alt. Und er ist... wahnsinnig toll. Sexy und einfach der Hammer."

"Ich würde deinen Wunderknaben gerne mal sehen."

"Wenn das mit uns wirklich was wird, dann... gibt es bestimmt ne Gelegenheit."

"Ich drück dir fest die Daumen. Einfach nur, weil ich so neugierig bin... wer kann es sich eigentlich mit 23 leisten, bei dir zu wohnen?"

"Er verdient ganz gut", sagte Tim nur ausweichend.

"Ja, das merk ich schon. Start-up? Nee, da wäre es ja kein Problem schwul zu sein."

"Du weißt doch, ich darf über die Bewohner nichts sagen."

"Ja, ich weiß... aber ich mach mir trotzdem meine Gedanken."

"Klar. Würde ich an deiner Stelle wohl auch. Aber... habe noch ein bisschen Geduld. Ich kann dir bestimmt bald mehr verraten. Oder auch nicht, weil ich mich getäuscht habe und er nicht auf mich steht..."

"Ich wünsche es dir von ganzem Herzen, dass es was wird mit euch."

"Ich mir auch. Ich... mag ihn wirklich. Nicht nur vom Aussehen her, sondern weil er nett ist. Weißt du, ich habe ihm von meinem Traum mit dem Hotel erzählt und er hat mich nicht ausgelacht oder so, sondern war richtig interessiert."

"Dabei habe sogar ich gelacht."

"Ja, du Blödmann, daran erinnere ich mich noch sehr gut."

"Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass du es ernst meinst. Es ist... schön, dass er das gleich erkannt hat, dein...?"

Tim überlegte kurz. Würde Ole nur vom Vornamen darauf schließen können, wer Davie war? Vielleicht... nein, der Name Davie war zu ungewöhnlich, Ole würde vermutlich früher oder später auf Davie Selke kommen.

"Keine Namen", sagte Tim mit hörbarem Bedauern.

"Ich musste es wenigstens versuchen."

"Ich weiß", grinste Tim.

"Dann auf deinen... Typen da", hob Ole seine Flasche.

"Auf meinen... hoffentlich bald-Freund", grinste Tim und stieß mit seiner Flasche leicht gegen die von Ole.

Dann tranken sie, aßen Chips und unterhielten sich.

Es war schon weit nach 10 als Ole sich schließlich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. "Und halt mich bloß auf dem Laufenden!"

"Mach ich. Und du auch."

"Klar. Komm doch die Tage mal wieder zum Essen vorbei, ja?"

"Ja, gerne!"

"Schick mir ne Nachricht, wann du kannst, dann sag ich Meli bescheid", sagte Ole und umarmte Tim dann kurz.

"Ich melde mich", versprach Tim und brachte Ole zur Tür.

"Schlaf gut."

"Hm, du auch. Und grüß Melina, ja?"

"Klar", sagte Ole und verschwand dann.

Tim blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah ihm nach. Würde Davie auch mal bei ihm den Abend verbringen? Tim schnaubte. Davie in seiner Wohnung? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Aber sie könnten die Abende ja auch bei Davie verbringen. Seine Miniwohung war ihm irgendwie peinlich.

Tim seufzte. Vielleicht war das albern und Davie würde gern herkommen. Immerhin ist er nicht mit einem goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren worden, sondern war in einer normalen Familie aufgewachsen.

Ach das war doch albern! Er wusste nicht mal ob Davie wirklich Interesse an ihm hatte. Vielleicht war er einfach nur nett. Und das Ankleidezimmer... Fußballer hatten bestimmt alle viele Schuhe und Klamotten. Ole hatte davon doch gar keine Ahnung!

Er sollte jetzt jedenfalls langsam ins Bett gehen. Er musste morgen ja noch ein bisschen eher aufstehen, schließlich wollte er in Ruhe mit Davie frühstücken. Also machte er sich fertig und ging ins Bett. Mit einem Lächeln schlief er ein.

***

Tim wachte überpünktlich am nächsten Morgen auf. Er war einfach viel zu aufgeregt um noch länger zu schlafen und trödelte so nicht mal.

Viel zu früh war er fertig und ging los. Neulich hatte er eine kleine Bäckerei entdeckt, in der er eine gewisse Brötchenauswahl besorgte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, was Davie gern an süßen Teilen aß, hätte er auch davon was mitgenommen, aber... das könnte er vielleicht beim nächsten Mal machen. Wenn sie sich besser kannten. Wenn Davie ein wenig mehr von sich erzählt hatte. Bisher hatten sie ja wirklich hauptsächlich über ihn geredet.

Das würde sich ja hoffentlich ändern. Tim betrat die Lobby und ging am Desk vorbei - ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Zum Glück war Axel grade nicht zu sehen, der hätte nur dumme Fragen gestellt. 

Also schlich sich Tim vorbei. Als Angestellter hatte er den Schlüssel für den Fahrstuhl und konnte so hoch in den siebten Stock fahren.

Er fühlte wie sich ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper ausbreitete je näher er Davies Wohnungstür kam. Vorfreude mischte sich mit Aufregung und Nervosität zu einem spannenden Cocktail. Es war doch nur ein Frühstück! Es war kein richtiges Date. Davie war bestimmt nicht schwul, sondern einfach nur... einsam. Da war es doch schön mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Schließlich war er selbst auch manchmal etwas einsam.

"Also los, jetzt klopf schon", murmelte Tim.

Also hob er den Arm - und pochte so leise an die Tür, dass er wohl kaum gehört werden konnte.   
Er wartete trotzdem einen Moment, ehe er erneut klopfte. Diesmal etwas lauter, hoffentlich so, dass Davie ihn hörte. Erneut wartete er, aber als nichts passierte, drückte er schließlich den Klingelknopf.

Nach einem Moment hörte er etwas auf der anderen Seite der Tür, dann wurde ihm geöffnet. Offenbar hatte er ihn geweckt. Davie trug nur ein Shirt und Shorts, seine Haare waren total verstrubbelt und er blinzelte verschlafen.

"Oh, guten Morgen... hast du noch geschlafen?"

Davie gähnte leicht. "Oh ja. Mein Wecker hat geklingelt und dann... muss ich noch mal... Aber komm doch rein."

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Vielleicht war das mit dem Frühstück doch keine so gute Idee..."

"Doch. Und jetzt komm rein", sagte Davie und hielt die Tür auf.

Tim trat ein. "Soll... soll ich schon mal aufdecken?"

"Machen wir zusammen", sagte Davie und führte ihn in die Küche.

Tim folgte ihm und sah zu, wie Davie die Kaffeemaschine bediente. Es war so ein Monsterteil, das man sonst eher bei Starbucks sah. "Was magst du für einen Kaffee?"

"Was kann die Zaubermaschine denn?"

"Alles. Okay, alles außer Rührei."

"Dann... eine Latte."

Davie sah kurz an ihm herunter und grinste breit, dann bediente er die Maschine und reichte Tim dann ein Glas mit dem Café Latte. Tim lief feuerrot an. Das... hatte er grade wirklich gesagt. Er hatte Milchcafé sagen wollen. Ganz harmlos. Zu seiner Erleichterung ging Davie darüber hinweg und bereitete sich nun ebenfalls einen 'Milchkaffee' zu.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Davie.

"Ja, klar. Gestern war Ole noch bei mir - mein bester Freund. Ist aber nicht zu spät geworden. Und du?"

"Bin spät eingeschlafen", gab Davie zu. "Ich... mir ging so viel im Kopf rum."

"Oh, das ist ja doof. Worüber machst du dir solche Sorgen?"

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht hab", sagte Davie mit einem Lächeln. "Süß oder herzhaft?"

"Die Brötchen? Ich habe normale gekauft, ich wusste nicht, ob du süße Brötchen magst", sagte Tim unsicher.

Davie lachte leise. "Ich meinte: Marmelade oder Wurst und Käse?"

"Ach so. Beides, meistens. Marmelade ist lecker, Wurst und Käse halten länger vor."

"Also beides", nickte Davie und ging zum Kühlschrank. "Die Teller sind in dem Schrank über dem Ofen."

Tim nickte und holte das Geschirr raus. "Essen wir hier?"

"Wir können auch im Wohnzimmer essen, wenn du möchtest."

"Wo frühstückst du normalerweise?"

"Meistens im Wohnzimmer."

"Dann essen wir da auch", beschloss Tim und trug Geschirr und Besteck rüber.

Er deckte den Tisch, der direkt am Fenster stand und ging dann zurück in die Küche um Davie mit dem Rest zu helfen. Wenig später saßen sie am Tisch und begannen zu frühstücken.

"Und was hast du gestern mit Ole noch gemacht?" fragte Davie schließlich.

"Geredet. Er ist ein bisschen genervt von seiner schwangeren Freundin... sucht aber schon mal eine Wohnung mit zwei Kinderzimmern."

Davie grinste. "Und da musste er sich bei dir ausweinen?"

"Ja, so ein bisschen. Aber Melina ist eine ganz liebe, so schlimm ist es also nicht."

"Schwangere Frauen sollen schwierig sein..."

"Möglich, ich hatte noch nie eine zu Hause. Und du?"

"Oh nein, und das ist auch gut zu. Also... ich mag Kinder, aber..."

"Aber was?", fragte Tim nach.

"Ich... möchtest du noch einen Kaffee?"

Tim sah auf sein Glas, das inzwischen leer war. "Ja, gerne."

"Noch eine... Latte?"

Diesmal schaffte Tim es zu lächeln, zwar ziemlich schief, aber immerhin. Davie zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand dann in der Küche. Tim starrte ihm nach. Hatte Davie tatsächlich gezwinkert? Wegen der Latte? Das... nein, das musste er sich eingebildet haben. Das war doch absurd!

Aber wenn er nun doch gezwinkert hatte... was hieß das dann? Dass er sich über Tim lustig gemacht hat? Oder... etwa...?" Flirtete Davie mit ihm? Das konnte Tim sich nicht vorstellen. Selbst wenn Davie schwul sein sollte, würde er nicht auf jemanden wie ihn stehen. 

Tim war doch nur der Typ vom Desk, der ihm vielleicht ein wenig die Langeweile vertrieb, aber nicht mehr. Ein Typ wie Davie spielte in einer ganz anderen Liga. Der konnte jeden haben, wirklich jeden. Nein, er sollte sich Davie aus dem Kopf schlagen. Das brachte doch alles nichts. 

"Hier", sagte Davie plötzlich und stellte ihm das volle Glas hin.

"Oh... danke", nahm Tim ihm das Glas ab. 

"Und hier", sagte Davie und schob ein kleines Schälchen Erdbeeren hinterher. "Ich hoffe du magst Erdbeeren überhaupt."

"Oh, ja - sehr gerne", freute sich Tim über die Überraschung. Er fühlte sich von Davie sehr verwöhnt. Davie lächelte ihn an, dann setzte er sich wieder. Die Erdbeeren waren frisch und sehr lecker. Es konnten nicht die sein, die Tim gekauft hatte. Aber woher hatte Davie sie dann nur? Vielleicht hatte Dirk sie für ihn besorgt.

"Und steht heute was Besonderes an?" fragte Davie.

"Eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Morgen kommt Frau Weinbauer zurück, dann bin ich Fluffy erstmal wieder los."

"Oh, kein Hundesitting mehr. Dann hast du nur noch nen verletzten Fußballer in Pflege."

"Ja, aber der ist auch ganz schön fordernd, Mit Gassigehen und so."

"Hm... wie kann er es wieder gut machen?"

"Ein nettes Frühstück ist schon mal ein Anfang."

"Ich würde dir sogar anbieten, was zu Kochen, aber ich kann nicht kochen. Nur aufwärmen."

"Wir können uns auch gern wieder was kommen lassen - war schön gestern mit dir zu essen."

Davie nickte sofort.

"Dann machen wir das doch wieder", beschloss Tim.

"Und ich nerv dich auch nicht?" fragte Davie.

"Nein, nein, im Gegenteil."

"Das freut mich. Sehr."

"Ich freu mich auch... dass ich nicht alleine essen muss."

"Ist ein ziemlich einsamer Job, den du dir ausgesucht hast."

"Ja, es ist oft ziemlich ruhig. Aber ich mag’s lieber als im Hotel - man kennt die Leute und ihre Vorlieben, im Hotel wechseln die Gäste ja ständig."

"Aber da hattest du direkte Kollegen, mit denen durch dich unterhalten konntest. Hier ja doch eher nicht. Ich... kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du mit Dirk viele Gesprächsthemen hast."

"Nein, und mit Axel erst recht nicht. Aber ich sehe sie ja eh nur während der Übergabe."

"Genau das meine ich. Ist das nicht schrecklich eintönig"

"Schon, aber wenn ich das mit dem Studium durchziehe..."

"Brauchst du die Ruhe, schon klar."

"Und dann ist es auch nicht mehr langweilig"

"Gut und was machst du dann nach der Arbeit?" fragte Davie.

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht viel. Ab und zu geh ich mal aus. Ansonsten Fernsehen und so."

"Wie? Keine Clubbesuche oder so?"

"Selten. Tanzen ist ganz schön, aber Clubbekanntschaften sind irgendwie immer enttäuschend."

"Echt?" fragte Davie und sah ihn neugierig an.

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Geht es dir da anders?"

"Das ist bei mir ein bisschen was Anderes", murmelte Davie.

"Warum? Gerade bei dir muss es doch einfach sein."

Davie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde zu schnell erkannt. Früher ging das noch, aber inzwischen..."

"Und deswegen magst du keine Frauen abschleppen?" Jetzt war Tim tatsächlich auf die Antwort gespannt.

"Man weiß nie, wen man in solchen Clubs abschleppt", sagte Davie nur ausweichend. "Aber genug davon. Was machst du am Wochenende so? Da musst du doch nicht arbeiten."

"Stimmt, wir haben eine extra-Wochenendschicht. Bei dem Wetter werde ich wohl an irgendeinen See fahren - Wannsee oder so."

"Zum Schwimmen oder einfach nur rumliegen und sich bräunen?"

"Beides. Ich schwimme gern, aber so am Strand liegen ist auch toll."

Davie nickte. "Ja... klingt schön."

"Machst du sowas nie? Mal abgesehen davon, dass du von Natur aus schon eine hammer-Hautfarbe hast."

Davie grinste geschmeichelt. "Doch natürlich mach ich sowas. Meistens mit ein paar Kumpels. Aber auch damit muss ich irgendwann damit rechnen, dass mich jemand erkennt. Und dann gehts los, mit den Selfies und Autogrammen und so."

"Klingt nervig", murmelte Tim. "Dann müsst ihr wohl irgendwo hin, so sonst niemand ist."

"Ganz genau. Irgendwohin, wo man allein sein kann", sagte Davie und sah ihn wieder mit einem unlesbaren Blick an.

"Und habt ihr so einen Platz gefunden?"

Davie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hier in Berlin kenn ich keinen. Da müsste mir wohl mal jemand, der sich hier besser auskennt was zeigen."

Tim überlegte kurz. "Ich glaub, ich hätte da ein, zwei Stellen."

"Dann... wenn ich wieder ein bisschen fitter bin?"

"Ja, gerne", stimmte Tim zu. "Auf jeden Fall."

Auch Davie lächelte sofort.

"Ich überleg mir was, und dann machen wir uns da einen schönen Tag?"

"Nur wir beide", sagte Davie kaum hörbar.

Tim hatte so auch nur das Wort 'beide' verstanden und musste sich den Rest denken. 

"Also... noch Hunger?" fragte Davie, offenbar bemüht das Thema zu wechseln.

"Ja, ein halbes Brötchen hätte ich gern noch. Und du?"

"Ich kann nicht mehr. Essen und Schlucken ist anstrengend. Total dämlich...", sagte Davie und hielt Tim den Brötchenkorb hin.

"Oh je... dann sollten wir heute Mittag..." Nein, damit sollte Tim gar nicht erst anfangen. "Dann solltest du heute Mittag etwas Leichtes aussuchen. Vielleicht eine Suppe oder so."

"Oh ja", sagte Davie. "Eine tolle Idee. Magst du Gazpacho?"

"Ja... wenn du mich wieder dabei haben willst?"

"Will ich. Und ich kümmre mich um das Essen. Ich weiß einen guten Laden, wo es die gibt und der Besitzer ist ein Kumpel. Normalerweise liefern die nämlich nicht."

"Das wäre schön, dann haben wir mehr Zeit zum Essen."

"Wieder so wie gestern?" fragte Davie.

"Ja, das wäre toll."

"Ist notiert."

"Ich ruf dich an, wenn das Essen da ist?"

Davie nickte. "Du... du musst vermutlich runter, hm?"

Tim sah auf die Uhr. "Ja, ich muss Axel gleich ablösen."

"Schade", sagte Davie.

"Ja.. aber du kannst ja nachher mal runterkommen - wenn du magst."

Davie nickte. "Aber erstmal muss ich Duschen", grinste er.

"Oh ja, ich habe dich ja aus dem Bett geworfen." Tim lächelte leicht, Davie sah einfach ziemlich gut aus, so verschlafen und zerknautscht.

"Ja hast du", lachte Davie. "Fußballer sind halt keine Frühaufsteher."

"Hab ich schon mal gehört", grinste Tim. "Aber leider fange ich früher an..."

"Hast du eigentlich immer dieselbe Schicht oder wechselt ihr auch mal?" fragte Davie.

"Ich wechsle mit ab und zu mit Dirk ab, aber meist bleiben die Schichten. Axel ist immer nachts da."

"Mhm", machte Davie. "Dann hast du eigentlich immer gegen 16 Uhr Feierabend?"

"Ja, meistens ziemlich pünktlich."

"Ok", sagte Davie offenbar zufrieden.

"Ähm - okay?"

"Was denn?" fragte Davie.

"Schon okay. Also... ich geh dann runter." Tim hatte inzwischen sein halbes Brötchen gegessen und den letzten Schluck Kaffee getrunken.

Davie nickte und brachte Tim zur Tür. "Ach... ich... könntest du für mich einkaufen, wenn du nachher mit der Hupe unterwegs bis?" bat Davie. "Bis zum Supermarkt trau ich mich noch nicht..."

"Klar, sag mir einfach, was du brauchst. Wenn du magst, können wir auch zusammen ein paar Schritte gehen."

"Ich dusch jetzt und überleg dann, was ich brauche und dann... komm ich runter", sagte Davie und lächelte Tim an. "Wenn du mich schon wieder erträgst."

"Ich freue mich drauf. Also - bis später."

"Bis später", sagte Davie.

Tim sah kurz zu ihm, dann verließ er die Wohnung und fuhr runter in die Lobby."


	13. Spaziergang mit Hupe

Das Frühstück war schön gewesen - und verwirrend. Hatte Davie wirklich mit ihm geflirtet? Es hatte sich immer wieder so angefühlt. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch stimmte Tim zu. Aber jetzt sollte er sich erstmal um die Übergabe kümmern und sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Von Davie träumen konnte er später noch.

Es war zwei Minuten nach acht, als er die Lobby betrat. Axel saß am Desk und sah ihn ziemlich überrascht an. "Wo kommst du denn her?"

"Hab einem Mieter was hochgebracht. Wärst du am Desk gewesen, dann hättest du mich gesehen." Das war nicht gelogen, und Angriff war noch immer die beste Verteidigung.

"Ah... ok", sagte Axel nur. "Danke."

Tim lächelte ihn kurz an. "War die Nacht okay?"

"Total ruhig."

"Schön. Dann kannst du ja nach Hause und dich ausschlafen, und ich übernehme das hier."

Axel nickte und stand auf. "Wünsch dir nen ruhigen Tag Tim."

"Danke. Dann bis morgen."

Axel nickte nur und verschwand dann ziemlich schnell. Er war einfach nicht gesprächig, aber das war schon okay so. Gespräche würde Tim jetzt mit Davie führen.

Unwillkürlich lächelte er. Davie. Wie toll er eben ausgesehen hatte. Und dieses Lächeln! Der Wahnsinn. Und dieser Typ flirtete wirklich mit ihm? Das war so deutlich gewesen - das konnte er sich nicht eingebildet haben, oder?

Nein, dazu war es zu offensichtlich gewesen. Die Blicke, das Lächeln, die Erdbeeren... Der Wunsch, dass sie zusammen zum See fahren wollten - nur sie beide, da hatte er sich nicht verhört, oder?

Tim setzte sich an seinen Platz und rief die Mails auf, aber wirklich konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Wie sollte er denn jetzt reagieren? Wie sollte er Davie klarmachen, dass er... interessiert war? Vielleicht konnte er ihm irgendwas besorgen, wenn er eh einkaufen war? Aber was?

Er wusste noch immer nicht, worauf Davie stand. Süßigkeiten? Er hatte ein Brötchen mit Marmelade gegessen, aber das sagte nicht viel. Erdbeeren? Aber die hatte Davie schon serviert. 

Schokolade war dem Wetter auch nicht so der Hit. Außerdem war das irgendwie so einfallslos. Vielleicht Weintrauben?

Kurz entschlossen griff er nach seinem Handy und schickte Ole eine Nachricht. [Was bringst du Melina mit, wenn du ihr eine kleine Freude machen willst?]

Es dauerte etwas, ehe sein bester Freund antwortete. [Dein Date war erfolgreich? [Dein Date war erfolgreich? Freu mich für dich? Blumen kommen wohl nicht so an...]

Tim grinste. [Nein, Blumen kommen nicht in Frage. Er will nachher wieder mit mir Mittag essen.]

[Das dritte Date? Da kannst du ihm echt etwas mitbringen. Vielleicht ne witzige Postkarte? Oder irgendwas zu essen.. Weintrauben oder so, mit denen kann man sich füttern]

[Soweit sind wir noch nicht. Ich bin mir ja noch immer nicht wirklich 100% sicher, dass er wirklich mit mir flirtet. Da kann ich schlecht anfangen ihn mit Weintrauben zu füttern.]

[Schokolade mit witzigem Spruch? Müsstest du in der Gegend doch kriegen]

Tim nickte. Das war nicht schlecht. [Gute Idee. Er ist ja noch etwas angeschlagen, vielleicht krieg ich da was in der Richtung. Danke Ole!]

[Ich tu mein Bestes], schrieb Ole zurück, und Tim konnte ihn dabei grinsen sehen.

"Und jetzt konzentrier dich", murmelte Tim und wandte sich wieder seinen Mails zu.

Nachdem er dieses Problemchen gelöst hatte, konnte er sich tatsächlich besser auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.

In den nächsten Stunden nahm er gefühlt eine Wagenladung an Paketen an und beantwortete ein paar Anrufe. Dabei schielte er immer zum Fahrstuhl in der Hoffnung, dass Davie auftauchen würde. Doch der ließ sich Zeit, vielleicht hatte er sich ja auch noch einmal ins Bett gelegt,

Als Davie dann schließlich kam, bekam er es fast nicht mit. Er telefonierte gerade mit einem Handwerker, als er aus einmal einen Schatten sah. Er blickte hoch - und Davie direkt in die dunklen Augen.

"Hey", wisperte Davie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Hey", erwiderte Tim das Lächeln. Wahnsinn, sofort setzte das Kribbeln wieder ein.

"Telefonier ruhig weiter. Ich setz mich solange", flüsterte Davie und zog sich den zweiten Stuhl ran. 

Tim lächelte und diskutierte weiter mit dem Handwerker, der offenbar keine Zeit hatte für die notwendige Reparatur im 4. Stock. Dabei spürte er die ganze Zeit Davies Blick auf sich.

Es war schwer unter diesen Umständen zu verhandeln, und schließlich gab er auf. "Wenn Sie sich nicht in der Lage fühlen bis übermorgen den Schaden zu beheben, sehe ich mich gezwungen, mich anderweitig umzusehen. Diesen Umstand werde ich selbstverständlich meinem Vorgesetzten mitteilen."

Damit legte er auf. Davie pfiff leise. "Das war... beeindruckend."

Tim grinste. "Der hat uns schon zwei Mal hängen gelassen - alleine hier in diesem Haus."

"Gute Handwerker sind schwer zu finden. Aber du warst so bestimmt und energisch. Beeindruckend", wiederholte Davie.

"Danke", lächelte Tim ihn an. 

"Ich find sowas gut. Wenn jemand so klar seine Meinung vertritt."

"Ich mache es nicht gerne, aber manchmal muss es sein. Ich bin an sich lieber freundlich und einige mich im Guten mit den Leuten."

Davie nickte. "Geht nur nicht immer."

"Nein, leider nicht. Ich bin immer froh, wenn ich das hinter mir habe. Und du bist dann eine tolle Belohnung. Also... deine Anwesenheit."

Davie grinste breit. "Findest du?"

"Ja, definitiv."

"Das freut mich", sagte Davie.

"Ich... magst du was trinken?", bot Tim an, um diese irgendwie schwierige Situation zu überstehen.

"Gern."

"Moment... hältst du hier die Stellung?", grinste Tim ihn an während er aufstand.

"Ähm... ok", sagte Davie etwas perplex.

Tim verschwand schnell im Pausenraum und holte zwei Gläser und eine große, gekühlte Flasche Wasser.

"Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse, Chef", grinste Davie ihn bei seiner Rückkehr an.

"Gut, dass du aufgepasst hast", lachte Tim und setzte sich. Er goss ihnen Wasser ein und warf einen Blick auf die Mails. Nichts Neues.

"Ich habe übrigens das Essen bestellt. Kommt gegen halb eins", sagte Davie.

"Oh, super, danke. Du kannst mich schon echt gut vertreten hier."

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, wenn ich demnächst in den Urlaub fahre, machst du den Job hier."

"Ich hoffe doch, dass ich bis dahin wieder Fußball spielen darf", seufzte Davie.

"Das wirst du bestimmt. Und ich werde von wem anders vertreten."

"Wann hast du Urlaub?" fragte Davie.

"Erst wieder im Oktober."

"Und was hast du da vor?"

"Ich habe noch nicht viel geplant. Vielleicht bisschen an die Ostsee."

Davie nickte. "Oktober an der See klingt gut."

"Ja, da kann man zwar nicht mehr baden, aber sich schön den Kopf durchpusten lassen."

"Und du kannst von deinem Hotel träumen", lächelte Davie.

"Ja, genau - da in der Gegend hätte ich wirklich gern mein Hotel. Entweder an einem See der Seenplatte, oder in Meeresnähe."

"Und wie groß sollte es sein?" fragte Davie.

"Nicht zu groß. Keine tausend Zimmer wie das Estrel hier in Berlin. Vielleicht so dreißig bis fünfzig. Kein Spa oder so, sondern.. irgendwas Gemütliches zum Entspannen."

"Und im Restaurant gibt es regionale Küche", meinte Davie.

"Ja, natürlich. In Zusammenarbeit mit den Landwirten der Gegend. Davon profitieren alle."

"Es wird bestimmt schön, dein Hotel."

"Das hoffe ich."

"Du musst nur fest dran glauben", meinte Davie.

"Ich versuche es ja. Aber es wird nicht einfach."

"Was ist schon einfach? Glaub mir, das Leben als Fußballer ist auch nicht einfach, auch wenn die meisten das denken. Aber die sehen nur das viele Geld und das tolle Drumherum."

"Natürlich ist das nicht einfach", nickte Tim "Aber es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen *nicht einfach* und *Illusorisch*."

Davie strich Tim kurz über den Arm. "Ich glaub an dich und dein Hotel."

Sofort kribbelte es, und die Stelle, die Davie berührt hatte, wurde angenehm warm. Unwillkürlich lächelte er.

"Na das sieht doch schon besser aus", sagte Davie leise. "Mit einem Lächeln geht alles viel besser."

"Du machst es mir leicht zu lächeln."

"Ich? Ich mach doch gar nichts."

"Doch, du machst sehr viel."

"Was denn?"

"Du bist hier bei mir. Und du... du verhältst dich wie ein Freund."

Sofort lächelte Davie ihn an. "Das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Dank dir kann ich meine kaputte Lunge total vergessen."

"Das solltest du auch, bringt ja nichts, sich ständig Sorgen darum zu machen."

"Ist nicht so einfach. Ich krieg inzwischen zwar wieder gut Luft, aber ich fühl mich immer noch ziemlich schlapp. Und meine Kondition ist bei Null."

"Aber das wird ja besser. Wenn du willst, können wir nachher zusammen Fluffy ausführen."

"Gern. Oh, ich habe hier übrigens die Einkaufsliste", sagte Davie und zog einen Zettel aus der Hosentasche. "Kannst du meine Schrift lesen?"

Tim sah den etwas zerknautschten Zettel. "Ja, klar. Ist doch ordentlich... fast jedenfalls."

"Ich habe mich auch bemüht. Außer meiner Unterschrift schreib ich nicht viel mit der Hand", grinste Davie.

"Aber die übst du ja regelmäßig."

Davie lachte. "Ja, darin habe ich echt Übung. Und ich bin immer wieder dankbar, dass mein Name so kurz ist."

"Wenn ich mir die Autogramme deiner Kollegen ansehe, ist kaum eins länger als drei Buchstaben."

"Hast du schon mal stundenlang auf Trikots, Bällen und Karten unterschrieben? Irgendwann kann man nicht mehr als Striche malen."

"Ist ja auch okay. Nur muss man sich genau merken, wer wo unterschrieben hat. Außer, die Kollegen sind so nett und malen ihre Trikotnummer dazu."

Davie lachte auf. "Ok, ich gebe die Kritik mal weiter. In Zukunft bitte immer die Nummer mit angeben."

"Wäre gut", grinste Tim. "Gerade, wenn man zu einem Fanfest geht und hinterher ganz stolz seine Autogramme zählt... und dann zusammen mit Ole rätselt, wer denn das da unten links geschrieben hat..."

"Bring das Trikot mal mit, dann helfe ich dir beim Enträtseln."

"Mach ich", nickte Tim sofort. "Wir haben es echt nicht rausgekriegt."

"Und wenn ich es auch nicht rausbekomme, besorg ich dir ein neues Trikot mit Unterschriften - und diesmal alle in lesbar."

Tim lachte. "Das heißt, du achtest drauf, dass alle leserlich schreiben?"

"Ich steh daneben und drohe mit Extra-Runden", grinste Davie.

Tim lachte. "Das wird bestimmt fruchten."

"Oh ja. Ich kann furchterregend sein, wenn ich möchte."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Er hatte Davie ja auch schon ganz anders erlebt.

"Aber... na du weißt ja, Hunde die bellen beißen nicht. Ich mag zwar manchmal knurren, aber eigentlich bin ich ganz lieb."

"Zumindest, wenn es dir einigermaßen geht. Sonst bellst du wirklich ganz schön..."

"Sorry", sagte Davie leise. "Das war nie persönlich gemeint, das weißt du hoffentlich."

"Ja, das weiß ich inzwischen. Am Anfang fand ich dich aber ganz schön unverschämt." Um seinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen, strich er kurz über Davies Unterarm. Warm und erstaunlich weich war die Haut...

"Und wie findest du mich jetzt?" fragte Davie und sah ihn an.

Tim lächelte ihn an. "Sehr nett. Ich freu mich immer, wenn ich dich sehe."

"Gut", sagte Davie und lehnte sich zurück. Tim lächelte weiter. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass er Davie wohl wichtig war.

"Wollen wir langsam mal die Hupe holen und rausgehen? Sonst wird’s so heiß", schlug Davie vor.

"Ja, gute Idee - bleib mal hier unten und sammle deine Kräfte, ich hol sie mal runter."

"Ok. Und was mach ich, wenn jemand kommt?" fragte Davie.

"Du kannst dich in der Küche verstecken, oder du vertröstest sie wie ein braver Praktikant, dass dein Chef gleich wiederkommt

"Ok. Das krieg ich hin", grinste Davie. "Dann hol mal die Hupe."

Tim grinste ebenfalls breit, dann stand er auf und ging zum Fahrstuhl um Fluffy zu holen. Er beeilte sich ziemlich, weil er Davie nicht so lange allein lassen wollte, aber Fluffy schien heute wenig Lust auf einen Spaziergang zu haben und schließlich musste er sie tragen.

"Oh je, die Hupe mag nicht?", kommentierte Davie, als Tim unten ankam.

"Nein, die Dame ist zickig", grinste Tim. "Wird wohl ne sehr kleine Runde werden."

"Vielleicht schaff ich die ja ohne Pause."

"Aber spiel nicht den Helden. Wenn du eine brauchst, dann sag es", bat Tim.

"Mach ich", versprach Davie.

Tim nickte erleichtert. Er stellte das Schild, dass er gleich zurück war, auf und schob das Handy in seine Tasche. "So, wir können los."

"Gut - trägst du die Hupe?"

Tim nickte. "Ja, ich trag sie."

Davie schüttelte kurz dann Kopf, dann folgte er Tim nach draußen. Es war jetzt schon ziemlich warm, aber noch auszuhalten.

"Fluffy wird’s vermutlich schon jetzt zu warm sein", meinte Tim.

"Ja, hat ja auch ordentlich Pelz an."

Tim nickte und deutete auf ein paar Bäume. "Da kann Fluffy ihr Geschäft erledigen", meinte er.

"Ja, das sollte reichen. Wollen wir sie dann trotzdem noch überreden ein paar Meter zu gehen?"

"Ja, ein bisschen Bewegung tut ihr gut."

"Und mir auch", gestand Davie.

Tim lächelte Davie. "Ich führ dich auch gern ohne Fluffy nochmal Gassi", sagte er zwinkernd.

"Pass auf, ich nehme das Angebot an."

"Kannst du auch, sonst hätte ich es nicht gesagt."

"Dann machen wir das. Vielleicht auf ein Eis?"

Tim nickte sofort. "Das ist ne gute Idee. Vielleicht wenn ich Feierabend mache? Dann müssen wir uns nicht beeilen."

"Ja, das machen wir", beschloss Davie. "Das ist eine gute Idee."

Inzwischen waren sie bei der kleinen Baumgruppe angekommen und Tim setzte Fluffy auf den Boden. "So, da wären wir. Tu, was du tun musst, Fluffy."

Fluffy schnüffelte kurz am Baum herum, dann knickte ihr Hinterteil ein und eine winzige Pfütze erschien unter ihr.

"Selbst das sieht bei der Hupe seltsam aus", meinte Davie grinsend.

"Sie ist halt.. klein. Ich bin nur froh, dass sie nicht ständig bellt. Das können die Kleinen ja besonders gut."

Davie nickte. "Ja. Und irgendwie wächst einem die Hupe ja schon ans Herz."

"Sie ist ja auch eigentlich eine ganz liebe."

"So, Hupe, wollen wir dann noch ein bisschen weiter?" fragte Davie den kleinen Hund.

Verständnislos sah Fluffy ihn an.

"Laufen? Auf deinen vier Pfoten?"

"Na komm", unterbrach Tim diese fruchtlose Unterhaltung und zupfte leicht an der Leine. Das verstand Fluffy und trippelte neben ihnen her.

Davie schnaubte. "Typisch Frau", murmelte er.

Tim lachte auf. "Da hast du wohl keine guten Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht."

Davie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja..."

'Naja', das konnte viel heißen und brachte Tim nicht weiter. Aber er hatte sich das alles doch nicht eingebildet, oder? Sah Davie ihn vielleicht doch nur als Kumpel an? Es war doch zum Haare raufen!

Vielleicht sollte er Davie einfach fragen. 

Nein, das konnte er nicht - so direkt war er nun mal nicht. Und es wäre zu peinlich, wenn er falsch lag. Ihm womöglich eine Liebeserklärung zu machen - und dann einen Korb zu kassieren. Also würde er sich weiter langsam ran tasten müssen. Die Schokolade, die Ole vorgeschlagen hatte, war da zumindest ein Anfang. Und alles Weitere würden sie dann sehen. Irgendwie würde er schon rauskriegen, ob Davie auf ihn stand. Sie hatten schließlich Zeit und konnten sich inzwischen auch besser kennenlernen.

"Worüber denkst du grade nach?" fragte Davie.

"Ich... was meinst du - kannst du mit Fluffy nach Hause gehen, und ich erledige inzwischen die Einkäufe?", schlug er schnell vor.

"Ja klar. Ich nehme die Hupe mit zu mir nach oben, ok? Da kann sie was trinken und sich ausruhen."

"Das würdest du machen? Das wäre echt lieb von dir."

"Ist doch kein Problem", sagte Davie.

"Ist trotzdem nicht selbstverständlich."

"Doch klar. Du gehst für mich einkaufen und ich kümmre mich solange um die Hupe. Sowas nennt man Arbeitsteilung."

"Nur, dass das Einkaufen mein Job ist."

"Ja... das stimmt", murmelte Davie und sah zur Seite. "Also, dann gehen die Hupe und ich mal zurück."

"Macht das mal, ihr beiden. Aber überanstrengt euch nicht, ja?"

"Keine Angst, wir gehen ganz langsam", versprach Davie.

"Gut. Ich komm dann nach." Tim reichte Davie die Leine.

"Bis später", sagte Davie und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel.

Tim schlug den Weg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein. Hier war ein einigermaßen großer Supermarkt, in dem er Davies Bestellung und auch ein, paar Kleinigkeiten für ihn mitbringen konnte. Außerdem gab es gegenüber ein Schokoladengeschäft, da würde er bestimmt was Passendes finden.

In weiser Voraussicht hatte er vorhin Davies Zettel eingesteckt und konnte ihn nun aus der Tasche ziehen. Wenig später hatte er ihn abgearbeitet und zahlte an der Kasse. Schnell verstaute er die Einkäufe in zwei großen Papiertüten. 

Dann ging er in das Schokoladengeschäft und stöberte dort durch das Angebot. Die Auswahl war riesig und er konnte sich kaum entscheiden. Am Ende hatte er zwei kleine Tafeln ausgesucht, "Gute Besserung" und "Glücksgefühle" war auf die Packung gedruckt. Das war unverfänglich genug um auch einfach nur eine Aufmerksamkeit von einem Kumpel zu sein.

Andererseits war es doch etwas Besonderes, mit dem er Davie zeigen konnte, dass der auch etwas Besonderes für Tim war.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zahlte er die Schokolade und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück. In der Lobby angekommen stellte er die Einkäufe erst einmal ab und checkte die eingetroffenen Mails. Aber es war nichts Wichtiges dabei, also machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Er klingelte im siebten Stock an Davies Wohnungstür. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Davie ihm öffnete. "Du warst ja schnell", sagte er zur Begrüßung.

"Hab mich beeilt", gab Tim zu. "Ihr beide seid gut nach Hause gekommen", kommentierte er den Anblick von Fluffy, die auf einer zusammengefalteten Wolldecke neben dem Sofa schlief.

"Ja, ging alles gut", lächelte Davie. "Komm rein."

"Gerne. Ich bring die Einkäufe schnell in die Küche, okay?"

"Ich helfe dir", sagte Davie und folgte Tim in die Küche. Das war Tim mehr als recht - er kümmerte sich um die vollere, schwerere Tüte, denn in der anderen war die Schokolade.

"Ah du hast neue Erdbeeren geholt", sagte Davie lächelnd. "Hm und Trauben. Woher weißt du, dass ich die dunkeln Trauben am liebsten mag?"

"Ich habe da von mir auf dich geschlossen", gestand Tim.

Davie grinste und schob sich eine Traube in den Mund. "Mhm, lecker", sagte er und hielt Tim eine hin.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken öffnete Tim den Mund und ließ sich füttern.

"Gut, oder?" fragte Davie.

"Ja", antwortete Tim ähnlich leise. Mit so etwas hatte er echt nicht gerechnet.

"Noch eine?" fragte Davie leise.

"Ja", hauchte Tim.

Davie pflückte die nächste Traube und wollte sie grade Tim hinhalten, als sein Telefon klingelte.

"Shit", fluchte er unterdrückt, "warum nur jetzt?" Er ließ die Hand mit der Traube sinken und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. "Ja?"

"Hey, ich bins", meldete sich Martin. "Wie gehts dir?"

"Gut, alles ist in Ordnung", erklärte Davie kurzangebunden.

"Ich will dich nicht kontrollieren", sagte Martin sofort. "Ich muss nur für morgen absagen. Ich habe einen dringenden Termin beim Verein. Du müsstest dir leider ein Taxi zum Arzt nahmen."

Davie seufzte, aber eigentlich war das doch gut, überlegte er dann. Er würde nicht mit Martin in die Stadt gehen müssen. "Ich krieg das schon hin."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Martin. "Ich habe versucht den Termin zu verschieben, aber das geht nicht."

"Schon okay. Es geht mir ja auch schon wieder besser, und ich werde nicht auf dem Weg zusammenklappen."

"Gut. Melde dich doch morgen mal bei Pal, der hat sich schon nach dir erkundigt."

"Okay, mach ich", versprach Davie.

"Schön. Dann ruh dich weiter aus und ruf mich an, wenn du irgendwas brauchst."

"Mach ich. Dann... bis dann."

"Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Martin und legte auf.

Erneut seufzte Davie. Ausgerechnet jetzt hatte Martin anrufen müssen. Tim hatte währenddessen schon mit dem Auspacken weitergemacht. Diese besondere Situation war vorbei.

"Martin kann... mich morgen nicht zum Arzt bringen", sagte Davie und lehnte sich gegen den Schrank neben dem Kühlschrank.

"Ich kann dich leider nicht begleiten - aber ich bestell dir gern ein Taxi."

"Das wäre schön", sagte Davie.

"Klar mach ich das."

"Ich... ich könnte auf dem Rückweg was zu Essen besorgen", sagte Davie.

Sofort schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Tims Lippen. "Und dann essen wir wieder zusammen?"

"Fände ich schön", sagte Davie.

"Ich auch", gestand Tim.

"Gut, dann machen wir das", lächelte Davie.

Tim erwiderte das Lächeln. "Du, ich fürchte, ich muss mal wieder runter."

"Schade", sagte Davie. "Dann... meldest du dich, wenn das Essen da ist? Dann komm ich mit der Hupe nach unten."

"So machen wir das - bis dann", verabschiedete sich Tim und verließ die Wohnung.


	14. Steigende Spannung

Davie sah ihm seufzend nach. Blöder Martin. Warum musste er ausgerechnet in diesem Moment anrufen? Es war die perfekte Situation gewesen, sie waren sich so nahe wie noch nie gekommen. Und er hatte sich einbilden können, dass es Tim wie ihm ging.

Jedenfalls war er sich fast sicher, dass Tim zumindest ein bisschen mit ihm flirtete. Sonst hätte er sich doch nie mit der Traube füttern lassen. Und heute morgen, beim Frühstück hatte es auch Momente gegeben. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich nicht doch täuschte. Er atmete tief durch, dann fuhr er fort die Einkäufe auszupacken.

Er war fast mit der zweiten Tüte fertig, als er zwei Tafeln Schokolade fand. Die hatte er definitiv nicht auf die Liste geschrieben - auch, wenn er Schokolade liebte. 

Er zog die Tafeln hervor und lächelte. "Gute Besserung" und "Glücksgefühle" stand außen auf den Packungen. Die konnten nur von Tim sein. Er lächelte ein tiefes, glückliches Lächeln. Die Packung "Gute Besserung" konnte er auch als freundlichen Gruß vom Concierge ansehen, aber die "Glücksgefühle"? Die schenkte man niemandem einfach nur so.

Er musste mit Tim reden und endlich wirklich Klarheit schaffen. Am liebsten hätte er das sofort gemacht, aber Tim musste arbeiten und... vielleicht war es am besten heute Nachmittag, wenn sie zum Eis essen verabredet waren. Bis dahin würde er vor Nervosität fast gestorben, aber wenn er an Tim dachte, würde er das überstehen.

Wenn alles gut lief, dann würde Tim hoffentlich nach dem Eis essen wieder mit zum ihm kommen. Und dann... dann würde er... sein Kopfkino spielte ihm viele angenehme Bilder vor.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging Davie ins Wohnzimmer und sah nach der Hupe. Der kleine Hund schlief noch immer ganz friedlich auf der Decke. Die Hitze war auch für so ein kleines Tier anstrengend.

Davie setzte sich aufs Sofa und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er war auch erschöpft, obwohl er überhaupt nichts getan hatte. Aber seine Lunge war eben noch nicht wieder in Ordnung, und das kostete viel Kraft.

Allerdings hätte er ohne seine blöde Verletzung wohl Tim nicht kennengelernt. Damit war die Sache mit der Lunge vielleicht auch so etwas wie ein Glücksfall.

Davie grinste schief. Kaum zu glauben, dass er so dachte. Vor ein paar Tagen, war es noch eine Katastrophe gewesen und jetzt war er froh darüber? Tja, offenbar waren verliebte Menschen wirklich nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig.

Er konnte gar nicht anders als zu versuchen Tim für sich zu gewinnen. Und bis dahin zu hoffen, dass er überhaupt eine Chance bei ihm hatte.

Er streckte sich weiter auf dem Sofa auf und wartete dann ziemlich ungeduldig, bis Tim endlich anrief um zu sagen, dass das Essen da war. Allmählich fielen ihm die Augen zu, während er an Tim dachte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war tief und fest eingeschlafen.

***

Davie zuckte zusammen, als sein Telefon klingelte. Blinzelnd setzte er sich auf und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu sich zu kommen und bis er das Telefon fand. "Ja?" nuschelte er.

"Oh, Davie - hast du geschlafen?"

"Offenbar bin ich eingepennt."

"Sorry, wollte dich nicht wecken."

"Ist nicht schlimm. Ist das essen da?"

"Ja, ist gerade angekommen. Und ich habe noch nicht geguckt, was du da bestellt hast."

"Brav", lachte Davie. "Gib mir ein paar Minuten, dann komm ich runter."

"Stress dich nicht, ich habe auch noch zu tun."

"Dann bis gleich Tim", sagte Davie.

"Bis gleich", erwiderte Tim, und Davie konnte sein Lächeln durchs Telefon hören.

Davie legte auf und sah zu Fluffy. "Na, Hupe, gleich gehts nach unten zu Tim."

Der kleine Hund hörte offenbar inzwischen auf den Namen, denn er sprang auf und kam schwanzwedelnd auf ihn zu

Davie lächelte und beugte sich nach unten um Fluffy zu streicheln. "Du bist eigentlich ganz süß, Hupe. Aber sags bloß nicht weiter, ok? Das ist unser kleines Geheimnis." Er nahm die Leine, befestigte sie am Halsband und führte den Hund so nach draußen und in den Fahrstuhl. 

"Tim hat unten bestimmt was für dich zu fressen", sagte Davie, als sie nach unten fuhren.

Fluffy stand neben ihm und wartete geduldig, bis sich die Tür öffnete. Dann betraten sie die Lobby und gingen auf Tim zu, der grade ein paar Pakete entgegennahm. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick zum Fahrstuhl, aber Davie sah, wie er leicht lächelte, während er den Empfang der Pakete quittierte.

Davie blieb stehen und nutzte die Chance Tim einfach anzusehen. Er war freundlich zu dem Boten, lächelte ihn an, aber anders als er eben Davie angelächelt hatte.

Schließlich verabschiedete sich der Bote und Davie überbrückte die Distanz. "Kann ich bei den Paketen helfen?" fragte er.

"Ja, die müssen alle hier untern den Tisch. Kannst du die kleinen hier nehmen?"

Davie nickte und nahm die kleinen Pakete. Tim stapelte seinerseits die großen Sendungen unter dem Tresen.

"Hast du was für die Hupe zum Fressen hier?" fragte Davie als alle Pakete verstaut waren.

"Klar, hinten im Pausenraum. Wollen wir gleich hin?"

"Ja, ich glaub die Kleine hat Hunger. Und ich ehrlich gesagt auch."

"Dann geh schon mal vor, ich mach hier kurz fertig. Essen ist schon auf dem Tsch."

"Komm, Hupe", sagte Davie und ging mit dem kleinen Hund in den Pausenraum. Tim sperrte seinen Bildschirm, stellte sein Abwesenheitsschild auf den Tresen und folgte Davie dann. Davie war grade dabei etwas Wasser für Fluffy in ein Schälchen zu füllen.

Tim holte das Päckchen mit Fluffys Frischfutter aus dem Schrank und füllte es in eine zweite kleine Schüssel.

"So, dann lass es dir schmecken", meinte Davie und sah zu Tim. "Und wir sollten das auch tun."

"Ja, hier ist unser Essen." Tim holte Teller und Besteck aus dem Schrank und deckte auf. "Magst du verteilen, was du da bestellt hast? Und erklären, was das ist? Riecht ja schon sehr lecker."

"Wie gesagt, ist alles Gazpacho. Ich habe aber ein paar kleine Portionen bestellt, damit was probieren kann", erklärte Davie. "Wir haben also einmal Avocado-Gurkensuppe, dann Kartoffel-Lauch, Tomate-Basilikum mit Joghurt und eine Kürbis-Kokos-Suppe mit roten Linsen. Und dann gibt es noch zwei süße Varianten: eine Melonensuppe und eine Heidelbeersuppe."

"Oh... dass es so viele Sorten gibt", staunte Tim. "Ich kenn eigentlich nur diese Standard-Tomatenvarianten."

"Die ist langweilig", sagte Davie. "Und glaub mir, es gibt unendlich viele Möglichkeiten."

"Ja, ich merk das schon. Also, lass uns mal probieren."

Davie nickte und schob die beiden süßen Varianten erstmal zur Seite. "Dann lass es dir schmecken", sagte er.

"Danke, du dir auch." Tim griff nach einer Schüssel mit einem grünlichen Gazpacho und gab sich etwas auf seinen Teller. Interessiert probierte er. "Oh, lecker!"

Davie lächelte ihn strahlend an, ehe er sich etwas von der Kürbissuppe auf den Teller gab. Auch die war sehr, sehr lecker. So probierten sie sich nach und nach durch die verschiedenen Sorten, bis sie tatsächlich alles aufgegessen hatten. 

"Und noch Hunger auf Nachtisch?" fragte Davie und deutete auf die kleinen Töpfchen mit den süßen Suppen.

"Nachtisch passt immer", beschloss Tim und sah Davie erwartungsvoll an.

Davie schluckte bei dem Blick. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt über den Tisch gelehnt und Tim geküsst. Das wäre ein richtig toller Nachtisch gewesen! Aber dazu war er dann doch zu feige. Also schob er nur die beiden Suppen in die Mitte. "Bedien dich", sagte er.

Tim zögerte kurz, dann tauchte er seinen Löffel in die Schale mit der Melonensuppe. Davie sah ihm ein wenig atemlos dabei zu, wie er den Löffel zum Mund führte und probierte. Es wirkte so sinnlich, es war kaum auszuhalten ihm dabei nur zuzusehen.

Fast hätte er aufgelacht. Das hier nahm wirklich langsam bedenkliche Züge an. Er musste unbedingt Klarheit schaffen, sonst würde er noch was wirklich dummes und peinliches tun. Dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden, als Tim den Löffel erneut in die Suppe tauchte und dann ableckte. Ableckte!

Unwillkürlich stellte er sich vor, wie Tim etwas ganz Anderes ableckte. Shit, er merkte, wie er bei dem Gedanken hart wurde. Hoffentlich fiel das nicht auf. Zum Glück trug er keine enge Jeans, sondern eine bequeme etwas weitere Jogginghose. Nicht grade sexy, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Bis sie aufstanden, hatte sich das hoffentlich auch gelegt.

"Ich habe übrigens die Schokolade gefunden", sagte Davie, als er seine Stimme wieder etwas im Griff hatte.

Tim lächelte etwas verschämt. "Ich hoffe... sie schmeckt."

"Wird sie. Danke", sagte Davie leise.

"Ich... wollte dir ein bisschen eine Freude machen... "

"Hast du. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut."

"Schön...", murmelte Tim und sah sich auf die Hände.

Davie zuckte es in den Finger, seine Hand über den Tisch zu schieben und auf Tims zu legen, aber er traute sich einfach nicht. Das war doch zum Mäusemelken mit ihnen! Nachher. Nach ihrer Verabredung zum Eis essen würde er Tim bitten noch kurz mit zu ihm zu kommen und dann... würde er es ihm sagen.

Dann würde er ganz offen sein und ihm alles gestehen. Dass er... dass er auf Männer stand, und besonders auf Tim.

"Worüber grübelst du?" fragte Tim leise.

"Ich? Ähm... nichts?"

"Du hast nur so nachdenklich ausgesehen."

"Ja, das..." Verdammt, das wäre jetzt die Gelegenheit, aber Davie traute sich wieder nicht.

"Möchtest du noch was trinken?" fragte Tim. "Ich habe Apfelschorle im Kühlschrank, die trink ich immer gern wenn’s so warm ist."

"Ja, das wäre lieb." Und schon wieder verstrich so eine Chance ungenutzt.

Tim stand auf und holte zwei kleine Flaschen Apfelschorle aus dem Kühlschrank. Aus einem Schrank daneben angelte er zwei Gläser, dann goss er ihnen ein. "Bitte", reichte er eines der Gläser rüber.

"Danke", sagte Davie und trank sofort einen Schluck.

Auch Tim trank durstig, bis ihn ein Klingeln aus der Lobby unterbrach. "Ich sollte mal zum Desk..."

"Ja klar. Und ich werde mich nochmal aufs Ohr hauen. Aber unsere Verabredung nachher steht noch?" fragte Davie.

"Ja, klar. Ich... ich freu mich drauf."

"Ich mich. Sehr sogar."

Tim lächelte dazu nur.

"Ich lass dir die Hupe hier. Als Gesellschaft", meinte Davie und stand auf.

"Danke. Das Frauchen kommt ja auch bald zurück."

Davie nickte. "Bis später Tim."

"Bis später", verabschiedete ihn Tim und sah ihm nach, dann räumte er den kleinen Pausenraum auf.

Erst als er damit fertig war, ging er wieder nach draußen. Davie war inzwischen verschwunden und er setzte sich seufzend auf seinen Stuhl. Er vermisste ihn jetzt schon, das war doch albern! Aber so war das halt, wenn man verknallt war. Dann konnte man nicht mehr mit normalen Maßstäben kommen.

Fünf Minuten waren da schon zu viel - da war es egal, ob der andere von den Gefühlen wusste oder sie gar erwiderte. Auch wenn Tim sich sicher - fast sicher - war, dass Davie ihn zumindest mochte. So wie er eben beim Essen geguckt hatte. Das war schon Absicht gewesen - oder?

Außerdem hatte Davie das Wort "Verabredung" benutzt! Das machte man doch auch nicht einfach so. Verabredung, das war doch ein Date - dann sah Davie das auch so, oder? Tim lächelte leicht. Darüber gab es eigentlich keine zwei Meinungen.

Wenn er also recht hatte - dann musste er irgendwas tun, wenn sie gleich ihr Date hatten. Nur was? Er konnte Davie ja kaum überfallen und zu Grund und Boden knutschen! Obwohl die Idee schon was für sich hatte. Immerhin hätte er damit klare Fronten geschaffen! 

Möglicherweise war das tatsächlich eine Option, aber er würde sich eh nicht trauen. Also... wie dann? Er wollte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass Davie den ersten Schritt tat - er war schließlich kein schüchternes Mädchen.

Vermutlich war es sogar so, dass er den ersten Schritt tun musste. Für Davie stand so viel auf dem Spiel. Er konnte keineswegs auf Tim zugehen und sich so offenbaren. 

Tim seufzte. Er war nicht wirklich schüchtern oder so und trotzdem war es bisher immer so gewesen, dass die Typen ihn angequatscht hatten. Jetzt musste er das wohl in die Hand nehme.

Gut, dann... vermutlich war es am besten, wenn er es nicht in der vollbesetzten Eisdiele rausposaunte. Also musste er Davie nach dem Eis irgendwohin locken, wo es ruhig war.

Ob Davie schon einen Trip an einen See überstand? Nein, lieber nicht, zumindest nicht mit der S-Bahn. Vielleicht gab es im Park ein abgelegenes Plätzchen. Oder er könnte Davie anbieten ihn noch nach Hause zu bringen. Einfach nur zur Vorsicht, damit Davie nichts passierte.

Ja, das war vielleicht das beste - da waren sie auf jeden Fall ungestört. Gut, damit stand zumindest ein Teil seines Plans. Und alles Weitere... würde er dann sehen. Sich vorher Worte zurecht zu legen lohnte eh nicht. Es kam eh alles anders. Zur Not musste er halt doch auf die Idee mit dem Besinnungslosküssen zurückkommen. Er glaubte nicht, dass Davie ihm dafür eine scheuern würde.

Tim lächelte unwillkürlich. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, Davie zu küssen? Bestimmt hatte er weiche Lippen. Und roch gut - ganz leicht hatte er das ja schon erahnen können. Davie hatte schöne Hände. Bestimmt würde es sich gut anfühlen, wenn Davie ihn damit berührte.

Und dieser durchtrainierte Körper... Tim war selbst nicht unsportlich, aber natürlich konnte er sich nicht mit Davie vergleichen. Hoffentlich störte ihn das nicht. Das Klingeln seines Telefons riss ihn aus seinen angenehmen Träumen.

Er meldete sich mit seinem üblichen Sprüchlein und fügte hinzu, "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Die nächste Zeit verging schnell, da er erstaunlich viel zu tun hatte. So war er tatsächlich verwundert, als auf einmal ein Schatten auf seine Tastatur fiel.

Er sah auf und erkannte Dirk. "Oh hey", sagte er.

"Du bist aber beschäftigt - viel los gewesen?"

"Ja, seit dem Mittag war echt viel los", sagte Tim. "Dafür war vormittags Flaute."

"Mal gucken, obs erstmal so weitergeht - dann wird die Zeit nicht so lang."

Tim grinste. "Stimmt. Also, dann pack ich mal zusammen." Und dann musste er noch Davie anrufen, damit der nach unten kam.

Schnell räumte er seine Sachen zusammen, fasste noch mal kurz für Dirk zusammen, was gewesen war, dann zögerte er. Davie war es womöglich nicht recht, wenn Dirk gleich von ihrer Verabredung erfuhr. Er würde einfach von draußen mit dem Handy anrufen. Davies Nummer hatte er im Kopf.

Also verabschiedete er sich von Dirk und ging raus. Kaum schloss sich die Glastür hinter ihm, zog er das Handy raus und wählte Davies Nummer.

"Ja?" meldete sich Davie.

"Ich bins, Tim. Ich habe Feierabend - magst du runterkommen?"

"Ja klar!" sagte Davie. "Gib mir zwei Minuten. Oder eher fünf. Oder so. Ich... ich bin einfach gleich unten, ok?"

"Stress dich nicht. Ich warte draußen auf dich."

"Bis gleich", sagte Davie und legte auf.

Tim lächelte, als er sich in die Sonne stellte. Berliner und Touristen eilten vorbei, verschwitzt und geschafft nach einem langen Tag. Es dauerte fast 15 Minuten dann trat Davie endlich durch die Tür.

Wow, schoss es Tim durch den Kopf. Davie trug eine perfekt sitzende Jeans und ein graues T-Shirt, dazu ein Kappie, das farblich zur Jeans passte. Er selbst hatte sich nach dem Dienst nicht umziehen können, hielt sein Jackett in der Hand hatte den obligatorischen Schlips in den Rucksack gestopft, in weißem Hemd und Anzughose fühlte er sich dennoch nicht wohl.

Davie lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Wollen wir vorher kurz zu dir damit du dich umziehen kannst?" fragte er dann.

"Das... das wäre schön, aber es ist ziemlich weit."

Davie nickte nachdenklich. "Hast du nen Führerschein?"

"Ja, klar. Aber kein Auto."

"Aber ich habe eins."

"Du meinst, ich soll deinen Wagen fahren?"

"Ganz genau. Zu Fuß schaff ich es nicht, aber mein Wagen ist sehr bequem. Und er hat ne gute Klimaanlage."

Ein Auto eröffnete ja ganz neue Möglichkeiten. "Dann... dann können wir vielleicht auch an einem schöneren Platz als hier unser Eis essen." 

"Was meinst du?" fragte Davie.

"Ich kenn ein paar schöne Stellen - wir hatten doch neulich über einen See gesprochen."

Davie lächelte sofort. "Klingt perfekt", sagte er.

"Dann... machen wir das. Deine Wagen sind in der Tiefgarage - die Schlüssel oben?"

"Genau. Ich hol Schlüssel und Badezeug", sagte Davie.

"Perfekt", lächelte Tim. "Ich geh schon mal runter."

"Bis gleich", sagte Davie.

Tim lächelte ihn an, dann setzte er seinen Rucksack auf und ging die steile Rampe zur Tiefgarage hinunter. Besser hätte es gar nicht laufen können! Er wusste genau, wo er mit Davie hinfahren wollte. Wenn alles gut lief, waren sie dort ziemlich allein. Vorher ein Eis holen, das konnten sie sich bestimmt einpacken lassen. Und dann das Zusammensein genießen.

Dann könnte er Davie auch sagen, was er fühlte. Schön im Schatten unter Bäumen am See, das war doch super romantisch.


	15. Ausflug zum See

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Davie endlich auf ihn zu. Er trug eine kleine Reisetasche und lächelte ihn an. "Alles bereit für den Abend am See."

"Sehr schön. Dann können wir uns wirklich eine schöne Zeit machen." Fragend sah er Davie an. "Welchen Wagen?"

Davie grinste. "Rate."

Tim ließ seinen Blick über Davies drei Autos streifen. Ein Mercedes GLE, ziemlich groß und unhandlich, einen Porsche, in den man vermutlich nicht einmal einen Picknickkorb bekam, einen offenbar ziemlich gut ausgestatteten Golf - und eine rot-silberne Vespa.

"Sorry, aber mit dem Schätzchen schaffen wir es nicht", lachte Davie, als er Tims Blick zur Vespa sah.

"Also doch so einen großen Klotz?"

Davie nickte. "Der Mercedes passt wohl am besten."

"Okay... dann müssen wir wohl den nehmen. Du hast hoffentlich eine gute Versicherung?"

Davie lachte und warf Tim den Schlüssel zu. "Ich vertrau dir, Tim."

"Oh je", murmelte Tim, der glücklicherweise den Schlüssel gefangen hatte. Es war Zufall gewesen, wenn er ehrlich war, aber immerhin hatte er sich so nicht blamiert.

"Hey... wir können auch ein Taxi nehmen, wenn du ungern fahren willst."

"Nein, ist schon okay. habe nur ein bisschen Respekt..."

"Es ist auch nur ein Auto. Und er fährt sich wirklich gut."

"Das glaub ich dir ja. Ich fahr halt nur nicht oft. Aber das wird schon", sprach er sich selbst Mut zu.

Davie lächelte und ging dann auf den Wagen zu. Tim drückte schnell auf den Schlüssel um die Türen zu öffnen und folgte Davie dann. Etwas unsicher setzte er sich auf den Fahrersitz. Man saß viel höher als in anderen Autos und hatte einen guten Überblick. Von hier drinnen wirkte der Wagen nicht mehr so bedrohlich. Außerdem war der Sitz extrem bequem.

"Schöner Wagen", bemerkte Tim, ehe er den Motor startete.

"Sag ich ja", meinte Davie und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

"Dann... los", murmelte Tim und fuhr vorsichtig los.

Davie drückte ein paar Knöpfe und stellte die Klimaanlage an. "Verrätst du mir wo wir hinfahren? Also nachdem wir bei dir waren."

"Eis essen", grinste Tim. "An einer schönen Stelle."

"Aber wo?"

"An der Havel?", schlug Tim vor.

"Ok", sagte Davie. "Und da kennst du einen schönen Platz?"

"Es gibt viele schöne Plätze da, aber ich habe da zwei, drei im Kopf."

"Ok, dann lass ich mich überraschen."

"So ist es richtig." Während ihrer Unterhaltung war Tim vorsichtig aus der Tiefgarage gerollt und hatte sich in den Verkehr eingeordnet. Mit so einem großen Wagen war es doch erheblich einfacher durch die Stadt zu kommen als mit einem alten Golf - er wurde einfach gesehen.

Und sie hatten Glück, sie kamen gut durch den Verkehr und schließlich hielt er vor dem Haus in dem er wohnte.

Gegen Davies Zuhause war es regelrecht schäbig, aber immerhin konnte Tim es sich leisten. "Kommst du mit hoch, oder wartest du kurz?"

"Stört es dich, wenn ich mit hochkomme?"

"Nein, kannst gern mitkommen", lächelte Tim ihn an und stieg aus. Davie folgte ihm.

Es ging in das alte und enge Treppenhaus, und dann hoch in die dritte Etage. "Geht es?", fragte Tim auf dem zweiten Treppenabsatz.

"Ja klar", sagte Davie.

"Wir haben es auch gleich geschafft." Tim ging weiter hoch und schloss seine Wohnung auf.

"Ich bin Profisportler", sagte Davie. "Mich sollten drei Etagen nicht so aus der Puste bringen."

"Mit kaputter Lunge kann das schon mal vorkommen - magst du was trinken, während ich packe?"

"Oh ja, das wäre toll."

"Dann komm mit - hier ist die Küche." Sie war winzige, zumindest verglichen mit Davies Ankleidezimmer. 

"Was möchtest du? Wasser, O-Saft?"

"Wasser wäre gut", meinte Davie während er sich umsah. Tim nickte, holte ein Glas aus dem Schrank und goss Davie etwas Wasser ein.

"Danke", nahm Davie ihm das Glas ab und trank durstig.

"Ich geh schnell meine Sachen packen und mich umziehen", sagte Tim. "Fühl dich einfach wie zu Hause."

"Ich ruh mich hier einfach ein bisschen aus", meinte Davie und setzte sich.

"Im Wohnzimmer ist es gemütlicher. Da steht ein Sofa."

"Okay - dann zeig es mir mal", bat Davie und erhob sich wieder.

Tim grinste und führte Davie ins Wohnzimmer. "Verlaufen kannst du dich hier nicht. Also ich bin gleich gegenüber im Schlafzimmer, wenn was ist."

"Gemütlich", kommentierte Davie, als er auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte.

"Ist es. War ein Geschenk von meinen Eltern zum Einzug. Man kann es sogar ausklappen, dann kann jemand drauf schlafen."

"Das ist immer praktisch."

Tim nickte und ließ Davie dann erstmal allein. Er musste sich wirklich dringend umziehen.

Im Schlafzimmer suchte er eine knielange, helle Hose und ein schickes T-Shirt raus. Dann packte er die Badesachen - Badehose, Handtücher, Decke, Sonnenmilch und was ihm sonst noch so einfiel.

"So, bin fertig", sagte er als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Davie saß gemütlich zurückgelehnt auf dem Sofa und schlug jetzt erst wieder die Augen auf.

"Bist du erschöpft?" fragte Tim besorgt.

"Nein, nur allgemein müde. Aber es geht schon wieder."

"Keine Angst, da wo wir hinfahren ist es ruhig. Da kann man sich gut erholen."

"Das klingt sehr schön."

"Dann komm", sagte Tim und trat näher. Er streckte Davie eine Hand entgegen um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dankbar nahm der die Hand an und ließ sich hochziehen. Dann gingen sie zusammen runter zum Auto.

Diesmal hatte Tim nicht so einen Bammel vor dem Wagen und parkte sogar sicher aus. Dan fuhren sie aus Berlin heraus an die Havel und dort an den Platz, den Tim sich überlegt hatte. Auf einem kleinen, abseitsgelegenen Parkplatz hielt er an. "Von hier müssen wir ein bisschen laufen. Aber es gibt überall Bänke, wir können also Pausen machen", sagte er zu Davie.

"Das geht schon, wenn wir nicht zu schnell gehen. Und es ist ja alles schattig."

"Soll ich deine Tasche tragen?" bot Tim an.

"Ja, das wäre lieb."

Tim nickte und nahm Davies Tasche. Seinen Rucksack setzte er auf und dann nickte er. "So, bereit zum Abmarsch."

Gemeinsam gingen sie los, nicht zu schnell, aber doch in einem ordentlichen Tempo.

"Das ist wirklich schön hier", sagte Davie. Bisher waren sie noch keinem anderen Menschen begegnet. Man hörte nur das leise Rauschen des Wassers und das Rascheln der Blätter.

"Schön, dass es dir gefällt."

"Du hast nen guten Geschmack."

"Danke", lächelte Tim ihn an, erstaunt über das Kompliment. Davie lächelte ihn ebenfalls an. Das wäre doch der richtige Moment, um nach Davies Hand zu greifen, fand Tim - aber irgendwie traute er sich das doch nicht. Dazu war noch zu viel ungesagt zwischen ihnen.

Mit zwei kürzeren Stehpausen brachten sie den Weg zum Wasser hinter sich. Wie erhofft, war die Bucht, die Tim ausgesucht hatte, menschenleer.

"Oh wow", murmelte Davie und ging ganz nah ans Wasser. "Das ist perfekt!"

Tim blieb etwas entfernt stehen und beobachtete ihn. Davie sah wieder so unglaublich gut aus, wie er dastand und hinaus aufs Wasser sah. Atemberaubend gut, fand Tim. Die Sonne schien auf die braune Haut und brachte sie zum Glänzen.

In diesem Moment drehte sich Davie um und strahlte ihn an. "Na komm schon her", sagte er und streckte eine Hand in Tims Richtung.

Ohne nachzudenken ließ Tim die Taschen zu Boden fallen und trat auf ihn zu.

"Woher kennst du den Ort?" fragte Davie, als Tim neben ihm stand.

"Ole und ich haben ihn vor Jahren mal entdeckt."

"Und... seitdem bringst du deine Eroberungen hier her um sie zu beeindrucken?" fragte Davie grinsend.

"Bist du denn eine Eroberung?"

Davie legte den Kopf schief. "Bin ich das?"

"Wenn du möchtest?" Tims Bauch kribbelte heftig, und die Hand, die Davie hielt, fühlte sich heiß an.

Davie lächelte leicht. "Weiß nicht. Ich war noch nie eine. Was... hätte ich als Eroberung denn so zu tun?"

"Das hier - das ist schon ein guter Anfang", hob Tim ihre verschränkten Hände. 

"Also das ist einfach. Und sonst so?"

"Du könntest... nun ja, als Eroberung würdest du ruhig stehen bleiben, während ich..." Tim näherte sich ihm langsam.

"Während du...?" fragte Davie kaum hörbar.

"Während ich das hier tu", raunte Tim und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Davie kam ihm sofort entgegen und schloss seufzend die Augen. Seine Lippen waren so weich und zart, noch weicher, als Tim erwartet hatte. Sein Herz schlug unglaublich schnell und ein Teil von ihm erwartet, dass jeden Moment der Wecker klingeln und ihn aus diesem schönen Traum reißen würde. 

Aber kein Wecker klingelte. Stattdessen fühlte er jetzt Davies Hand auf der Schulter. Ganz leicht lag sie da, ohne Druck auszuüben. Und auch seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht. Dennoch war es ein traumhafter Kuss, fand Tim. Hier am See zu stehen und Davie zu küssen! 

Nach einem Moment löste sich Davie von seinen Lippen und sah Tim an. Tim erwiderte den Blick.

Davie hob seine Hand und strich hauchzart über Tims Wange. "Weißt du, worauf du dich hier einlässt?" wisperte er.

"Wie... wie meinst du das?"

"Ich bin Fußballer", sagte Davie während er weite rüber Tims Wange strich. "Wir müssen das hier geheim halten."

Unwillkürlich schloss Tim kurz die Augen, die Berührung war traumhaft schön. "Ich weiß...", erwiderte Tim.

"Und das würdest du wollen?"

"Wollen? Nein. Aber ich nehme es in Kauf."

Davie lächelte. "Gut. Denn ich... ich mag dich wirklich sehr."

"Ich mag dich auch. Sehr", erwiderte Tim leise.

"Dann... darf ich dich nochmal küssen?"

"Ich besteh darauf", grinste Tim ihn an.

Davie lachte und lehnte sich zu Tim bis sich ihre Lippen erneut berührten. Diesmal war der Kuss intensiver, und auch Davies Hände lagen fester auf seinem Körper. Davies Zunge strich leicht über Tims Lippen, bis er sie seufzend öffnete.

Wieder schlossen sich fast automatisch seine Augen. Davie vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter. Jetzt hob auch Tim die Arme und zog Davie dichter an sich. Immer leidenschaftlicher wurde der Kuss, bis Davie sich schwer atmend löste. 

Wieder sah Tim ihn wortlos an. Davie lächelte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Tims. "Du küsst verdammt gut."

"Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, Dave."

"Wollen wir uns ein bisschen hinsetzen? Meine Knie sind ganz wackelig", grinste Davie.

"Klingt gut", nickte Tim. Kurz überlegte er sich mit Davie einfach in den Sand zu setzen, dann zerrte er doch die dünne Decke aus der Tasche und breitete sie schnell aus. Davie setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf die Decke und zog sich die Schuhe aus. Tim tat es ihm nach, dann machte er es sich auf der Decke gemütlich.

Davie legte einen Arm um Tim und zog ihn an sich. "Woher hast du es gewusst? Also das ich... schwul bin."

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habs mir gewünscht - also, nachdem du das Arschloch rausgeworfen hattest. Und dann habe ich halt drauf geachtet."

"Ich... ich wollte dich auf Abstand halten, deshalb war ich so ein Arschloch."

"Und es ging dir beschissen, das hat man gesehen. Aber... warum hast du irgendwann damit aufgehört?"

"Weil du so süß bist", wisperte Davie kaum hörbar.

"Oh", machte Tim. So eine Aussage hatte er nicht erwartet - und er war nicht sicher, ob das ein Kompliment war.

"Du warst immer so nett zu mir und wenn du lächelst...", fuhr Davie fort.

"Das ist mein Job, Davie, die Leute anzulächeln."

"Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du nicht alle so anlächelst", schnaubte Davie und zog ihn noch etwas näher.

"Nein, da gibt es schon Unterschiede", meinte Tim und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Das beruhigt mich", meinte Davie.

Tim lachte leise. "Und dich lächle ich auch im Feierabend an."

"Noch besser. Jedenfalls hat mich dein Lächeln total um den Verstand gebracht. Ich konnte nur noch an dich denken."

"Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich mein, ich konnte auch an keinen anderen denken, aber... dass du auch?"

"Ich bin auch nur ein Mann. Und du hast mich halt irgendwie... umgehauen. Dabei war es absolut nicht geplant."

"Nein, das glaub ich dir. Ist ja auch nicht so einfach für dich."

"Es ist ziemlich schwierig. Allerdings haben wir einen enormen Vorteil."

Tim nickte. "Ich muss mich bei dir nicht reinschleichen."

"Ganz genau. Das macht es leichter für uns Zeit zusammen zu verbringen."

"Wie ist es sonst bei dir... wissen Leute von dir? Dass du schwul bist?"

Davie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habs nie geschafft, es jemandem zu sagen. Dafür braucht es viel Vertrauen und ich bin halt oft umgezogen."

"Oh", machte Tim betroffen. "Und deine Familie? Dein Vater? Ihr steht euch doch so nahe."

"Hab mich nicht getraut. Ich... habs immer aufgeschoben, weil es ja niemanden gab..."

"Muss schwer sein", murmelte Tim. "Bei mir ist es kein Geheimnis. Ich lauf nicht mit Regenbogenaufnäher rum, aber viele wissen es."

"Es ist schwer... und frustrierend. Ich tu nichts Unrechtes und muss mich trotzdem verstecken."

"Das ist nicht fair. Aber... jetzt weiß ich zumindest davon. Und vielleicht traust du dich ja jetzt Leuten von dir... zu erzählen."

"Nun, wenn das mit uns funktioniert, dann wird zumindest mein Vater es erfahren", sagte Davie.

Tim nickte. "Ich fänds schön, wenn du dann Ole kennenlernen würdest. Und irgendwann meine Eltern."

"Das gehört doch dazu. Natürlich möchte ich deine Eltern irgendwann kennenlernen."

Tim lächelte ihn an. "Wir sehen uns nicht oft, und sie verstehen vieles nicht, was ich mache, aber sie lieben mich und werden sich freuen, dass ich wieder einen Freund habe."

"Das kannst du ihnen auch gern sofort erzählen. Nur vielleicht lässt du erstmal weg, wer dein Freund ist", grinste Davie schief.

"Okay, das lass ich weg. Erstmal."

"Weißt du worauf ich jetzt wirklich Lust hätte?"

"Hm?", fragte Tim nach.

"Eine Runde schwimmen. Oder besser ein bisschen ins Wasser gehen. Wirklich schwimmen werde ich im Moment wohl eher nicht können."

"Wasser ist gut - und ich pass auf dich auf. Geht auch recht seicht rein hier."

"Dann ziehen wir uns wohl mal aus", grinste Davie.

"Oh, da habe ich nichts gegen."

Davie lachte und sah Tim an. "Dann fang mal an."

"Oh je - ich kann doch nie mit dir mithalten." Etwas verunsichert stand Tim auf und zog seine Kleidung aus.

"Warum denkst du das?" fragte Davie.

"Ich bin kein Profisportler, Davie. Ich sehe bei weitem nicht so gut aus wie du."

"Und wer sagt, dass ich auf Profisportler stehe?"

"Ja, okay... aber trotzdem..."

"Ich wirke vielleicht ziemlich oberflächlich, aber das bin ich nicht. Mir ist nicht wichtig, wie trainiert oder wie groß du bist."

Die Worte ließen Tim lächeln, und jetzt zog er sich deutlich gelassener aus als zuvor. T-Shirt und Shorts - die Badehose hatte er schon vorhin untergezogen.

"Du hast geschummelt", lachte Davie.

Tim grinste breit. "Bin ein erfahrener Wildbader."

"Hm, so schlau war ich leider nicht. Ich habe meine Badehose hier", sagte Davie und zog die Hose aus seiner Tasche.

Tim lächelte. "Ich guck schon nicht", versprach er.

"Nicht? Da wäre ich aber schwer enttäuscht", sagte Davie zwinkernd und stand auf. Sofort grinste Tim ihn an und beobachtete dann ganz genau, wie Davie sich auszog. Davie war wirklich ein Modellathlet und konnte es sich definitiv leisten, sich vor anderen auszuziehen. Seine dunkle Haut glänzte in der Sonne. Tims Blick glitt über Davies Oberkörper, sog den Anblick in sich auf.

"Wow", raunte er kaum hörbar.

Davie lächelte und öffnete dann seinen Gürtel und die Hose. Tim musste schlucken, das war kein Ausziehen, das war ein waschechter Striptease. Davie wusste ganz genau was er tat, das konnte Tim an seinem Grinsen erkennen. Wo hatte er das bloß gelernt? Ohne den Blick abzuwenden zog sich Davie langsam die Jeans über die Hüfte.

"Du bist heiß", raunte Tim, ehe er sich stoppen konnte.

"Findest du?"

"Oh ja. Allein die Muskeln... deine Haut...Wahnsinn."

Davies Lächeln vertiefte sich noch, dann schob er die Jeans ganz nach unten und trat mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus der Hose. Jetzt trug er nur noch einen eng sitzenden Slip. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem Zwinkern drehte sich Davie um, ehe er sich umdrehte und Tim nun seinen Rücken präsentierte. Erst dann zog er auch den Slip aus.

"Shit", entkam es Tim, dieser Hintern war echt der Hammer. Am liebsten hätte er sich aufgerichtet und sein Gesicht in der verführerischen Haut vergraben.

"Alles ok bei dir?" fragte Davie und warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

"Ich weiß nicht", gab Tim zu.

"Na dann... was meinst du, ist Nacktbaden hier erlaubt?" fragte Davie grinsend.

"Hier sieht uns ja keiner...", murmelte Tim, erst dann wurde ihm klar, dass er sich dann ja wohl auch ausziehen musste. Ganz ausziehen.

"Schon mal gemacht?" fragte Davie.

"Nackt baden? Ist schon länger her", gab Tim zu. "Und war nicht hier. Aber wir sind hier ja alleine."

"Also... wollen wir? Oder möchtest du lieber mit Hose?"

"Ich... zieh sie mir aus", murmelte Tim, stand nun ebenfalls auf und zog sich schnell das letzte Kleidungsstück über die Beine. 

Davie sagte nichts, sondern griff einfach nur Tims Hand und zog ihn mit zum Wasser. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und fühlte sich herrlich an ihren Beinen an. Vorsichtig wateten sie tiefer, wobei Davie weiterhin Tims Hand festhielt.

Es kribbelte alles in Tim, es zog von der Hand, die Davie hielt, durch seinen ganzen Körper - bis in seinen Schwanz. Glücklicherweise waren sie schon etwas tiefer im Wasser, so dass das nicht auffiel.


	16. Nasse Küsse

Schließlich blieb Davie stehen und drehte sich lächelnd zu Tim. "Herrlich!"

"Ja, das ist es", strahlte Tim ihn an.

Davie zog an Tims Hand, damit der näher zu ihm kam. Nur zu gerne folgte Tim der Aufforderung. 

Sobald Tim vor ihm stand, schlang Davie seine Arme um ihn. "Ich bin froh, dass wir hier sind", flüsterte er.

"Ich auch", erwiderte Tim leise. So ganz nahe mochte er Davie aber nicht kommen, das würde peinlich werden.

Davies Hände strichen leicht über seinen Rücken. "Darf ich dich nochmal küssen?" fragte er kaum hörbar.

So verführerisch gefragt konnte Tim gar nicht anders als zu nicken. Davie strahlte und beugte sich vor, legte seine Lippen zärtlich auf die von Tim. Ebenso zärtlich erwiderte Tim den Kuss.

Ohne noch länger nachzudenken, ob es peinlich werden könnte, schob sich Tim enger an Davie. Er spürte eine Berührung an seinem harten Schwanz - und dann auch Davies Schwanz, der fest gegen seinen Bauch drückte. Er war also nicht der einzige, der das hier erregend fand schoss es Tim durch den Kopf.

Also schmiegte er sich dichter an Davie und vertiefte den Kuss. Davies Hände wurden mutiger und strichen sich weiter nach unten, bis sie auf Tims Hintern zum liegen kamen. Dann... dann zog Davie ihn sogar noch dichter. Hatte der echt gemeint, er hätte keine Erfahrung? Das hier fühlte sich ganz anders an.

Vielleicht war Davie auch einfach ein Naturtalent. Er würde sich jedenfalls nicht beschweren, soviel war sicher. Der Kuss war heiß, und wie sie sich aneinanderschmiegten, erst recht. Davie löste sich aus dem Kuss und begann nun Tims Wange und Kinn zu küssen. Er war dabei ungeheuer geschickt, fand Tim, der das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm langsam die Knie weich wurden. Von nur ein paar Küssen! Was würde erst passieren, wenn Davie ihn wirklich berührte?

Wenn Davie ihn näher zog... so wie in diesem Moment. Leise keuchte Tim auf.

"Hm, dir gefällt das, oder?" wisperte Davie.

"Oh ja", raunte Tim. "Das ist... verdammt heiß."

"Find ich auch. Es kribbelt überall", flüsterte Davie.

"Es kribbelt wirklich überall", bestätigte Tim und schmiegte sich enger an Davie.

"Ich fühl mich wie ein Teenie", sagte Davie lachend. "Ein paar Küsse und schon..."

Tim nickte leicht. "Du bist einfach zu heiß, Davie."

"Wenn du meinst", flüsterte Davie und plötzlich fühlte Tim eine Hand an seinem Bauch. Zielstrebig wanderte die Hand tiefer. Tim stöhnte auf, als die langen Finger seinen Schwanz berührten.

"Shit, Davie", keuchte Tim auf. Seine Hand wanderte zu Davies hartem Schwanz, aber mehr als ihn zu umfassen konnte er nicht, da Davie bereits begann seine Hand zu bewegen.

Wenn Davie so weitermachte, würde er innerhalb weniger Sekunden kommen.

"Hör...", begann er, dann war es aber auch schon zu spät. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen, und dann - dann kam er.

Davie stöhnte leicht, als er spürte, wie Tim kam und stieß unwillkürlich mit der Hüfte nach vorn. Tim nickte leicht und begann seine Hand zu bewegen. Davie schloss die Augen und suchte mit seinen Lippen die von Tim. Dabei bewegte Tim seine Hand schneller. Davie stöhnte gegen Tims Lippen und kam wenig später. Dann ließ er sich nach vorne sinken und schmiegte sich an Tim.

"So schnell bin ich nicht mehr gekommen seit ich fünfzehn oder so war", sagte Davie keuchend.

"Und danach warst du auch nicht so außer Atem... geht es?", fragte Tim besorgt. Das war vermutlich keine gute Idee gewesen angesichts Davies verletzter Lunge.

Davie nickte. "Vielleicht... legen wir uns einen Moment aufs Handtuch?"

"Komm mit." Fürsorglich legte Tim ihm einen Arm um und führte ihn aus dem Wasser.

Die beiden legten sich auf das Handtuch und Davie seufzte zufrieden. "Das Leben kann echt herrlich sein", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Stimmt", sagte Tim und kuschelte sich leicht an Davies Seite.

"Bald darauf schloss auch er die Augen und entspannte sich.

Die beiden dösten ein wenig und ließen sich von der Sonne trocknen. Irgendwann wurde es kühler, und Tim setzte sich auf. "Wollen wir langsam zurück?"

"Müssen wir wohl. Ne Erkältung oder so kann ich mir nicht leisten", sagte Davie und blinzelte hoch zu Tim. "Kommst du noch mit zu mir?"

"Würde ich gerne", nickte Tim.

Davie lächelte. "Schön", sagte er und setzte sich dann auch auf.

Sie zogen sich an und räumten ihre Sachen zusammen. Ein Blick herum, sie hatten nichts übergelassen, dann gingen sie los. Langsam gingen sie zurück zum Auto, aber die Ruhepause hatte Davie gutgetan und er schaffte den Weg problemlos.

Wieder setzte sich Tim auf den Fahrersitz und startete den Wagen, als Davie sich angeschnallt hatte.

Plötzlich lachte Davie auf. "Weißt du was wir vergessen haben?"

"Hm? Du sitzt neben mir, wir haben nichts Wichtiges vergessen."

"Wir wollten eigentlich Eis essen", grinste Davie breit.

"Oh - stimmt. Wollen noch anhalten und welches mitnehmen?"

"Lust hätte ich schon drauf."

"Dann machen wir das doch", beschloss Tim. "Weißt du eine Eisdiele in der Nähe?"

"Ja, kenn ich. Du musst nur zwei Straßen früher nach links abbiegen."

"Okay, das sollte ich hinkriegen." Tim beobachtete den Verkehr genau, blinkte und ordnete sich ein.

Davie lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und sah mit einem sanften Lächeln zu Tim. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Tim das beobachten, er musste sich ziemlich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren.

"Alles ok?" fragte Tim schließlich, als er an einer Ampel halten musste.

"Sehr okay. Ich kann mich fahren lassen, und du bist bei mir."

Tim spürte, wie ihm bei diesen Worten eine leichte Röte in die Wangen schoss.

"Da drüben musst du rechts, da ist dann der Parkplatz."

Tim nickte und folgte den Anweisungen. Dann standen sie vor der Eisdiele, und Davie stieg aus. "Gibts irgendwas, was du hier nicht magst? Oder besonders gern?"

"Ich mag kein Erdbeereis", sagte Tim. "Sonst ess ich alles."

"Okay, krieg ich hin."

Tim sah Davie nach und grinste. Dann zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und schickte Ole eine Nachricht. [War grad Nacktbaden mit dem heißesten Typen der Stadt! Er mag mich, Ole!]

Eine Reihe von Emojis – Grinsesmileys, Herzchen, Küsse, Feuerwerk und ähnliches - war die Antwort.

"Spinner", grinste Tim.

Aber die Antwort hätte mit Worten nicht eindeutiger sein können - Ole freute sich für ihn. Er selbst konnte es irgendwie noch gar nicht fassen. Davie stand wirklich auf ihn! Und sie hatten sich geküsst, und das im Wasser... waren sie zusammen?

Sie waren auf jeden Fall auf dem Weg dahin. Davie kam ihm zumindest nicht wie jemand vor, der haufenweise Affären hatte. Er träumte noch ein wenig vor sich hin, als Davie schon wieder die Beifahrertür öffnete. In den Händen hielt er ein in Papier eingewickeltes Paket.

"So, dann ab nach Hause, bevor das Eis schmilzt", sagte er.

"Zu Befehl", grinste Tim und fuhr an.

"Musst du am Wochenende arbeiten?" fragte Davie.

"Nee, ich habe frei. Muss nur selten am Wochenende ran, da ist sind andere Leute für dich da."

"Die Wochenendschicht kenn ich kaum. Ist ja meistens Spieltag", grinste Davie. "Und... also hast du schon was vor?"

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts Besonderes. Meistens bin ich einen Abend mit Ole unterwegs, aber sonst..."

"Und wäre Ole sauer, wenn ich dich gern für mich hätte?"

"Nein, der freut sich für uns."

"Gut", strahlte Davie.

"Kannst du mal die Tiefgarage aufmachen?"

Davie nickte und zückte sein Handy. Über eine App gab er den Code ein, mit dem sich das Tor öffnete. Dann fuhr Tim vorsichtig die Rampe runter und parkte auf Davies Platz.

"Na siehst du, das Auto war ganz lieb", sagte Davie als sie ausstiegen.

"Bisschen groß, aber doch brav", stimmte Tim zu.

"In der Stadt bin ich meistens mit dem Roller unterwegs", sagte Davie. "Außerdem wäre es als Fußballer komisch, wenn ich nen Smart fahren würde."

Tim lachte. "Und der Mercedes ist ja schon bequem... wenn auch ein ziemliches Monster."

"Ja, ist er", gab Davie zu.

"So, komm, wir legen das Monster schlafen und fahren hoch in deine Wohnung, okay?"

"Ja, sonst schmilzt uns das Eis doch noch."

Tim stieg aus, Davie folgte ihm. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl und fuhren hoch in die siebte Etage. Davie schloss schnell die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf und führte sie in die Küche. Hier stellte er das Paket auf dem Esstisch ab und holte zwei langstielige Löffel. Tim setzte sich neben ihn und sah neugierig zu, wie Davie das Paket öffnete.

Hervor kam ein ziemlich großer Eisbecher mit den unterschiedlichsten Kugeln, Früchten, drei bunten Saucen und viel Sahne. "Kein Erdbeereis, aber so ziemlich sonst alles was schmeckt", grinste Davie.

"Das Ding ist der Wahnsinn", strahlte Tim. "Da ist geht alles drin."

"Wenn schon Eis, dann auch richtig."

"Das merk ich schon." Davie reichte ihm einen der Löffel. "Fang an, ja?"

Tim nickte und auch Davie legte sofort los. Das Eis schmeckte phantastisch, und das Obst erst recht. Aber das Beste war einfach, dass Davie bei ihm war und sie sich das Eis teilten. Irgendwann legte sich auch noch Davies Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel - und schickte das bekannte Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Ganz sanft strich die Hand über sein Bein. Es war nur nebenbei, nicht besonders aufreizend, aber die Berührung war dennoch heiß. Kaum zu glauben nachdem was vorhin beim Baden passiert war. Obwohl... Davie musste eigentlich nur lächeln, und Tim fand es heiß.

Schließlich legte Tim bedauernd den Löffel zur Seite. "Ich fürchte, ich platze gleich."

Davie lachte. "Oh nein, das ist eine ganz blöde Idee. Einen platzenden Tim will ich nicht."

"Stellen wir den Rest in den Gefrierschrank?", schlug Tim vor.

Davie nickte. "Gute Idee."

Er stand auf, holte Frischhaltefolie und deckte die Schale ab, dann stellte er sie in den Gefrierschrank.

Dann griff er nach Tims Hand. "Wohnzimmer?"

"Ja, Wohnzimmer ist gut."

Sanft zog Davie ihn mit sich. Im Wohnzimmer schon er Tim gleich zum Sofa und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

"Das war ein schöner Tag", sagte Davie und zog Tim in seine Arme.

"Ein wunderschöner Tag", bestätigte Tim und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Du hast es wirklich geschafft, dass ich kaum an meine dumme Lunge gedacht habe", sagte Davie leise.

"Geht ihr ja auch immer besser."

Davie lächelte und hauchte einen Kuss auf Tims Stirn. "Mal gucken, was der Doc morgen dazu sagt."

"Er wird zufrieden sein", war Tim sicher. "Ich kann ihm aber leider nicht ins Gewissen reden, wenn er es nicht ist."

Davie lachte. "Vermutlich solltest du dann auch eher mir ins Gewissen rede, damit ich besser an die Anweisungen vom Doc halte."

"Wieso? Was hat er dir denn angewiesen?"

"Mich auszuruhen, sonst eigentlich nichts. Aber das habe ich ja auch gemacht. Ich habe nicht schwer getragen, bin nur kurze Strecken gelaufen..."

"Und ein bisschen Abkühlung in der Havel heute..."

"Hm... das war aber nicht nur Abkühlung", grinste Davie mit einem Zwinkern.

"Willst du das unbedingt dem Doc verraten?"

"Ganz sicher nicht! Mein Liebesleben braucht den Arzt nicht zu interessieren."

Tim lächelte leicht. 'Liebesleben', das klang einfach sehr, sehr gut.

"Ich werde ihn aber fragen, wann ich wieder mit dem Training anfangen kann", sagte Davie. "Dieses rumsitzen macht mich krank. Ich bin niemand, der die Beine hochlegen kann."

"Gegen ein paar Spaziergänge wird er schon nichts haben."

"Wenn sich das Wetter hält, können wir ja vielleicht am Wochenende nochmal an die Havel", schlug Davie vor.

"Das würde ich total gerne machen. Und dann bisschen länger, mit Picknick und allem?", schlug Tim vor.

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee. So ein richtiges Picknick habe ich noch nie gemacht."

"Wie - echt nicht?", fragte Tim überrascht. Dann würde er sich richtig ins Zeug leben, nahm er sich vor.

Davie schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat sich bisher nie ergeben."

"Okay - dann lass dich überraschen", grinste Tim ihn an.

"Ich vertrau dir."

"Das kannst du - immer."

"Das weiß ich. Sonst hätte ich mich nie auf das mit uns eingelassen."

Behutsam zog Tim ihn noch etwas dichter an sich.

Davie schloss die Augen und drückte erneut einen Kuss auf Tims Stirn.

"Müde?", fragte Tim leise.

"Ja, leider."

"Soll ich dich noch ins Bett bringen?", fragte Tim nur halb im Spaß.

Davie lächelte. "Ich kann dich vermutlich nicht überreden, heute Nacht hier zu bleiben, oder?"

Tim erwiderte das Lächeln. "Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Du brauchst deine Ruhe, Davie. Wir sollten beide schlafen - und das geht wohl getrennt am besten."

"Schade. Aber du hast vermutlich recht. Außerdem hast du nichts zum Anziehen hier und du musst morgen früh arbeiten..."

"Ja, das wäre das zweite Problem. Also... schlaf gut, Davie... bis morgen." Tim küsste Davie noch einmal, dann erhob er sich. 

"Das soll ein Gute-Nacht-Kuss gewesen sein?" fragte Davie gespielt empört. 

"Willst du mehr?"

"Dumme Frage", grinste Davie.

Tim erwiderte das Grinsen, dann küsste er Davie mit bedeutend mehr Leidenschaft. Davie schlang die Arme um Tim und erwiderte den Kuss. Schon saß Davie auf seinem Schoß, und der Kuss wurde heißer. Tim stöhnte unwillkürlich in den Kuss. Davie war so heiß! Und seine Küsse waren der schiere Wahnsinn!

Atemlos löste sich Davie schließlich und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Tim. "Das war... besser."

"Jetzt kannst du gut schlafen?"

"Nun ich werde zumindest sehr... anregende Träume haben", grinste Davie.

"Oh ja, ich auch", grinste Tim. "Das wird eine... schöne Nacht."

"Die noch schöner wäre, wenn wir sie zusammen verbringen würden."

"Ja, ich weiß... aber das holen wir nach."

"Versprochen?"

"Versprochen."

Davie nickte, dann stahl er sich noch einen weiteren Kuss von Tim. "Dann geh, sonst verschlepp ich dich doch noch in mein Schlafzimmer."

"Gute Nacht", wünschte Tim erneut, dann stand er schweren Herzens auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Soll ich dir morgen ein Taxi rufen und dich wecken?"

"Das wäre toll."

"Mach ich", versprach Tim, "bis morgen."

"Bis morgen. Ach... warte nochmal", sagte Davie und schnappte sich sein Handy vom Tisch. "Bekomm ich deine Nummer?"

"Oh", machte Tim überrascht, "Klar." Er diktierte Davie seine Nummer, und als einen Moment sein eigenes Handy klingelte, konnte er auch dessen Nummer speichern.

"So, jetzt kann ich dich wenigstens mit Nachrichten bombardieren, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann", grinste Davie.

"Darfst du gern. Aber... sei nicht sauer, wenn ich irgendwann schlafe, ja?", bat Tim ernst.

"Bin ich nicht, keine Angst. Ich hoffe ja auch, dass ich etwas schlafen kann."

"Wirst du. Denk einfach an was Schönes."

"Mach ich. Bis morgen."

Tim sah noch einmal kurz zu ihm, dann verließ er die Wohnung. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, musste er tatsächlich kurz durchatmen. 

Wow!

Dieser Tag war... unglaublich gewesen. Er war jetzt wirklich mit Davie zusammen!

Er konnte es kaum glauben - er hatte einen Freund, und der war Davie! Tim grinste breit. Sein Freund Davie. Das klang doch großartig. 

Das klang nicht nur so, das war auch großartig! Davie war ein lieber Kerl, und es war ein schönes Gefühl sein Freund zu sein. Mit einem verliebten Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er zum Lift um nach unten zu fahren.

"Tim!" wurde er aus seinen Gedanken und Träumereien aufgeschreckt. Tim zuckte zusammen und sah sich um.

Dirk saß hinter dem Tresen und sah ihn verwundert an. "Was machst du noch hier?"

"Ich habe Herrn Selke noch was vorbeigebracht", sagte Tim.

"Ihr seid zusammen aus der Tiefgarage gekommen", bemerkte Dirk.

Tim fluchte in Gedanken. "Das... hast du gesehen?" fragte er.

"Du weißt schon, dass das Haus hier videoüberwacht ist, oder?"

"Ja... ich... Herr Selke soll im Moment nicht Auto fahren und er hatte einen Termin. Also habe ich ihn gefahren und dann hochgebracht."

"Vor... einer Stunde?", hob Dirk eine Augenbraue, "musstest du ihn noch ins Bett bringen?"

"Blödmann. Der Kerl hat ne Lungenverletzung und soll nichts selbst machen. Also habe ich ihm etwas geholfen. Ist doch nicht verboten, oder?"

"Du solltest dir stets bewusst sein, dass er ein Mieter ist - und du ein Concierge."

"Und ich kann ein bisschen Extrakohle gut gebrauchen", sagte Tim. "Es war nach meinem Dienst, also geht es dich nichts an."

"Gut - aber pass auf, dass es nicht zu viel wird. Wird vom Chef nicht gern gesehen - das sollte er dir auch gesagt haben."

"Das weiß ich. Ich hätte es aber auch ohne Geld gemacht, weil man manchmal auch einfach jemandem helfen sollte."

"Hm", machte Dirk dazu nur.

"Ist das Verhör jetzt vorbei?"

"Ja, fahr nach Hause. Schönen Feierabend."

"Dir dann auch", brummte Tim und verließ schnell die Lobby. 

Da mussten sie sich wirklich was überlegen, wenn Dirk da so ein Auge auf sie hatte. Darüber würde er nachdenken müssen - und mit Davie reden. Aber erstmal sollte er gucken, dass er nach Hause kam. Er ging zur S-Bahnhaltestelle und fuhr mit dem Zug nach Hause.

Er schloss grade seine Haustür auf, als sein Handy eine Nachricht meldete. [Bist du schon zu Hause?] hatte Davie geschrieben.

[Geh gerade rein], tippte Tim noch im Hausflur. Er holte noch schnell seine Post und lief dann nach oben.

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, kam Davies nächste Nachricht. [Schön. Machst du noch was heute Abend?]

Tim grinste. [Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht ein bisschen fernsehen. Und du?]

[Bin schon im Bett, mit Handy, Tablet und Fernseher. Hast Du Amazon oder Netflix?]

[Amazon] schrieb Tim zurück, während er sich die Schuhe auszog.

[Lust, zusammen was zu gucken?]

[Klingt gut. Dann muss ich mich aber vorher noch bequemer anziehen.]

[Sag bescheid, wenn du fertig bist - und such was raus, ja?]

[Such lieber du was raus. Ich melde mich gleich wieder.]

Als Tim sich fertiggemacht hatte und im Bett lag, las er Davis Vorschlag: [Lust auf Escape mit Sly Stallone?] 

Tim lächelte. [Klingt nach viel Action. Also großartig!]

[Dann sehen wir den einfach an. Bist du so weit?]

[Ich liege schon im Bett und bin bereit. Sag einfach wenn’s losgehen soll.]

In diesem Moment klingelte Tims Handy.


	17. Gemeinsames Fernsehen

Lächelnd nahm Tim das Gespräch an. "Hey."

"Hey", hörte er Davie leise. "So ist es doch schöner."

"Stimmt. Und einfacher. Also... starten wir den Film?"

"Drei - zwo - eins - los", gab Davie das Kommando, und dann starteten sie fast gleichzeitig den Film.

"Ich komm mir vor, als würden wir was Verbotenes tun", wisperte Davie nach einem Moment.

Verwundert runzelte Tim die Stirn. "Warum?"

"Es fühlt sich so an. Weißt du, so wie damals als man nach dem Lichtausmachen heimlich unter der Bettdecke Comics gelesen hat", grinste Davie.

Tim kicherte leise. "Und jetzt gucken wir heimlich im Bett noch fern?"

"Ganz genau."

"Wir verraten es keinem, ja?"

Davie lachte leise. "Nein, das bleibt unser Geheimnis. Und den nächsten Film gucken wir dann in einem Bett, verstanden?"

Bei den letzten Worten kribbelte es heiß in Tims Bauch, und er führte, wie sich seine Wangen röteten. "Versprochen."

"Dann bringst du morgen ein paar Klamotten zum Wechseln mit? Dann kannst du gleich von der Arbeit aus hochkommen."

"Mach ich", versprach Tim. "Und dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend."

"Ich kann’s kaum erwarten."

"Hmm", machte Tim leise. "Ich freu mich drauf."

"Alles ok?"

"Ja, alles okay. Ich bin nur... ich kann’s noch gar nicht richtig fassen."

"Ich auch nicht. Es ist ein bisschen wie in einem Traum."

"Das war es wirklich... da an der Havel... aber wir wiederholen das. Morgen, spätestens übermorgen, ja?"

"Als ob ich einer zweiten Runde Nacktbaden widerstehen könnte."

Tim lachte. "Ich auch nicht - wenn ich dich dabei angucken darf - und... anfassen."

"Oh du darfst mich anfassen. Ich besteh sogar darauf, dass du mich anfasst!"

Tim lachte. "Ich erwarte von dir das selbe."

"Verdammt, wie soll ich jetzt jemals einschlafen können."

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal den Film gucken? Und nicht so viel über morgen reden?"

"Stimmt, da war ja was. Aber der Stallone ist einfach nicht so sexy wie du."

"Und schon gar nicht so sexy wie du."

Davie lachte leise. "Ich glaube, den Film müssen wir irgendwann nochmal gucken. Ich kann der Handlung nicht mehr folgen."

"Ich auch nicht", gab Tim zu. "Wollen wir ihn ausmachen?"

"Ja, das klappt so nicht. Erzähl mir lieber was."

"Dann musst du was fragen."

"Hm... wie hast du Ole kennengelernt?" fragte Davie.

Tim lächelte. "Wir kennen uns echt schon ewig. Wir waren zusammen in der Schule, und waren auch da schon befreundet. Danach ist es aber noch immer enger geworden. Ich... ich bin sehr froh, dass ich ihn habe."

"Und er wusste sofort über dich bescheid?"

"Ziemlich schnell, ja. Bald, nachdem es mir klargeworden war. Noch vor meinen Eltern."

"Und wie... wie hast du es ihm gesagt?"

"So ungefähr... "Ole, ich glaub, ich finde Jenny nicht attraktiv. Und auch sonst keine Frauen." Jenny war ein Mädel, das damals was von mir wollte."

"Klingt so einfach."

"War es aber nicht. Ich war vorher schon total fertig. Aber Ole... der hat kurz gestockt, dann gelacht und gemeint, dass dann ja mehr für ihn überbleiben."

"Und deine Eltern?"

"Ich habe ziemlich rungedruckst, dann habe ichs meiner Mutter gesagt - ich fand sicherer, es erstmal nur ihr zu sagen - und sie war gar nicht überrascht."

"Und dein Vater?"

"Der kam so ne Stunde später nach Hause. Und meine Mutter... die reichte ihm zehn Euro. Wortlos."

Davie lachte auf. "Deine Eltern haben darauf gewettet? Ernsthaft?"

"Ernsthaft", knurrte Tim nicht ganz so begeistert, dann musste er aber auch lachen.

"Ich weiß nicht ob meine Eltern so reagieren würden", murmelte Davie.

"Sie lieben dich, und sie sind sehr stolz auf dich. Das wird sich nicht ändern."

"Das weiß ich. Aber sie haben auch Pläne für mich. Du weißt schon... Kinder und so."

"Schon aber es gibt auch noch andere Gründe, keine Kinder zu haben."

"Welche denn?" fragte Davie.

"Keine Lust auf Kinder. Oder einer der beiden... kann nicht."

"Ach das Kinderthema ist eh kein Grund. Gibt inzwischen auch für schwule Paare genug Möglichkeiten. Aber ich weiß genau, was mein Vater sagen würde."

"Was denn?", wollte Tim wissen.

"Dass ich Fußballer bin. Und das noch für die nächsten Jahre, wenn alles gut geht. Da passt kein Mann rein."

"Irgendwie hat er ja auch recht. Also, dass es ohne Mann einfacher wäre. Aber auch nicht so schön. Und immerhin hat er nicht grundsätzlich was dagegen, oder?"

"Ich glaube nicht. Ich weiß es nicht, weil wir nie über das Thema gesprochen haben, aber... mein Dad ist ein offener Mann."

"Und deine Mama?"

"Weiß ich nicht. Obwohl... sie ja auch nicht den Mann genommen hat, den ihre Eltern wollten."

"Dann wäre es für sie vermutlich okay."

"Sie würde uns zumindest keine Felsbrocken in den Weg legen."

"Das klingt doch gar nicht so schlecht."

"Bleibt nur noch das Problem, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich es ihnen sagen soll."

"Das findet sich schon noch. Wir sind seit... nicht mal vier Stunden zusammen, Davie."

"Das weiß ich doch. Das sind Gedanken, die mir schon ein bisschen länger durch den Kopf gehen, Tim. Und du bist halt... der erste, mit dem ich wirklich darüber sprechen kann."

Tim nickte verstehend. "Wenn du möchtest, komm ich mit, wenn du mit ihnen redest."

"Darauf komm ich vielleicht zurück, wenn es soweit ist. Aber... das hat noch ein bisschen Zeit. Erstmal genießen wir das mit uns beiden."

"Und dann können wir, wenn du möchtest, bei Ole und Melina üben."

"Was hast du Ole bisher von mir erzählt?"

"Erstmal hatte ich mich bei ihm über dich beschwert... also über einen Mieter. Und dann, dass du doch nicht so ein Arsch bist. Und jetzt... dass wir ein Date hatten. und so."

"Ohne Namen?"

"Ja, natürlich ohne Namen. Immerhin unterliege ich einer Geheinhaltungspflicht."

"Ich weiß. War ne dumme Frage."

"Nein, ist schon okay. Ich hätte ihm gerne mehr erzählt."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber... kannst du es noch ein bisschen geheim halten? Also meinen Namen mein ich."

"Ja, klar - ich sag erst was, wenn du es mir erlaubst. Oder wenn wir die beiden einfach überraschen."

"Erzähl mir mal von den beiden", bat Davie.

"Sie sind seit... drei Jahren zusammen. Und sie passen echt gut zusammen. Sie ergänzen sich... ich war oft neidisch", gab Tim zu. "Melina ist schwanger, und Ole freut sich total auf das Baby."

"Geplantes Baby?"

"Nee, das nicht. Aber ein willkommenes Baby."

"Schön."

"Sie freuen sich beide tierisch auf das Kleine. Und wollen vorher auch heiraten."

"Na das nenn ich sportlich. Da bleibt ja nicht viel Zeit für die Vorbereitung."

"Melina hat das alles voll im Griff", war Davie zuversichtlich. "Sie sind aber beide nicht die Leute für eine große Prinzessinnenhochzeit. Das könnte eher ein Grillen mit Freunden und Verwandten werden, oder so."

"Ich habe keinen Plan von Hochzeiten. Ich bekomme es nur mit, wenn einer der Jungs im Verein heiratet. Und das sind immer Vorbereitungen von ein paar Monaten - mindestens. Ganz ehrlich, allein das würde mich ja schon abschrecken mit ner Frau zusammen zu sein."

Tim lachte leise. "Oh ja, mich auch. So ein Aufwand, nur um einmal Ja zu sagen."

"Dann läuft das bei Männern entspannter ab?"

"Gibt da auch große Hochzeiten, aber normalerweise irgendwie... männlicher."

"Kann ne Hochzeit männlich sein?"

"Grillen, Bier, im Wald... doch, kann sie."

Davie gähnte leicht. "Sehr männlich. Und die Trauung findet beim Nacktbaden statt?"

Tim grinste. "Das gilt nur fürs Brautpaar. Oder Bräutigampaar? Und die Gäste mit Vollbart und Holzfällerhemd."

"Gut, ich werde mir merken", sagte Davie und gähnte erneut.

"Du solltest schlafen", bemerkte Tim leise.

"Ich weiß."

"Dann mach die Augen zu und kuschle dich ein, hm?"

"Singst du mir dann ein Schlaflied?" fragte Davie lächelnd.

"Oh je, ich fürchte, dann kannst du drei Tage nicht schlafen."

Davie schnaubte. "Du unterschätzt mich. Was meinst du wohl, wie oft in der Kabine gesungen wird? Oder im Bus? Und es gibt nichts Schlimmeres, als Fußballer, die aus voller Kehle grölen."

"Oh Gott, ich kann’s mir lebhaft vorstellen", meinte Tim leidend. 

"Kannst du nicht. Oh ich weiß, ich spiele es dir morgen mal vor! Ich müsste auf meinem Handy noch ein paar Aufnahmen haben."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Angst ich davor haben muss."

Davie grinste. "Ich bin ja dann bei dir. Und jetzt... muss ich echt schlafen, tut mir leid."

"Träum was Schönes", wünschte Tim leise.

"Du auch. Bis morgen, Tim", wisperte Davie.

Tim lauschte noch ein wenig in das Telefon, bis er hörte, wie Davie langsam und tief atmete. Erst dann legte er auf. Wenig später schlief er ebenfalls, entspannt und mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

***

Tim wachte früh am nächsten Morgen auf und musste sofort an Davie denken. An Davie, der jetzt sein Freund war. Sein fester Freund. So beschwingt wie wohl noch nie sprang er aus dem Bett - und blieb dann stehen. Ob er Davie mit einem Frühstück überraschen sollte?

Allerdings würde Davie bestimmt ausschlafen wollen vor seinem Arzttermin.

Grübelnd stellte er sich unter die Dusche. Er könnte ja einfach ein paar Sachen beim Bäcker holen und Davie dann etwas später nach oben bringen. Dann konnten sie zwar nicht zusammen essen, aber er konnte sich vielleicht einen Kuss abholen.

Ja, das würde er machen, beschloss Tim, zog sich rasch an und fuhr los. Beim Bäcker holte er ein belegtes Brötchen für sich selbst und einige Leckereien für Davie. Immerhin wusste er jetzt schon etwas besser, was Davie mochte und musste nicht mehr raten.

So lief er die letzten Meter ziemlich bepackt. Am Desk machte er eine kurze Übergabe mit Axel, der sich aber schnell verzog. Für ihn begann schließlich schon das Wochenende - was auch immer Axel in seiner freien Zeit so tat. Darüber wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken.

Der Typ war irgendwie komisch - aber er machte seinen Job, und das allein zählte. Und er stellte immerhin keine Fragen wie Dirk gestern.

Tim richtete seinen Arbeitsplatz ein, dann aß er sein Käsebrötchen - mit schön viel frischem Salat, Gurke und Tomate. Dabei erledigte er ein paar Mails und Telefonate - und sah sehnsüchtig auf die Uhr. Bis 9 Uhr sollte er warten, ehe er zu Davie ging.

Also machte er alles, was er irgendwie schon erledigen konnte - und stand letztendlich doch schon um zehn vor neun vor der Tür. Er klingelte und wartete dann ungeduldig. Schlief Davie noch? War alles in Ordnung? War das alles gestern zu viel gewesen?

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein nasser Davie stand vor ihm. Nass und halbnackt. Offenbar kam er grade aus der Dusche. Tim konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden - Davie sah einfach heiß aus.

"Hey schöner Mann", sagte Davie mit einem Lächeln.

"Guten Morgen, Sexy."

"Ich komm grad aus der Dusche. Kommst du mit rein?" fragte Davie und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

"Ich kann nur einen kleinen Moment bleiben", entschuldigte sich Tim gleich.

"Schon klar. Du musst arbeiten."

"Ja, aber ab heute Abend haben wir Zeit für uns."

"Das ist wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Möchtest du einen Kaffee?"

Tim sah auf die Uhr. "Sorry, um diese Uhrzeit ist unten immer viel los."

Davie seufzte. "Na gut. Aber einen Kuss bekomm ich?"

"Natürlich", strahlte Tim ihn an und küsste ihn zärtlich. Davie schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest, während er den Kuss erwiderte. Wow, dieser Kuss hatte es in sich!

"Noch besser als gestern", wisperte Davie.

"Ja - und ich glaub, wir werden uns weiter steigern."

"Dafür müssen wir kräftig üben."

"Jederzeit", strahlte Tim ihn an.

"Ist die Tüte für mich?" fragte Davie und deutete auf die Bäckertüte in Tims Hand.

"Ähm - ja, genau. Frühstück."

"Du bist toll", sagte Davie leise.

"Ich... das ist doch nichts."

"Doch natürlich."

"Naja..."

Davie lächelte und beugte sich vor um sich noch einen Kuss zu stehlen.

"Ich... ich muss wieder runter. Wann soll ich dich anrufen für deinen Termin?"

"Für wann ist das Taxi bestellt?"

"Dein Termin ist um halb elf, um zehn kommt das Taxi."

"Dann... so gegen 10 vor? Das sollte ich schaffen."

"Okay, ich ruf dich an. Und bis dahin lass dir dein Frühstück schmecken."

"Mach ich. Bis später."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Tim. Auf dem Weg nach unten holte er Fluffy ab, heute Vormittag sollte er sich noch um sie kümmern, ehe Frau Weinbauer am frühen Nachmittag zurückkehren wollte. Aber vermutlich würde bald die nächste Reise anstehen und würde sich dann wieder um den kleinen Hund kümmern.

Irgendwie freute ihn das, das machte den Job einfach abwechslungsreich. Außerdem verschaffte das Gassi gehen ihm Bewegung, die er gut brauchen konnte. Besonders schön war es natürlich, wenn Davie dabei mitkam. Aber vermutlich wäre das ziemlich auffällig.

Nun, heute würde er zumindest allein mit Fluffy rausgehen müssen - während Davie beim Arzt war. Er lächelte vor sich hin, während er Fluffy unten Wasser gab und dann ein paar Telefonate erledigte, bis es schließlich Zeit wurde, bei Davie durchzuklingen.

Er lächelte, als er die Nummer wählte.

"Hey du", begrüßte Davie ihn.

"Hey", lächelte Tim in den Hörer. Er fühlte sich verdammt verliebt.

"Sehnsucht nach mir?"

"Ständig. Aber gleich hat auch dein Taxi Sehnsucht nach dir."

"Mhm, nach gut, dann komm ich mal runter."

"Mach das."

"Bis gleich", sagte Davie und legte auf

Tim schrieb noch eine Mail, dann hörte er, wie der Fahrstuhl unten ankam und sah auf. Davie war inzwischen natürlich angezogen, sah aber trotzdem unverschämt gut aus. Tim strahlte ihn an. Wow, dieser Mann war sein Freund!

Davie kam auf ihn zu und lächelte. "Ach, die Hupe ist ja auch da."

"Ja, klar. Wir gehen gleich raus, ehe Frauchen wiederkommt, was, Fluffy?"

"Ich würde auch lieber Gassi gehen", seufzte Davie.

"Ist es so unangenehm beim Arzt?"

"Ich bin ungern bei Ärzten. Irgendwie kommt da am Ende immer eins raus: kein Fußball."

"Das ist doof. Aber es ist doch schon so viel besser geworden."

"Trotzdem wird es noch dauern."

"Ja, wird es. Aber du machst solche Fortschritte, Davie.

"Fußballer sind in der Hinsicht nicht besonders geduldig."

"Merk ich schon. Muss ich dich das Wochenende halt ablenken."

Davie grinste. "Mir würden da spontan ein paar Dinge einfallen."

"Mir auch", zwinkerte Tim ihm zu.

"Ich... glaub ich muss raus zu meinem Taxi", sagte Davie. "Soll ich nachher was zu Essen mitbringen?"

"Das... das wäre lieb von dir."

"Gibt es etwas, dass du nicht isst?"

Tim überlegte kurz. "Nicht zu scharf. Und ich mag keine Experimente mit Schnecken oder Insekten oder so."

Davie grinste. "Ok, dann lass ich den Schnecken-Insekten-Auflauf mit Chili wohl weg."

"Danke, das ist sehr zuvorkommend."

"Bis nachher Tim."

"Bis nachher. Ich freu mich auf dich."

"Ich mich auch", sagte Davie, dann ging er zum Ausgang.

Tim sah ihm nach. Verdammt, er sah so sexy aus, wie er da aus der Lobby zum Taxi ging. Allein wie die Jeans seinen Hintern betonte... Verdammt, er fing hier gleich an zu sabbern.

"Also Fluffy, wir sollten lieber weiter arbeiten", sagte er und versuchte sich auf seine Mails zu konzentrieren.

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, immer wieder sah er Davies dunkle Augen oder sein Lächeln vor sich. Schließlich beschloss er erstmal mit Fluffy nach draußen zu gehen.

"Komm her, Hupe", rief er sie und griff nach der Leine.

Fluffy kam sofort schwanzwedelnd auf ihn zu.

"Na komm - ist wieder so heiß draußen, wir gehen nur kurz, ja?"

Schnell leinte er sie an und stellte das Schild auf, dass er gleich wieder da war. Dann machte er sich mit Fluffy auf den Weg nach draußen und in das winzige Parkstück in der Nähe. Es war noch nicht mal Mittag und es war schon brütend heiß, deshalb ging Tim wirklich nur eine ganz kleine Runde mit ihr.

Wieder zurück nahm er sich erstmal eine große Flasche Wasser und stellte auch Fluffy Wasser in einer Schüssel hin. Da es grade ziemlich ruhig war, beschloss er kurz bei Ole anzurufen. Vielleicht konnte der ja grad ein bisschen quatschen.

"Hey, du Verliebter - dein Schatz hat dich allein gelassen?"

"Er musste zum Arzt", sagte Tim. "Aber er kommt hoffentlich bald mit Essen zurück."

"Das klingt wirklich schön", hörte er Ole lächeln.

"Ich kann’s noch gar nicht glauben, Ole."

"Ich auch nicht - so schnell. Und ich wollte dich immer in irgendwelche Clubs schicken."

"War ja auch nicht absehbar, dass mir der Kerl quasi vor die Füße fällt."

Ole lachte leise. "Und dienstbeflissen wie du bist hast du ihm wieder aufgeholfen?"

"Hab ich. Und jetzt... krieg ich das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht."

"Ich glaub, das steht dir ziemlich gut, Tim. Melina und ich freuen uns total für dich."

"Danke. ich... ich bleib heute Nacht gleich bei ihm. Er hat am Wochenende nichts vor und so können wir zwei Tage zusammen verbringen."

"Ich... wir würden ihn gern treffen, Tim. Sagst du ihm das?"

"Das weiß er schon. Aber... gibst du uns ein bisschen Zeit? Wir müssen uns doch auch erstmal richtig kennenlernen."

"Klar. Solange ihr wisst, dass ihr hier willkommen seid. Oder in der neuen Wohnung..."

"Gibts da schon was Neues?"

"Wir haben einige Wohnungen besichtig, und bei der einen sieht es ganz gut aus. Nicht weit von der alten Wohnung weg, sogar etwas näher zu dir hin."

"Klingt gut. Und das ihr so schnell was findet, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

"Nein, ich auch nicht, aber Melinas Kollegin hat da irgendwie die Finger mit drin. Und mit Vitamin B gehts meist schneller."

Tim nickte. "Auf jeden Fall. Hätte mir bei meiner Wohnungssuche auch geholfen... "

"Aber deine Wohnung ist doch toll, oder?"

"Ich liebe sie, aber... sie ist halt sehr, sehr klein."

"Ich kann Melinas Kollegin ja mal fragen..."

"Nein ist schon ok. Ich mag sie ja wirklich. Ist vermutlich nur weil D... naja mein Freund halt in so einer teuren großen Wohnung wohnt."

"Du solltest dich nicht mit ihm vergleichen. Das wird er auch nicht wollen."

"Ich weiß. Und das würde er auch wirklich nicht wollen. Kommt einem nur trotzdem in den Sinn."

"Ja, klar. Aber deine Wohnung ist total gemütlich."

Tim lachte. "Ist ja schon gut. Ich sag nichts mehr gegen meine Wohnung."

"Dann ist ja gut. Und deinem Freund wird sie sicher auch gefallen."

"Er war gestern schon kurz bei mir, als wir die Sachen zum schwimmen geholt haben."

"Ihr ward schwimmen? Im Freibad?"

"Nein. In der Havel. Nackt."

"Hui - da in unserer Bucht?"

"Ganz genau da."

"Und wenn ihr nackt gebadet habt - ward ihr alleine?"

"Wir hätten kaum nackt gebadet, wenn noch andere Leute dagewesen wären."

"Klingt romantisch", hörte Tim Ole grinsen.

"Ja, das war es auch", grinste Tim breit. "Aber du weißt ja: ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt."

"Ich freu mich total für dich, Tim. Du klingst echt anders als zuletzt"

"Ich war auch lange nicht mehr so glücklich. Dabei kennen wir uns noch kaum. Aber er ist einfach... toll."

"Das ist toll. Ich hoffe, wir können ihn bald kennenlernen."

"Bald", sagte Tim.

"Wir wollen ihn nicht drängen, aber wir sind halt neugierig."

"Das ist mir klar. Und ich habe ihm auch schon gesagt, wie wichtig ihr mir seid. Es ist nur... er ist halt nicht geoutet. Nicht mal seine Eltern wissen bescheid."

"Oh!", machte Ole erstaunt. "Dann ist es ja nochmal schwerer. Aber immerhin weißt du davon."

"Hat uns halt beide voll erwischt."

"Klingt wirklich schön."

"Ist es."

"Du, ich muss weiterarbeiten", bemerkte Ole. "Und du doch sicher auch."

"Ja, obwohl es heute ruhig ist. Typischer Freitagvormittag."

"Alle schon in Wochenendstimmung?", fragte Ole nach. "Dann halt durch, in ein paar Stunden kannst du zu deinem Schatz."

"Weiß ich. Also gib Melina später einen Kuss von mir und wir hören uns."

"Mach ich. Und du grüß deinen Freund und gib ihm auch einen Kuss von mir", kicherte Ole.

Tim lachte. "Geht klar", sagte er und legte dann auf.


	18. Unschöne Begegnung

Inzwischen waren einige Mails angekommen, und Tim hatte auch so einiges zu tun, bis Davie schließlich vom Arzt zurückkam. Er hatte zwei Tüten dabei, in denen sich hoffentlich das Mittagessen befand.

"Hey", grüßte Tim ihn, "Wie wars?"

"Anstrengend", sagte Davie und setzt sich neben ihn. "Der Doc hat ein paar Tests gemacht um zu sehen, wie belastbar die Lunge wieder ist."

"Und was sagt er?"

"Er ist zufrieden, ich nicht."

Leise seufzte Tim und legte eine Hand auf Davies Unterarm. "Nicht schnell genug?"

"Nein. Kein Training in Sicht..."

"Das wird schon noch. Zusammen kriegen wir das bald hin."

"Hoffentlich. Aber genug davon. Wie war dein Tag bisher?"

"Ruhig. Ziemlich viel Kleinkram - und ein Telefonat mit Ole. Ich soll dich grüßen und die das von ihm geben", grinste Tim und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Das ist nett von Ole", grinste Davie.

"Er ist auch ein ganz lieber. Er ist schon ganz gespannt, wie du so bist."

"Bald", versprach Davie. "So... hast du Hunger?"

"Ja, schon..."

"Aber?"

"Muss noch hierbleiben, in einer Viertelstunde kommen Handwerker."

"Wir können doch wieder hier unten essen."

"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast? Dann stell ich die Glocke her, und wenn die Jungs kommen, kann ich sie gleich in die vierte Etage schicken."

"Ist für mich kein Problem."

"Dann machen wir das doch so", lächelte Tim und stellte gleich die Glocke auf den Tresen.

Danach gingen die beiden in den kleinen Pausenraum. "Ich habe ein paar Wraps und Salate mitgebracht", sagte Davie.

"Das klingt lecker." Schnell deckte Tim auf und setzte sich dann neben Davie. "Ganz gesund."

"Bei der Hitze genau das Richtige."

Er teilte die Wraps auf und stellte den Salat hin. "Lass es dir schmecken."

"Du dir auch", sagte Tim und machte sich sofort über seinen Wrap her.

Er war wirklich lecker, kräftig gewürzt und mit toller Sauce.

Irgendwann ertönten die Glocke und Tim ging schnell nach draußen um die Handwerker zu begrüßen und ihnen die nötigen Anweisungen zu geben.

Dann konnte er schon wieder zu Davie zurückkehren. 

"Alles erledigt?" fragte er.

"Ja, alles erledigt.

"Noch einen Wrap?" fragte Davie. "Oder lieber Nachtisch?"

"Nachtisch hast du auch mitgebracht?"

Davie nickte. "Frischen Erdbeerquark."

"Wow", strahlte Tim ihn an. 

"Mit Erdbeeren mache ich bei dir offenbar nichts verkehrt", sagte Davie. "Also Nachtisch?"

"Ja, klar!"

Davie lachte und holte zwei Schälchen aus der Tüte. Eins schob er Tim zusammen mit einem Löffel zu. Tim probierte sofort. "Du bist ein echter Held", strahlte er dann.

"Ja, im Essen besorgen bin ich ziemlich gut."

"Wenn du nicht schon so gut küssen würdest - das wäre echt ein Grund mit dir zusammen zu sein."

"Wie meine Mutter immer sagt: Liebe geht durch den Magen", grinste Davie.

"Dann haben wir es ja richtiggemacht."

"Oh ja. Das einzige was fehlt, ist die gemütliche Zweisamkeit. Aber die können wir ja heute Abend nachholen.“

"Um halb fünf komm ich direkt hoch."

"Hast du Klamotten und so dabei? Die könnte ich ja schon mit hochnehmen."

"Mein Rucksack steht unterm Schreibtisch."

"Gut, dann... " Davie sah sich aufmerksam um, dann lehnte er sich vor und hauchte Tim einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Dann geh ich mal hoch."

"Wenn dir langweilig ist... komm runter."

Davie nickte. "Ich werde mich ein bisschen hinlegen, aber dann komm ich gern runter."

"Ja, ruh dich erstmal aus - dann bist du heute Abend fit."

Davie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Soso. Ich soll also für heute Abend fit sein?"

"Das erwarte ich von dir."

Davie grinste und stand auf. "Dann tu ich mein möglichstes um so fit wie möglich zu sein."

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete Tim ihn, räumte schnell auf und setzte sich dann wieder an seinen Tresen. Kurz nach eins ging er mit Fluffy eine letzte Runde und verwöhnte den kleinen Hund dann noch ein wenig, ehe pünktlich um zwei Frau Weinbauer die Lobby betrat.

Tim lächelte sie an. "Hallo Frau Weinbauer. Ich hoffe Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise."

"Danke, hatte ich. Ich hoffe, Fluffy hat Ihnen keine Probleme gemacht?"

"Überhaupt nicht, sie war ganz brav. Ich war eben noch einmal mit ihr Gassi."

"Danke, das ist sehr lieb - nach dem Flug bin ich doch ziemlich erschöpft." Frau Weinbauer griff in ihre Tasche und drückte Tim einen Geldschein in die Hand. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe."

"Das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe mich gern um Fluffy gekümmert."

"Und ich zeige mich gern erkenntlich."

Tim lächelte erneut. "Dann vielen Dank. Und sagen Sie einfach bescheid, wenn Sie wieder jemanden für Fluffy brauchen."

"Früher oder später werde ich wieder reisen müssen, dann komme ich gern wieder auf Sie zurück."

Tim nickte und Frau Weinbauer machte sich mit Fluffy auf den Weg zum Lift. Ein wenig wehmütig sah er dem kleinen Hund nach - der Hupe, wie Davie immer sagte. Fluffy hatte irgendwie eine Rolle dabei gespielt, dass er nun mit Davie zusammen war, deshalb war er ziemlich traurig sie nun erstmal nicht mehr um sich zu haben.

Um sich abzulenken stürzte er sich wieder auf die Arbeit und arbeitete einiges für die nächste Woche vor. 

"Einmal Eistee für den schwer arbeitenden Herrn", hörte irgendwann plötzlich Davies Stimme neben sich.

"Davie", schreckte Tim hoch

"Hab ich dich erschreckt?" fragte Davie.

"Nur ein bisschen. Du hast Eistee?"

Davie nickte und stellte zwei hohe Gläser auf dem Tisch ab. "Ich dachte, ich bring dir eine kleine Erfrischung."

"Das ist echt lieb von dir", strahlte tim ihn an.

"Na wir müssen doch beide nachher fit sein", lachte Davie und setzte sich neben ihn. "Die Hupe ist ja gar nicht da."

"Nein, die ist bei Frauchen. Frau Weinbauer hat sie vor..." Tim sah auf die Uhr. "Vor einer halben Stunde abgeholt."

"Naja, die Hupe freut sich bestimmt. Und du hast ja noch mich zum Gassi gehen."

"Willst du Gassi gehen? Jetzt?"

"An sich schon, aber mir ist das jetzt zu heiß. Wir können aber vielleicht heute Abend ein bisschen spazieren gehen."

"Das würde ich gern machen. Hier, oder auch bisschen... außerhalb?"

"Gern außerhalb. Da ist die Luft ja besser, als hier in der Stadt."

"Und nicht so viele Menschen."

"Vor allem das." 

"Wir finden schon was Schönes", versprach Tim 

"Dafür bist du wieder zuständig mein Lieber." 

"Ja, natürlich. Ich kenn einige schöne Ecken in der Gegend." 

Davie lehnte sich lächelnd zurück und trank einen Schluck von seinem Eistee. 

"Fühlt sich schön an", murmelte Tim irgendwann. 

"Was?" fragte Davie. 

"Mit dir hier zu sitzen." 

"Das find ich auch schön", sagte Davie und schob eine Hand auf Tims Oberschenkel. "Ich bin gern bei dir."

"Und ich habe dich sehr gerne hier", lächelte Tim ihn an.

"Ich würde dich jetzt unglaublich gern küssen", wisperte Davie.

"Ich dich auch... aber dass geht nicht. Am Arbeitsplatz - und hier könnte uns jeder sehen. Außerdem ist die Lobby videoüberwacht."

"Ich weiß. Ich tus ja auch nicht."

"Aber nachher - nachher holen wir es nach", versprach Tim.

Davie sah auf seine Uhr. "Es dauert nur noch so lange..."

"Ja, viel zu lange. Aber dann haben wir so viel Zeit zusammen." 

Davie seufzte. "Erzähle mal, was machst du grade?"

"Die Wohnung unter dir in der 6. Etage ist frei geworden. Ich muss also erstmal den Auszug regeln, die Möbelpacker besorgen und so, dann durchgehen und alles angucken, gucken, was gemacht werden muss und dann die potentiellen Mieter rumführen. Wenn der Hausbesitzer oder der -Verwalter das nicht machen, und das machen sie so gut wie nie."

"Bei mir schon", grinste Davie schief. "Also nicht direkt. War so ne Blondie mit einem superkurzen Mini und einer hohen Piepsstimme. Und einem extrem aufdringlichen Parfüm."

"Oh je, Stella. Sie ist die Sekretärin und Mädchen für alles beim Verwalter."

"Stella? Jetzt ernsthaft?"

"Ja, ernsthaft. Das ist so Klischee, das kann man sich schon nicht mehr ausdenken."

"Ich bin ein bisschen sprachlos und ziemlich entsetzt", grinste Davie.

Tim erwiderte das Grinsen. "Warum entsetzt?"

"Weil Eltern so grausam sein können."

"Ja, manche Eltern sollte man bestrafen."

"Wissen Ole und seine Freundin schon, wie das Baby heißen soll?"

"Nein, so weit sind sie noch nicht. Ich hoffe, dass ich ihnen die schlimmsten Namen ausreden kann."

"Viel Glück", sagte Davie und sah dabei zufällig in Richtung Eingangstür.

Tim folgte seinem Blick und sah Martin Heumann auf sie zukommen.

"Ach verdammt", murmelte Davie neben ihm. Zum Weglaufen war es zu spät, Martin hatte ihn schon entdeckt.

"Davie, ist alles in Ordnung? Was tust du hier?"

"Ich... was machst du hier?" fragte Davie. "Ich dachte, wir wollten telefonieren."

"Ich war gerade in der Gegend, da dachte ich, ich komm mal vorbei. Du hattest dich nach dem Arzttermin heute noch nicht gemeldet."

"Sorry. War aber alles ok."

"Und dann kannst du wieder ins Training einsteigen?"

Davie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich soll Geduld haben. Nächsten Dienstag ist mein nächster Termin."

"Du weißt, dass der Trainer dich wieder auf dem Platz haben will..."

"Nicht meine Entscheidung. Glaubst du, ich will nicht zurück auf den Platz?"

Martin nickte wenig begeistert. "Und was machst du hier unten?"

"Mir war langweilig und draußen ist es heiß."

"Und deswegen setzt du dich hinter... hinter den Tresen wie ein Concierge? Was, wenn dich jemand hier sieht?"

"Ich... lass euch mal allein", sagte Tim. "Ich muss sowieso mal nach den Handwerkern sehen." Er stand schnell auf, schnappte sich das Diensthandy und ging zum Fahrstuhl. Hilfesuchend sah Davie ihm nach, doch sein Freund ließ ihn hier mit Martin alleine. 

"Du hast selbst gesagt, ich soll mich mit Tim unterhalten um mich abzulenken", sagte er schließlich.

"Aber doch nicht so. Davie! Das geht einfach nicht."

"Wieso nicht? Tim ist nett."

"Du bist Fußballspieler, und kein Concierge. Hier kann jederzeit jemand reinkommen und dich sehen, und dann? Wo ist dann dein Image?"

"Die meisten halten mich für arrogant und eingebildet. Dann denken sie vielleicht, dass ich auch ne nette Seite habe. Und seit wann ist es Fußballern verboten mit anderen Menschen zu reden? Ich sitze, weil ich nicht so lange stehen kann und es wäre albern, wenn ich vor dem Desk sitzen würde."

Martin ließ diese Worte einen Moment sacken. "Und mit diesem Tim verstehst du dich ganz gut?"

"Ja. Er ist nett und er behandelt mich ganz normal. Es ist ihm egal, dass ich Fußballer bin. Weißt du wie schön das ist?"

"Ich glaub, ich kanns mir vorstellen."

"Dann wäre das ja geklärt."

"Du willst also die nächsten Wochen hier Concierge spielen?"

"Ach quatsch. Ich komm einfach manchmal runter und unterhalte mich mit Tim. Ich bin seit etwa zehn Minuten hier, davor war ich oben."

"Hm, ich kann es dir ja schlecht verbieten", murmelte Martin, aber es war deutlich, dass er es gerne würde.

"Was erwartest du, Martin? Soll ich in meiner Wohnung sitzen und mich bemitleiden?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber... ach, schon gut."

Davie schnaubte. "Vielen Dank."

"Du hältst diesen Tim hoffentlich nicht von der Arbeit ab?"

"Natürlich nicht."

"Dann ist gut..." So ganz zufrieden war Martin noch immer nicht.

"Los spucks schon aus", sagte Davie. "Was stört dich plötzlich an Tim? Du fändest ihn doch nett."

"Ja, aber... er ist halt ein Angestellter, kein Freund."

"Und er kann nicht beides sein?"

"Ein Angestellter und ein Freund? Wird schwierig, das dann zu trennen."

"Er ist ein Angestellter des Vermieters, nicht mein persönlicher Angestellter. Ich sehe da kein Problem - und keine Notwendigkeit was zu trennen."

"Nun gut, das ist deine Entscheidung. Aber lass das Training deswegen nicht schleifen."

"Ich kann doch gar nicht trainieren, Martin!"

"Ja, aber bald wirst du wieder anfangen. Hat der Arzt dir keine Übungen gezeigt?"

"Darüber reden wir am Dienstag. Im Moment soll ich mich noch schonen. Spazierengehen, wenn mir danach ist und es nicht zu heiß draußen ist."

"Dann mach das bitte auch. Abends wird es ja ganz angenehm draußen."

"Hab ich vor. Sonst noch was?"

"Melde dich bitte beim Trainer, der wartet darauf mal mit dir persönlich zu sprechen."

"Wird gemacht."

"Gut. Kann ich dich damit wieder alleine lassen?"

"Ja. Ich werde schon keinen Unsinn anstellen und so gefährliche Dinge machen, wie Eis essen oder im Bett frühstücken", sagte Davie sarkastisch.

"Davie... übertreibst nicht", warnte Martin. 

"Was mache ich denn?" fragte Davie.

"Du solltest nicht versuchen mit zu verarschen."

"Wieso versuche ich dich zu verarschen?"

Martin schüttelte nur den Kopf dazu.

"Nein los, ich will das jetzt wissen. Wenn du solche Anschuldigungen in den Raum wirfst, kannst du auch gleich alles sagen."

"Ist schon gut. Ich geh besser, und du kümmerst du mehr um deine Lunge als um deinen Spaß."

Davie stand auf. "Was soll der scheiß Martin?"

"Komm runter, Davie!"

"Nein! Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, was du mir unterstellen willst, aber das geht mir gewaltig gegen den Strich. Ich habe nichts Schlimmes gemacht, außer mich mit einem netten Jungen zu unterhalten. Was zum Teufel ist dein Problem?"

"Mein Problem ist, dass du dich nicht meldest, dass keiner weiß, was mit dir ist, und du dich dann seelenruhig hier mit dem Concierge vergnügst."

"Ich vergnüge mich mit dem Concierge?"

Martin seufzte und atmete tief durch. "Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt echt besser, ehe das hier noch eskaliert. Melde dich beim Trainer, ja? Heute noch."

"Was passiert sonst? Verpetzt du mich? Und verbreitest Lügen über mich und Tim?" fragte Davie aufgebracht.

"Über dich und Tim? Was gibt es da denn zu verbreiten?", fragte Martin misstrauisch nach.

Davie schluckte und verfluchte sich innerlich. "Das... was weiß ich, was du dir zusammenreimst."

Sein Verhalten schien Martin aufgefallen zu sein. "Da... da gibt es was?", fragte er ungläubig nach.

"Ich habe mit ihm... Mittag gegessen. Gestern und heute", sagte Davie schnell. "Und ja, ich habe mit ihm hier unten im Pausenraum gegessen, damit Tim seinen Arbeitsplatz nicht zu lange allein lässt."

"Und das machst du aus lauter Menschenliebe?"

"Das mache ich, weil Tim nett ist."

"Okay..."

Davie sah Martin fest an. "Wolltest du nicht gehen?"

"Ja, ist wohl besser. Erhol dich weiter gut." Zumindest der letzte Satz war ehrlich gemeint, das merkte Davie.

Davie nickte nur knapp. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch sah er Martin nach, wie er die Lobby verließ.

"Scheiße", wisperte er und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken. Was hatte das eben bedeutet? Ahnte Martin etwa etwas? Er hatte sich ziemlich merkwürdig verhalten.

Allerdings war sein Auftritt von Anfang an ziemlich merkwürdig gewesen. Warum hatte es ihn gestört, dass er mit Tim sprach? Martin hatte es doch selbst vorgeschlagen! War er einfach so schlecht drauf gewesen? Hatte er seine Tage? Oder war irgendwas im Verein vorgefallen? Aber das war kein Grund, das an ihm auszulassen. Und ihm vorzuwerfen wer würde das Training vernachlässigen.

Hatte man Martin dafür verantwortlich gemacht, dass Davie noch nicht wieder trainieren konnte? Aber das war Blödsinn. Nein, es musste etwas Anderes sein. Aber was? Hatte er wirklich was gerochen? Hatte er etwas gemerkt? Konnte er etwas gemerkt haben? Hatten sie zu dicht nebeneinandergesessen? Scheiße, was, wenn er wirklich etwas gemerkt hatte?

"Davie? Ist... alles ok?" fragte Tim leise.

"Wie?", fragte Davie nach. Er merkte selbst, dass er blass geworden war.

Tim stand hinter ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. "Was ist los Davie?"

Davie schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer kreisten seine Gedanken darum, ob Martin etwas mitbekommen haben konnte, und wie?

"Warte, ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser", sagte Tim.

Davie nickte nur leicht. Schnell holte Tim ein Glas mit Wasser aus dem Pausenraum und reichte es Davie. "Setz dich ihn, du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umkippen."

Behutsam drückte er Davie in den Sitz.

"Und jetzt erzählst du mir, was passiert ist."

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob Martin was weiß", murmelte Davie.

"Was weiß Martin?"

"Von uns."

"Woher soll er das denn wissen?"

"Er hat sowas angedeutet."

"Davie, er kann nichts wissen."

"Er war ziemlich deutlich. Ähm... 'Gibt es da etwas zwischen Tim und dir", oder so."

"Und was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er Lügen über uns verbreiten will."

"Und was hat er dazu gesagt?" fragte Tim.

"Weiß ich gar nicht mehr so genau. Er war jedenfalls ziemlich provozierend. Und dann wollte er dich schlechtmachen. Ich sollte auf mein Image achten und nicht beim Concierge sitzen. Ach, der hat doch ein Rad ab!"

Tim legte Davie eine Hand auf den Arm. "Beruhig dich. Vielleicht hatte er einfach einen schlechten Tag. Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass er was weiß."

"Und wenn schon, es geht ihn nichts an."

"Genau. Es geht nur uns beide was an."

Davie hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Tims. 

"Aber ich sollte vielleicht trotzdem hochgehen", sagte er. "Es dauert ja auch nicht mehr lange bis zu Feierabend hast."

"Du bist müde, hm? War ja auch anstrengend heute. Macht es dir gemütlich, ich komm nach Feierabend gleich hoch, ja?"

Davie nickte. "Ich freu mich auf nachher."

"Ich mich auch", lächelte Tim ihn an.

Davie stand auf und nahm die beiden inzwischen leeren Eistee-Gläser mit. Sehnsüchtig sah Tim ihm nach. Die Begegnung mit Martin hatte ihm ganz schön zugesetzt. Aber Martin war auch ziemlich komisch gewesen. Bisher hatte Tim ihn immer sehr nett gefunden. Aber heute war er plötzlich ein ziemlicher Unsympathisch gewesen. Davon war wohl auch Davie überrascht gewesen.

Tim vermutete, dass Martin einfach einen schlechten Tag gehabt hatte. Bei einem Fußballclub angestellt zu sein, war bestimmt auch nicht immer eitel Sonnenschein. Es konnte gut sein, dass er unter ziemlichen Stress stand. Davie sollte sich am besten einfach am Montag mal bei Martin melden, dann sah die Welt bestimmt wieder ganz anders aus. Bis dahin würden sie die Zweisamkeit genießen. Jedenfalls sobald er endlich Feierabend hatte. 

Er sah auf die Uhr. Noch drei Stunden, bis Dirk kam. Bis dahin hatte er nicht viel zu tun, schließlich war Freitagnachmittag, da waren keine Handwerker oder ähnliche mehr erreichbar und die Kurierfahrer waren auch schneller unterwegs. Lediglich ein paar Bewohner kehrten von ihren Dienstreisen oder Urlauben zurück. 

Also machte er das beste daraus und surfte ein bisschen im Internet und träumte von Davie. Mal sehen, wann sein Freund bereit war Ole und Melina zu treffen. Er selbst wäre froh, wenn es schnell ging. Er mochte es nicht, vor Ole etwas geheim zuhalten. Allerdings durfte er Davie nicht drängen. So ein Outing war ein großer Schritt.

Zumindest konnte er Ole ja grundsätzlich von seinem neuen Freund vorschwärmen. 

Endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sah Tim, wie Dirk die Lobby betrat. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass sein Kollege wieder mal zu spät war - allerdings nur fünfzehn Minuten.

"Hey Dirk", sagte er und stand auf.

"Hey - und schönes Wochenende! °

"Wünsch ich dir auch", lächelte Tim und packte schnell zusammen.


	19. Am Abend

Tim zögerte - konnte er es wagen direkt nach oben zu fahren? Aber wie sollte er sonst nach oben gelangen? Durch die Tiefgarage? Das war ja noch auffälliger. Außerdem war auch Dirk zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet.

Aber würde Dirk wirklich die Klappe halten? Konnte er seinem Kollegen so sehr vertrauen? Er kannte Dirk ja kaum! Erstens arbeitet er selbst noch nicht lange hier und zweitens hatte er bisher vielleicht fünf Minuten am Tag mit Dirk gesprochen. Er wusste nichts über ihn.

Er würde Davie also in Gefahr bringen, wenn er jetzt einfach hochfuhr. [Dirk ist da - soll ich trotzdem hochkommen], tippte er kurzerhand ins Handy - das sollte Davie lieber selbst entscheiden.

[Was meinst du? Dirk war doch auch gestern da.]

[Da hat er komische Fragen gestellt.]

Im nächsten Moment klingelte sein Handy.

"Ja?", meldete er sich hastig.

"Warum hast du mir davon nichts erzählt?" fragte Davie. "Und was für Fragen meinst du?"

Tim seufzte leise, schulterte seinen Rucksack und verließ die Lobby nach draußen. Dieses Gespräch sollten sie nicht führen, wenn jemand mithören konnte. "Er hat gesehen, dass ich dich gestern nach Hause gebracht hab. habe dann was gefaselt von wegen, ich habe dich noch irgendwo hingefahren. Und dir außerhalb vorm Dienst noch geholfen habe. Das hat er dann gefressen."

"Ok... und das kannst du jetzt nicht wiedersagen, wenn er fragt?"

"Doch, klar. Ich... ich denk mir was aus und komm dann hoch."

"Warte", sagte Davie. "Ich habe ne bessere Idee. Ich rufe bei Dirk an und locke ihn hoch. Du musst dann halt nur mit dem Lift ne Etage eher aussteigen, damit er dich nicht sieht."

"Das ist gut, so machen wir das", nickte Tim. Dann würde Dirk auch nicht überwachen können, wann er zurückkam.

"Gut, dann bis gleich."

"Bis gleich", nickte Tim und legte auf. Er lief ein paar Schritte auf und ab, dann blickte er durch die Glastür in die Lobby. Einen Moment lang telefonierte Dirk, dann stand er auf und ging zum Fahrstuhl. Tim wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann betrat er die Lobby und holte seinerseits den Fahrstuhl.

Er fuhr wie verabredet nur in die vierte Etage und wartete dann, bis der Lift wieder in die Fünfte und dann nach unten fuhr. Dann lief er im Treppenhaus die letzte Etage hoch zu Davies Wohnung. 

Davies Tür stand offen und er lehnte mit einem Grinsen in der Öffnung. Tim konnte nicht anders als das Grinsen zu erwidern.

"Komm schnell rein", sagte Davie und griff nach Tims Hand.

Der ließ sich nur zu gerne in die Wohnung ziehen und stieß dann die Tür ins Schloss.

"Geschafft", sagte Davie. "Endlich Wochenende."

"Ja", strahlte Tim ihn an und trat spontan einen Schritt näher.

Davie lächelte und schlang die Arme um Tim. "Dann... darf ich dich jetzt endlich küssen?"

"Du darfst nicht nur, das ist zu Wochenendbeginn deine Pflicht."

"Na dann werde ich dieser Pflicht mal lieber schnell nachkommen."

Langsam näherte sich Davie und legte dann seine Lippen ganz weich auf Tims. Der schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. Davie küsste wirklich unglaublich gut, da täuschte ihn seine Erinnerung also nicht. Ganz langsam vertiefte Davie den Kuss und zog Tim dabei noch enger an sich.

Schließlich standen sie eng aneinander gedrückt da. Tims Hände langen nun ebenfalls auf Davies Rücken und streichelten bis runter zu seinem Hintern. Davie grinste in den Kuss. "Ich mag den Weg, den deine Hände da nehmen."

"Ich kontrolliere sie nicht, das machen sie von ganz alleine."

"Soso, ganz von allein also? Und was haben die Schlingel als nächstes vor?"

"Sie können da sehr, sehr kreativ werden", murmelte Tim und küsste Davie wieder. Dabei schob er eine Hand in die Mitte.

Davie atmete deutlich schneller. In diesem Moment bemerkte Tim auch Davies harten Schwanz, der gegen seine Hüfte drückte. Ein Schauer der Erregung lief durch seinen Körper. Davie war ein toller Mann, und ihn so zu erregen war einfach phantastisch.

"Vielleicht... Couch?" murmelte Davie in den Kuss.

"Hm, gute Idee", nuschelte Tim undeutlich zurück.

"Dann komm", raunte Davie und zog Tim mit sich. Erst vor dem Sofa ließ er ihn wieder los. "Wir... könnten auch gleich ein bisschen Klamotten loswerden", schlug er vor.

"Am besten, bevor wir uns setzen - das ist einfacher."

Davie nickte und zog sich sofort das Shirt aus. Eigentlich hatte Tim das auch machen wollen, aber Davies nackter Oberkörper lenkte ihn ziemlich ab.

Davie grinste bei Tims Blick. "Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Wortlos nickte Tim. Es gefiel ihm besser als gut

"Soll ich weitermachen?" fragte Davie und legte seine Finger an den Bund seiner Jeans. Tim nickte nur, mehr schaffte er wohl nicht. Davie lachte leise, dann öffnete er langsam den obersten Knopf.

Tim hatte das Gefühl Stilaugen zu bekommen, aber er konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Nacheinander öffnete Davie auch die restlichen drei Knöpfe der Jeans, so dass Tim die schwarze Shorts erkennen konnte, die Davie unter der Jeans trug. Als Davie die Hose langsam runterzog, sah Tim, dass die Shorts echt eng waren und nichts verbargen. Davie war noch immer erregt.

Als die Jeans auf dem Boden lag, um Davies Füße geknautscht, kam wieder Leben in Tim. Er lockerte seine Krawatte und zog sie über den Kopf, dann öffnete er langsam die Knöpfe seines weißen Hemds. Nur war es Davie der jede Bewegung von Tim verfolgte.

Endlich hatte er alle Knöpfe geöffnet und schob nun das Hemd über die Schultern um es dann auf den Boden segeln zu lassen. Anschließend zog er das enge T-Shirt, das er immer darunter trug, über den Kopf.

"Du siehst toll aus", wisperte Davie.

Mit einem Lächeln sah Tim ihn an. So ganz glaubte er das nicht, zumindest nicht im Vergleich zu Davie und seinen Kollegen, aber er wagte nicht zu widersprechen.

"Hose", grinste Davie als Tim nicht weitermachte. "Oder... brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Das geht... oder nein, ich denke, ich brauche Hilfe."

Grinsend kam Davie näher und öffnete den Gürtel von Tims Hose. Mit einer runden Bewegung zog er ihn kurzerhand aus den Schlaufen.

"Ich find dich im Anzug übrigens sehr sexy", sagte Davie, während er den Knopf öffnete. "So elegant..."

"Echt? Ich habe mich inzwischen dran gewöhnt, aber anfangs habe ich mich immer verkleidet gefühlt."

"Ich kenn das Gefühl. Aber je öfter man sowas trägt, desto besser fühlt man sich darin. Und das strahlt man dann auch aus", sagte Davie. Er lehnte sich etwas nach unten und küsste Tim unters Ohr.

"Hm, ja, das stimmt...", nuschelte Tim. Die Lippen fühlten sich toll an.

Davie brummte nur, während seine Lippen weiter die warme Haut küssten. Instinktiv legte Tim den Kopf schräg, damit Davie besser ankam. Davies Hände glitten inzwischen über Tims Rücken. Warm und unheimlich angenehm fühlte sich diese Berührung an, und Davies zärtliche Lippen waren der pure Wahnsinn.

Ganz sanft drängte Davie Tim zurück, bis er an seinen Beinen das Sofa spürte. Langsam ließ er sich sinken und zog Davie dabei mit sich. Davie keuchte auf. "Du hast immer noch... Hose", nuschelte er an Tims Hals.

"Muss wohl noch mal aufstehen, hm?"

"Ja... gleich", murmelte Davie und küsste Tim leidenschaftlich. Ebenso leidenschaftlich erwiderte Tim den Kuss, dabei schob er die Fingerspitzten schon mal unter den Bund der engen Shorts.

"Ja, gut so", wisperte Davie in den Kuss.

"Hm, das magst du?"

"Ich mag es immer, wenn du mich berührst."

"Dann mach ich einfach weiter, hm?"

"Bitte", flüsterte Davie.

Schon schob Tim seine Hände tiefer, so tief er konnte. Aber es war nicht genug - die verdammte Shorts musste weg. Sofort! "Steh auf", raunte er mit fester Stimme.

Davie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

"Steh auf", wiederholte Tim etwas lauter.

"Ich sitze aber grade ganz gut", grinste Davie.

"Willst du den ganzen Abend mit Shorts hier sitzen?"

"Oh. Oh!" machte Davie. "Gute Idee." Schnell stand er auf und zog sich die Shorts aus. "Deine Hose auch."

Tim lachte leise und stand nun ebenfalls auf um sich die letzten Kleidungsstücke auszuziehen. Sobald auch Tim nackt war, zog Davie ihn an sich und ließ sich wieder aufs Sofa sinken. Diesmal saß Tim auf seinem Schoß. Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie erregt Davie war - und der konnte ihn selbst sicher genauso spüren.

"Oh das ist besser", murmelte Davie und strich über Tims nackten Rücken. "Soviel besser."

"Hm", machte Tim und beugte sich vor um Davie wieder zu küssen. Davie erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Dabei strich er fest über Tims Hintern. Davies Hände fühlten sich himmlisch an. Warm und groß und so heiß. Sie fanden zielstrebig den Weg nach innen.

"Bin... ich zu schnell?" wisperte Davie.

"Nein, nein... solange es dir nicht zu schnell geht."

Davie lächelte. "Keine Ahnung. Es... fühlt sich einfach gut an mit dir."

"Dann machen wir doch weiter, hm?"

"Hiermit?" fragte Davie und schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper.

"Oh ja!", keuchte Tim auf.

Davies Finger schlossen sich um seinen Schwanz.

"Davie", raunte Tim und sah an sich herunter. Davies hellbraune Hand zwischen ihnen, wie sie seinen eigenen Schwanz umfasste, war einfach unfassbar heiß. Davie lächelte und begann seine Hand zu bewegen.

Leise keuchte Tim auf. Es war einfach heiß: Der Anblick, aber auch die Gefühle, die die Berührungen auslösten. Beides zusammen ließ ihn fast sofort kommen.

"Du siehst heiß aus", raunte Davie, während er seine Hand unwillkürlich schneller bewegte.

"Davie", keuchte Tim noch einmal. Die Berührungen schienen ganz durch seinen Körper zu ziehen und brachten ihn förmlich zum Kochen.

"Komm", wisperte Davie. "Komm für mich."

Atemlos sah Tim ihm ins Gesicht, dann krampfte sich alles zusammen und er kam.

"Gott", keuchte Davie. "So heiß..."

Tim konnte nur leicht nicken. Davie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. Das half Tim langsam wieder runterzukommen. Und nun spürte er auch wieder Davies Schwanz, der noch immer hart war. Er atmete noch einmal durch um ruhiger zu werden und schob dann seine Hand zwischen sie.

Davie stöhnte auf, als er Tims Finger spürte. Tim lächelte leicht als er jetzt seine Finger um Davies harten Schwanz schloss und begann ihn zu massieren. Auch Davie brauchte nicht mehr lange. Er keuchte auf, zuckte kurz und kam dann heftig.

Tim sog den Anblick förmlich in sich auf. Davie sah einfach wunderschön aus, wenn er kam, zumindest in Tims Augen. Allerdings sah Davie immer wunderschön aus. Langsam beugte sich Tim vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. Davie schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest, während er den Kuss ein wenig träge erwiderte. Auch Tim legte seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn einfach fest. 

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber... ich habe Hunger", grinste Davie.

"Wie - jetzt?"

Davie nickte. "Ich habe noch ein bisschen Erdbeerquark im Kühlschrank. Den müssten wir nur holen und könnten ihn dann hier auf der Couch essen. Nackt und aneinander gekuschelt. Ich füttre dich sogar, wenn du möchtest."

"Oh, das klingt extrem sexy. Bleib sitzen, ich hol den Quark", versprach Tim und stand auf.

"Hm, ich mag es, wenn du nackt durch meine Wohnung läufst", grinste Davie als er Tim hinterher sah.

"Oh", machte Tim, das war ihm wohl entgangen. Wie gut, dass Davie nicht sah, wie er errötete.

Schnell holte er in der Küche den Quark aus dem Kühlschrank und schnappte sich zwei Löffel, dann lief er zurück zu Davie ins Wohnzimmer. Hier setzte er sich gleich wieder neben Davie und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Davie schlang einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich. "Das fühlt sich gut an", flüsterte er.

"Hmm, sehr gut", bestätigte Tim. 

Davie nahm sich einen der Löffel und tauchte ihn in den Quark, dann hielt er den vollen Löffel vor Tims Lippen. Überrascht sah Tim den Löffel an, dann lächelte er und öffnete den Mund.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich dich füttre", sagte Davie zwinkernd.

"Es ist einfach total schön mit dir", erklärte Tim leise.

"Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben."

Tim tauchte nun seinen Löffel in den Quark und hielt ihn Davie hin. Lächelnd öffnete Davie den Mund und ließ sich mit dem Quark füttern. Dann drehte er sich zu Tim und küsste ihn. Tim schloss die Augen und genoss den Geschmack des Erbeerquarks und Davies eigenem Geschmack. Leise seufzte er, das war einfach zu köstlich.

"Wie wärs, wenn wir gleich unter die Dusche springen und danach einen Film gucken?" schlug Davie vor.

"Zusammen?", fragte Tim hoffnungsvoll.

"Das war der Plan", nickte Davie.

Tim warf einen Blick in die Schale mit dem Erdbeerquark. Viel war nicht mehr da, stellte er erfreut fest. 

Davie lachte. "Du kleiner Lüstling."

"Wenn ich sowas hier vor mir habe", grinste Tim und streichelte kurz über Davies Oberschenkel.

Davie lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. Unglaublich, wie unterschiedlich seine Küsse waren - und von keinem davon würde Tim je genug kriegen. 

War das überhaupt möglich? Schon nach so kurzer Zeit, so süchtig nach diesen Küssen zu sein? Davie war einfach ein Naturtalent... und schmeckte so unglaublich.

"Wollten wir nicht duschen?" wisperte Davie in den Kuss.

"Ja... komm mit." Davie erhob sich und griff nach Tims Hand

"Ja, komm", bat Tim und stand auf. Auch Davie stand auf und griff nach Tims Hand. Nackt wie sie waren zog Davie Tim durch die Wohnung bis zum großen Bad.

"Endlich kann ich diese tolle große Dusche mal richtig nutzen", meinte Davie grinsend. "So allein kommt man sich darin ja fast verloren vor."

"Aber zu zweit ist sie genau richtig", lächelte Tim ihn an.

Davie nickte. "Ich habe vorsorglich auch schon mal ein Handtuch für dich bereitgelegt."

"Oh, du hast vorgeplant?", strahlte Tim ihn an.

"Irgendwie musste ich ja die Zeit bis zu deinem Feierabend rumkriegen."

"Du hattest dich ausruhen wollen."

"Ja... aber darin bin ich nicht so gut."

"Solange es dir gut geht."

"Der Doc hat gesagt, ich soll das tun, was mir guttut. Und du tust mir sehr gut."

Tim lächelte ihn an. "dann mach ich doch einfach weiter."

"Darum bitte ich auch sehr", sagte Davie und trat zur Dusche um das Wasser aufzudrehen.

Das Wasser kam weich aus der Regenwasserdusche, verführerisch tropfte es auf den Boden. "Komm", bat Davie leise und streckte die Hand nach Tim aus.

Tim griff nach Davies Hand und ließ sich in die Duschkabine ziehen. Das warme Wasser fiel weich auf seine Schultern und seinen Kopf - und schon nahmen Davies Arme ihn in Empfang und zogen ihn an den festen Körper seines Freundes.

"Ist es normal, dass ich schon wieder scharf auf dich bin?" wisperte Davie, während seine Finger über Tims Rücken strichen.

"Hm... auf jeden Fall gefällt mir das... geht mir nämlich ähnlich."

Davie grinste und küsste Tim mit einer Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft. Hui, war das ein heißer Kuss! Tim erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne!

"Vielleicht verschieben wir den Film", raunte Davie. "Ich habe ein sehr schönes Bett, dass du noch nicht kennst..."

"Das würde ich... sehr gern... näher... kennenlernen", keuchte Tim. Davies Hände lagen inzwischen auf seinem Hintern und zogen ihn dicht an seinen Körper.

"Dann... genug geduscht?" schlug Davie vor.

"Ja", raunte Tim, mochte Davie aber nicht loslassen.

"Fünf Minuten, mehr brauchen wir nicht. Kurz abtrocknen und dann ein paar Schritte bis zu meinem Bett. Dann kannst du mit mir machen, was du willst", wisperte Davie.

"Eine Minute, länger halte ichs nicht aus", meinte Tim.

"Dann müssen wir uns wohl beeilen."

Tim nickte, küsste Davie noch einmal leidenschaftlich, dann stieß er ihn förmlich von sich und griff nach dem Handtuch. Davie lachte, als Tim ihm das Handtuch in die Hand drückte. Dann trocknete sich Tim schnell selbst an. "Wo war doch gleich dieses legendäre Bett?"

Davie griff nach Tims Hand. "Ich zeigs dir."

Hastig folgte Tim ihm durch die große Wohnung bis ins Schlafzimmer.

"Bett, Tim", sagte Davie. "Tim, Bett. Es ist sehr lieb und nett und für alle Schandtaten bereit."

Ein breites Grinsen zog sich langsam über Tims Gesicht. "Wir werden uns gut verstehen."

"Glaub ich auch", sagte Davie und zog Tim zum Bett.

Weiße, frisch gewaschene Bettwäsche war aufgezogen, und sie fühlte sich herrlich auf Tims nackter Haut an. Aber das Gefühl war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Gefühl von Davies Haut auf seiner.

"Hm, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" murmelte Davie und strich mit dem Finger über Tims Brust.

"Ja, so ungefähr hier", raunte Tim und reckte sich um ihn zu küssen.

Davie senkte sofort den Kopf und nahm den Kuss auf. Mit seiner Hand strich er dabei immer tiefer.

"Hmm", raunte Tim genießerisch in den Kuss.

"Ich mag es, wie du alle meine Berührungen reagierst", wisperte Davie.

"Deine Hände wirken Magie", jedenfalls fühlte es sich oft genug so an.

"So? Dann mache ich wohl besser weiter."

"Ja, das wäre ziemlich toll."

"Gut", sagte Davie und ließ seine Finger über Tims Bauch gleiten.

"Das ist schon ziemlich gut." Und es sah ziemlich gut aus, Davies Hand auf seiner blassen Haut.

"Es wird noch besser", versprach Davie.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Mhm", machte Davie und löste sich von Tims Lippen. "Ich... habe da schon ne Idee."

"Magst du es mir... mir zeigen?"

"Hab ich vor", raunte Davie und begann nun Tims Hals zu küssen. Tim fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Ganz langsam - viel zu langsam - küsste sich Davie weiter nach unten. Er rutschte etwas tiefer und knabberte dann an der linken Brustwarze. Tim stöhnte leise und schloss die Augen. Davie war verdammt geschickt, gerade zu ein Naturtalent. Gott, der Mann war einfach in allem gut!

Schon bald ließ er von der Brustwarze ab und küsste sich tiefer. Tim riss unwillkürlich die Augen auf. Das also hatte Davie vor. Ganz ehrlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, schließlich war Davie unerfahren und... nein, offenbar musste er sich nicht langsam herantasten.

Das war etwas, was ihm sehr gut gefiel. Davie war mutig und keine scheue Jungfrau, die erobert und überredet werden musste. In diesem Moment sah Davie hoch und lächelte ihn an. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich das hier schon mal ausprobieren will."

"Das... ich bin gern dein... Versuchskaninchen", raunte Tim.

"Und ich versuch mich nicht zu dämlich anzustellen. Ich mein, ich habe schon Blowjobs bekommen, aber noch nie..."

"Gegeben?", fragte Tim leise nach. "Du machst das großartig."

Davie lächelte und drückte einen Kuss auf Tims Oberschenkel. Das fühlte sich schon gut an, aber vor allem machte es Lust auf sehr viel mehr.

"Hm... worauf stehst du?" murmelte Davie. "Ich glaube, du magst es auf die Folter gespannt zu werden."

"Ich mag alles, was du mit mir machst."

Davie lachte leise und küsste sich ein Stück weiter zur Mitte.

"Oh ja, das ist... so gut."

"Und jetzt... schön still halten", wisperte Davie.

"Ich... ich werde still halten", versprach Tim, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ihm schwerfallen würde. 

Aber es war für Davie das erste Mal, da war es wichtig, dass er so gut es ging ihm die Kontrolle überließ. Er würde sich konzentrieren, dann würde er es schon schaffen. In diesem Moment schlang Davie seine Finger um seinen Schwanz und alle Gedanken verflogen. 

Er hielt ihn erst einmal einfach fest, ehe er sich nach vorne beugte und die Spitze küsste. Tim holte zittrig Luft. Im nächsten Moment hatte Davie die Zunge ausgestreckt und über die Spitze geleckt 

"Oh Gott", wisperte Tim. 

"Hmm", machte Davie leise und leckte noch einmal über die Spitze, diesmal mit der ganzen Zunge und langsamer als zuvor. Tim wusste jetzt schon, dass er das hier nicht lange durchhalten würde. 

Davies Neugier, seine leichte Unsicherheit - und die Geschicklichkeit, das alles zusammen war einfach der pure Wahnsinn. Erneut leckte Davie über seinen Schwanz. und bewegte dabei leicht seine Hand. Leise keuchte Tim auf, das war ja wohl unfassbar heiß. Und endlich stülpte Davie seine Lippen über die Spitze von Tims Schwanz und sauge vorsichtig. 

"Davie", keuchte Tim heiser auf. Er krallte die Finger ins Laken unter sich um sich davon abzuhalten um in Davies Mund zu stoßen. Davie sah kurz hoch und zwinkerte ihm zu. 

Shit, das sah jetzt wirklich zu heiß aus. Tim fiel es immer schwerer sich zurückzuhalten. Davie begann nun stärker zu saugen und bewegte auch seine Hand schneller. 

"Davie", keuchte Tim auf. Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann nach oben zu stoßen. 

Davie legte eine Hand auf Tims Hüfte. Das half Tim tatsächlich etwas ruhiger zu werden. Allerdings spürte er deutlich den herannahenden Orgasmus. 

"Davie... gleich", warnte er vor. 

Davie zog sich sofort zurück und bewegte nun noch schneller seine Hand. Es dauerte nur noch Sekunden, ehe Tim mit einem laufen Keuchen kam. Davie sah ihm offenbar fasziniert dabei zu. Es dauerte, ehe Tim so weit wieder runterkam, dass er Davie wieder klar ansehen konnte. 

Davie lächelte ihn an. "Das war heiß." 

"Verdammt heiß... du bist heiß..." 

"Nicht so heiß wie du", wisperte Davie und schob sich nach oben um Tim zu küssen. 

Sofort legte Tim ihm die Arme um und zog ihn ganz fest an sich. 

"Ich glaub das können wir öfter machen", wisperte Davie gegen Tims Lippen. 

"Oh ja, ich habe nichts dagegen, gar nichts. Aber erstmal bist du dran." 

"Hab ich nichts gegen", grinste Davie. 

"Hmm", lächelte Tim und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich. Davie erwiderte den Kuss und rieb seinen Schwanz dabei leicht gegen Tims Oberschenkel. 

"Ah, du willst also jetzt die Revanche?" 

"Hm, weiß nicht", grinste Davie. "Es hat mich halt irre angemacht, dich kommen zu sehen." 

Tim lächelte. "Und... hast du schon eine Idee, was du von mir willst?" 

"Ich... glaube deine Hand reicht. Lange halte ich... eh nicht durch", raunte Davie. Schon schob Tim seine Hand zwischen sie und umfasste Davies harten Schwanz. Davie stöhnte heiser und begann sofort in Tims Hand zu stoßen. Tim umfasste ihn etwas fester - und dann kam er schon heftig. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sich Davie gegen Tim und wartete, bis sein Herzschlag wieder ruhiger ging. "Du bist auch verdammt heiß, wenn du kommst", wisperte Tim ihm zu.

Davie lächelte. "Wir sind also zwei heiße Feger."

"Oh ja, das sind wir", stimmte Tim träge zu. Er strich zärtlich über Davies verschwitzten Rücken. Davie schmiegte sich enger an ihn und schloss wieder die Augen.

"Schlafen?", fragte Tim leise. 

"Du bist doch bestimmt noch nicht müde", nuschelte Davie.

"Nicht so müde wie du, aber ich liege gerne hier mit dir."

Davie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. "Sorry. Bin normalerweise nicht so müde..."

"Du bist noch immer angeschlagen, Davie."

"Ich weiß", wisperte Davie.

"Und du bist warm und gemütlich", raunte Tim.

"Du auch... wenn dir langweilig wird, mach dir Fernsehen an. Sowas stört mich nicht", sagte Davie gähnend.

"Mach ich nachher. Vielleicht kommt ja was."

Diesmal brummte Davie nur noch. Er war wirklich kurz vorm Einschlafen. Tim lag ganz still, bis er fühlte, wie Davie ganz langsam und tief atmete und wohl fest schlief.

Tim nutzte die Chance und betrachtete Davie einfach eine Zeitlang. Er war einfach wunderschön, zumindest in Tims Augen. Jetzt war er auch noch so entspannt, ganz ruhig lag er da. Er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass er nun mit Davie zusammen war.

Dabei ging es ihm nicht um das, was Davie für die Menschen da draußen war, sondern nur darum, dass er ein wirklich lieber Mann war. Zärtlich und leidenschaftlich. Schon jetzt fühlte sich das alles ganz anders an als mit John. Es war intensiver, und Davie war ihm irgendwie... näher.

Vorsichtig strich Tim über Davies Schulter. Nein, Davie war nicht wie John. Dieser Gedanke war schön. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass er mit Davie so eine... nachlässige Beziehung führen könnte. Und das wollte auch Davie nicht, sonst hätte er sich schon längst jemanden gesucht, der ihm ab und an das Bett wärmte.

Diese Gedanken ließen es in seinem Bauch angenehm warm werden. Tim schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich lächelnd an Davie. Er würde ein bisschen dösen und dann später tatsächlich etwas fernsehen gucken.


	20. Ein Morgen zu dritt

Kein Wecker klingelte sie aus dem Schlaf, doch irgendwann kitzelte sie die Sonne wach. Erholt schlug Tim die Augen auf.

"Weißt du wie niedlich du aussiehst, wenn du wach wirst?" hörte er Davies Stimme.

"Hm?", machte Tim verschlafen.

Davie lachte leise und küsste Tim sanft auf die Nasenspitze.

"Morgen", knurrte Tim heiser.

"Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"

"Sehr gut. habe ja neben dir geschlafen."

"Geht mir genauso. Ich habe lange nicht mehr so entspannt geschlafen."

Ein zärtliches Lächeln zog sich über Tims Gesicht. Davie lehnte sich vor und küsste Tim leicht auf die Lippen. "Frühstück?" schlug er dann vor.

"Klingt wundervoll."

"Dann müssen wir aber leider aufstehen."

"Das macht es nicht ganz so wundervoll. Aber ich habe schon Hunger."

"Ich auch. Es ist auch schon nach 9 Uhr. So früh wie wir im Bett waren ist es kein Wunder, dass wir Hunger haben", grinste Davie.

"Dann komm, wir können ja nachher wieder... uns entspannend."

Davie nickte und setzte sich auf. Tim rutschte gleich vom Bett und sah Davie an. "Soll ich Brötchen holen gehen?"

"Ich habe welche zum aufbacken da", sagte Davie. "Und Müsli und so."

"Das reicht. Ich bin nicht anspruchsvoll, und wenn du dabei bist, noch weniger."

Davie lachte. "Na dann lass uns mal anfangen."

"Ich... ich verschwinde schnell im Bad, ja?", fragte Tim. Seine Blase drückte doch ziemlich.

"Klar. Ich heiz den Ofen vor und bereite schon mal Kaffee vor", sagte Davie und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Verträumt sah Tim ihm nach. Dieser sexy Mann... nein, er sollte jetzt nicht träumen, sondern aufstehen! Schnell verließ er ebenfalls das Bett und verschwand erstmal im Bad.

Dort beeilte er sich, er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Davie. Davie war schon dabei den Tisch zu decken und es roch nach Kaffee als Tim in die Küche kam. Einen Moment blieb Tim in der Tür stehen. Dieses Frühstück machte Davie für ihn!

"Latte für dich ok?" fragte Davie mit einem Grinsen.

"Jederzeit", erwiderte Tim das Grinsen.

Davie lachte und warf einen Blick in den Ofen. "Ich glaube die Brötchen können rein."

"Mach ich", nickte Tim und schob das vorbereitete Backblech mit den Brötchen in den Ofen. Er hatte grade die Ofentür wieder geschlossen, als es an der Wohnungstür klingelte.

"Hm?", machte Davie irritiert, dann rief er durch die Wohnung, "ich komm." Er eilte ins Wohnzimmer, hier lag noch seine enge Shorts, die er überzog, dann öffnete er die Wohnungstür.

Martin stand vor ihm und hielte eine Brötchentüte hoch. "Guten Morgen, Davie."

"Oh", machte Davie überrascht. "Guten... guten Morgen. Was machst du hier?"

"Ich wollte mich für gestern entschuldigen", sagte Martin. "Und... ich dachte wir könnten zusammen frühstücken."

"Ich... ich bin schon verabredet", murmelte Davie.

"Um diese Uhrzeit?" fragte Martin verwirrt.

"Zum Frühstück."

"So... und mit wem?" fragte Martin.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte."

"Und ich wüsste nicht, warum du es mir nicht erzählen willst", sagte Martin und versuchte an Davie vorbei in die Wohnung zu spähen.

Davie konnte nur hoffen, dass Tim weise genug war in der Küche zu bleiben. "Weil es dich nichts angeht", beharrte er.

"Finde ich schon. Jedenfalls wenn es jemand ist, mit dem du dich nicht treffen solltest."

"Mit wem sollte ich mich denn deiner Meinung nach nicht treffen? Und warum nicht?"

"Komm schon Davie, die Unterhaltung hatten wir gestern schon."

"Und ich habe schon gestern dein Problem nicht verstanden."

Martin holte tief Luft. "Ich will nicht schon wieder mit dir streiten. Ich war gestern nicht gut drauf und... lass mich kurz rein, dann können wir das in Ruhe besprechen."

"Dann... komm ins Wohn..." Verdammt, da lagen noch ihre Klamotten. Aber er konnte jetzt ja nicht mehr zurückrudern.

"Es ist aber unordentlich", sagte Davie schnell. Wenn er die Sachen zusammenschob würde Martin schon nicht merken, dass nicht alle diese Klamotten zu ihm gehörten.

"Das macht nichts, ich kenn dich schon länger, Davie."

Davie nickte und ging schnell ins Wohnzimmer, wo er die Klamotten zusammenraffte und kurzerhand unters Sofa schob. Dann setzte er sich einen der Sessel, während Martin auf dem Sofa Platz nahm.

"Also", sagte Davie. "Dann fang an."

"Du weißt, worum es geht. Das heiße ich nicht gut, und die anderen im Verein würden es auch nicht gutheißen."

"Das ich... frühstücke findest du nicht gut?" fragte Davie und stellte sich erstmal dumm.

"Dass du nicht alleine frühstückst."

"Ist das für Fußballer neuerdings verboten? Wissen die anderen das schon? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du da bald einen Haufen verärgerter Ehefrauen am Hals haben wirst, wenn du das durchsetzen willst."

"Die anderen essen nicht mit einem Concierge, der sich dem Fußballer an den Hals wirft."

"Das ist doch Blödsinn!" sagte Davie.

"Ach ja? Mit wem frühstückst du dann?"

"Geht dich noch immer nichts an."

"Ich denke schon, dass mich das was angeht."

"Wieso?"

"Es ist nicht gut für dich, Davie. Und wie gesagt, das werden die Verantwortlichen im Verein ebenso sehen."

"Jetzt hör auf um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Was wirfst du mir vor und was ist nicht gut für mich?"

"Es ist nicht gut für dich etwas mit einem Mann anzufangen, und schon gar nicht mit einem Pförtner."

"Mit wem ich was anfange geht dich einen scheiß an Martin. Das ist mein Privatleben", fauchte Davie wütend.

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Du stehst in der Öffentlichkeit, und dem Verein ist daran gelegen, dass du dich bestmöglich präsentierst."

"Was ich in meinen vier Wänden mache, geht weder dich noch den Verein was an."

"Nun, das ist nicht wahr. Es geht uns schon etwas an, wenn du dabei bist, deine Karriere zu ruinieren und damit den Verein in den Dreck ziehst."

"Du gehst jetzt besser", sagte Davie und stand auf.

"Du willst mich rausschmeißen?", fragte Martin überrascht.

"Ja", sagte Davie. "Ich habe genug gehört und ich... muss mir das nicht anhören. Und mein Besuch auch nicht."

"Du musst es ja wissen", knurrte Martin. "Sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

"Wie meinst du das? Was hast du jetzt vor?"

"Wir werden uns beraten müssen."

"Oder du hältst einfach deine verdammte Klappe. Du hast doch eh keine Beweise."

"Aber Zeugen."

"Was für Zeugen? Meine Zimmerpflanzen?"

"Leute, die euch gesehen haben."

"Und die haben was gesehen? Wie Tim mich begleitet hat, damit ich nicht umkippe? Darum hast du ihn gebeten, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."

"Aber nicht darum, dass er dich anmacht und verführt." 

"Hat er nicht", sagte Davie.

"Nein? Und weshalb liegt hier Kleidung herum?"

"Weil ich unordentlich bin."

"Davie, verarsch mich nicht, hier sieht es immer aus wie geleckt."

"Normalerweise habe ich auch keine Lungenverletzung."

"Und keinen Herrenbesuch."

Davie schnaubte. "Ich habe öfter Herrenbesuch hier. Kollegen vom Verein, Freund. Du bist auch öfter hier und männlich."

"Aber bekleidet."

"Mein Besuch ist auch bekleidet", sagte Davie. Das hoffte er zumindest. Aber Tim hatte sich inzwischen bestimmt was angezogen. Seine Tasche stand ja glücklicherweise im Schlafzimmer.

"Er hatte ja auch Zeit dazu sich anzuziehen", bemerkte Martin.

Davie seufzte. Langsam wurde ihm das zu anstrengend. Außerdem wollte er zu Tim und ihr Wochenende nicht mit so einem scheiß vergeuden. "Sonst noch was Martin? Oder bist du jetzt alles losgeworden?"

"Ich wollte doch mit dir frühstücken", hielt Martin wieder die Brötchentüte hoch.

"Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mir nicht passt."

"Gut", nickte Martin und stand auf. "Du wirst ja sehen, was du davon hast."

"Was willst du damit schon wiedersagen?" fragte Davie und stand ebenfalls auf. Inzwischen überlegte er, ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre tatsächlich mit Martin zu frühstücken.

"Ich habe dir ja schon gesagt, dass es vielen nicht gefallen wird, was du hier... machst."

Davie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah kurz Richtung Küche. "Ich... gibst du mir kurz fünf Minuten?" fragte er dann.

"Soll dein Betthäschen auf dem Balkon warten?"

"Fünf Minuten Martin, ok?" bat Davie und ging dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in die Küche. Er fühlte, wie Martin ihm nachsah, aber das hatte er eh erwartet.

Davie zog die Küchentür zu und sah Tim an. "Ich weiß nicht weiter", wisperte er. "Was sollen wir machen?"

"Ich kann im Schlafzimmer warten. Oder wir spielen mit offenen Karten und tun so, als wäre das mit uns total normal."

"Du bist nicht mein schmutziges Geheimnis. Also... schon irgendwie, aber..." Davie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mag es nicht, wie Martin von dir redet. Als wärst du ne schneller Nummer."

Tim lächelte ihn zärtlich an. Er war sich zwar sicher gewesen, aber es so deutlich aus Davies Mund zu hören war einfach schön "Wir können ihm ja zeigen, dass es keine schnelle Nummer ist."

Davie trat zu ihm und zog ihn in die Arme. "Wir müssen versuchen ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Martin könnte mir im Verein wirklich Schwierigkeiten machen und... ich dachte immer, er wäre ein netter Kerl..."

"Man kann den Leuten nur bis zur Stirn gucken, Davie", murmelte Tim und hielt ihn kurz ganz fest. "Also, los?"

Davie nickte. "Holst du schon mal einen dritten Teller und so? Und Martin trinkt gern Kaffee. Schwarz."

"Mach ich", versprach Tim, küsste Davie noch einmal kurz und machte sich dann daran ein Gedeck mehr aufzudecken - und den Kaffee zu kochen.

Davie holte noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete dann die Küchentür um zurück zu Martin zu gehen. "Hör zu", sagte er, als er vor ihm stand. "Ich will keine Beleidigungen hören, ok?"

Martin sagte dazu nichts.

"Also... Kaffee ist gleich fertig, der Tisch gedeckt", sagte Davie und deutete in Richtung Küche.

"Danke", knurrte Martin.

Davie schnaubte, ging dann aber vor in die Küche. Martin folgte ihm in die Küche. Hier hatte Tim schon den Tisch für drei gedeckt, und Martins Kaffee lief gerade durch.

"Tim kennst du ja schon", sagte Davie.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Tim fröhlich. 

"Martin hat Brötchen mitgebracht", sagte Davie und nahm Martin die Tüte ab.

"Super, dann brauchen wir die Aufbackbrötchen gar nicht", freute sich Tim sichtlich.

"Nein. Sind zwar schon im Ofen, aber frische sind besser", sagte Davie bemüht fröhlich.

"Prima. Komm, setz dich doch, Martin. Du auch, Schatz“, bat Tim.

Davie strahlte unwillkürlich, als Tim ihn so nannte. Martin schien davon nicht begeistert zu sein, aber darum wollte Davie sich jetzt nicht kümmern.

"Setz dich schon hin", sagte er stattdessen und nahm neben Tim platz.

Etwas widerwillig, das sah man deutlich, setzte sich Martin. 

"Ich habe gestern kurz mit Pal telefoniert", sagte Davie und nahm sich ein Brötchen. "Die Jungs sind ja nächste Woche zurück in Berlin, da werde ich mich dann mit ihm und den anderen im Verein treffen."

"Wirst du ihnen auch ganz brav von Tim erzählen?"

"Es wird um meine Gesundheit gehen, nicht um mein Privatleben. Du weißt, dass Pal sich aus sowas raushält."

"Solange man es nicht übertreibt."

"Womit übertreibt?" fragte Davie.

"Mit dem Privatleben. Davie, du weißt genau, was ich meine."

"Aber ich weiß es nicht", sagte Tim. "Erklär es mir bitte."

Martin seufzte. "Also gut. Davie steht in der Öffentlichkeit und hat ein bestimmtes Image zu erfüllen. Das kann er nicht, wenn er sich mit Leuten wie dir umgibt." Martin stockte kurz, dann fuhr er flüssig fort. "Für ihn ist es ungeheuer wichtig, dass sein Leben in ganz geregelten Bahnen verläuft, Sonst kann er seine Leistung nicht bringen, und das wäre bei seinem Beruf verheerend. Du weißt doch sicher auch, wie schnell jemand weg vom Fenster ist, wenn es nicht glatt läuft. Das muss nicht unbedingt im sportlichen Bereich sein - viele gute Spieler haben ihre Karriere in den Sand gesetzt, weil sie sich privat falsch entschieden haben. Und das wollen wir Davie doch ersparen, oder?"

Tim nickte. "Ich find es beruhigend, dass sich so viele Leute Sorgen um Davie machen. Grade für jemanden wie ihn ist es wichtig, Freunde zu haben, auf die er sich verlassen kann. Freunde, die erkennen, was Davie glücklich macht und sich für ihn freuen, wenn etwas Gutes in seinem Leben passiert."

"Ich bin froh, dass wir da einer Meinung sind, Tim. Dass wir alle auf seine Karriere Rücksicht nehmen müssen und keinesfalls egoistisch handeln dürfen. Es steht einfach viel zu viel auf dem Spiel. Freunde sind wichtig, aber du bist intelligent genug um zu sehen, wo es zu viel wird - und wo man sich als Freund zurücknehmen muss."

"Oh keine Angst, das weiß ich. Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass Davie und ich vorsichtig sein müssen. Aber ich bin zum Glück eh niemand, der gern händchenhaltend durch die Straßen geht."

"Ich glaube, du verstehst nicht, Tim. Davie muss sich ganz auf den Fußball konzentrieren, jede noch so kleine Ablenkung kann da zu viel sein. Und du bist so eine Ablenkung, Tim."

Tim lächelte noch immer. "Sagst du das auch zu den anderen, wenn die eine neue Freundin haben? Das könnte ich sogar verstehen, die meisten von den Mädels haben ja nicht mal nen richtigen Job. Außer... Model und Hungerhaken zählen als richtiger Job... Jedenfalls habe ich nen Job. Ich arbeite fünf Tage in der Woche und will ab Herbst nebenbei studieren. Ich habe also auch einiges, auf das ich mich konzentrieren muss."

"Dann wird es dir ja nicht schwerfallen, die Finger von Davie zu lassen."

"Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich das tun sollte."

"Um Davie zu schützen. Um euch beide zu schützen."

"Wovor zu schützen? Ich habe dir doch grade erklärt, dass mir sehr wohl bewusst ist, dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen. Ich sehe also überhaupt keine Probleme."

"Vor Ablenkung. Vor Stress, vor der Angst, doch irgendwie entdeckt zu werden. Ich habe es schließlich auch rausgefunden, und das nach nur... naja, sagen wir mal großzügig 48 Stunden.

Tim seufzte. "Ok Martin, jetzt mal genug von dem Blödsinn. Was ist dein eigentliches Problem?"

"Du tust Davie nicht gut. Es ist zu gefährlich mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein. Du machst ihm alles kaputt - und das will der Verein nicht."

"Das willst du nicht. Ich frag mich nur... auf wen bist du eifersüchtig? Auf Davie oder auf mich?"

Martin sah ihn wie erwischt an. Hatte Tim da ins Schwarze getroffen? Davie wollte schon was sagen, aber Tim legte ihm unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und schüttelte den Kopf. Martin war jetzt erstmal am Zug.

"Ich...", fing Martin an und sah von Tim zu Davie und wieder zurück.

"Nur raus damit", sagte Tim. "Wir spielen hier mit offenen Karten."

"Ich glaube, ich sollte gehen", murmelte Martin und schob den Frühstücksteller von sich.

"Nein", sagte Davie schnell. "Bitte Martin. Tim hat recht, wir sollten die Karten offen auf den Tisch legen und darüber reden. Ich... habe immer gedacht, dass wir Freunde sind. Ich habe sogar immer mal wieder überlegt, dir zu erzählen, dass ich auf Männer stehe."

Martin schnaubte trocken. "Dann hätte ich Tim sicher nicht zu dir geschickt." Wieder sah er von einem zum anderen.

"Es... tut mir leid, wenn wir dir weh getan haben", sagte Tim. "Ich weiß, wie scheiße das ist, wenn man Gefühle für jemanden hat und der sich nicht erwidert."

Für einen Moment schloss Martin die Augen, dann sah er wieder auf - und zu Tim.

"Mein Ex hat mich ziemlich verarscht", fuhr Tim fort. "Ich war unsterblich in ihn verliebt und er hat sich durch halb Berlin gevögelt. Wäre er bi, hätte er es wohl mit ganz Berlin getrieben..."

"Das tut mir sehr leid", murmelte Martin und streckte eine Hand aus um sie auf Tims zu legen. Davie hatte er wohl komplett aus seiner Wahrnehmung gestrichen.

Tim ließ das einen Moment zu, ehe er seine Hand sanft zurückzog. "Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

Martin nickte leicht. "Ich weiß... du bist einfach ein lieber Kerl. Nicht einmal so etwas... macht dich sauer."

"John hat mich sauer gemacht, glaub mir. Aber das ist vorbei und jetzt...", Tim sah zu Davie und lächelte ihn zärtlich an.

Martin seufzte tief, man hörte seine gesamte Enttäuschung heraus.

Davie griff unter dem Tisch nach Tims Hand und drückte sie fest. Martin tat ihm leid, auch wenn er ihm sein Verhalten noch nicht wirklich verziehen hatte. Aber immerhin wusste er nun den Grund.

"Ich denke... ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen", murmelte Martin kaum verständlich.

"Ich... bring dich noch zur Tür", sagte Davie leise.

Martin nickte und stand auf, dabei wirkte er tatsächlich etwas wacklig. Auch Davie erhob sich und folgte Martin aus der Küche.

"Wir... wir sollten mal reden... demnächst", murmelte Davie, als sie an der Wohnungstür standen.

Martin nickte nur wortlos.

"Dann... komm gut nach hause und pass auf dich auf, ja?"

Erneut nickte Martin, dann öffnete er die Tür und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Wohnung.


	21. Ein Ausflug – oder auch nicht

Davie sah ihm noch einen Moment nach, dann schloss er die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Diese Neuigkeiten musste er erst einmal verdauen. Martin stand auf Tim. Das war... mehr als überraschend. Martin hatte niemals durchblicken lassen, dass er schwul sein könnte. Und er hatte nie was geahnt oder vermutet.

Martin war immer nur Martin gewesen, einer der Angestellten im Verein, der sich um dies und das kümmerte. Auch mal um verletzte Spieler.

"Davie?"

"Oh... ja, ich komme", antwortete Davie, stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging zurück in die Küche.

Tim sah ihn besorgt an. "Alles ok?"

"Ja, bin nur... ich hätte mir das nie vorstellen können."

"Was genau? Das Martin auf Männer steht oder das er auf mich steht?"

"Beides. Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung."

"Ja, weil ihr Sportler über sowas nicht redet."

"Ja, vermutlich", murmelte Davie und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Aber würdest du mit... Axel darüber reden?"

"Dafür kenn ich Axel zu wenig. Aber... eher nicht. Allerdings wäre es bei mir keine Katastrophe, wenn er es rausfindet."

"Das ist wahr - und bei mir wäre es das. Ich hoffe, Martin..."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Martin was sagen wird. Sein Problem ist ja nicht, dass er was gegen Schwule hätte. Und vermutlich würde er sich für dich freuen, wenn du... halt nicht mit mir zusammen wärst."

"Ja, aber so...? Er war schon sehr merkwürdig drauf."

Tim griff nach Davies Hand. "Er hat versucht uns eine Beziehung auszureden Davie. All das, was er gesagt hat, war... Blödsinn. Deshalb bin ich doch überhaupt auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass da mehr hinter stecken muss."

"Du hast eine bewundernswerte Menschenkenntnis."

"Weiß nicht. Ich hätte auch falsch liegen können."

"Aber du hattest den richtigen Riecher. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen - und du hast richtig getippt."

"Wir sollten ihm jetzt vermutlich ein bisschen Zeit geben und dann nochmal mit ihm sprechen."

"Ja, wir sollten auf jeden Fall mit ihm reden. Oder vielleicht einer von uns?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. In so einer Situation war ich noch nie."

Noch einmal schüttelte Davie ungläubig den Kopf. "Das... "

Tim grinste. "Irgendwie fühl ich mich ja geschmeichelt. Erst steht niemand auf mich und jetzt gleich zwei nette Männer!"

Davie hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich hoffe, du musst nicht überlegen, für wen du dich entscheidest."

Tim lachte. "Keine Angst. Es gibt nur einen dieser Männer, den ich will."

"Und welchen?", sah Davie ihn auffordernd an.

Grinsend lehnte sich Tim zu ihm.

"Gerade noch richtig entschieden", erwiderte Davie das Grinsen und legte ihm einen Arm um.

"Ist mir nicht schwer gefallen", wisperte Tim und stahl sich einen Kuss.

"Hmm", machte Davie und zog ihn dichter, um ihn erneut und fester zu küssen. Tim schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen.

Schließlich aber unterbrach Tim den Kuss. "Frühstücken?", fragte er leise.

"Ein dritter Versuch hm?" fragte Davie mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ja, alle guten Dinge sind drei, oder?"

"Das heißt also, wir können diesmal wirklich was essen und tun nicht nur so?"

"Lass es uns einfach versuchen. Ich schiebe dir ganz unauffällig ein Brötchen rüber", schlug Tim vor, griff in die Tüte und schmuggelte unter dem Tisch ein Brötchen zu Davie.

"Ok, Übergabe hat geklappt", flüsterte Davie. "Und jetzt? Wie soll ich das Ding nun unauffällig in meinen Mund befördern?"

"Vielleicht ist die Magie ja jetzt schon gebannt. Oder wenn du es unter dem Tisch aufgeschnitten hast."

Davie schnaubte. "Da schneide ich dann vermutlich eher meine Finger aus, als mein Brötchen. Nein, ich werde wohl den Versuch wagen und es auf dem Teller aufschneiden."

"Okay, hoffentlich klappt’s."

Davie lachte und holte das Brötchen unter dem Tisch hervor um es dann aufzuschneiden. Theatralisch wartete Tim noch ab, und lauschte auf die Türklingel, dann wagte er sich auch ein Brötchen aus der Tüte zu holen. Sie beide hatten inzwischen wirklich Hunger und so herrschte fürs erste Schweigen, als sie aßen.

Zwischendurch holte Tim Kaffee für beide nach, weiterhin schweigend. Gemütlich schweigend. Als sie schließlich fertig waren, zogen sie ins Wohnzimmer um und kuschelten sich auf die Couch. "Ich fürchte wir werden nachher ein bisschen einkaufen müssen", meinte Davie.

"Das können wir gerne machen. Ein bisschen spazieren gehen wird dir auch guttun."

"Ja, aber spazieren gehen würde ich gern im Grünen", sagte Davie.

"Wir können wieder an die Havel fahren. Oder... hm, ich habe da noch eine Idee."

"Was denn?" fragte Davie.

"Willst du dich überraschen lassen?"

Davie nickte sofort. "Bisher waren deine Überraschungen immer toll."

"Dann überrasch ich dich heute noch einmal."

Davie lächelte und zog Tim noch enger an sich.

"Schön", murmelte Tim, dann drehte er den Kopf zu Davie und küsste ihn.

Eine ganze Weile küssten sie sich so, bis Davie sich schließlich löste. "Wenn wir einkaufen gehen wollten, sollte ich mich wohl mal richtig anziehen und so."

"Ich nehme dich gern auch so mit", grinste Tim und streichelte ihm über den nackten Oberschenkel.

"Das ist mir klar. Und warm genug ist es auch dafür. Aber... ich zieh mir trotzdem lieber was an."

"Vielleicht besser so, du bist mein Freund, dich soll nicht alle Welt so sehen können."

"Ich mag den Klang... Sags nochmal", sagte Davie.

"Du meinst, 'du bist mein Freund'?"

Davie nickte.

"Du bist mein Freund. Nur ich darf dich so angucken", präzisierte Tim.

"Du bist ja richtig besitzergreifend."

"Du nicht?"

"Oh doch!"

"Wie besitzergreifend?", fragte Tim nach.

Davie grinste und zog Tim kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß. "Sehr besitzergreifend. Das wie mit dem Ball - habe ich den einmal, will ich ihn nie wieder hergeben."

"Du vergleichst mich gerade mit einem Ball?"

"Ich liebe Bälle!"

"Aber Bälle sind austauschbar. Und liegen nachts im Netz - und nicht in deinem Bett."

Davie schnaubte. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung von Bällen. Aber ich, deshalb weiß ich, was ich dir grade für ein Kompliment gemacht habe. Und als Kind lagen ziemlich häufig Bälle in meinem Bett."

Tim lachte, als er sich einen sehr jungen Davie vorstellte, der mit Fußbällen im Bett schlief.

"Aber heute ist es mir schon lieber, wenn du in meinem Bett liegst. Am besten nackt."

"Na gut, unter diesen Voraussetzungen akzeptiere ich den Ball-Vergleich."

"Gut", sagte Davie und küsste Tim wieder zärtlich.

Für einen Moment erwiderte Tim den Kuss, dann löste er sich wieder. "Was müssen wir denn alles einkaufen?"

"Obst und Gemüse. Und was zu Essen für heute und morgen", sagte Davie. "Getränke sind noch genug da."

"Dann zieh dich mal an, Ballliebhaber."

Davie seufzte. "Ich habe geahnt, dass du das sagen würdest."

"Ballliebhaber?"

Davie lachte. "Das mit dem Anziehen meinte ich eigentlich."

"Ist doch nur vorübergehend."

"Dann verschwind ich mal schnell ins Bad und zieh mich dann an", sagte Davie. "Dafür musst du aber von meinem Schoß runter."

"Was für eine dämliche Idee", knurrte Tim, löste sich aber von ihm.

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Davie und stand auf.

Tim blieb noch kurz sitzen, dann stand er auf und wartete etwas ungeduldig auf Davie.

Schließlich ging er in Richtung Schlafzimmer. "Davie alles ok bei dir?"

"Ich brauch noch einen Moment... Tür ist offen."

"Du musst dich nicht groß stylen", sagte Tim grinsend und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Dort saß Davie auf dem Bett, fertig angezogen und sah aus dem Fenster.

Sofort ging Tim besorgt zu ihm. "Hey? Alles ok?"

"Geht schon. Brauch nur mal ne Pause."

Tim setzte sich neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. "Wenn du möchtest, kann ich auch schnell allein einkaufen gehen und du ruhst dich aus."

"Wie warm ist es draußen?", wollte Davie wissen.

"Heiß. Sind schon weit über 20 Grad, obwohl es noch nicht mal Mittag ist."

"Kannst du dann vielleicht wirklich alleine gehen?", bat Davie leise.

"Aber klar", sagte Tim und drückte seine Hand ganz fest.

"Danke."

"Ist kein Problem. Gibt es etwas, dass du unbedingt haben möchtest?"

"Ich vertrau dir. Bring einfach was Leckeres mit. Und guck, was sonst so fehlt."

Tim nickte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Davie auf die Wange. Dann stand er auf. "Also bis gleich."

"Hm, bis gleich." Tim verließ das Schlafzimmer - und konnte Davies Blick in seinem Rücken fühlen.

"Kann ich dich auch echt allein lassen?" fragte Tim und drehte sich in der Tür nochmal um.

"Klar. Ich leg mich noch ein bisschen hin."

"Ok. Ich hol dir dein Handy, damit du es in Reichweite hast. Und du rufst mich an, wenn was ist, ok?"

Davie seufzte leise, dann lächelte er aber. "Bist lieb."

Tim lächelte und holte dann schnell Davies Handy aus der Küche. Nach einem letzten Kuss verschwand er aus der Wohnung. Vielleicht sollten sie ihren Ausflug lieber auf morgen verschieben, wenn es Davie besserging. Er konnte es nicht verantworten, dass es Davie womöglich schlechter ging. 

Aber jetzt musste er erstmal gucken, wie er hier ungesehen rauskam. Es saß zwar nicht Dirk am Desk, aber auch die Kollegen von der Wochenendschicht hatten Augen im Kopf.

Also vielleicht durch die Tiefgarage?

Dort hatte er vermutlich die große Chance ungesehen aus dem Haus zu kommen. Na gut, also durch die Garage. Tim stieg in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr bis ganz nach unten. Von hier aus ging er zum Hinterausgang, der ein wenig versteckt hinter dem Fahrstuhl war.

Sobald er aus der Garage kam, schlug die sommerliche Hitze über ihm zusammen. Diese Hitze war echt belastend - für Davie ganz sicher nicht gut. Selbst er hielt sich bei dieser Hitze nicht gern draußen auf - und er hatte keine kaputte Lunge. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich sowas anfühlte.

Unwillkürlich drehte Tim den Kopf und sah zurück zu dem Haus, in dem Davie wohnte. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen bestimmt zu viel zugemutet. Schwimmen, Spaziergang - und der Sex - das alles war sicher zu viel gewesen. Nein, sie würden heute einfach zu Hause bleiben. Davie würde sich ausruhen und einfach nichts tun.

Und auch kein Sex!, ermahnte er sich.

Das würde schwer werden, dachte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. Aber wenn er... ja, vielleicht sollte er Popcorn mitbringen, dann konnten sie es sich einfach bei einem Film gemütlich machen.

Oh ja, das war ne super Idee!

Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Supermarkt und stöberte durch die Regale. Obst, Milch, Brot, Aufschnitt, Aufbackbrötchen, Schokolade, Popcorn und Chips, ein paar Kekse, Säfte und zwei Flaschen Cola landeten in seinem Korb, dann ging er zur Kasse. Er zahlte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück.

Wieder schlich er durch die Tiefgarage - gut, dass er Davies Schlüsselkarte mitgenommen hatte. Dann fuhr er mit dem Lift nach oben. Schnell schloss er auf und ging direkt ins Schlafzimmer.

Davie lag auf dem Bett und schlief offenbar tief und fest. Er schien wirklich erschöpft. Wie gut, dass Samanta hier wirklich zuverlässig lief und die Luft kühlte. Nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass es Davie einigermaßen gut ging, ging er in die Küche und räumte die Einkäufe aus.

Es war doch deutlich mehr geworden als geplant, aber das meiste würden sie schon essen. Außerdem war Davie im Moment ja nicht mobil und da war es besser was auf Vorrat da zu haben.

Er überlegte kurz, dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Wenn er schon bei Davie war, wollte er auch bei ihm sein. Er zog sich schnell die Schuhe aus und kroch dann vorsichtig zu Davie aufs Bett. Es fiel ihm schwer sich nicht an ihn zu kuscheln, aber er wollte Davie nicht wecken. Also sah er ihn einfach nur an. Das konnte er einfach ewig machen.

Er sah so schön aus, so entspannt. Er schien sogar leicht im Schlaf zu lächeln. Er wirkte ruhig und tatsächlich... glücklich. Tim lächelte und rutschte nun doch etwas näher an ihn heran. Er berührte ihn ganz leicht am Arm, führte so etwas von seiner Wärme.

Ein paar Minuten blieb er so liegen, dann beschloss er sein Handy und die Kopfhörer zu holen. Er würde einfach ein bisschen Musik hören, während er Davie weiter beim Schlafen zusah.

Wenige Minuten später lag er gemütlich neben Davie und hörte leise Musik. Vielleicht lag es an der Ruhe, an Davies verführerisch verschlafenem Duft oder dem Bett - auf jeden Fall fielen ihm schließlich die Augen zu.

***

Er wurde von sanften Lippen geweckt, die sein Gesicht küssten. Träge schlug er die Augen auf.

Davie lächelte ihn an. "Hey Süßer."

Bei diesen Worten konnte Tim nur verliebt lächeln.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin", flüsterte Davie.

"Du bist krank, Davie. Ich bin einfach so eingeschlafen."

"Du hast aber auch eine anstrengende Woche hinter dir. Du darfst müde sein."

"Hmm", knurrte Tim nicht ganz überzeugt.

Davie grinste leicht und küsste Tims Lippen. Ganz entspannt ließ sich Tim auf den Kuss ein.

"Ist es ok für dich, wenn wir heute hier bleiben?" fragte Davie leise. "Ich glaube heute schaff ich keinen Spaziergang."

"Hab ich auch schon überlegt. Ich habe auch Popcorn für einen schönen Filmnachmittag mitgebracht."

"Guter Plan. Einmal Netflix rauf und runter also."

"Ja, so etwas in der Art habe ich geplant. Und dann gucken wir mal, ob wir morgen den Ausflug machen können."

"Bestimmt. Wir gehen auf jeden fall morgen raus."

"Wenn es dir morgen gut genug geht."

"Wird es", sagte Davie.

"Dann machen wir auch unseren Ausflug."

Zufrieden nickte Davie und küsste Tim erneut. Ganz leicht erwiderte Tim den Kuss. Natürlich würde er gern weitergehen, aber Davie sollte heute sicher nicht. Allerdings hatte Davie offenbar andere Pläne, denn nur wenig später fühlte Tim wie Davies Finger unter sein Shirt glitten.

"Sicher?", fragte Tim leise.

"Was meinst du? Ob ich sicher bin, dass du zu viel Klamotten anhast?" fragte Davie grinsend.

Tim seufzte leise. "Das auch, aber... ich dachte, wir wollten heute ausruhen."

"Oh...", machte Davie wenig begeistert.

"Nein, ich... aber ich weiß nicht, Obs für dich gut ist."

"Keine Ahnung", brummte Davie. "Da habe ich einen sexy Mann im Bett und darf nur gucken..."

"Der sexy Mann wird auch morgen noch da sein. Und übermorgen. Und noch viel länger, wenn du willst."

Sofort kehrte ein Lächeln auf Davies Gesicht zurück. "Will ich."

"Dann... machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Tag?"

Davie nickte. "Aber ab und an knutschen ist schon erlaubt, oder Herr Doktor?"

"Knutschen trägt definitiv zur Heilung bei."

Davie lachte. "Dann lass uns mal aufstehen und aufs Sofa wechseln"

"Das sollten wir. Und vorher Popcorn machen?"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall!" 

"Mach es dir schon mal bequem und such was aus, ich mach inzwischen das Popcorn."

"Ok. Ich bin kurz im Bad und warte dann auf dem Sofa auf dich", sagte Davie und schob sich langsam aus dem Bett.

Tim stand ebenfalls auf und ging in die Küche. Er suchte ein paar Sachen zusammen, dann begann er das Popcorn zu machen. Nur zehn Minuten später kam er mit einer großen Schüssel heißem, süßen Popcorn ins Wohnzimmer.

Davie saß auf dem Sofa und hatte schon Netflix aufgerufen, war aber mit seinem Handy beschäftigt.

"Davie?", sprach Tim ihn an.

Davie sah auf und lächelte ihn an. "Mein Vater", sagte er. "Ich soll ihn heute Abend mal anrufen."

"Ja, das solltest du - er macht sich sicher Sorgen. Ihr steht euch ja auch sehr nahe."

"Komm her und setz dich", sagte Davie und klopfte neben sich aufs Sofa. Sofort nahm Tim Platz und stellte die große Schüssel auf den Tisch.

"Also du hast die Wahl", sagte Davie. "Entweder eine Runde Superhelden in Serienform oder lieber ein paar schnelle Autos mit Vin Diesel."

"Klingt beides gut, aber Superhelden sind lustiger."

"Dann machen wir doch das", sagte Davie. "Außerdem kenn ich die neuen Folgen auch noch nicht."

"Dann mach mal an - und bediene dich am Popcorn."

Davie lächelte und startete die Serie, ehe er einen Arm um Tim legte und mit der freien Hand in die Schüssel griff. Mit einem Lächeln lehnte sich Tim an ihn und bediente sich ebenfalls am Popcorn.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, mal nicht allein auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und sich eine Serie anzusehen. Klar, mit Ole hatte er das auch gemacht, aber das hier war ganz anders.

Natürlich war das anders, denn so kuschelte man nur mit seinem Freund. Und sich hin und wieder einen Kuss zu stehlen.

Oder sich gegenseitig mit Popcorn zu füttern.


	22. Körperliche Betätigung

Irgendwann war die Schüssel leer - und ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass es schon kurz nach eines war.

"Pause?" fragte Davie und streckte die langen Beine aus.

"Ja, nach vier Folgen können wir mal eine Pause machen. Und was Richtiges essen?"

Davie nickte. "Ja, klingt gut. Was wollen wir denn essen?"

"Worauf hast du Hunger?"

"Du warst einkaufen, keine Ahnung was du mitgebracht hast. Oder bestellen wir?"

"Ich habe alles Mögliche mitgebracht. Wollen wir zusammen was kochen? Wir haben Putenfleisch, Gemüse, Nudeln und Reis... also ist genug Auswahl da."

Davie nickte. "Klingt gut. Und als hättest du meinen Ernährungsplan auswendig gelernt", grinste er.

"Naja", murmelte Tim, "hab gegoogelt, was Sportler so essen sollten."

"Du bist süß", sagte Davie und stahl sich einen Kuss.

Tim lächelte leicht, "so macht man es doch, wenn man einen Freund hat."

"Daran muss ich mich halt noch gewöhnen", sagte Davie.

Tim lächelte ihn zärtlich an und küsste ihn dann kurz. Davie gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, als Tim sich viel zu schnell von ihm löste.

"Kommst du mit in die Küche, oder willst du dich weiter ausruhen?"

"Ich komm mit", sagte Davie. "Ich habe Durst, und außerdem tuts dem Kreislauf auch nicht gut, wenn ich hier nur rumliege."

"Dann kannst du mir auch ein bisschen helfen, hm?", schlug Tim vor. "Kannst du kochen?"

"Naja... eher schlecht als recht", sagte Davie. "Ich koch nicht gern, deshalb habe ich nicht wirklich viel Routine."

"Dann kriegst du genaue Arbeitsanweisungen", grinste Tim ihn an.

Davie lachte. "Na, dann los, Herr Meisterkoch."

"Dann komm mal mit", lächelte Tim ihn an, stand auf und hielt Davie eine Hand hin

Davie ließ sich hochziehen und folgte Tim in die Küche.

"Also... Gemüse und Fleisch und... Reis oder Nudeln?", fragte erst einmal.

"Reis würde ich sagen. Oder?"

"Eher asiatisch oder... spanisch? Oder... quer Beet?"

"Lass uns einfach quer Beet machen. Für alles Anderen fehlen mir wohl die richtigen Gewürze", grinste Davie.

"Gut, dann... magst du die Paprika schon mal fertigmachen?"

"Paprika, jawohl Chef!" sagte Davie und holte ein Messer und ein Brett hervor.

Tim grinste, setzte den Reis auf und begann dann ebenfalls Gemüse und Fleisch vorzubereiten. Dann brieten sie alles an, mit ein paar Gewürzen und Kräutern, die sie so fanden, und hatten bald darauf ein fertiges Essen.

Sie aßen wieder in der Küche und tranken zum Essen gut gekühlten Eistee.

"Wow, ist das lecker", kommentierte Davie. "Kann man dich buchen?"

"Tut mir leid, ich koch nur für ausgewählte Personen", lachte Tim. "Als ich meine Ausbildung im Hotel gemacht hab, war ich auch für einige Zeit in der Küche. Da hatte ich einen netten Koch, der mit ein paar Tricks gezeigt hat."

"Kann man dich vielleicht mit ein paar Küssen bestechen?"

"Hm... das könnte gut sein."

"Ich werde es bei Gelegenheit mal ausprobieren", grinste Davie ihn an.

"Das hoffe ich doch", sagte Tim mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Davie lachte leise, dann aß er weiter, dabei genoss er sichtlich jeden Bissen. Tim konnte gar nicht anders als Davie dabei zu beobachten. Er sah so schön dabei aus!

"Alles ok?" fragte Davie irgendwann. "Hab ich mich beschmiert?"

"Nein, nein, du... du siehst nur so... egal..."

"Was ist egal?" hakte Davie nach.

"Naja, habe da bisschen was zusammengesponnen."

"Jetzt raus mit der Sprache."

"Naja... man sieht, dass es dir schmeckt", murmelte Tim. Das war zwar nicht sein ursprünglicher Gedanke, aber das musste reichen.

"Tut es. Sehr sogar."

"Schön", lächelte Tim

Davie griff über den Tisch nach Tims Hand. Einen Moment lang hielt Tim still, dann begann er seinen Handrücken zu streicheln.

"Hast du keinen Hunger mehr?" fragte Davie.

"Doch, klar. Aber man kann ja mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig machen."

Davie lächelte und begann nun ebenfalls weiter zu essen. Dieses Essen konnte man gut mit einer Hand essen, "Wie gut, dass wir kein Steak gemacht haben", murmelte Tim.

"Solche Gerichte sind gestrichen", lachte Davie. "Außer wir schneiden das Steak vorher klein."

Tim lachte leise. "Nur noch Einhandessen", beschloss er.

"Sehr gut", sagte Davie. "Dann ist das ja geklärt."

Einhändig aßen sie weiter, bis sie beide satt waren.

"Hast du eigentlich Obst mitgebracht?" fragte Davie.

"Ja, klar. Pfirsiche und Birnen.

"Wie wärs, wenn ich uns einen Smoothie zum Nachtisch mache?" fragte Davie. "Ein paar Erdbeeren sind auch noch da."

"Oh ja, das klingt lecker", nickte Tim.

"Gut", sagte Davie und die beiden räumten schnell ihr Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Dann machte sich Davie daran den Smoothie zu bereiten.

Tim hatte dabei wieder reichlich Zeit, seinen Freund einfach nur anzusehen. Verdammt sexy war er - aber diese Wirkung hatte er ja immer auf Tim.

"Du tust es schon wieder", bemerkte Davie grinsend.

"Dich angucken? Das mach ich gern."

"Merk ich schon."

"Stört es dich?", fragte Tim kleinlaut.

Davie schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Überhaupt nicht. Es... es fühlt sich sogar irgendwie gut an."

"Dann darf ich also weitermachen?"

"Sobald ich kein Messer mehr in der Hand hab, darfst du auch gern nicht mehr nur gucken" grinste Davie.

Tim lachte leise auf. "Das Angebot nehme ich an."

Davie beeilte sich damit das restliche Obst zu schneiden und legte dann das Messer weg. "So, ab jetzt ist antatschen erlaubt."

Sofort stand Tim auf und stellte sich hinter Davie um seinen Nacken zu küssen.

Davie schloss kurz die Augen. "Mhm, das ist schön."

"Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Mir gefällt das auch... du riechst so gut."

"Findest du?" fragte Davie und gab dabei das Obst in den Mixer.

"Hmm, ja, verdammt gut."

"Schön weitermachen", sagte Davie, als Tim kurz innehielt. Tim kicherte leise, dann küsste er wieder den Nacken und begann an der verführerischen, dunklen Haut zu knabbern. Davie stöhnte leicht auf.

"Hmm", machte Tim genießerisch. Ohne darüber nachzudenken umfasste er Davies Körper und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Ich glaube ein bisschen Bewegung schadet mir heute doch nicht", murmelte Davie und griff mit einer Hand nach hinten, legte sie auf Tims Hüfte. "Warum haben wir eigentlich so viele Klamotten an?"

"Das weiß ich auch nicht... ist aber definitiv zu viel."

"Viel zu viel. Und wir sollten sie schnell loswerden."

"Das geht aber schlecht, wenn wir so stehen wie jetzt."

"Und was schlägst du da als Lösung vor?"

"Wir werden uns wohl kurz loslassen müssen."

"Hm... gefällt mir nicht, muss aber wohl sein."

"Anders wird’s schwierig...

Davie lachte und drehte sich in Tims Armen. "Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt schnappen und ins Schlafzimmer tragen", sagte er und küsste Tim dann zärtlich.

"Machen wir es uns leichter und gehen beide?"

Davie nickte und küsste Tim erneut. Dann ließ er ihn endgültig los und schob ihn vor sich her aus der Küche und ins Schlafzimmer.

Im Schlafzimmer schob Davie ihn gleich bis zum Bett, ehe er begann an Tims Shirt zu zupfen. "Und jetzt aus mit dem dummen Zeug."

Tim lachte nur leise und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

"Das ist besser", sagte Davie sofort zufrieden.

"Dann musst du aber auch."

Grinsend zog sich Davie sein eigenes Shirt über den Kopf. Tim betrachteten jeden entblößten Zentimeter Haut. 

"Ich glaube ich mach gleich weiter", meinte Davie und löste die Schnüre seiner Jogginghose.

"Oh ja, das solltest du auf jeden Fall tun."

Davie lachte und schob sich die Hose über die Hüfte nach unten.

"Wow", raunte Tim, als sie über Davies halbsteifen Schwanz nach unten rutschte.

"Du bist dran", sagte Davie.

Tim grinste etwas verschämt. "Ich kann das nicht so gut wie du", murmelte er und zog seine Shorts langsam und irgendwie ungeschickt herunter - jedenfalls kam es ihm ungeschickt vor.

"Wir haben hier keinen Wettbewerb am laufen", sagte Davie. "Und du gefällst mir Tim."

Tim lächelte leicht, das zu hören tat gut.

"Und jetzt komm her", raunte Davie und zog Tim an sich.

Dieser Aufforderung folgte Tim nur zu gerne.

Er schmiegte sich an Davie und schlang die Arme um ihn.

"Das ist so schön", murmelte Davie.

"Mehr als schön", wisperte Tim.

Davie zog ihn noch dichter an sich und hielt ihn einfach fest. Tim lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Davies Brust und schloss die Augen. Er spürte die warme Haut an seiner Wange und hörte Davies Herzschlag. Für einen Moment genoss er die Nähe einfach nur.

Dann fühlte er Davies Hände, die über seinen Rücken nach unten strichen, tiefer, bis zu seinem Hintern. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen - das gefiel ihm auch ausgesprochen gut.

"Hm, du hast einen wirklich strammen kleinen Hintern", grinste Davie.

"Oh, findest du?"

Davie nickte. "Wie ein knackiger Apfel. Und ich steh auf Äpfel."

"Dann bin ich gern der mit dem Apfelhintern."

Davies Finger strichen weiter sanft über seinen Hintern. Ganz genießerisch tasteten sie über die Wölbungen. Ein Schauer der Erregung lief über Tims Rücken.

"Gefällt dir das so gut wie mir?", fragte Davie leise.

"Oh ja", wisperte Tim.

"Das ist sehr schön", erwiderte Davie. Er sah Tim kurz an, dann neigte er seinen Kopf um ihn zu küssen.

Tim erwiderte den Kuss sofort leidenschaftlich. Dabei schmiegte er sich an Davie - und merkte, dass Davie mindestens so erregt war wie er selbst.

"Bett?" raunte Davie zwischen den Küssen.

"Ja, Bett", nickte Tim sofort.

Sanft schob Davie Tim das letzte Stückchen zum Bett. Kaum hatte Tim sich auf die Matratze sinken lassen, schob sich Davie über ihn.

"So, da wären wir", wisperte Davie.

"Genau der richtige Ort für uns beide."

"Und was stellen wir jetzt an?"

"Ich hätte da schon ein paar Ideen...", kündigte Tim an.

"So? Dann lass hören. Oder... zeig es mir."

"Zeigen ist doch viel interessanter."

"Dann tob dich aus", meinte Davie zwinkernd. Tim lächelte und küsste Davie erst einmal. Davie schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Ganz langsam ließ Tim seine Hände über Davies Oberkörper streichen. Davie gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich.

Irgendwann löste sich Tim von den Lippen und küsste sich die Brust entlang. Die Kaffeebraune Haut hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert, und es war einfach wundervoll sich ihr so intensiv widmen zu dürfen. Und die Geräusche die Davie dabei machten, waren unvorstellbar erregend. Er wurde immer härter, und das, ohne, dass er sich selbst berührt hätte.

"Tim, ich habe... im Nachtschrank...", raunte Davie.

"Du hast. vorgesorgt?"

Davie nickte und wirkte ein wenig verlegen. "Ich... dachte besser so, als wenn wir ohne dastehen."

"Ich beschwere mich nicht", lächelte Tim ihn an. 

"Gut", wisperte Davie.

"Dann willst du wirklich...?" fragte Tim noch einmal nach.

"Ja will ich."

Tim lächelte ihn zärtlich an. "Dann machen wir das doch."

"Und da ich mich ja schonen soll", meinte Davie und rollte sie herum, bis er unten lag. "Machst du die ganze Arbeit."

"Das sollten wir hinkriegen", grinste Tim ihn an.

"Dann los!"

Tim grinste, dann rutschte er noch ein wenig weiter runter. Den Weg dahin küsste er jede Hautstelle, die er erreichen konnte. Davie stöhnte leicht, wann immer Tim eine besonders empfindliche Stelle traf. Schließlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und küsste die Spitze von Davies Schwanz.

Ein heiseres Stöhnen drang von Davies Lippen. Kurzerhand schob Tim seine Hand tiefer und streichelte Davie zwischen den Pobacken. Instinktiv spreizte Davie leicht seine Beine.

"Noch einen Moment machte Tim weiter, dann löste er sich von Davie und streckte sich nach dem Nachtschrank.

"Oberste Schublade", wisperte Davie.

Etwas umständlich öffnete Tim die Schublade und holte alles raus, was er brauchte. Davie beobachtete ihn mit einem verlangenden Blick. Schnell öffnete Tim die Tube und gab sich etwas von dem Gleitgel auf den Finger.

Dann sah er Davie an, der atemlos nickte. Ganz behutsam schob er seine Fingerspitze in ihn. Davie beobachtete ihn weiterhin genau.

"Okay?", fragte Tim leise.

Davie nickte. "Du musst nicht so... also ich habe... geübt klingt in diesem Zusammenhang irgendwie seltsam", murmelte er.

Tim lächelte und küsste seinen Bauch. "Verstanden." Etwas forscher schob er den ganzen Finger in ihn.

Dabei versuchte er nicht zu sehr über Davies Worte nachzudenken. Denn allein die Vorstellung war einfach nur extrem heiß. Behutsam schob er einen zweiten Finger in ihn - auch das ging ziemlich gut.

Davie stöhnte leicht auf. "Gott, das ist gut", murmelte er.

Tim lächelte dazu nur, küsste jetzt kurz seinen Schwanz und schob einen dritten Finger in ihn. 

Davie schob sich den Fingern leicht entgegen. "Bitte Tim. Lass mich nicht... länger warten...", keuchte er.

"So ungeduldig", raunte Tim. Er griff nach dem Kondom, pulte es aus der Packung und zog es sich schnell über. Dann drang er langsam in Davie ein.

Diesmal ging er deutlich langsamer vor, er wollte Davie schließlich nicht weh tun. Aber Davie war wirklich entspannt, so dass er recht bald ganz in ihm war. Davie murmelte etwas Unverständliches und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

"Mehr?", fragte Tim leise.

Davie nickte sofort. Tim lächelte und zog sich wieder etwas zurück, um im nächsten Moment wieder zuzustoßen. Er wurde mit einem rauen Stöhnen von Davie belohnt. Mit einer Hand umfasste er Davies Schwanz, mit der anderen stützte er sich auf der Matratze ab.

"Schneller", raunte Davie.

"Oh", machte Tim, dann beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen. Dabei bewegte er seine Hand im selben Takt.

"Oh ja", hörte er jetzt Davies heisere Stimme.

Tim biss sich auf die Lippe. Lange würde er es nicht aushalten. Davie war so eng, so heiß und sein Stöhnen... Tatsächlich dauerte es nur einen kleinen Moment, dann kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

Davie folgte ihm nur wenig später mit einem heiseren Laut. Dann ließ sich Tim atemlos auf ihn sinken. Davie schlang die Arme um ihn und schloss die Augen. Tim fühlte sein heftig schlagendes Herz.

"Das... war... ", wisperte Davie.

"Hm?", machte Tim fragend.

"Unglaublich", hauchte Davie.

"Ja, war es", murmelte tim träge. So intensiv hatte er es schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

Davie küsste Tim ziemlich schief auf die Wange. "So unglaublich..."

Tim lächelte leicht. Es tat gut das zu hören - immerhin war es Davies erstes Mal gewesen.

"Das müssen wir unbedingt öfter machen", meinte Davie.

Davie nickte zufrieden. "Sehr gut", sagte er.

"Und wir können noch ganz viel Anderes ausprobieren."

"Das klingt sehr gut", sagte Davie.

"Ich freu mich schon drauf", lächelte Tim und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Träge erwiderte Davie den Kuss. Dabei strich er über Tims Rücken.

"Mittagsschlaf?"

"Klingt blöd, aber... das wäre glaub ich schön."

"Ist es doch ganz gemütlich", lächelte Tim, küsste ihn noch einmal und zog dann die weiche Bettdecke über sie.

"Aber du bist doch bestimmt nicht müde."

"Aber träge. Ich steh auf, wenn mir langweilig wird, ja?"

Davie nickte und kuschelte sich eng an Tim.

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Tim leise.

"Du auch", nuschelte Davie kaum verständlich.

Tim lächelte leicht, Davie war wirklich erschöpft. Allerdings war es das wert gewesen.

Der Sex war wirklich unglaublich gut gewesen - und im Gegensatz zu Davie hatte er da schon einige Vergleiche. Zärtlich sah Tim Davie an, der inzwischen tatsächlich schon eingeschlafen war. Er wirkte zufrieden... glücklich.

Tim lächelte. Er selbst war das auch. Zufrieden und glücklich. Dabei hatte der Tag so bescheiden angefangen, mit Martins Geständnis und Davies Gesundheitszustand. So schnell wie die Probleme gekommen waren, waren sie auch wieder gegangen.

Tim kuschelte sich enger an Davie und schloss die Augen. Schlafen würde er wohl nicht können, aber ein bisschen dösen schadete nicht.


	23. Gute Tat des Tages

Letztendlich war Tim wohl doch weggedöst, denn als er die Augen aufschlug, war es deutlich später als er gedacht hatte. Davie lag noch immer eng an ihn gekuschelte und schien noch zu schlafen. Er brauchte den Schlaf offenbar.

Aber er selbst musste wirklich aufstehen, sonst würde er heute Nacht kein Auge zumachen. Also löste er sich vorsichtig von Davie um ihn nicht zu wecken, und schob sich von der Matratze. Als erstes musste er dringend ins Bad. Und dann... würde er vielleicht mal bei Ole anrufen. Ja, das sollte er. Ole würde sich mit ihm freuen, das wusste er. 

Leise schob er sich aus dem Bett und huschte ins Bad. Kurz darauf saß er im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und wählte Oles Nummer.

"Hey du", meldete sich Ole. "Ich hätte ja gedacht, ich hör erst wieder Montag von dir. Nachdem du das Wochenende auf Wolke 7 verbracht hast."

"Ich schwebe auch noch auf der Kuschelwolke, aber meine... Begleitung auf der Wolke schläft gerade."

"Jetzt?" fragte Ole verwirrt.

"Ja, jetzt. Ich hatte dir doch erzählt, dass er krank war - das wirkt wohl noch nach."

"Ah ok. Armer Kerl. Und du hockst jetzt also drinnen und kümmerst dich um ihn?"

"Nee, er pennt ja.", grinste Tim. "Aber wir lassen es schon etwas ruhiger angehen. Vielleicht machen wir aber morgen einen Ausflug."

"Wo willst du mit ihm hin? Wieder Nacktbaden an der Havel?"

"Nein, irgendwas Ruhigeres. In den Wald, das ist es kühler und nicht so belastend für den Körper."

"Das klingt aber echt nicht gut. Was hat er denn genau?" fragte Ole.

Verdammt, wenn er jetzt sagte, was Davie hatte - würde Ole dann auf ihn schließen können? Wie oft hatte jemand eine Lungenverletzung?

"Tim? Bist du noch da?"

"Ja, klar. Also... er hat was an der Lunge. Da ist das Wetter natürlich ziemlich scheiße."

"Was Chronisches?"

"Nein, akut."

"Ok, dann ist ja gut. Und sonst läuft es gut bei euch?"

"Ja, sehr gut. Er ist wirklich... ein toller Mann. Gar nicht das Arschloch, für das ich ihn erst gehalten haben. Und auch nicht arrogant oder so. Total bodenständig und lieb. Und... ja einfach toll", schwärmte Tim. 

"Du bist echt ziemlich verknallt, hm?"

"Ja, dass kann..." Ein Geräusch ließ Tim sich umblicken.

Davie stand, nur mit Shorts bekleidet, in der Tür und lächelte ihn verschlafen an.

"Hey", grüßte Tim ihn an - und merkte, wie er leicht rot wurde. Hatte Davie seine Schwärmerei gehört?

"Hey", sagte Davie und nickte zum Handy. "Ole?"

"Ja, ist er."

Davie nickte. "Telefonier ruhig weiter", wisperte er. "Ich hol was zu trinken. Für dich auch?"

"Das wäre lieb." 

Davie lächelte. "Bis gleich", sagte er und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

"Tim? Bist du noch da?", fragte Ole.

"Ähm ja... ja bin noch da", sagte Tim, während er seinen Blick fast gewaltsam von Davies Hintern losriss.

Ole lachte leise. "Und dein Freund?"

"Sieht so sexy aus", murmelte Tim.

"Ähm... das wollte ich jetzt nicht unbedingt hören."

"Ich... sorry. Er holt was zu trinken."

"Und du bist echt über beide Ohren verliebt. Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr so erlebt, Tim."

"Ja ich bin schrecklich verliebt in D... in ihn. Er ist... ein Traum."

"Ich freu mich echt total für dich - für euch beide, Tim. Es ist schön dich so zu hören."

"Danke. Ich hoffe wir können uns bald mal zu vier treffen. Ich möchte wirklich, dass ihr euch kennenlernt."

In diesem Moment setzte sich Davie neben ihn und sah ihn stumm an.

"Ole, ich ruf dich Montag wieder an, ok? Und grüß Melina von mir."

"Mach ich. Und du grüß deinen Freund von uns. Und gute Besserung."

"Mach ich. Tschüss Ole", sagte tim und legte dann auf.

Davie lächelte ihn etwas unsicher an.

"Alles ok?" fragte Tim und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Ja, schon..."

"Aber?"

"Du möchtest ihm von mir erzählen, hm?"

Tim seufzte. "Ja. Aber nicht, weil ich mit dir angeben will oder so. Aber... ich habe jetzt schon immer Angst mich zu verplappern. Ständig muss ich daran denken, dass ich deinen Namen nicht sagen darf. Und nicht zu viele Einzelheiten, aus denen Ole was schließen konnte."

"Ich... ich kann das noch nicht. Aber andererseits will ich nicht, dass du mich verstecken musst."

"Du sollst dich nicht unter Druck gesetzt fühlen Davie."

"Ich weiß... aber ich will ihn auch kennenlernen. Und seine Freundin. Sie bedeuten dir sehr viel."

"Trotzdem sollst du dir zeit lassen. Wir sind jetzt grade mal zwei Tage oder so zusammen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich arbeite dran."

"Wir erzählen es Ole, wenn du bereit bist. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass du nicht geoutet bist und daher zeit brauchst. Das versteht er."

Davie drückte ihm ein großes Glas Eistee in die Hand. "Das ist gut."

Tim lächelte. "Danke."

Beide tranken durstig von ihrem Eistee. "Und... was machen wir mit dem Rest des Tages?" 

"Schlag was vor. Ich bin für alle Schandtaten bereit."

"Ich würde irgendwie schon gern noch rausgehen. Wenigstens ein paar Schritte. Wenn ich den ganzen Tag im Bett liege, kann es ja nicht besser werden."

Tim nickte. "Dann in den kleinen Park, in dem wir mit Fluffy waren?"

"Ja, das ist gut. Da können wir uns auch hinsetzen. Gibts da eigentlich einen Ententeich?"

Tim nickte. "Teich ist ein großes Wort dafür, aber es gibt eine Wasserpfütze und manchmal sind Enten drauf."

"Dann können wir uns ja wie die Rentner da hinsetzen und die Enten füttern", grinste Davie.

Tim lachte. "Gute Idee."

"Ich müsste noch ein paar trockene Brötchen dahaben."

"Ok. Ich fürchte aber, wir werden uns dann wohl was anziehen müssen", meinte Tim und strich über Davies nackten Oberkörper.

"So? Schade.."

"Find ich auch sehr bedauerlich."

"Okay, aber nackte Rentner auf der Entenbank werden glaub ich nicht so gern gesehen."

"Selbst nicht so knackige wie du?" fragte Tim grinsend.

"Im Moment zähle ich als invalide, und die sind nie schön anzusehen."

Tim lehnte sich vor und gab Davie einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Doch, bist du. Sehr schön sogar."

"Ich glaub, auf der Entenbank gäbe es trotzdem Ärger."

"Na dann... ziehen wir uns besser an."

Davie nickte leicht, küsste Tim kurz und erhob sich dann langsam.

"Gehts?" fragte Tim besorgt und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Ja, klar. Ich brauche nur etwas."

"Kein Problem. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

"Geht schon... komm mit, zum Anziehen."

Tim nickte und folgte Davie ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie zogen sich Shorts und T-Shirt über und machten sich so weit fertig, dass sie rausgehen konnten.

"Willst du ein Kappie von mir?" bot Davie an. "Dann kommen wir unten an deinem Kollegen vorbei ohne das er dich erkennt."

"Oh ja, gute Idee", nickte Tim. Vielleicht konnten sie sich so wirklich an dem Kollegen vorbeischleichen, zumal er die Jungs der Wochenendschicht nicht so gut kannte, wie Dirk und Axel. Davie suchte ihm ein Kappie raus, mit Werder-Bremen-Aufdruck, und überreichte es ihm grinsend.

"Ich soll ne Werder-Kappe tragen?" fragte Tim entsetzt.

"Du bist kein Werder-Fan? Dann passt das ja."

"Ich habe nichts gegen Werder, aber Fan bin ich nicht. Ich bin Berliner, da hält man auch zu einem Berliner Club!"

"Dann ist das doch das richtige Kappie. Sowas nennt man Tarnung."

"Hm... na gut. Hätte ja auch schlimmer kommen können. Es hätte ein Kappie von Union sein können", grinste Tim und setzte sich das Kappie auf.

Davie lachte. "So eins habe ich leider nicht."

"Zum Glück nicht."

"Wie gut, dass ich beim richtigen Berliner Verein bin."

"Du bist ein Mann mit Geschmack, natürlich bist du beim richtigen Berliner Verein gelandet", meinte Tim zwinkernd.

Davie lachte leise, dann griff er nach Tims Hand. "Wir sollten langsam los, hm?"

"Ja, aber wir müssen noch die Brötchen holen. Sonst sind die Enten traurig."

"Machst du das?", bat Davie ihn. "Sind im Küchenschrank rechts neben dem Waschbecken."

"Ich hol sie", sagte Tim und lief schnell in die Küche. Dort holte er nicht nur die alten Brötchen, sondern packte auch zwei Wasserflaschen in seinen Rucksack.

Als er zurückkam, stand Davie schon auf dem Flur und wartete auf den Fahrstuhl. Tim beeilte sich zu ihm zu gehen.

"Sorry, ich weiß, ich bin ungeduldig. Aber ich muss hier echt raus."

"Das macht nichts. ich habe nur noch ein bisschen Wasser eingepackt, deshalb hat es länger gedauert."

Davie sah ihn überrascht an. "Das ist lieb von dir - dass du an alles denkst."

Tim lächelte ihn an. "Ich will, dass es dir gut geht."

"Das merke ich - und das fühlt sich gut an."

Tim strich sanft über Davies Arm.

"Das auch", lächelte Davie leise.

"Nachher gibt es davon mehr", versprach Tim und schob Davie dann in die Aufzugkabine.

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Davie, dann drücke er den Knopf für die Lobby.

Unten angekommen rückte Tim noch einmal sein Kappie zurecht und ging dann neben Davie her zum Ausgang. Er hielt sich dicht neben Davie, auf der vom Desk abgewandten Seite.

Ihr Plan funktionierte und sie kamen unbehelligt zum Ausgang. Draußen nahm Tim das Kappie ab, er fand diese Dinger irgendwie unbequem. Aber zur Tarnung war das Teil wirklich super.

Ganz langsam und gemütlich gingen sie durch die Straßen zum Park.

"Puh, das ist wirklich warm", meinte Davie.

"Oh ja - es wird einfach nicht besser. Guck mal, die Hecke da sieht aus wie im Herbst - total vertrocknet."

"Eigentlich steh ich ja total auf Sommer und Wärme", sagte Davie. "Aber nur wenn auch ein schöner Strand und Meer da ist. Bei der Hitze kann man nicht mal richtig Fußballspielen."

"Hier haben wir vertrocknetes Gras und eine Entenpfütze - das gilt nicht?"

"Hm... irgendwie nicht."

"Okay... dann müssen wir mal gucken, ob wir bald mal ans Meer fahren können."

"Mal sehen, wo ich meine Reha machen werde. Vielleicht komm ich ja an die Nord- oder Ostsee. Du könntest mich dann besuchen kommen."

"Oh ja, am liebsten an der Ostsee. Die mag ich total gerne."

Davie nickte. "Hast du denn schon Urlaub diesen Sommer gehabt?" fragte er dann.

"Nein, ich nehme meistens einfach ein paar Tage frei, wenn ich Lust dazu habe, aber ich fahre meistens nicht weg."

"Das werden wir ändern", sagte Davie mit einem Lächeln. "Wenn ich frei habe, fahr ich gern mal weg, selbst wenn’s nur für eine Nacht ist."

"Alleine macht es nicht so viel Spaß, finde ich." Außerdem war jeder nicht ausgegebene Euro ein Schritt mehr in Richtung Hotel - aber das würde er Davie gegenüber nicht erwähnen.

Davie nickte. "Kann ich verstehen. Aber du bist ja jetzt nicht mehr allein."

"Und das ist echt schön. Und zusammen an der Ostsee, das wäre echt ein Traum."

"Dann fahren wir hin egal ob ich da zur Reha bin oder nicht. Ich frag meinen Arzt, wann er es für ungefährlich hält."

"Wenn du woanders Reha machst, dann komme ich halt da hin."

Davie lächelte ihn sofort an. "Klingt fantastisch."

Tim erwiderte das Lächeln. "Das wird es auch."

"Also... wo ist nun dieser als Pfütze getarnter Ententeich?" fragte Davie.

"Hier drüben." Tim führte ihn zu einem wirklich kleinen Teich, der etwa die Grundfläche von zwei oder drei Parkplätzen hatte. Dennoch wuchs im Uferbereich Schilf, am Rand standen einige Bänke, und tatsächlich schwammen einige Enten auf dem Wasser.

"Die Bank dort?" fragte Davie und zeigte auf eine Bank, die zumindest etwas im Schatten lag.

"Ja, die ist gut", nickte Tim und hielt gleich auf die Bank zu.

Die beiden setzten sich und Davie seufzte erleichtert. Die Hitze machte ihm wirklich zu schaffen.

"Komm, trinken", zog Tim eine der Wasserflaschen aus dem Rucksack.

"Ja Mama", grinste Davie und nahm die Flasche.

Tim schnaubte und stupste Davie behutsam in die Seite.

"Was denn?" fragte Davie.

"Ich bin nicht deine Mama."

"Zum Glück nicht", sagte Davie mit einem Zwinkern.

"Oh je, das wäre... nein, darüber mag ich gar nicht nachdenken."

Davie lachte und lehnte sich zurück. "Sowas habe ich zuletzt gemacht, als ich klein war", sagte er. "Also Enten gefüttert und auf ner Bank gehockt."

"Aber es ist total entspannend, oder?", meinte Tim und reichte Davie ein trockenes Brötchen.

"Ja, irgendwie schon. Wenn ich das meinen Teamkollegen erzähle, dann lachen die mich vermutlich aus."

"Dann erzähl es ihnen einfach nicht. Ich find’s total schön."

"Klar erzähl ich es ihnen. Dass über einen gelacht wird, da muss jeder mal durch. Außerdem werden die Jungs wissen wollen, was ich so angestellt hab."

"Okay... 'Was hast du so gemacht?' - 'Ich war mit meinem Freund Entenfüttern.'"

Davie lachte. "Ändre das in 'mit meinem neuen Kumpel Tim' und du hast es erfasst."

"Okay, ich bin also dein Kumpel?"

Davie seufzte. "Ich... stört es dich?"

"Nein, nein. Es ist ungewohnt, aber... ich find’s schön, dass ich offiziell Teil deines Lebens sein darf."

"Natürlich wirst du das. Wenn wir offiziell Freunde sind, dann macht es das für uns wieder ein Stück leichter. Weil dann niemand blöde Fragen stellt, wenn du mal bei mir bist oder wir zusammen gesehen werden."

Tim lächelte ihn an. "Dann können wir ja vielleicht auch mal ins Kino oder essen gehen?"

Davie nickte. "Können wir."

"Das ist toll", freute sich Tim. 

"Die Mannschaft kommt Montag aus dem Trainingslager zurück. Vielleicht... hast du ja Lust dann den ein oder anderen kennenzulernen."

Überrascht sah Tim ihn an. So schnell wollte Davie ihn schon mitnehmen?"

"Nicht? Das... ist das zu schnell?" fragte Davie unsicher.

"Nein, nein, ich find’s total toll!"

Sofort lächelte Davie. "Gut."

"Ich... ich freu mich drauf." Tim sah einen Moment auf den kleinen Ententeich. Wen sollte er da kennenlernen? Schlagartig wurde er nervös.

Kurz spürte er Davies Hand, die über seine strich. "Ich vermute, dass entweder Marvin oder Niklas vorbeikommen werden", sagte er. "Die sind beide total nett und cool."

Überrascht sah Tim ihn an. Kannte Davie ihn so gut?

"Du hast ein bisschen panisch ausgesehen", grinste Davie.

"Ja, ist ja auch irgendwie komisch - oder?"

"Wieso?"

"Naja... ich fänds schon komisch, dass du einer meiner Kunden sein würdest. Ich mein, ich geh schon hin und wieder mit Ole ins Stadion und so... Das ist schon komisch, du bist für mich jetzt einfach nur Davie, und nicht mehr der Fußballspieler. Aber wenn ich da andere Leute aus deiner Mannschaft treffe, das ist was Anderes."

"Die sind auch nur Menschen, Tim. Marvin ist ein schlimmer Nerd und Nik ne Labertasche. Sie können halt einfach auch ganz gut mit dem Ball kicken."

"Ja, eigentlich weiß ich das auch. Aber ist schon komisch."

"Keiner der beiden wird dich fressen, ich versprech es."

"Du passt auf mich auf?", fragte Tim und grinste Davie an. "Dann wird’s schon gut gehen."

"So und jetzt lass uns mal den Entchen was zu futtern geben."

"Ja, mach mal. Die da hinten sieht hungrig aus."

Davie riss ein Stück von dem Brötchen ab und warf es in Richtung der Ente. Sofort kam das Tier schnatternd heran und fraß das Brot. Davie lächelte und warf ein weiteres Stück zu dem Tier.

Nach drei Stückchen Brot hatte die Ente aber wohl genug, sie schnatterte noch kurz, dann drehte sie sich um und watschelte zurück zum Teich.

"Unsere gute Tat des Tages: Entchen hat keinen Hunger mehr", erklärte Davie zufrieden.

"Ja, und sie sieht glücklich und zufrieden aus."

Davie lachte leise.

"Wollen wir noch eine kleine Runde gehen?", schlug Davie vor.

"Wenn du das schaffst", sagte Tim.

"Ich denke schon. Der Doc sagt auch, ich soll raus und mich bewegen."

"Na dann auf", sagte Tim und stand auf.

Davie erhob sich etwas schwerfällig, dann stand er auch und ging los.

"Einmal um den Teich rum?" schlug Tim vor.

"Wir können gern auch ein bisschen weitergehen. Ist schön hier."

"Dann sag einfach wo du lang willst."

Davie nickte und ging los. Er wählte einen etwas längeren Weg am äußeren Rand des Parks entlang, bis er schließlich sichtlich müde den Rückweg einschlug.

"Pause auf ner Bank oder schaffst du es bis nach Hause?" fragte Tim.

"Pause wäre nicht schlecht", gab Davie zu.

"Dann... setzt dich mal da hin und ich hol uns bei dem Kiosk da drüben ein schönes Wassereis."

"Wassereis? Cool, das hatte ich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr."

"Das dachte ich mir. Bin gleich wieder da."

Davie setzte sich brav, während Tim zu dem Kiosk lief und zwei in Plastikfolie geschweißte Wassereisstangen kaufte.

" Cola oder Waldmeister?" fragte Tim, als er sich neben Davie setzte.

"Waldmeister", wünschte sich Davie.

Tim nickte und reichte Davie das giftgrüne Wassereis. Der nahm die Stange in die Hand, und mit einem beherzten Biss hatte er das obere Ende der Folie abgebissen.

Tim lachte. "So habe ich das auch immer gemacht."

"Kannst du es noch?"

Tim grinste und biss ebenfalls das obere Ende der Folie ab. "Sowas verlernt man doch nicht."

"Ich hatte schon befürchtet, mein Freund könnte so etwas Wichtiges nicht."

"Oh doch, dein Freund kann sowas. Ich beherrsche auch die wichtige Kunst des Kirschkernweitspuckens, falls du dich das gefragt hast."

"Oh, das ist eine wirkliche Fähigkeit - ich wundere mich, dass dich das nicht schon lange gefragt habe!" 

Tim lachte leise. "Tja über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge haben wir einfach noch nicht gesprochen." 

"Gibt es auch eine wichtige Sache, die du von mir wissen willst?" 

"Hm... es gibt da etwas, was ich gern überprüfen würde. Aber das geht wohl erst, wenn wir wieder in deiner Wohnung sind." 

"Was denn?", fragte Davie nach. 

"Verrat ich dir oben." 

"Okay", nickte Davie. "Dann bin ich einfach mal gespannt." 

Tim nickte und begann sein Wassereis zu lutschen. 

Davie machte es ihm nach und sah ihn dabei an. "Weißt du, wie heiß du so aussiehst?" 

"Was?" fragte Tim. 

"Wie du das Eis isst." 

"Findest du?" 

"Oh ja", seufzte Davie leise. 

"Mhm", machte Tim und lutschte dabei absichtlich langsam an seinem Eis. 

"Oh shit", raunte Davie. 

Tim grinste leicht. "Ist dir warm?" 

"Wie kommst du nur da drauf?" 

"Weiß nicht. Du siehst irgendwie so aus." 

"Ist ja auch heiß heute", versuchte Davie sich rauszureden. 

Tim lachte leise. "Na los iss dein Eis auf, dann können wir in deine kühle Wohnung." 

"Ich kann auch auf dem Weg essen." 

Tim stand sofort auf. "Dann los." 

Davie erhob sich etwas schwerfälliger, folgte ihm aber gleich. Zum Glück war es nicht weit. Kurz vor der Tür setzte Tim wieder das Kappie auf, damit ihn niemand erkannte.


	24. Auf dem Balkon

Wieder schlich er sich mehr oder weniger an Davies Seite in das Gebäude und bis zum Fahrstuhl. 

Als sie im Fahrstuhl waren, zog Tim sofort das Kappie ab. "Das klappt super mit der Tarnung." 

"Ja - willst du es auf Dauer durchziehen?" 

"Weiß nicht..." 

"Dann lassen wir es einfach... auf uns zukommen", schlug Davie vor. Inzwischen war er doch wieder kurzatmig. 

Tim sah ihn besorgt an. "Oben ruhst du dich erstmal wieder aus, ok?" 

"Ja, mach ich. Aber auf dem Sofa." 

"Wollen wir die Serie weitergucken?" 

"Ja, das ist ne gute Idee." Als sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnete, legte Tim Davie einen Arm um, um ihn langsam zur Wohnungstür zu führen. 

Es dauerte etwas aber schließlich saß Davie auf dem Sofa. "Puh", machte er und schloss die Augen. "Meine Kondition ist total für den Arsch..." 

"Das wird schon wieder. Deine Lunge ist ja noch immer kaputt." 

"Ich weiß, aber... es fühlt sich so scheiße an. Ich geh drei Schritte und bin total am Ende. Wie soll ich da denn wieder Fußball spielen?" 

"In ein paar Tagen wird da schon viel besser", war Tim sicher. "Wenn deine Lunge wieder mitspielt, bist du in null Komma nichts wieder fit." 

Davie seufzte tief. "Hoffentlich. Ich vermisse es, Fußball zu spielen." 

"Das kannst du bald wieder - und dann sitz ich im Stadion und juble meinem Freund zu." 

Davie lächelte. "Hoffentlich." 

"Natürlich!", klang Tim fast schon empört. "Oder meinst du, ich juble dem Gegner zu?" 

"Du bist Hertha Fan, ich glaub da jubelst du schon richtig." 

Tim lachte. "Es würde mir jedenfalls sehr schwer fallen jemandem anderen zuzujubeln." 

"Dir ist aber schon klar, dass du das Stadion nur noch mit dem richtigen Trikot betreten darfst?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hab doch eh ein... das heißt..." Jetzt begriff er, was Davie meinte. "Dafür musst du dann schon sorgen."

Davie nickte. "Ganz klar, das bekommst du."

"Dann steht meinem nächsten Stadionbesuch nichts mehr entgegen", grinste Tim. "Gehst du eigentlich auch hin, wenn du nicht spielst?"

Davie nickte. "Klar. Ich muss doch meine Mannschaft unterstützen. Es macht mich zwar rasend, aber so kann ich hinterher wenigstens in die Kabine und mich mit ihnen freuen. Oder versuchen zu trösten."

Ein wenig enttäuscht sah Tim ihn an. "Dann können wir nicht zusammen hingehen, oder?"

"Natürlich können wir das. Hast du im Fernsehen noch nie gesehen, wie verletzter Spieler auf der Tribüne sitzen? Da kommen Kumpels mit, die Familie, die Frau oder Freundin, die Kinder... Da sitzt eigentlich nie jemand allein."

Sofort strahlte Tim schon wieder. "Das wird bestimmt spannend."

Davie nickte und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Ich freu mich schon drauf. Können wir das schon gegen Nürnberg machen? Fährst du auch zu Auswärtsspielen mit?"

"Klar können wir zum Nürnberg Spiel", lachte Davie. "Das erste Spiel einer neuen Saison ist immer was Besonderes."

"Ich freu mich so drauf", strahlte Tim ihn an. 

Davie lehnte sich vor und küsste Tim. "Und ich freu mich drauf, dich in meinem Trikot zu sehen", wisperte er. "Nur in meinem Trikot."

"Mit Hose und stutzen?", fragte Tim scheinheilig.

"Nein. Nur das Trikot. Und keine Unterwäsche", grinste Davie breit.

"Und so soll ich ins Stadion?"

Davie lachte auf. "Nein. Da darfst du angezogen sein. Aber hinterher... du, nur im Trikot, in meinem Bett."

"Klingt heiß."

"Ja, finde ich auch."

"Dann... wenn’s dann wirklich so heiß ist." Tim lächelte ihn verführerisch an. "Dann gibt es das zur Belohnung nach Spielen."

"Oh ja. Das nenn ich mal Motivation."

Tims Lächeln wurde breiter. "Das hoff ich doch."

Erneut lehnte sich Davie vor und küsste Tim. "Jetzt freu ich mich noch mehr auf die Spieltage", murmelte er gegen seine Lippen.

Er spürte wie Davie lächelte und dann den Kuss vertiefte. Da machte er doch nur zu gerne mit. Davie schlang die Arme um ihn und ließ sich dann auf dem Sofa nach hinten sinken.

Tm folgte der Bewegung nur zu gerne. Jeder Kuss, jede Berührung machte ihn nur süchtiger. So etwas hatte er noch mit keinem Mann gefühlt. Dennoch unterbrach der den Kuss schließlich. Davie sah ihn fragend an.

"Wir sollten es etwas... langsamer angehen", murmelte Tim.

"Wieso?"

"Du bist noch nicht fit, Davie."

Davie seufzte tief. "Du hast ja recht..."

"Wir sollten uns beide ein bisschen ausruhen."

"Also... was Bequemeres anziehen und die Serie weitergucken?" schlug Davie vor.

"Ja, das klingt gut. Wollen wir dazu wieder irgendwas knabbern?"

"Da liegt noch ein Haufen Obst rum. Den Smoothie haben wir vorhin ja irgendwie nicht geschafft", grinste Davie.

Tim lachte. "Dann mach es dir bequem, und ich... ich versuch mich am Smoothie."

"Alles rein in den Mixer, mehr ist da nicht zu machen."

"Das sollte ich hinkriegen", meinte Tim, ging in die Küche und begann. Obst schälen und pellen, klein schneiden und, und, und, bis er es endlich in den Mixer geben konnte und die Maschine anstellte. Mit einem lauten Geräusch wurde das Obst gehäckselt, dann konnte Tim den Saft in zwei Gläser füllen.

Die Gläser brachte er ins Wohnzimmer. Allerdings war Davie nirgends zu sehen.

"Davie?" fragte er in den leeren Raum.

"Schlafzimmer", rief Davie.

Tim stellte die Gläser ab und ging dann rüber. "Alles okay?"

"Ich wollte mir nur was Anderes anziehen. Du auch?" fragte Davie.

"Ja, klar." Tim trat an seine Tasche und kramte darin herum. Er hatte nicht viel mitgebracht, aber Shorts und T-Shirt waren dabei.

Wollte er ihm dabei zugucken? Irgendwie machte das Tim nervös. Also drehte er sich, wie er hoffte unauffällig, zur Seite und zog sich dann schnell an.

Davie lachte leise. "Hast du Angst, ich guck dir was weg?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht..."

"Ich guck dich gern an, Tim", sagte Davie.

"Daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen... war wohl zu lange alleine. Und du bist halt du..."

"Komm mal her", sagte Davie.

Zögernd drehte sich Tim um und trat auf Davie zu. Der zog ihn an sich. "Du bist sexy Tim. Verflucht sexy. Oder glaubst du sonst hätten sich gleich zwei Männer in dich verknallt?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. An Martin wollte er eigentlich gar nicht denken. "Ich find mich nicht sexy", nuschelte er.

"Unwichtig. Ich find dich sexy. Das reicht."

"Ich... ich muss mich wohl dran gewöhnen."

Davie nickte. "Und ich werde es dir so oft zeigen wie ich kann."

"Daran werde ich mich wohl schneller gewöhnen", grinste Tim.

Davie lächelte. "Gut. Und jetzt komm, da ruft ein Sofa und eine Serie nach uns."

"Und Smoothies", nickte Tim und hielt Davie eine Hand hin um ihn hochzuziehen. Davie hielt Tims Hand fest als sie zusammen zurück ins Wohnzimmer gingen.

Dort machten sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und kuschelten sich aneinander. Samantha sei dank herrschten angenehme Temperaturen, so dass ein bisschen Nähe nicht unangenehm war. Allerdings hätten sie sich vermutlich auch ohne Samantha so aneinander gekuschelt. Es war einfach so schön den anderen zu fühlen, sich leicht zu streicheln und hin und wieder zu küssen.

Auf sowas hatten sie beide einfach viel zu lange verzichten müssen. Davie ja noch viel länger als Tim, aber auch Tim war jetzt klargeworden, wie sehr ihm ein Freund gefehlt hatte.

Eine Zeit allein zu sein war ja ok, aber eigentlich war er ein Beziehungsmensch. Jemand, der einen Partner brauchte. Vermutlich hatte er sich deshalb so an John geklammert gehabt.

In letzter Zeit war er dann Ole und Melina deswegen ziemlich auf den Zeiger gegangen - weil er einfach nicht dauerhaft alleine sein konnte. Aber jetzt war Davie da. Jetzt hatte er einen Freund, der ihn beim Fernsehen im Arm hielt. Und dem er einfach so über den Arm streicheln konnte.

Tim drehte leicht den Kopf und sah Davie an, der völlig gebannt die Serie verfolgte. Er sah so wunderschön aus. Das tat er ja immer, aber so konzentriert besonders. Dann hatte er so eine süße Falte direkt über der Nase. Sie machte ihn irgendwie... noch interessanter.

Als Davie spürte, dass er beobachtet wurde, drehte er den Kopf und sah Tim an. "Alles ok?"

"Hm? Ja, mehr als klar. Ist einfach schön hier mit dir."

Davie lächelte. "Find ich auch. Und irgendwie muss ich da ja fast dankbar für meine blöde Lunge sein."

"Ohne sie wären wir wohl nie zusammengekommen."

"Doch. Es hätte nur länger gedauert."

"Meinst du echt? Hättest du mich überhaupt wahrgenommen?"

"Es hätte gedauert", gab Davie zu. "Aber ja, ich hätte dich bemerkt."

Tim lächelte leicht. "Aber schön, dass wir es schneller gefunden haben."

"Und das wir jetzt Zeit für uns haben um das zu genießen."

Da wird er aber zufrieden sein. Und Tim und Ole auf der Tribüne jubeln.

"Dafür bin ich deiner Lunge auf jeden Fall dankbar.

Davie nickte und gab Tim einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Morgen holen wir aber trotzdem unseren Ausflug nach."

"Mal sehen, wie es dir dann geht. Wir müssen ja auch nicht viel laufen."

"Du hattest was geplant und ich bin neugierig, also werden wir das morgen machen. Meine Lunge hat da gar kein Mitspracherecht."

Tim lachte leise. "Dann fragen wir sie auch einfach mal gar nicht."

Davie nickte. "Ganz genau."

Tim lachte leise und küsste ihn leicht. 

"Gucken wir noch eine Folge und kümmern uns dann ums Abendessen?" schlug Davie vor.

"Okay", nickte Tim und schmiegte sich an ihn, während Davie die nächste Folge startete.

Nachdem die Folge zu Ende war, gingen sie wie geplant in die Küche. "Und was essen wir?" fragte Davie grinsend.

"Du bist krank, du darfst dir was wünschen."

"Hm... viel Hunger habe ich nicht. Also nur was Kleines."

"Ja, wir haben ja auch nicht viel gemacht heute."

"Dann las uns mal gucken, was mein Kühlschrank hergibt."

"Sonst geh ich noch mal los", beschloss Tim.

"Quatsch. Was Essbares wird sich schon finden."

"Dann komm mal mit, und wir gucken mal."

"Dann gucken wir mal", nickte Tim und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Er war wie immer gut gefüllt, viel besser als sein eigener. Frisches Gemüse und Salat, Milch, Joghurt, Wurst und Käse und eine Menge mehr.

"Dann gucken wir mal", nickte Tim und öffnete den Kühlschrank. "Wollen wir was Kleines kochen, einen Salat machen oder Brote essen?", stellte er zur Auswahl.

"Wie wärs mit ner Mischung? Wir könnten ein bisschen Putenbrust braten und dazu Salat machen und Brot essen."

"Gleich drei Dinge auf einmal?", grinste Tim breit und holte gleich die Zutaten dafür heraus.

"Naja... Salat mit Pute zählt eigentlich nur als ein Gericht. Und das Brot ist ne Beilage."

Tim lachte. "Okay, wen du das so siehst." Er reichte Davie das Fleisch und begann den Salat zu schneiden.

Davie bereitete schnell das Fleisch zu und briet es dann in einer Pfanne an. "Ich muss nachher noch telefonieren. Mit Pal, meinem Trainer."

"Ich kann ja inzwischen die Küche sauber machen", schlug Tim vor.

"Du musst doch nicht putzen, während ich telefoniere. Außerdem ist es nicht geheim, was ich mit Pal bespreche."

"Aber irgendwer muss es machen, deine Putzfrau kommt erst am Montag."

"Das stimmt auch wieder."

"Also telefonierst du und ich mach sauber."

"Aber das ist eine Ausnahme. Du bist nicht hier um aufzuräumen oder so."

"Nein, dafür sind wir beide da - und heute halt ich."

Davie trat zu ihm und küsste ihn. "Du bist so toll, Tim", wisperte er.

"Bin ich gar nicht", murmelte Tim.

"Doch bist du. Wahnsinnig toll."

"Naja..." So sah Tim sich nun wirklich nicht.

"Du nimmst nicht gern Komplimente an, hm?"

"Ich finde mich halt nicht so toll."

"In der Hinsicht wirst du mir einfach glauben müssen", sagte Davie und strich über Tims Rücken.

"Ich versuch mich dran zu gewöhnen."

"Sehr gut", wisperte Davie und küsste ihn erneut. "Die Putenbrust ist dann auch fertig."

"Perfekt. Dann füllen wir mal auf." Tim holte zwei Teller und füllte Salat und Putenbrust auf und gab Dressing darüber. Das Brot dazu legte er auf einen Extrateller.

"Wollen wir auf dem Balkon essen?" schlug Davie vor. "Da ist jetzt keine direkte Sonne mehr."

"Oh ja, das ist ne gute Idee." Gemeinsam betraten sie den Balkon und machten es sich bequem.

Tim holte schnell noch etwas zu trinken und dann ließen sie sich den Salat und die Brote schmecken.

Es war wirklich schön auf dem Balkon. Hier im siebten Stock waren sie vor den der Menschen unten geschützt, hatten aber selbst einen schönen Ausblick über Berlin - zumindest einen Teil davon.

"Das liebe ich am Sommer. Hier auf dem Balkon sitzen", sagte Davie. "Es ist so entspannend."

"Das ist auch wirklich herrlich", meinte Tim und sah in die Ferne. Es war etwas kühler als am Tage, zumindest besser auszuhalten, und ein leichtes Lüftchen wehte.

Davie griff über den Tisch nach Tims Hand und drückte sie. Nur zu gern erwiderte Tim den Druck. Den Salat konnte er auch mit nur einer Hand essen.

Sie blieben so während des ganzen Essens sitzen. "Komm zu mir", wisperte Davie, als sie schließlich fertig waren.

Tim legte seine Gabel weg und stand auf. Er schob sich am Tisch vorbei zu Davie, der ihn sofort auf seinen Schoß zog. Schon trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Davie schob eine Hand unter Tims Shirt und begann über seine Haut zu streicheln. Oh je, das war schon wieder so heiß. Der Kuss war zwar noch sehr sanft, aber Davies Hände hatten eindeutig etwas Anderes vor. Aber doch nicht hier auf dem Balkon - oder?

Davie grinste in den Kuss, als seine Finger unter den Bund von Tims Shorts fuhren.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Hm, weiß nicht", grinste Davie.

"Lüg nicht, du weißt genau, was du willst."

"Dich. Ich will dich."

Tim lachte leise - dann keuchte er leise auf, weil Davie ihn sachte in seine Brustwarze kniff.

"Wie wärs, wenn wir mal dein Shirt loswerden?" schlug Davie vor.

"Gute Idee..." Es war ungewohnt, so etwas auf dem Balkon unter freiem Himmel zu machen, aber andererseits war es doch schade sich immer ins Bett zurückzuziehen. Und sehen konnte sie hier auch niemand. Also entspannte er sich und schmiegte sich an Davie.

"Du hast noch immer dien Shirt an", wisperte Davie.

"Ich soll es also ausziehen?", fragte Tim mit einem Grinsen und zog sein Shirt über den Kopf.

"Oh ja, besser."

"Jetzt hast aber noch zu viel an."

"Dann hilf mir mal", raunte Davie.

Tim grinste und griff nach dem Stoff von Davies Shirt, um es ihm dann über den Kopf zu ziehen. Sofort zog Davie ihn an sich und küsste ihn erneut. Diesmal deutlich leidenschaftlicher.

Dabei streichelte er Tim weiter über den Rücken - und tiefer, über den Hintern. Auffordernd zupfte er dann am Stoff der Hose.

"Noch mehr ausziehen?", fragte Tim gespielt entsetzt.

Davie nickte. "Ich will dich nackt."

"Ich dich auch." Tim erhob sich um sich jetzt komplett auszuziehen.

Davie nutzte die Chance um sich ebenfalls schnell seiner Hose zu entledigen.

"Komm wieder her", raunte er Tim dann zu.

Sofort schob sich Tim wieder auf Davies Schoß.

"Oh ja", raunte Davie heiser. "Das ist gut."

Tim konnte nur nicken. Es war mehr als gut - und so aufregend! Schon fühlte er Davies Lippen auf seinen. Und eine Hand, die wieder über seinen Rücken nach unten glitt. Wieder in Richtung seinen Hintern. Tim stöhnte unwillkürlich auf.

"Du bist schon wieder so heiß", raunte Davie.

"Und du erst", wisperte Tim.

"Komm näher", bat Davie und zog ihn noch dichter an sich.

Tim schlang die Arme um Davies Nacken und presste sich an ihn. Er fühlte deutlich, wie erregt Davie war. Sein eigener Schwanz war mindestens ebenso hart. Davie schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und berührte Tims Schwanz. Das war schon fast zu viel für Tim, der sich nur schwer zurückhalten konnte. Und dann umfasste Davies Hand ihre beiden Schwänze und begann sie langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.

"Davie", keuchte Tim leiser, das war so heiß - Davies Hand, sein Schwanz, seinen ganzen Körper an seinem eignen... 

"Komm mit mir", raunte Davie und beschleunigte seine Hand. Tim nickte atemlos, und einen Moment später kam er. Davie folgte ihm nur eine Sekunde später mit einem leisen Stöhnen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen lehnte sich Tim an seine Schulter. "Das war... heiß", wisperte Davie atemlos. Tim nickte nur. Er fühlte sich noch nicht wieder in der Lage zu sprechen.

Davie schlang die Arme um Tim und hielt ihn so fest an sich gedrückt. Er fühlte Tims Herz heftig klopfen und lächelte. Ein wunderschönes Gefühl!

"Bin ich zu schwer?" nuschelte Tim nach einem Moment.

"Nein, du bist perfekt", raunte Davie. 

Tim lächelte und schmiegte sich weiter an Davie. Im Moment hatte er absolut keine Lust aufzustehen. Es war viel zu schön in Davies Armen zu liegen - hier könnte er stundenlang bleiben.

"Ich muss leider noch telefonieren", wisperte Davie schließlich.

"Stimmt, dein Chef... Trainer", erinnerte sich Tim.

"Kommt aufs Gleiche raus", grinste Davie. "Aber Pal ist ein netter Chef."

"Dann... wo ist dein Handy? Dann hol Ichs dir."

"Müsste im Wohnzimmer liegen", sagte Davie.

"Bleib brav liegen", bat Tim und stand auf. Im Wohnzimmer musste er etwas suchen, dann entdeckte er das Handy unter einem Sofakissen.

Spontan schnappte er sich auch sein eigenes Handy. Während Davie mit seinem Trainer sprach, konnte er mal wieder seine Eltern anrufen. Er kehrte auf den Balkon zurück, setzte sich jetzt aber wieder auf seinen eigenen Stuhl.

"Danke", sagte Davie als Tim ihm das Handy reichte.

"Ich ruf mal meine Eltern an", erklärte Tim und tippte auf seinem Handy herum.

"Erzählst du ihnen von mir? Also... dass du einen neuen Freund hast?" fragte Davie.

"Würde ich gerne."

Davie nickte. "Ist okay. Sie sind deine Eltern, sie werden sich für dich freuen. Für uns."

"Ja, das werden sie. Ich grüße sie von dir", versprach Tim.

Davie lächelte und wählte dann die Nummer seines Trainers.

"Davie, wie geht es dir", wurde er gleich von Pal begrüßt.

"Ich sitze, also gut", lachte Davie.

"Das ist schön. Also, dass es dir gut geht, nicht, dass du dafür sitzen musst.

"Ja, ich würde auch lieber rumlaufen. Aber die Hitze ist nicht gut für meine Lunge."

"Die Hitze ist für niemanden gut, Davie. Aber für dich sicher besonders unpassend. 

"Ich fürchte es wird noch etwas dauern, bis ich wieder fit bin..."

"Das haben ja alle gesagt, Davie, und du solltest es ruhig angehen - auch, wenn du hier fehlst."

Davie brummte. "Aber ich hasse es, so nutzlos hier rumzuhängen. Ich kann nicht mal joggen..."

"Das solltest du bei dem Wetter auch sein lassen, Davie. Vielleicht ein bisschen Spazieren - aber nicht so, dass du mir noch zusammenklappst."

"Keine Angst, ich bin vorsichtig. Und ich geh nicht allein nach draußen, wenn es dich beruhigt."

"Das beruhigt mich tatsächlich. Es sind schon genug Leute bei dieser Hitze zusammengeklappt."

"Ich weiß..."

"Und wer geht mit dir raus? Martin?"

"Nein, ein Freund", sagte Davie und sah zu Tim. "Ein neuer Freund. Er arbeitet hier im Haus."

"Ein neuer Freund? Das ist schön, dass er für dich da ist."

Davie lächelte. "Ja, ich hatte echt Glück. Jedenfalls entlastet Tim Martin. Der hat ja genug im Verein zu tun. Aber ich halte Martin natürlich auch weiter auf dem Laufenden."

"Ja, und Martin hat uns immer auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Er wird spätestens am Montag wieder vorbeikommen."

"Zu mir?" fragte Davie etwas überrascht.

"Ja, wir wollen hier ja alle auf dem Laufenden bleiben."

"Davon hat er gar nichts gesagt", murmelte Davie. "Mein nächster Arzttermin ist ja eh erst Dienstag."

"Davon hat er nicht gesagt..."

"Ok... dann ruf ich ihn vielleicht morgen Abend nochmal an. Wäre ja unsinnig herzukommen, wenn’s nichts Neues gibt."

"Ja, mach das. Dann kann er dich am Dienstag vielleicht auch gleich zum Arzt fahren."

Davie zögerte, aber Tim würde ihn schlecht fahren können. "Ja, ich bespreche das mit ihm."

"Das ist gut. Kann ich denn irgendwas für dich tun?"

"Leider nicht. Aber kann ich euch nächste Woche mal besuchen kommen? Ihr seid ja inzwischen aus dem Trainingslager zurück und ich würde die Jungs gern sehen."

"Oh die Jungs würden sich freuen - und ich mich auch. Wir machen uns alle noch immer Sorgen um dich."

"Müsst ihr nicht. Bin in guten Händen", sagte Davie erneut mit einem Blick zu Tim. "Aber dann plane mich doch mal gegen Ende der Woche als Besucher ein."

"Das mach ich", versprach Pal. "Rufst du vorher an? Damit wir bescheid wissen."

"Klar doch", sagte Davie.

"Dann machen wir das doch", stimmte Pal zu. "Und bis dahin... werde weiter gesund, ja?"

"Ich arbeite dran. Schönen Abend noch Pal."

"Dir auch. Bis bald."

Mit einem Lächeln legte Davie auf und sah zu Tim.


	25. Telefonate und eine Einladung

Tim telefonierte noch - oder eher hörte er zu und warf hin und wieder ein," Ja, Mama" oder "Nein, Mama" ein.

Davie lachte leise. Solche Telefonate kannte er auch. "Willst du was trinken?" flüsterte er Tim zu.

Tim nickte stumm, dann stimmte er seiner Mutter wieder zu, "Ja, Mama."

Breit grinsend stand Davie und ging in die Küche um ihnen etwas kalten Eistee zu besorgen. Als er zurückkehrte, war Tim offenbar zu Wort gekommen. "Er ist wirklich ein Lieber, und ich bin glücklich mit ihm. Und wir kommen mal vorbei, versprochen."

Davie stellte die Gläser ab und schob sich zu Tim auf den Stuhl. Tim kicherte leise, und dann wurde er tatsächlich rot. "Mama!"

Davie grinste und begann leicht Tims Hals zu küssen. Einen Moment lang ließ Tim sich das gefallen, dann drehte er seinen Kopf, so dass Davie nicht so gut an seine Haut kam. 

Davie seufzte leise, kuschelte sich aber nur etwas enger an Tim oder etwas Anderes zu unternehmen. Er spürte, wie Tim sich wieder etwas Entspannte, und schließlich beendete er das Gespräch.

"Na, was sagen deine Eltern?" fragte Davie.

"Sie sind froh, dass ich endlich wieder jemanden gefunden haben. Und wir sollen morgen zum Mittag vorbeikommen."

"Morgen?" fragte Davie überrascht.

"Ja, es gibt mittags einen Salat und sowas, und abends wird gegrillt."

"Wow", murmelte Davie.

"Würdest du mitkommen?", fragte Tim nach.

Davie zögerte, aber dann nickte er. "Gucken deine Eltern Fußball?"

"Ja, schon..."

"Dann werden sie mich also kennen."

"Ja, vermutlich..."

"Und... was würden sie dazu sagen?"

"Sie würden sich freuen, dass ich wieder einen Freund habe... würdest du echt mitkommen?"

"Sie sind deine Eltern", sagte Davie nur.

"Oh", machte Tim überrascht. "Dann habe ichs meiner Mutter ganz umsonst ausgeredet?"

"Ich würde mitkommen. Aber ich wäre auch nicht undankbar, wenn wir das noch etwas aufschieben würden", sagte Davie ehrlich. "Ich... ich würde glaube ich nämlich dann ganz gern vorher mit meinem Dad reden..."

Tim lächelte ihn an. "Meine Eltern verstehen das - sie sind zwar total neugierig auf dich, aber sie können sich gedulden. Wenn wir in ein paar Wochen hinfahren, reicht das aus. Aber... ich find’s total lieb, dass du mitgekommen wärst." Tim streckte sich und küsste Davie leicht.

"Du bist mir wichtig Tim", sagte Davie leise.

Tim strahlte ihn an. Das war ja nun wirklich eine wahre Liebeserklärung gewesen.

"Ich habe meinem Trainer übrigens von dir erzählt. Also, dass du ein neuer Kumpel bist, der hier arbeitet und mit mir spazieren geht und so", erzählte Davie.

Tims Strahlen wurde noch breiter. Natürlich wäre er lieber als das vorgestellt worden, was er wirklich war, aber es war ihm klar, dass das nicht so schnell gehen würde. Immerhin machte Davie seine Ankündigung wahr, ihn als neuen Kumpel vorzustellen, so dass sie sich auch in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen zeigen konnten.

Davie erwiderte Tims Strahlen und lehnte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Den Kuss erwiderte Tim nur zu gerne. Dabei kuschelte sich Tim ganz eng an ihn.

"Du machst mich sehr glücklich", wisperte Davie.

"Du mich auch", flüsterte Tim zurück.

Sie küssten sich zärtlich und recht zurückhaltend. 

"Also... wollen wir wieder reingehen und noch ein bisschen fernsehen?" schlug Davie vor.

"Ja, das ist glaub ich ganz gut."

Davie nickte und stand auf um dann Tim hoch zu ziehen.

"Du kriegst ja schon wieder mehr kraft", lächelte Tim, als er neben Davie stand.

"Im Moment gehts mir auch wirklich gut."

"Das ist schön - du siehst auch besser aus. Irgendwie... frischer?" Tim sah ihn genauer an. "Nicht so... blass?"

Davie lachte auf. "Blass? Ich?"

"Naja, irgendwie schon. Oder welche Farbe kriegst du, wenn du krank bist?"

"Von uns beiden ist nur einer blass, Süßer", grinste Davie und zog Tim an sich.

Tim kicherte leise. "Und... wenn du einen Sonnenbrand kriegst? Wie siehst du dann aus?"

"Ich bekomme keinen. Aber du bestimmt und deshalb bringen wir dich mal lieber schnell in Sicherheit."

"Solange du dann neben mir sitzt, ist mir das recht."

"Wir beide zusammen auf dem Sofa", nickte Davie.

"Der Plan gefällt mir."

"Dann los", sagte Davie und zog Tim mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Tim folgte ihm nur zu gerne und ließ sich dann neben Davie auf das Sofa sinken.

Davie zog ihn sofort wieder an sich. "Pal hat übrigens was Komisches gesagt. Er meinte, Martin will am Montag vorbeikommen..."

"Oh", machte Tim überrascht. "Was will er von... dir? mir?"

"Keine Ahnung. Es ist eigentlich total blödsinnig, weil mein nächster Arzttermin ja erst Dienstag ist."

"Hast du ihm das gesagt? "

"Ja, Martin weiß wann der nächste Termin ist."

"Komisch, dass er dann Montag kommen will..."

"Find ich auch. Was meinst du, soll ich ihn anrufen oder einfach abwarten?"

"Hmm... warten wir mal ab, was er will."

Davie nickte. "Ok. Dann warten wir also auf ihn."

"Aber... getrennt, fürchte ich. Ich muss schließlich arbeiten.

Davie seufzte. "Erinnere mich nicht daran... Immerhin haben wir ja noch den Sonntag für uns."

"Immerhin bin ich nicht zu weit weg von dir. Und wir können zusammen Mittag essen."

"Das ist der Plan", lachte Davie.

Tim kuschelte sich an ihn. "Schön."

"Und jetzt genug von Martin. Wir haben da noch ein paar Folgen unserer Serie über."

"Dann mach mal an."

Davie streckte sich nach der Fernbedienung und rief Netflix auf. Dann lief schon die nächste Folge der Serie. Tim lag eng an Davie gekuschelt und genoss es ihm nahe zu sein. So verbrachten sie den restlichen Abend, bis Davie schließlich anfing zu gähnen.

"Ich glaub, wir sollten mal ins Schlafzimmer umziehen, hm?", fragte Tim leise.

"Gute Idee", nickte Davie.

"Dann komm mit. Geh schon mal ins Bett, ich hol uns noch was zu trinken.

"Hm... ok", sagte Davie und gähnte erneut. Dann stand er langsam auf.

Ganz langsam ging er erst ins Bad, dann ins Bett.

Wenig später folgte ihm Tim.

"Wasser ist okay, oder?", fragte er nach, während er sich neben Davie legte.

"Ja klar", sagte Davie und drehte sich so, dass er Tim ansehen konnte.

Tim lächelte ihn an. Davie war einfach ein so gutaussehender Mann - und dabei wirklich lieb. Er hatte so ein Glück, dass dieser Mann sein Freund war.

"Morgen will ich endlich sehen, was du geplant hast", flüsterte Davie.

"Ist was ganz Ruhiges - und nichts Besonders."

"Ich bin halt einfach neugierig", grinste Davie.

"Hältst du es noch bis morgen aus?"

"Ja, das schaff ich."

"Dann schlaf gut", wünschte Tim und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Du auch", wisperte Davie.

Tim nickte kurz, dann kuschelte er sich an Davie und schloss die Augen. Davie schlang einen Arm um Tim und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie beide waren eingeschlafen.

***

Tim schlug die Augen auf, als sich etwas neben ihm bewegte. Sein Blick fiel auf Davie, der neben ihm lag. Er wachte offenbar ebenfalls gerade auf, denn er bewegte sich etwas. Tim lächelte und beobachtete seinen Freund. Es war schön zu sehen, wie er langsam munterer wurde und schließlich die Augen aufschlug.

"Mhm... bist ja schon wach", nuschelte Davie als sein Blick auf Tim fiel.

"Ja, aber noch nicht lange. Guten Morgen."

"Morgen", lächelte Davie. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, hervorragend. Und du?"

"Sehr gut", nickte Davie.

"Das ist schön." Tim beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz.

Sofort zog Davie ihn an sich. "Ich mag es neben dir aufzuwachen."

"Ich mag das auch - könnte ich mir auch öfter vorstellen."

"So oft wie möglich."

Tim strahlte ihn an. Es war einfach schön hier mit Davie im Bett zu liegen.

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" wisperte Davie.

Tim drehte den Kopf und sah sich um - dann blicke er wieder zu Davie. "Hast du einen Wecker hier? Oder sonst eine Uhr?"

"Handy", grinste Davie.

"Und so?"

"Und wo?"

"Hm... das... muss hier irgendwo sein."

Tim lachte leise. Er würde in Zukunft wohl seinen Wecker mitbringen müssen.

"Kann man an dem Ort, zu dem du mich entführen willst, auch frühstücken?" fragte Davie.

Tim lachte leise. "Nein, wir sollten frühstücken und auch was fürs Mittagessen mitnehmen."

"Ok. Klingt stark nach Nacktbaden", grinste Davie zwinkernd.

"Hatte ich jetzt nicht geplant, aber... ja, doch, das sollten wir hinkriegen."

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

"Darauf, dass das Bett uns loslässt?"

"Ach ja... stimmt. Wir müssen dafür aufstehen..."

"Oder jemand hat ein Bett mit einem fliegenden Teppich gekreuzt, und wir schlafen auf dem Ergebnis. Dann könnten wir uns bestimmt hinfliegen lassen."

Davie lachte laut auf. "Ich glaube, mein Bett mag nicht fliegen."

"Dann müssen wir tatsächlich aufstehen."

Davie nickte. Dann schlang er die Arme um Tim und hielt ihn fest. "Noch fünf Minuten."

"Haben wir", lächelte Tim - und beschloss, den Wecker zukünftig ein paar Minuten früher zu stellen - zumindest, wenn Davie in der Nähe war.

Davie lächelte zufrieden und kuschelte sich an Tim. Der streichelte Davie verliebt über den Rücken. "Duschen wir zusammen?" nuschelte Davie gegen Tims Schulter.

Tim kicherte leise. "Ich dachte, wir wollten früh los?"

"Nur duschen", versprach Davie.

"Okay. Ich habe nichts dagegen, aber wir haben einiges vor heute."

"Nur duschen", wiederholte Davie.

"Dann komm, ja?" Tim löste sich etwas zögerlich von ihm, küsste ihn noch einmal und stand dann auf.

Davie schob sich ebenfalls aus dem Bett und folgte Tim. Hand in Hand betraten sie das Bad, und Davie zog Tim gleich zur Dusche.

"Ausziehen", grinste Davie, während er das Wasser aufdrehte.

"Zu Befehl", grinste Tim und zog sich schnell aus.

Davie beobachtete ihn dabei, erst danach zog er sich selbst aus. Dabei beobachtete Tim ihn ganz genau. Als Davie nackt vor im stand, streckte er lächelnd eine Hand aus und zog ihn zu sich. Die beiden traten unter den warmen Wasserstrahl und hielten sich dabei fest umschlungen. Das warme Wasser prasselte auf sie herab.

"Mhm, das ist schön" wisperte Davie.

"Ja, ist es", nickte Tim und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Soll ich dir den Rücken waschen?" bot Davie an.

"Oh ja, das klingt total schön."

"Dann dreh dich um Süßer", flüsterte Davie und griff gleichzeitig nach dem Duschgel.

"Süßer?", wiederholte Tim leise, während er der Bitte nachkam.

"Ich... nicht gut?" fragte Davie etwas unsicher.

"Doch, nur ungewohnt. Aber irgendwie... mag ich das."

"Gut", sagte Davie und begann sanft Tims Rücken einzuseifen.

Genießerisch schloss Tim die Augen und ließ sich verwöhnen.

"So, wieder umdrehen", flüsterte Davie.

"Hmm", machte Tim und drehte sich um, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Auch hier seifte Davie ihn ganz zärtlich ein.

"Das ist himmlisch", raunte Tim.

Davie lächelte. "Nur duschen, erinnerst du dich."

"Ich weiß... und wir haben heute was Schönes vor."

Davie nickte. "Deshalb bleiben meine Hände ganz brav oberhalb der Gürtellinie."

Tim lächelte leicht. "Außerdem tauschen wir jetzt sowieso."

"Nur zu gern", sagte Davie.

Also griff Tim nach dem Duschgel und gab sich einiges davon auf die Hand. Er fing oben an, Davies Haare einzuseifen, dann arbeitete er sich langsam tiefer.

Es fiel ihm schwer, Davie wirklich nur einzuseifen. Davies Haut war so verführerisch, aber sie sollten die noch etwas kühlere Luft am morgen ausnutzen. In der Mittagshitze würde es Davies Lunge bestimmt wieder schlechter gehen. Also riss er sich zusammen und hörte auf, ehe er zu weit gehen konnte.

"Fertig?" fragte Davie.

"Ja, fertig. Anziehen. Und frühstücken."

"Oh ja. Vor allem einen Kaffee könnte ich jetzt gebrauchen."

Tim griff nach den beiden Handtüchern, die sie am Vortag schon genutzt hatten. Eins davon legte er sich um die Schultern, mit dem anderen begann er Davis Haut zu trocknen.

"Hm, daran könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen", sagte Davie.

"Das darfst du gerne - ich mach es nämlich sehr gerne."

"Womit habe ich eigentlich einen so tollen Freund wie dich verdient?"

"Du bist doch auch ein toller Freund."

"Im Moment bin ich vor allem ein Invalide..."

"Es ist einfach schön mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Davie lächelte und lehnte sich vor um Tim zu küssen. "Wenn wir so weitermachen, kommen wir hier nie raus."

"Das wäre nicht schön. Vielleicht solltest du dich dann selbst abtrocknen."

"Ja sind wir vernünftig. Wir wollen schließlich noch zum Nacktbaden kommen", grinste Davie.

"Dann zieh dich an, und wir essen noch schnell Frühstück. Dann können wir los, bevor es zu heiß wird."

Davie nickte und die beiden trockneten sich schnell fertig ab und gingen dann ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Dann deckte Tim schnell für das Frühstück auf und kochte Kaffee.

"Was soll ich einpacken?" fragte Davie.

Tim überlegte. "Wolldecke, Handtuch, Badehose ruhig auch... vielleicht ne dünne, lange Hose und sowas für heute Abend."

Davie nickte und verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer um die Sachen einzupacken. Inzwischen begann Tim Brote zu schmieren, Eier zu kochen und andere Sachen zusammenzusuchen, die sie als Picknick essen konnten. Dazu schob er einige Flaschen Wasser in den Rucksack.

Als Davie zurück in die Küche kam, war der Kaffee fertig. "Mhm, das sieht gut aus", meinte Davie.

"Dann lass es dir schmecken, Davie." Tim setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Auch Davie begann zu essen, und sie ließen es sich beide in einträchtigem Schweigen schmecken.

Nach dem Frühstück packte Tim noch einige Sachen zusammen, dann nahm er Tasche und Rucksack und sah Davie an. "Wir könnten dann los."

"Ich folge dir", lächelte Davie.

"Dann komm - gleich runter in die Tiefgarage, ja?"

"Klar. Du darfst auch gern wieder fahren."

Tim strahlte ihn an. "Toller Wagen:"

"Dabei hattest du erst Angst ihn zu fahren", zog Davie ihn liebevoll auf.

"Ist halt ein riesiges Monster. Aber wenn man erstmal drin sitzt...

"Ist es wundervoll. Deshalb fahren wir Fußballer ja alle so gern diese Monster."

Tim grinste, küsste Davie noch einmal kurz und öffnete dann die Wohnungstür. Sie gingen zum Lift und fuhren in die Tiefgarage. So gingen sie den neugierigen Blicken des diensthabenden Concierge aus dem Weg.

Unten angekommen packten sie die Taschen in den Wagen und Tim schob sich hinters Steuer, während Davie auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm. Dann fuhren sie los, quer durch Berlin, bis sie die Stadt verließen und über Land fuhren. Irgendwann schaltete Tim das Navi an, doch das Ziel sagte Davie nichts.

Also lehnte er sich einfach nur zurück und genoss die Fahrt - und beobachtete Tim.

Sein Freund sah toll aus, wie er so konzentriert fuhr.

"Wie lange dauert es noch?" fragte er schließlich grinsend und schob sanft eine Hand auf Tims Oberschenkel.

"Hmm", machte Tim genießerisch. "Noch... zehn Minuten, dann sind wir da."

"Gut, das ist ja zum Aushalten", meinte Davie.

Auch Tim konnte es mehr als gut aushalten, dass Davie ihn weiterhin berührte. Seine Hand lag ganz ruhig da, eine warme wundervolle Präsenz auf seinem Oberschenkel. Am liebsten wäre Tim so noch sehr viel länger weitergefahren, aber schon kurz darauf waren sie an ihrem Ziel, und Tim parkte ein.

"So, da sind wir also", sagte Davie und stieg neugierig aus. Tim stieg ebenfalls auf und nahm Rucksack und Tasche mit.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Davie.

"Hm - da lang", deutete Tim auf einen Fußweg, dem sie jetzt folgten.

"Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?"

"Gleich sind wir am Flakensee."

"Aha. Noch nie gehört."

"Das ist auch gut so", grinste Tim und führte ihn weiter den Weg entlang. Schließlich standen sie vor einem Bootssteg.

"Gehts auf ein Boot?" fragte Davie.

"Gut erraten", nickte Tim und ging zu einer kleinen Hütte an der Seite. Er sprach kurz mit einem älteren Mann hier, dann kamen die beiden zusammen zu Davie.

Davie sah ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen.

"Euer Boot ist dann hier, wa?", deutete der Mann auf ein Ruderboot, das am Steg lag.

"Ein... Ruderboot?" fragte Davie überrascht.

"Ja - du magst doch Wasser?"

"Ich liebe Wasser", sagte Davie. "Aber ich habe ewig nicht mehr in nem Ruderboot gesessen."

"Du musst ja nur drin sitzen und dich fahren lassen."

"Du willst ganz allein die Arbeit machen?"

"So schlimm ist das nicht", behauptete Tim.

"Na gut. Dann los", sagte Davie mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Okay, allet wie besprochen, wa?", fragte der Mann nach.

Tim nickte. "Klar, alles wie besprochen."

"Dann wünsch ick euch mal viel Spaß, wa?"

"Danke", sagte Davie. "Werden wir haben."

Vorsichtig stiegen sie ein, verstauten die Taschen, und Tim ruderte los. Davie lehnte sich entspannt zurück und ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung wandern.

Es war herrlich - unter ihnen Wasser, über ihnen blauer Himmel und Sonnenschein, und am Ufer ein dichter Wald. Und ihm gegenüber sein wundervoller Freund. Er war wirklich rundum glücklich.

"Was macht deine Lunge?" fragte Tim.

"Der gehts gut. Sie hat ja noch nicht viel gemacht heute."

"Hatte sie gestern morgen auch nicht", sagte Tim. "Aber du siehst heute auch richtig fit aus."

"Der Tag Ruhe war gut. Und schön, dass wir das hier verschieben konnten."

"Das ist meistens kein Problem. Hast ja gesehen, der Verleiher ist ein ganz relaxter Typ."

"Und jetzt ruderst du mich durch die Gegend", lächelte Davie ihn entspannt an.

Tim nickte. "Ja, aber das ist ok. Wir können ja viele Pausen machen."

"Hier ist es wirklich schön. Ruhig und so."

"Ja, es ist ein schöner Ort. Und nicht so überlaufen von Touristen."

"Es ist ein Traum", lächelte Davie.

Tim erwiderte das Lächeln. "Schön das es dir gefällt."

"Du bist da, dann würde mir wohl so ziemlich alles gefallen. Aber hier ist es wirklich schön."

"Dann genieß es weiterhin."

Das tat Davie. Hin und wieder schloss er kurz die Augen, dann sah er aber immer wieder zu Tim. Irgendwann steuerte Tim an Ufer, und in einer kleinen Bucht vertäute er das Boot.

"Ah kommen wir jetzt zum Teil mit dem Nacktbaden?" fragte Davie grinsend.

"Das und das Picknick", bestätigte Tim.

"Schöner Platz dafür."

"Dann legen wir mal an", beschloss Tim und nahm die beiden Taschen. "Kommst du?"

Davie nickte und stand vorsichtig auf.

Langsam stieg Tim aus und reichte Davie eine Hand, damit der das Boot verlassen konnte, ohne es zum Kentern zu bringen.

Durch das flache Wasser gingen sie das kurze Stück bis zum Ufer.

Es war nur ein sehr schmaler Sandstreifen am Wasser, dahinter befand sich aber eine sonnenbeschienene Wiese, auf der Tim gleich die Decke ausbreitete.

"Richtig romantisch", sagte Davie und schlang die Arme um Tim.

Der strahlte seinen Freund an. "Schön, dass es dir hier gefällt."

"Wir sind draußen, in einer wunderschönen Umgebung und wir sind allein, ich kann dich also anfassen und küssen und so. Also ja, es gefällt mir hier", sagte Davie.

"Du bist leicht zufrieden zu stellen", meinte Tim und küsste ihn leicht. "Wollen wir uns erstmal bisschen in die Sonne legen? Oder hast du schon Hunger?"

"Nein, das Frühstück ist ja noch nicht lange her. Also weg mit den Klamotten und ab auf die Decke."

Tim lachte, ließ Davie los und begann sich zu entkleiden. Hier auf der Wiese waren sie wirklich geschützt, so dass es kein Problem war sich ganz auszuziehen.


	26. Nacktbaden und mehr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, da ist was schief gelaufen...

Als sie beide ausgezogen waren, legten sie sich nebeneinander auf die Decke. "Hast du dich eingecremt?" fragte Davie und strich über Tims Brust.

"Nee, habe aber Sonnenmilch im Rucksack."

"Dann her damit. Ich creme dich ein."

Sofort setzte sich Tim wieder auf und zog den Rucksack heran. Er kramte etwas darin, dann zog er eine Flasche Wasser und die Sonnenmilch heraus.

Auch Davie setzte sich wieder auf nahm die Sonnenmilch von Tim entgegen. "Ich mag den Geruch von dem Zeug", sagte er, als er die Flasche öffnete. "Das erinnert mich immer an Sonne, Strand und Meer."

"Soll ich dich auch eincremen?"

"Kann nicht schaden. Außerdem hast du damit ne Ausrede mich anzufassen", meinte Davie zwinkernd.

Tim nickte zufrieden und gab sich etwas Sonnenmlich auf die Hand. Dann begann er Davies Haut gründlich einzucremen.

"Hm, das ist schön", wisperte Davie.

"Dann sollte ich dich jetzt immer eincremen, was?"

Davie nickte nur stumm und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Und auch Tim genoss es Davie so berühren zu können.

"Umdrehen", sagte er schließlich.

"Hmm", knurrte Davie träge und rollte sich auf den Bauch.

Tim hielt unwillkürlich inne und sog den Anblick in sich auf. Wie Davie da vor ihm lag, völlig nackt, war einfach zu verführerisch. Seine dunkle Haut glänzte in der Sonne und duftete... einfach verführerisch. Ohne lange zu überlegen beugte sich Tim vor und hauchte einen Kuss in Davies Nacken.

"Hmm", machte Davie jetzt ein wenig überrascht.

"Du siehst so sexy aus", wisperte Tim und strich mit einem Finger über Davies Rücken, folgte der Wirbelsäule nach unten bis zu den festen Rundungen von Davies Hintern.

Er war immer wieder begeistert von Davies brauner Hautfarbe, die nahtlos schon und einfach toll aussah. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ließ er seine Lippen dem Finger folgen.

Davie seufzte leise und genüsslich. Langsam küsste Tim sich tiefer, bis er am Ansatz des knackigen Hintern angekommen war.

"Nicht aufhören", wisperte Davie ein wenig heiser. Als er Davies Stimme hörte, fing sein Herz heftig an zu klopfen.

"Keine Angst", wisperte er und begann sich weiter zu küssen.

"Tim", keuchte Davie heiser.

Tim grinste leicht, als er bemerkte, wie Davie sich leicht bewegte. Ihm schien das ziemlich anzumachen - Tim allerdings auch.

"Mach was", raunte Davie.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog Tim die festen Pobacken auseinander und küsste sich weiter dazwischen. Davie stöhnte laut auf.

"Willst du... was unterlegen?", fragte Tim leise.

"Was meinst du?" murmelte Davie abgelenkt.

"Handtuch?", fragte Tim nach. "Sonst... liegt einer im Nassen."

"Oh ja... das... ist gut", nickte Davie.

Schnell richtete Tim sich auf und zerrte ein Handtuch aus der Tasche, das er Davie dann reichte. Sofort schob Davie sich das Handtuch unter den Körper und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu Tim. "Weitermachen."

Tim lachte leicht, dann küsste er wieder das Dreieck zwischen Rücken und Pobacken.

"Mhm", machte Davie. "Du bist sehr talentiert."

Das Kompliment freute Tim, und es motivierte ihn gleich weiterzumachen. Mit den Fingern streichelte er die Haut, während er mit den Lippen unzählige Küsse verteilte. Dabei rutschte er weiter runter und küsste sich langsam tiefer. Davies Atmung wurde hörbar schneller. Langsam küsste sich Tim tiefer.

"Tim", raunte Davie ungeduldig.

"Hmm", machte Tim und streckte die Zunge raus, um vorsichtig die empfindliche Haut zu lecken.

"Oh Gott", stöhnte Davie.

"Magst du das?", fragte Tim, ehe er weitermachte.

Davie nickte nur heftig und stöhnte. Also machte Tim weiter, rutschte tiefer, bis er an den empfindlichen Muskelring kam. Das hier war etwas, was er nicht oft gemacht hatte, selbst bei John nur ein oder zweimal. Aber bei Davie stellte sich die Frage irgendwie gar nicht.

Noch nie hatte es ihn so angemacht, noch nie hatte ein Mann so verführerisch gerochen - und noch nie hatte einer so heftig darauf reagiert. Aber das hier war für Davie etwas Neues. Wieder eine Premiere. Es war schön, bei so vielen Sachen für Davie der erste zu sein.

Und Davie war so mutig und schien keine Scheu vor irgendwas zu haben. Nicht wie einige der anderen Jungfrauen, denen Tim schon im Club begegnet war. Davie wollte es - und er vertraute ihm. Bedingungslos. 

"Tim", drängelte Davie. "Bitte... weiter."

"Hmm", knurrte Tim und leckte noch einmal über die verführerische Stelle, dann drang er mit der Zungenspitze ganz vorsichtig ein.

Davie holte tief Luft und ballte eine Hand zur Faust, hielt aber ansonsten ganz still. Ganz vorsichtig presste Tim seine Zunge tiefer. Er spürte wie ein Schauer durch Davies Körper ging und hörte ein leises Stöhnen.

Er überlegte kurz noch mehr zu machen, seine Hand unter Davie zu schieben, hielt sich aber zurück. Er wollte, dass Davie so kam. Also machte er weiter und bewegte seine Zunge in ihm. Immer wieder bewegten sich nun Davies Hüften, als er seinen harten Schwanz am Handtuch rieb und gleichzeitig versuchte, sich Tims Zunge entgegenzuschieben.

Noch ein wenig tiefer schob Tim seine Zunge. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schob er seine rechte Hand zwischen seine Beine. Er selbst war steinhart und würde vermutlich nur wenige Berührungen brauchen um zu kommen. Aber das würde er erst zuende bringen, wenn Davie gekommen war.

"Tim, ich... ich..." stöhnte Davie in diesem Moment.

Noch einmal drückte Tim seine Zunge tiefer in ihn. Mit einem heiseren Laut auf den Lippen kam Davie. Er zog sich um Tims Zunge zusammen, und Tim spürte, wie er mit heftigen Bewegungen kam. Das war das letzte Bisschen, das Tim gebraucht hatte um ihm zu folgen.

"Wow", nuschelte Davie und blinzelte in Tims Richtung. "Das war... der Hammer."

Tim grinste ihn an. "Oh ja..."

Auch Davie grinste und streckte eine Hand aus um Tim zu sich zu ziehen. Tim folgte der Aufforderung und legte sich neben ihn auf die Decke.

"So macht eincremen gleich noch viel mehr Spaß", meinte Davie träge. Tim lachte leise, als er sich an ihn schmiegte. "Und du bist wirklich sehr geschickt mit deiner Zunge", wisperte Davie.

Tim lachte leise. "War noch nie so geil wie eben."

"Irgendwann will ich das auch mal bei dir ausprobieren."

"Irgendwann... wir haben Zeit"

Davie nickte und küsste Tim zärtlich. Tim zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich. Eine ganze Weile blieben sie so nebeneinanderliegen. "Ich... sollte mich noch eincremen", murmelte Tim irgendwann.

"Warte, ich mach", sagte Davie und richtete sich langsam auf.

"Hmm", machte Tim noch immer etwas träge.

Davie schnappte sich die Sonnenmilch und begann damit Tims Rücken einzucremen. Auch Tim schloss genießerisch die Augen und ließ sich streicheln.

"Umdrehen", wisperte Davie nach einer Weile. Tim nickte und drehte sich träge um. Davie lächelte und beugte sich vor um Tim zu küssen. "Du bist süß, wenn du so schläfrig bist."

"Hm... findest du?", fragte Tim müde nach.

"Ja, find ich."

"Dann macht’s ja nicht, dass ich jetzt nicht aufstehen mag."

"Bleib einfach liegen", nickte Davie und fuhr damit fort seinen Freund einzucremen.

Die Schultern, die Arme, die Brust, Bauch, und die Beine.

Als er schließlich fertig war, kuschelte er sich an Tims Seite und schloss die Augen.

"Ne Runde schlafen?", fragte Tim leise.

"Dösen", korrigierte Davie lächelnd.

"Ja, oder dösen."

"Und nachher gehen wir schwimmen."

"Nackt."

"Natürlich nackt."

"Hmm", machte Tim müde.

Davie drückte einen Kuss auf Tims Schulter. Diese Berührung zauberte ein verliebtes Lächeln auf Tims Lippen. Es war so schön hier mit Davie in der Sonne zu liegen und zu dösen. Nichts zu sagen, nichts zu machen, einfach nur das Zusammensein zu genießen. Und die Sonne. Sie lagen eine ganze Zeit einfach nur da, bis Davie schließlich den Kopf hob. "Wieder munter?"

"Ja, schon." Tim setzte sich langsam auf. "Du auch?"

Davie nickte. "Munter genug um ne Runde ins Wasser zu gehen."

"Das klingt gut", nickte Tim und küsste Davie kurz. 

Die beiden setzten sich auf und streckten sich, ehe sie aufstanden und sich kurz umsahen. Sie waren noch immer völlig allein.

"Wir können gleich so ins Wasser", beschloss Tim und hing durch das Gras zum Ufer.

Lachend folgte Davie ihm, den Blick fest auf Tims Hintern gerichtet.

"Hm? Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

"Oh ja, die Aussicht ist fantastisch."

"Ist aber gleich verschwunden", grinste Tim und watete in das kühle Wasser.

"Wie schade", lachte Davie.

"Du kriegst ihn ja gleich wieder."

"Beruhigend zu wissen", sagte Davie, während er Tim ins Wasser folgte. "Ui, das ist ja richtig kalt."

"Wir sind ja auch total überhitzt."

Davie nickte und ging tiefer ins Wasser. Langsam gewöhnte er sich an die kühle Temperatur und konnte sie dann auch wirklich genießen. Tim schwamm neben ihm her und fühlte sich sichtlich wohl im Wasser.

Irgendwann drehte er sich auf den Rücken um sich genießerisch die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen. Er schloss sogar die Augen, bis ihn plötzlich ein Schwall Wasser mitten ins Gesicht traf.

"Ey", protestierte er prustend und spuckend.

Davie lachte leise.

"Das war fies!"

"Ich konnte nicht anders."

"Ich wusste, dass du doch nicht so lieb bist, wie du immer tust!"

Davie grinste. "Ich will nur spielen."

"Ach, wie so ein riesiger Hund?"

Davie schnaubte und spritzte erneut Wasser auf ihn. Das ließ sich Tim nicht bieten und schickte einen großen Wasserschwall Retoure. 

Davie lachte. "Jetzt hast du es verstanden."

Tim antwortete nicht, sondern spritzte ihn nur noch einmal zu Davie. Davie schwamm lachend auf Tim zu und erzeugte eine Welle. Sofort drehte Tim ab und begann mit den Füßen zu spritzen. Davie nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Tim floh nur einige Meter, dann ließ er Davie aufholen. "Hab ich dich", sagte Davie und schlang die Arme um Tim.

"Ja, ich habe keine Chance mehr!"

Lächelnd stahl sich Davie einen Kuss von Tims nassen Lippen. Dann schwammen sie langsam zurück zum Ufer.

"Hunger?" fragte Davie.

"Ja, Zeit fürs Picknick", nickte Tim. 

Nackt und nass liefen sie zurück zu ihrer Decke, wo sie sich abtrockneten und zumindest wieder Shorts anzogen. Dann packte Tim ihr Picknick aus, und wenig später ließen sie es sich schmecken.

Nach dem Essen ruhten sie sich noch einmal aus und schwammen am Nachmittag noch einmal, ehe sie sich am frühen Abend wieder fertigmachten, packten, und Tim sie zurückruderte.

"Soll ich fahren?" bot Davie an, als sie alles im Auto verstaut hatten.

"Nee, ich würde gern fahren. Ich habe da noch was geplant. Oder... oder bist du müde und willst nach Hause?"

"Nein, ich bin nicht müde. Und ich guck mir gern an, was du noch geplant hast."

"Dann fahr ich, ja?"

Davie nickte und stieg wieder auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Tim fuhr los, zurück nach Berlin und dort direkt ins Zentrum. Am Alexanderplatz fuhr er in ein Parkhaus.

"Was wollen wir denn am Alex?" fragte Davie überrascht.

"Wirst du schon sehen", lächelte Tim ihn an und stieg aus. 

"Du liebst es mich auf die Folter zu spannen, oder?"

"Du liebst es doch auch", grinste Tim. "Kommst du?"

"Ja, ich folge dir ja schon", lachte Davie und stieg aus.

Tim führte ihn über den Alex, durch den S-Bahnhof und standen dann vor dem Fernsehturm - auf den Tim zielstrebig zuging. Davie konnte ihm nur folgen und grübeln, was Tim wohl vorhatte. Sie gingen zum Eingang des Turmes, und Tim zeigte einen etwas zerknautschten Ausdruck vor, den er aus seiner Hosentasche zog.

"Was ist das?" fragte Davie.

"Das hier - das ist der Fernsehturm."

"Ja, das sehe ich."

"Lust, mal hochzufahren?"

"Ja klar."

"Dann machen wir das doch mal." Sie betraten das Gebäude, Tim zeigte den Ausdruck vor, und schon wurden sie in den Fahrstuhl gelassen.

"Warst du schon mal oben?" fragte Davie.

"Nein, ich wollte aber schon immer mal."

Davie strahlte ihn an. Offenbar freute es ihn, dass sie das gemeinsam zum ersten Mal erlebten. Sie fuhren nicht, wie erwartet, zur Aussichtsplattform - sondern zum Restaurant.

"Essen wir hier?" fragte Davie.

"Ja, wenn Du Lust hast?"

"Klar! Du weißt doch inzwischen, dass ich für Essen immer zu begeistern bin."

Ein Kellner im Anzug kam auf sie zu und unterhielt sich kurz mit Tim, dann brachte er sie zu ihrem Tisch - einem kleinen Tisch für zwei direkt am Fenster.

"Du denkst wirklich an alles", sagte Davie.

"Da kommt ein bisschen der Job durch, fürchte ich."

"Hey das war keine Beschwerde."

In diesem Moment brachte der Kellner die Karten.

"Danke", sagte Davie.

Sie stöberten durch die Karte und bestellten kurz darauf ihr Essen und Getränke. Immer wieder sahen sie nach draußen, auf die Stadt, und entdeckten immer wieder Neues, das sie dem anderen zeigen mussten.

Das Essen war köstlich und sie genossen es sehr. 

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, verließen sie das Restaurant wieder und fuhren auf direktem Weg nach Hause.

"Ok, jetzt bin ich müde", meinte Davie lachend.

"Das darfst du auch sein."

"Aber es war ein wunderschöner Tag Tim. Danke."

"Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat."

"Mehr als das. Du bleibst heute Nacht aber hier, oder? Auch wenn du morgen wieder arbeiten musst."

Tim zögerte. "Ich habe kein frisches Hemd dabei."

"Hm... und meine passen dir eher nicht..."

"Nee... ich kann aber hier schlafen und morgen früh kurz nach Hause fahren und eins holen."

"Dann müssen wir früh aufstehen."

"Ja, das müssen wir dann. Oder eher, ich. Du kannst ja ausschlafen."

Davie seufzte. "Na gut. Das ist immer noch besser, als ohne dich zu schlafen."

"Wollen wir dann gleich ins Bett?"

"Gleich ins Bett. Ich bin wirklich erschöpft", gab Davie zu.

"Dann geh du zuerst ins Bad, ich pack hier noch aus."

"Du bist ein Schatz."

Tim lächelte, küsste Davie kurz und verschwand dann mit dem Rucksack in der Küche.

Davie verschwand schnell ins Bad.

Als er ins Schlafzimmer ging, hatte Tim alles aufgeräumt und ging dann ebenfalls ins Bad und kuschelte sich dann zu Davie ins Bett. Davie zog ihn an sich. "Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie schön der Tag war?"

"Ich finde es schön, dass es dir gefallen hat."

Davie lächelte. "Das müssen wir öfter machen."

"Ja", lächelte Tim. Das war wirklich ein toller Tag gewesen.

Davie gähnte und schob sich noch enger an Tim. "Schlaf gut, Süßer."

Bei dem Kosenamen lächelte ´Tim leicht. "Du auch."

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann war Davie eingeschlafen.

Tim ließ den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Es war schön, dass alles so gut geklappt hatte - und dass es Davie so gut gefallen hatte. Es war wirklich schade, dass das Wochenende schon wieder vorbei war. Morgen würde der Alltag wieder Einzug halten.

Nun gähnte auch Tim und schloss die Augen. Morgen musste er wirklich früh raus, also sollte er langsam schlafen. Nach dem aufregenden Tag schief er auch schnell ein.

***

Es war extrem früh, als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker von Tims Handy losging und die beiden aus dem Schlaf riss. Leise grummelte Tim, dann schaltete er das unsägliche Geräusch aus.

Davie brummelte etwas Unverständliches und zog Tim enger an sich.

"Muss aufstehen", knurrte Tim

"Nicht aufstehen", nuschelte Davie.

"Muss nach Hause und frische Sachen holen."

Davie knurrte. "Blöde Idee..."

"Sag das meinem Chef..."

"Mach ich."

"Lass es lieber. Und lass mich los, ich muss aufstehen."

Wenig begeistert knurrte Davie noch etwas, ließ Tim aber los. "Nimm mein Auto", nuschelte er, als Tim sich schon aus dem Bett schob.

Tim lächelte leicht. "Danke." Damit würde er deutlich schneller sein.

Davie nickte und sah ihn kurz an. "Mittagessen zusammen bei dir unten?"

"Ja, gern. Soll ich etwas besorgen?" Insgeheim hoffte Tim, dass Davie das erledigen würde - der gestrige Tag hatte ein ziemliches Loch in sein Budget gerissen.

"Mach ich schon. Habe ja genug Zeit, um was zu bestellen", grinste Davie schief.

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir."

Davie lächelte ihn an. "Jetzt geh schon, sonst zerr ich dich doch wieder zu mir ins Bett."

"BIs später - schlaf noch ein bisschen", bat Tim und schob sich aus dem Bett.

"Mach ich. Bis später Süßer", sagte Davie mit einem Gähnen.

Tim lächelte bei den Worten und schlich sich aus dem Schlafzimmer. Schnell zog er sich an und fuhr dann nach Hause. Es war richtig merkwürdig wieder in seine Wohnung zu kommen, dabei war er nur zwei Tage weg gewesen. In diesen zwei Tagen hatte sich sein Leben jedoch komplett umgekrempelt.

Mit einem ziemlich verliebten Lächeln ging Tim in sein Schlafzimmer um sich frische Sachen aus dem Schrank zu holen. Schnell sprang er unter die Dusche, zog sich an - und packte seine Tasche für die nächsten Tage. Er würde die nächsten Tage bestimmt eher bei Davie verbringen, als hier. Dann musste er sich schon beeilen um pünktlich wieder zurück zu sein.

Er schaffte es aber noch kurz beim Bäcker vorbeizufahren und für Davie und sich was zu essen zu holen. Dann parkte er wieder in der Tiefgarage und eilte in die Lobby. Dort wurde er schon ungeduldig von Lars erwartet, der die Nachtschichten am Wochenende hatte.

"Hey, guten Morgen", grüßte er seinen Kollegen. "Wie war die Nacht?"

"Ruhig, bis auf den alten Meier in der dritten. Der hat angeblich schon wieder ein Klopfen in den Leitungen gehört. Du sollst nen Klempner bestellen."

"Okay, mach ich - dann ist er zumindest erstmal ruhig."

"Ja, für zwei oder drei Tage", grinste Lars. "Also Machs gut Tim."

"Du auch - schlaf erstmal gut, und bis zum Wochenende."

Lars nickte und holte seine Sachen aus dem Pausenraum, ehe er nach draußen verschwand. Er winkte Tim noch einmal zu, dann verschwand er aus der Lobby und ließ Tim alleine.


	27. Ein Montag

Tim setzte sich erstmal und las schnell ein paar Infos durch, die am Wochenende aufgelaufen waren. Es waren einige Dinge, die er erledigen musste, er musste nicht nur der Klempner für den alten Meier bestellen. Allerdings war das dann tatsächlich seine erste Tat. Herr Meier konnte nervig werden, wenn etwas nicht gleich erledigt wurde.

So konnte er ihm gleich den Termin mitteilen, wenn Herr Meier um halb zehn zum Einkaufen ging, danach würde er kurz zu Davie hochgehen und ihm sein Brötchen bringen. 

Wie jeden Morgen war Herr Meier pünktlich, grüßte, bedankte sich für den Termin mit dem Klempner und ging seinen üblichen Weg zum Einkaufen. Tim stellte schnell das Schild auf, dass er gleich wieder da war und fuhr mit dem Lift und der Brötchentüte nach oben zu Davie.

Diesmal klingelte er nicht, sondern schloss mit seinem Universalschlüssel auf. Eigentlich ein absolutes No-Go, wenn der Mieter in der Wohnung war, aber bei Davie war das ja etwas Anderes. 

Er hörte sofort, dass Davie offenbar unter der Dusche war, denn das Wasser rauschte. Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch, als er sich das bildlich vorstellte. Es war ein verführerischer Gedanke, jetzt einfach ins Bad zu gehen... Davie nackt unter der Dusche zu sehen, das Wasser, das über seine verführerische, dunkle Haut lief... Halt, nein, er musste wieder runter und arbeiten!

Also ging er brav in die Küche und legte dort die Tüte ab. Dann verließ er Davies Wohnung wieder und ging nach unten zum Desk. 

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später klingelte sein Telefon. Dienstbeflissen meldete sich Tim mit Standort und Namen. 

"Hey Brötchenfee", meldete sich Davie lächelnd.

"Brötchenfee, das klingt nett", erwiderte Tim das Lächeln.

"Schade, dass du nicht noch geblieben bist, bis ich aus der Dusche raus war", sagte Davie.

"Ich wäre ja zu gerne zu dir unter die Dusche gekommen", wisperte Tim.

"Dagegen hätte ich nichts gehabt."

"Mein Chef ja schon", meinte Tim. "Und deine Nachbarn auch..."

"Du bist schrecklich vernünftig."

"Ja, tut mir leid..."

Davie lachte leise. "Und wie war dein Arbeitstag bisher?"

"Ruhig. Ein paar Sachen sind am Wochenende liegen geblieben, aber die sind schon erledigt. Wirklich stressig wird’s hier ja nur selten."

"Dann ist gut. Soll ich dir nen Kaffee nach unten bringen? Oder nen Eistee?"

"Kaffee koch ich mir gleich selbst, aber deinen tollen Eistee - zu dem kann ich nicht nein sagen."

"Dann bring ich dir gleich mal einen nach unten", versprach Davie. 

"Du verwöhnst mich." 

"Das mach ich gern. Außerdem hast du mich gestern so verwöhnt." 

"Mich doch auch. Ich wollte schon immer mal da oben essen." 

"Ich meine den ganzen Tag. Sowas hat noch niemand für mich gemacht." 

"Echt nicht?" Das wunderte Tim. 

"Nein. Ich glaube alle denken immer, dass ein Fußballer nur was Teures und Exklusives genießen kann. Aber so ein Tag am Wasser, den man einfach nur zu zweit verbring, der ist viel schöner." 

"Ich fand es auch total schön", meinte Tim. 

"Dann machen wir sowas bald wieder, ja?" 

"Ja, unbedingt. Ich habe da noch ein paar Ideen." 

Davie lachte. "Darauf freu ich mich jetzt schon. Also, ich bin in zehn Minuten bei dir unten." 

"Ich freu mich auf den Eistee. Und auf dich." 

"Bis gleich", sagte Davie und legte auf. 

Tim lächelte versonnen, als er ebenfalls auflegte. Es war wirklich unfassbar, was er für ein Glück mit Davie hatte. 

Sein erster Eindruck des unfreundlichen, arroganten, verwöhnten Profis hatte sich ja mal gar nicht bewahrheitet. Nein, Davie war lieb und charmant und lustig und großzügig. Er war ein Traummann. Er konnte sich so glücklich schätzen, dass er Davie gefunden hatte. Und der ihn. 

Die nächsten Minuten träumte Tim so vor sich hin, bis er endlich sah wie der Aufzug erst nach oben fuhr und dann wieder nach unten kam. Das musste Davie sein. Instinktiv strahlte er, als sich langsam - viel zu langsam - die Fahrstuhltür öffnete. 

Zum Glück war es wirklich Davie, der mit einem Glas Eistee sofort auf ihn zukam. 

"Hey", grüßte Tim ihn glücklich. 

"Hey Süßer", sagte Davie und stellte vorsichtig das Glas ab. 

"Hey, mein Schatz." 

Davie setzte sich und griff unter dem Tisch nach Tims Hand. 

Mit einem verliebten Lächeln drückte Tim Davies Finger leicht. 

"Ich habe was beim Inder bestellt", sagte Davie."Gleich ein bisschen mehr, dann haben wir heute Abend auch noch was." 

"Indisch? Lecker", meinte Tim. 

"Hab ich auch total Lust drauf", nickte Davie. "Und ich habe mit dem Verein telefoniert. Ich werde wohl am Donnerstag mal bei den Jungs vorbeisehen." 

"Beim Training?" 

"Ja, aber nur zum Zugucken und ein bisschen Rasenluft schnuppern."

"Kannst du deine Füße denn vom Ball fernhalten?"

"Weiß ich noch nicht", grinste Davie.

Tim lachte leise. "Ihr Fußballer seid da doch alle gleich, oder?"

"Oh ja, das sind wir. Berufskrankheit sozusagen."

Wieder lachte Tim. 

"Aber ich fürchte Pal wird ein Auge auf mich haben, damit ich vom Ball fernbleibe."

Tim nickte leicht. "Das ist wohl auch gut so, hm?"

Davie seufzte. "Ja. Ich spür heute deutlich, dass wir gestern den ganzen Tag unterwegs waren. Obwohl wir ja eigentlich nur ein bisschen schwimmen waren. Aber ich fühl mich, als hätte ich drei Spiele in drei Tagen hinter mir."

"Das war zu viel", meinte Tim mit hörbar schlechtem Gewissen.

"Quatsch. Es war nicht zu viel. Ich muss doch langsam wieder auf die Beine kommen. Wäre es zu viel gewesen, würde ich jetzt wie Samstag im Bett liegen und mich nicht rühren."

"Na gut. Aber heute ist echt ein ruhiger Tag, und nachher fährst du hoch und legst dich hin."

"Nach dem Essen mach ich das", versprach Davie.

"Okay", nickte Tim zufrieden. 

"Aber ob ich ohne dich schlafen kann", meinte Davie grinsend.

"Kleiner Süßholzraspler."

"Das war kein Süßholz, sondern die Wahrheit."

"Und was willst du in Zukunft machen, wenn du ins Hotel fährst? Mich im Koffer mitnehmen?"

Davie nickte völlig ernst. "Natürlich. Du bist klein, das sollte kein Problem werden."

"Mit wem teilst du dir eigentlich ein Zimmer? Und was sagt der dann dazu?"

"Ich bin mit Marvin in einem Zimmer. Und der hat da kein Mitspracherecht", grinste Davie.

Tm lachte. "Okay, dann verkriech ich mich in deinem Koffer, du Spinner."

"Sehr gut, dann haben wir auch das geklärt."

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon, und von da an hatte Tim bis zum Mittagessen recht viel zu tun - ein typischer Montag halt. Davie blieb trotzdem bei ihm sitzen, schnappte sich nur irgendwann sein Handy und surfte damit im Netz.

Schließlich kam der Inder vom Lieferdienst und brachte ihr Mittagessen. Davie hatte wirklich ordentlich zugeschlagen, aber so mussten sie sich über ihr Abendessen keine Gedanken machen.

Tim stellte das Abwesenheitsschild auf den Tresen und ging dann mit Davie nach hinten in den Pausenraum. Davie hatte hier schon den Tisch gedeckt und das Gericht aufgestellt. Auf einem Teller lag zudem frisches Naan-Brot.

"Du verwöhnst mich echt", meinte Tim und sah ihn dankbar an.

"Hoffentlich schmeckt es so gut, wie es aussieht", meinte Davie.

"Bestimmt", war Tim zuversichtlich und probierte gleich. Und war positiv überrascht. "Wow, ist das lecker."

Davie nickte zufrieden und nahm sich auch etwas von dem Essen. Sie genossen das Essen - bis auf einmal Tims Handy klingelte.

"Wer stört denn bitte bei der Mittagspause?" fragte Davie.

"Ich habe keine Mittagspause, ich muss immer erreichbar sein. Außerdem ist das privat", erklärte Tim und meldete sich.

"Hey Ole", sagte mit vollem Mund.

"Tim, hey! Isst du gerade?"

"Ja. Indisch."

"Oh, lecker! Wie kommst du dazu, sonst gibt es bei dir doch Salat oder Brot?"

Tim grinste. "Ich ess halt nicht allein."

"Oh, mit deinem Freund zusammen?"

"Ganz genau. Er ist ja noch krank, deshalb sitzen wir jetzt zusammen hier im Pausenraum und essen."

"Essen mit dem Liebsten, das ist doch schön."

"Ist es. Ein echter Luxus, den wir im Moment haben."

"Du klingst wirklich glücklich, Tim - ich glaub, so habe ich dich noch nie erlebt."

Tim sah zu Davie. "Er ist halt was Besonderes."

"Da merkt man", kommentierte Ole. In diesem Moment klingelte die kleine Glocke auf dem Tresen.

"Ach verdammt, immer alles auf einmal", brummte Tim und stand auf. "Davie übernimmst du mal?" bat und er drückte ihm das Handy in die Hand. 

Der sah das Handy an, als würde es ihn gleich beißen. "Ähm", fing er an und wollte es Tim zurückgeben, aber der war schon aufgestanden.

"Na gut", murmelte Davie und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr. "Ähm... hi?"

"Hallo? Bist du Tims Freund?", hörte er eine recht tiefe Stimme.

"Ja. Bin ich. Und du bist Ole."

"Ja, genau - ich bin Ole. Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Tims Freund."

Davie grinste schief. Eigentlich sollte er seinen Namen sagen, aber... bestimmt würde Ole dann sofort wissen mit wem er sprach. "Tim musste nach vorn. Ans Desk", sagte er stattdessen.

"Ja, das ist der Nachteil von seinem Job - aber dafür können wir uns mal kennenlernen, was?"

Davie lachte leise. "Stimmt. Ungewöhnliche Art sich kennenzulernen."

"Immerhin können wir uns so kennenlernen, ohne dass ich erfahre, wer du bist. Darauf legst du Wert, oder?"

"Ja schon. Tut mir echt leid, aber... das ist für mich alles Neuland."

"Das ist schon okay. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für manche Leute nicht leicht ist. War es für Tim am Anfang auch nicht, seinen Eltern zum Beispiel von sich zu erzählen."

"Ja, denen muss ich es auch noch erzählen", murmelte Davie. "Also meinen Eltern. Tims kommen später dran."

"Mach es ganz in Ruhe, solange Tim von dir weiß..." Ole grinste, das hörte Davie sogar durchs Telefon.

"Oh, der weiß bescheid", lachte Davie. "Aber sowas von."

"Puh, dann bin ich ja beruhigt"

"Ok, Ole, dann erzähl doch mal was von dir", meinte Davie und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Okay... Also, ich kenn Tim schon ewig. Wir haben schon alles zusammen durchgestanden - meinen Liebeskummer, und seinen."

"Und jetzt seid ihr beide glücklich", lächelte Davie. "Das hat Tim mir doch richtig erzählt, oder?"

"Ja, ich zumindest bin total glücklich mit Melina, und Tim mit dir. Jedenfalls schwärmt er ziemlich von dir."

"Tut er das?" fragte Davie mit einem Lächeln. "Dabei müsste ich derjenige sein, der von ihm schwärmt."

Wieder hörte er Ole leise lachen. "Dann schwärmt ihr beide... und ich schwärme von Melina."

"Und was machst du sonst so, wenn du nicht von deiner Freundin schwärmst? Arbeitest du in der gleichen Branche wie Tim?" fragte Davie neugierig.

"Nein, ich bin im IT-Bereich. Ganz langweilig. Und du?"

"Im... Sportsektor", sagte Davie schief grinsend.

"Ah, okay. Ja, da ist Schwul sein in einigen Bereichen ja ziemlich verpönt."

"Ja, die Sportwelt ist da ziemlich hintendran."

"Wird auch noch. Und so lange sucht ihr euch ein paar Mitwisser, das wird schon."

"Es ist schön, dass du das so locker siehst. Du bist Tim sehr wichtig", sagte Davie. "Und... gib mir einfach ein bisschen Zeit, dann lernen wir uns auch mal persönlich kennen. Versprochen."

"Ich bin total neugierig und würde am liebsten gleich zu euch fahren, aber ich versteh dich und respektiere das.

"Danke", sagte Davie. "Außerdem bin ich im Moment eh nicht richtig fit. Ich schaff gefühlt grad mal fünf Schritte, dann bricht mir der Schweiß aus."

"Hat Tim schon erwähnt, dass es dir nicht so gut geht. Habt ihr euren Ausflug gestern dann trotzdem gemacht?"

"Ja haben wir", sagte Davie mit leuchtenden Augen. "Und es war wunderschön. Ich wohn noch nicht lange hier und kenn daher noch nicht viel hier in der Umgebung. Tim hat mir aber schon ein paar echte Highlights gezeigt."

"Sowas macht ihm total Spaß", meinte Ole. "Andere überraschen und ihnen eine Freude machen."

"Ja, das merk ich schon. Deshalb ist er wohl auch so gut in seinem Beruf."

"Ja, dabei kann er das da am Desk nur selten machen. Er wäre im Hotel schon besser aufgehoben."

"Aber wohl nur in seinem eigenen."

"Ja, davon träumt er, und ich kann ihn mir auch echt gut in einem eigenen Hotel vorstellen. Mit Hochzeitsservice, da könnte er sich echt austoben."

"Ich hoffe, dass ich ihm vielleicht irgendwie dabei helfen kann", sagte Davie.

"Im Service?", fragte Ole nach.

"Oh nein, glaub mir das will niemand", lachte Davie. "Aber erstmal will Tim ja eh seine Schule machen."

"In einem Jahr könnte er damit schon fertig sein - er ist unglaublich fleißig."

"Dann habe ich ja ein Jahr, um mir Gedanken zu machen."

"Und... wie willst du ihm helfen, wenn schon nicht im Service? Eher im Büro im Hintergrund?"

"Im Hintergrund, genau", nickte Davie. "Außerdem komm ich ganz gut rum und kann vielleicht Kontakte knüpfen, die Tim helfen könnten."

"Das wäre toll, für so ein Projekt braucht man schon Kontakte, damit man es nicht in den Sand setzt."

"Das denke ich auch", sagte Davie und sah auf. Tim lehnte in der Tür und lächelte ihn an. Davie erwiderte das Lächeln - und überlegte schnell was er in den letzten Augenblicken gesagt hatte.

"Tim ist wieder da", sagte Davie zu Ole. "Dann gebe ich dich mal zurück."

"Okay - aber ich würde auch noch weiter mit dir telefonieren."

"Machen wir bald wieder", sagte Davie. "Es war echt nett dich kennenzulernen."

"Ja, das fand ich auch. Lass dir von Tim mal eine Nummer geben, dann können wir mal in Ruhe reden."

"Mach ich", versprach Davie und reichte dann das Handy zurück an Tim.

"Hey - ich habe das Gefühl, ihr versteht euch ganz gut?"

"Ja, dein Freund ist sehr nett", sagte Ole.

"Dann hat er den Ole-Test bestanden?"

"Soweit man das nach einem Telefonat sagen kann, hat er voll bestanden. Er weiß jedenfalls echt viel über dich, für die kurze Zeit, die ihr euch erst kennt. Und das ist immer ein gutes Zeichen."

"Wir haben uns halt nicht nur durch das Bett gerollt, sondern uns auch unterhalten."

"Ja, ich sag doch: ein gutes Zeichen. John kannte bis zum Schluss doch nicht mal wirklich deinen Nachnamen."

Tim verzog das Gesicht. "Der war ja auch ein Idiot."

"Ha, endlich siehst du es ein!"

"Jetzt habe ich ja ein Gegenbeispiel."

"Dann kümmre dich mal wieder um deinen Freund. Und gib ihm meine Nummer. Dann können wir uns nochmal später unterhalten. Und ich bekomm vielleicht irgendwann mal nen Namen und muss ihn nicht immer nur Tims Freund nennen."

Tim lachte. "Ich gebe sie ihm. Und dann könnt ihr weiter über mich herziehen."

"Würden wir nie machen!"

"Nee, klar", lachte Tim. "Also, grüß Melina nachher von mir, ja?"

"Mach ich. Bis dann Tim."

"Bis dann." Tim beendete das Gespräch und legte das Handy wieder neben sich. "Jetzt hast du Ole also kennengelernt."

"Scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein", sagte Davie.

"Ja, das ist er. Sonst wären wir nicht schon so lange befreundet."

Davie lächelte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber er war schon wieder völlig erschöpft.

"Ich glaub, du solltest ins Bett, hm?"

"Ich fürchte es auch", seufzte Davie.

"Dann geh mal hoch, ich arbeite hier brav weiter."

"Wenn du fertig mit arbeiten bis, kommst du gleich hoch?" fragte Davie.

"Ja, klar", versprach Tim. "Kannst du meine Tasche schon mit hochnehmen?"

Davie strahlte. "Nur zu gern."

Tim erwiderte das Strahlen. Zusammen gingen sie zum Tresen, und Tim holte seine Tasche hervor.

"Dann bis später", sagte Davie und strich kurz über Tims Hand.

Tim fühlte, wie ein zartes Kribbeln von seiner Hand in seinen Bauch zog - was war er verliebt!

Viel zu schnell ließ Davie wieder los und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Aufzug. In einer Hand Tims Reisetasche und in der anderen die Tüte mit dem restlichen indischen Essen.

Sehnsüchtig sah Tim ihm nach - er wäre ihm zu gerne jetzt sofort gefolgt. Aber er musste arbeiten. Und Davie brauchte ein bisschen Ruhe. Gerade nach dem Ausflug gestern sollte er jetzt schlafen. Nicht, dass das mit seiner Lunge wieder schlechter wurde.

Also würde er sich jetzt wieder brav an seinen Arbeitsplatz setzen und fleißig weiterarbeiten. Ohne dabei an Davie zu denken. So setzte er sich ran, schrieb Mails, telefonierte, organisierte und nahm nebenbei immer wieder Päckchen und andere Sendungen an.

"Ähm... Tim?" hörte er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme. Ruckartig drehte er sich um - und sah in Martins Gesicht.

"Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

"Schon gut... was kann ich für dich tun?" 

"Ich... wollte mit dir reden."

"Okay..."

"Ich... ähm... vermutlich kannst du hier nicht kurz weg, oder?"

Tim überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. "Kurz geht das." Er stand auf und stellte sein Abwesenheitsschild auf.

"Nach draußen?" fragte Martin.

"Okay." Tim deutete auf die Tür. "Nach dir."

Martin nickte und ging vor, durch die Tür nach draußen. Tim folgte ihm, etwas zögernd, aber er würde diese Begegnung schon hinter sich bringen. Sie gingen ein kleines Stück bis zu einer Bank.

"Und?", fragte Tim, nachdem Martin erst einmal schweigend neben ihm gesessen hatte.

"Sorry, aber das ist nicht ganz so einfach", sagte Martin mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Das weiß ich. Ist es für mich auch nicht."

"Du hast dich nur nicht so zum Affen gemacht, wie ich."

"Ist schon okay. Ich meine... ist nicht einfach... so... die ganze Situation."

"Nein. Ich hätte doch nie gedacht, dass Davie..."

"Du... du verrätst uns nicht, oder?"

Martin seufzte. "Natürlich nicht. Ihr habt es schon schwer genug."

"Danke." Tim war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, aber jetzt atmete er hörbar auf.

"Außerdem sitzen wir doch alle im selben Boot. Es wäre ziemlich armselig, wenn ich euch verraten würde."

"Du bist enttäuscht", murmelte Tim

"Natürlich. Aber darüber komm ich schon weg. Ich war halt nicht schnell genug."

"Ja, Davie ist dir da zuvor gekommen..."

"Kannst du Davie ausrichten, dass es mir leidtut?" bat Martin.

"Ja, natürlich. Ist einfach total kacke gelaufen, die ganze Sache."

"Morgen zum Arzt wird unser Vereinsarzt ihn begleiten", sagte Martin. "Ich dachte das wäre Davie lieber. Und mir auch."

"Das wird für uns alle besser sein", stimmte Tim zu. 

Martin seufzte tief. "Ja. Wir lassen wohl besser Gras über die Sache wachsen."

"Und in ein paar Wochen lachen wir alle drüber, hm?", machte Tim aufmunternd.

"Hm, wer weiß. Du... hast nicht zufällig noch nen netten Bruder, auch schwul ist?"

Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Sorry, keiner, von dem ich wüsste."

"Wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Na gut. Dann... werde ich dich mal weiterarbeiten lassen."

"Ich wünsch dir... dass du bald den Richtigen findest - und er dich.

"Das ist nett von dir. Und ihr beide... passt gut aufeinander auf, ja? Davie ist stur und muss manchmal zu seinem Glück gezwungen werden."

"Ich pass auf ihn auf, versprochen. Und er auf mich."

Martin lächelte leicht und stand auf. "Man sieht sich, Tim."

"Ja, man sieht sich", verabschiedete sich auch Tim, nickte ihm noch einmal kurz zu und drehte sich dann um, um zurück zum Haus zu gehen.

Es war nett von Martin gewesen, extra herzukommen um sich zu entschuldigen, und auch, um alles zu klären. Tim hatte jetzt ein viel besseres Gefühl, was Martin anging - und so würde es Davie nachher auch gehen, wenn er von dem Besuch erzählte.

Ein bisschen nachvollziehen konnte Tim die Reaktion von Martin sogar. Immerhin erwies er sich jetzt als sympathischer, ehrlicher Mann - und jemandem, der ihnen trotz der eigenen Niederlage alles Gute wünschte.


	28. Hoch hinaus

Tim sah auf seine Uhr. Bis zum Feierabend war es noch elendig lange hin. Dabei wäre er am liebsten sofort zu Davie gegangen, um ihm von Martin zu erzählen. Aber das sollten sie lieber in Ruhe machen, und nicht zwischen Tür und Angel, beschloss er. Außerdem war es wirklich nicht gut, wenn er bei der Arbeit ständig nur an Davie dachte.

Früher oder später würde er dafür gehörigen Ärger bekommen. Und er brauchte den Job - jetzt mehr als vorher. Schließlich konnte er Davie hier jeden Tag sehen und ihn unauffällig treffen. Also raus mit Davie aus seine m Kopf. Er erledigte seine Aufgaben, dann nahm er endlich mal wieder seine Unterlagen zum Lernen hervor. Die würden ihn schon ablenken.

Die Kurse begangen zwar erst noch, aber es schadete nicht, gut vorbereitet zu sein. Also lernte er, von gelegentlichen Anrufen und Besuchen an seinem Desk unterbrochen, fleißig für seine Kurse. Um kurz nach 16 Uhr kam dann endlich Dirk um ihn abzulösen.

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Tim hastig und lief zum Fahrstuhl.

"Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Dirk.

"Hab noch ein Päckchen für Herrn Selke, das wollte ich schnell hochbringen", fiel Tim erstaunlich schnell eine Ausrede ein.

"Aha. Und wo ist das Paket?" fragte Dirk.

"Rucksack."

"Du packst Pakete in deinen Rucksack?" fragte Dirk schon fast entsetzt. "Spinnst du?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Herr Selke hat sich noch nicht beschwert."

"Du legst es echt an, hier rauszufliegen, oder?"

"Nein, wieso?" Shit, hoffentlich war er nicht zu weit gegangen. Vielleicht konnte er es ja noch einigermaßen hinbiegen. "Herr Selke und ich haben uns einige Male unterhalten und... naja, angefreundet ist vielleicht zu viel gesagt, aber wir verstehen uns ganz gut. Deswegen ist es kein Problem, wenn ich sein Paket in den Rucksack stecke und ihm schnell hochbringe."

Dirk schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist deine Sache, aber sowas wird nicht gern gesehen. habe ich dir glaub ich auch schon mal gesagt. Das hier ist dein Job, nicht dein Privatvergnügen."

"Das mag sein, aber mit wem ich mich nach Feierabend treffe, ist ja wohl noch immer meine Sache."

Dirk schnaubte. "Mach was du willst, aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht, wenn’s Ärger gibt."

"Danke für die Warnung." Hoffentlich war es nicht irgendwann tatsächlich Dirk, der ihn verpfiff. Er brauchte den Jon doch - er war gut bezahlt, bot genug Zeit für sein Studium, und er war nahe bei Davie.

"Dann bringt mal dein Paket hoch", brummte Dirk nur.

"Schönen Dienst", wünschte Tim und betrat nun endlich den Fahrstuhl. Er war froh, als sich die Türen schlossen und sich der Lift nach oben in Bewegung setzte. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er durch. Hoffentlich ging das gut, hoffentlich ging das gut! Vermutlich sollte er Davie gleich davon erzählen. 

Endlich kam der Fahrstuhl oben an, und Tim verließ den Fahrstuhl. Er klingelte - den Generalschlüssel hatte er ja unten liegen lassen müssen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann öffnete sich die Tür und Davie lächelte ihn an. "Hey du."

"Hey", strahlte Tim zurück - und für einen Moment waren seine Sorgen vergessen.

"Na komm schon rein", sagte Davie und griff nach seiner Hand.

Mit einem Klack schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm, und Davie zog ihn in seine Arme. Tim schmiegte sich sofort an ihn und schloss die Augen.

"Was ist los?", fragte Davie leise. 

"Dirk", nuschelte Tim.

"Dein Kollege? Was hat er gemacht?"

"Blöde Sachen gesagt", seufzte Tim und erzählte dann kurz von dem Gespräch mit Dirk.

Davie seufzte. "Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich kenn ihn einfach nicht gut genug."

"Dann... abwarten?"

Tim nickte zögernd. "Ist glaub ich das beste."

"Wir kriegen das schon hin, Tim, versprochen."

Tim nickte und lächelte Davie an. "Ich weiß. Wollen wir uns hinsetzen? Ich will dir noch was erzählen."

"Hinsetzen? Das klingt nicht gut..."

"Nein, es ist nicht Schlimmes", sagte Tim schnell. "Ich find’s nur bequemer im Sitzen zu erzählen."

"Gut", murmelte Davie tatsächlich beruhigt.

Hand in Hand gingen sie zum Sofa und setzten sich. "Jetzt sag schon", drängte Davie sofort.

"Vorhin ist Martin vorbeigekommen."

"Oh", machte Davie. "Er... er war aber nicht hier oben bei mir."

"Nein, er wollte mit mir reden. Und du musst mich nicht so ängstlich ansehen, es war nicht schlimm. Er meinte, dass er uns beiden erstmal aus dem Weg gehen will. Morgen holt dich dann auch euer Doc ab für deine Untersuchung.

Davie nickte. "Klingt vernünftig. Und sonst? Er... er wird uns nicht verraten, oder?"

"Nein, nein, ganz sicher nicht. Er meint, wir haben es schon schwer genug. Und wir sitzen im selben Boot."

Davie grinste schief. "Hat er nicht unrecht mit. Das ist immerhin etwas."

"Ich soll dir noch sagen, dass es ihm leidtut."

"War einfach ne blöde Situation. Und er kann ja auch nichts dafür, dass mein Freund so heiß ist", meinte Davie mit einem Zwinkern.

Tim lachte leise und beugte sich zu Davie um ihn zu küssen. "Wie hat dir Ole eigentlich gefallen, vorhin am Telefon?"

"Gut", sagte Davie. "Er wirkt sehr nett. Und ich habe mich offenbar auch nicht total blamiert, wo er ja wieder mit mir telefonieren will."

"So schnell blamierst du dich nicht. Ich glaub, ihr werdet euch echt gut verstehen - am Telefon, und auch so."

Davie lächelte. "Das hoffe ich. Und ich hoffe, dass das auch so bleibt, wenn er dann weiß, wer ich bin..."

"Ich bin mir sicher." Tim kuschelte sich an ihn.

Davie legte einen Arm um ihn und hielt ihn fest. "Lass mir trotzdem noch ein bisschen Zeit, ja? Ich telefonier noch ein paar Mal mit Ole und dann... sagen wir es ihm."

"Mehr wünsche ich mir gar nicht. Ich finde es eine tolle Idee mit dem Telefonieren."

"Ja, das ist eine gute Möglichkeit um sich... zu beschnuppern."

Zufrieden schloss Tim die Augen. "Ist schön, dass ihr es versucht."

"Du bedeutest uns halt beiden viel."

"Ja. und ihr beide mir auch.

Davie lächelte und küsste Tims Stirn.

"Also...", begann Tim nach einem Moment, "Was fangen wir mit dem angefangenen Tag an?"

"Ich würde gern noch ein bisschen rausgehen, aber... dann müssen wir bei Dirk vorbei."

"Oder wir fahren mit dem Wagen?", schlug Tim vor.

Davie nickte. "Ja, das ist ne gute Idee. Wollen wir dann gleich los?"

"Ja, gern. Hast du eine Idee, wohin?"

"Du bist der Berliner hier", lachte Davie.

"Ach, ich soll wieder planen? Geht aber nicht jeden Tag so spektakulär."

"Das weiß ich", grinste Davie. "Ich will auch nicht spektakulär, sondern nur was zum Beine vertreten."

Tim überlegte kurz. "Da weiß ich was."

"Sehr gut", freute sich Davie. "Dann geh dich mal umziehen."

"Oh ja, ich muss raus aus diesen Klamotten."

"Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Davie grinsend.

Tim erwiderte das Grinsen. "Ich fürchte, dann kommen wir nicht mehr los."

Davie seufzte. "Stimmt. Dann verschieben wir das auf später."

"Nach dem Ausflug."

"Nach dem Ausflug", nickte Davie.

"Dann verschwinde ich mal kurz im Schlafzimmer." Tim stand auf und ging rüber ins Schlafzimmer, dessen Größe ihn inzwischen nicht mehr erschlug. Man gewöhnte sich so schnell an so etwas. 

Seine Sachen hatte Davie wieder neben das Bett gestellt und schnell holte Tim eine Jeans und ein Shirt heraus. So fühlte er sich gleich viel besser. Schnell noch die Haare durchgewuschelt, dann konnten sie los. Sie fuhren nach unten in die Tiefgarage und Tim nahm mal wieder am Steuer von Davies Wagen platz.

Inzwischen konnte er mit dem großen Wagen ganz gut umgehen und kurvte sie aus der Stadt hinaus. Sie fuhren durch einen Wald - "Grunewald", erklärte Tim - bis sie schließlich auf einem Parkplatz hielten.

"Im Grunewald war ich sogar schon öfter", sagte Davie.

"Vielleicht kennst du unser Ziel dann ja schon", sah Tim ihn fragend an. "Ist nicht weit von hier."

"Keine Ahnung", lachte Davie. "Im Moment sieht das hier nur nach Parkplatz aus."

"Dann komm mal mit", forderte Tim ihn auf.

Die beiden stiegen aus und Davie streckte sich leicht. "Ah frische Luft. Tut gut."

"Besonders hier im Wald", bestätigte Tim, auch er atmete erst einmal tief durch.

"Ich muss wirklich wieder mehr raus", sagte Davie. "Ich hoffe der Doc gibt morgen grünes Licht für ein bisschen Sport."

"Ein bisschen... aber übertreib es nicht, ja?"

"Muss eh der Doc entscheiden. Aber ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich nur weiter dumm rumsitze."

"Wir sollten mittags rausgehen, und jeden Abend - dann geht das schon."

"Ja schon, aber... ich würde gern laufen. Oder Rad fahren."

"Radfahren, das wäre schön. Hier zum Beispiel."

"Hast du ein Rad?" fragte Davie.

"Bei meinen Eltern. Ich könnte es aber holen."

"Wenn der Doc sein ok gibt, dann mach das. Dann könnten wir zusammenfahren", sagte Davie mit einem Strahlen.

"Du hast ein Fahrrad hier?"

Davie nickte. "Klar. Das gehört zum festen Trainingsplan."

"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass der Doc sein Okay gibt."

Davie lächelte Tim an und hätte zu gern nach seiner Hand gegriffen. Aber hier waren zu viele andere Menschen unterwegs.

"Hier gehts lang", bemerkte Tim und ging langsam los.

"Also, wohin führst du mich?" fragte Davie nach ein paar Minuten.

"Noch ein paar Meter, dann siehst du es." Und in der Tat, nur wenige Schritte später sahen sie das Ziel: einen hohen Backsteinturm mit spitzen Dach und kleinen Türmchen und anderen Verzierungen.

"Ah ok, das ist dieser Aussichtsturm", nickte Davie. "Ich war noch nie hier, aber Marvin hat ihn mal erwähnt."

"Lust hochzugehen? Hinterher können wir hier unten was essen."

"Klar, wenn wir schon hier sind, dann gehen wir auch hoch", sagte Davie.

"Dann auf mit uns. Aber schön langsam, ja?"

Davie verdrehte die Augen und nickte. "Ja, ich bin die Schnecke Davie und bewege mich ganz langsam, versprochen."

"Nicht, dass der Onkel Doktor morgen du-du mit dir machen muss", grinste Tim und drohte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger.

Davie lachte auf. "Das soll er mal machen!"

"Dann komm mit", forderte Tim ihn auf und ging auf die breite Eingangstreppe zu.

Davie folgte ihm und gemeinsam machten sie sich an den Aufstieg. Davie bewegte sich erstaunlich schnell, fand Tim, und so standen sie relativ schnell oben auf der Aussichtsplattform. Sie hatten einen großartigen Blick auf Berlin!

"Ja, das ist es wirklich."

"Berlin hat wirklich ein paar schöne Ecken zu bieten. Mehr als ich dachte."

"Schön, dass du das hier noch nicht kennst - ich überrasche dich gerne."

"Weiß ich. Und ich lass mich gern überraschen."

Tim lächelte ihn an. Es machte ihm ungeheuer Spaß etwas für Davie zu planen und ihn zu überraschen.

"Aber wenn ich wieder fit bin, dann plane ich mal was", meinte Davie.

"Ich bin jetzt schon gespannt", lächelte Tim ihn an.

"Ich weiß glaube ich auch schon was", grinste Davie.

Tim sah von ihrem Aussichtspunkt in die Ferne. "Du wirst sicher was Tolles finden."

Davie sah Tim an und hätte ihn zu gern an sich gezogen oder wenigstens seine Hand gegriffen. Aber das konnte er hier auf keinen Fall. Es hatten ihn schon mehrere Leute erkannt, das war ihm bewusst, auch wenn sie ihn noch nicht angesprochen hatten.

"Ich glaube, ich würde gern noch ein bisschen gehen", sagte Davie schließlich. "Noch ein bisschen durch den Wald."

"Das können wir gerne machen. Ist schön kühl da."

Davie nickte. "Dann wieder auf nach unten."

Tim nickte und folgte Davie nach unten. Sie schlugen einen anderen Weg als auf dem Hinweg ein. Mit einem ordentlichen Umweg gingen sie durch den Grunewald und schlenderten unter dem Schatten der Bäume entlang.

"Ich glaube, langsam brauch ich ne Pause", sagte Davie, als sie bei einer Bank ankamen.

"Klar - entschuldige, wir sind zu weit gelaufen. Und Wasser haben wir auch nicht dabei"

"Beides nicht deine Schuld", sagte Davie und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen. "Normalerweise... wäre die Strecke auch kein Problem."

"Es ist gerade nicht normal... soll ich vorgehen und dir was zu trinken holen?"

Davie zögerte, aber dann nickte er. "Das wäre glaub ich ganz gut."

"Dann bis gleich. Und lass dich nicht klauen."

Davie lachte. "Keine Angst, so leicht werde ich nicht geklaut."

Tim grinste ihn kurz an, dann machte er sich auf den Weg durch den Wald. Der Parkplatz lag ein ganzes Stück entfernt, und er brauchte sicher zehn Minuten, bis er da war. Aus dem Auto schnappte er sich schnell zwei Flaschen und ging dann zurück zu Davie.

Als er dort ankam, sah er seinen Freund von einer ganzen Menschentraube umringt. Handys waren gezückt, und der eine und andere hielt einen Stift in der Hand. "Verdammt", murmelte Tim und blieb unschlüssig stehen.

Sollte er jetzt auf Davie zukommen und ihm das Wasser bringen? Schließlich war er zumindest ein Freund, und der durfte doch zu Davie gehen. Oder sollte lieber abwarten? Allerdings würde das hier noch lange dauern, wenn er nicht was unternahm. Also... zu Davie gehen und versuchen die Leute zu verscheuchen?

Ja, das würde er einfach machen... oder zumindest versuchen. Mit festem Schritt ging er auf die Bank zu und drängte sich durch die Menschen. "Davie?", sprach er seinen Freund an.

Davie sah auf und lächelte ihn erleichtert an. "So Leute", sagte er. "Hier kommt mein Kumpel, das heißt, ich muss jetzt los."

Einiges Knurren, einiges Murren, dann machten sie jedoch Platz und ließen ihn aufstehen.

Davie ging zu Tim. "Umdrehen und Rückzug", flüsterte er ihm zu.

Tim gehorchte und trat dicht neben Davie zum Weg und den Weg entlang. Dann erst drückte er Davie die Wasserflasche in die Hand.

"Danke", sagte Davie und trank einen tiefen Schluck.

"Gehts wieder?"

Davie nickte. "Ja klar. Bis zum Auto schaff ich es auf jeden Fall."

"Gut. Und da kannst du dann wieder sitzen."

"Ach ja, nicht mal ne halbe Stunde zu Fuß unterwegs und schon muss ich wieder sitzen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir nen Rollator anschaffen."

Tim lachte leise. "Wenn der Doc sein Okay gibt, dann kannst du ab morgen mehr machen - und dann lohnt sich ein Rollator nicht."

Davie schnaubte. "Oder er verschreibt mir gleich nen Rollstuhl."

"Und ich soll dich schieben?"

"Klar. Du bist doch mein Zivi", grinste Davie. "Du darfst mir auch immer beim Ausziehen helfen."

"Solange ich dich nicht hinterher wieder anziehen muss."

"Nee, wir bleiben in Zukunft einfach im Bett."

"Das ist natürlich einfacher."

Davie lachte leise. "Das nenn ich doch mal einen wohl überlegten Plan."

"Mal gucken, ob dein Doc morgen Bettruhe verordnet."

Davie lachte erneut, war aber doch froh, als sie endlich beim Parkplatz ankamen.

"Komm, einsteigen", forderte Tim ihn auf und öffnete ihm sogar die Beifahrertür.

"Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?" fragte Davie als er einstieg.

"Zu Hause bleiben und dich nicht überanstrengen."

"Nein, ich wäre vor Langeweile schon zugrunde gegangen."

"Und das bei hundertdreißig Fernsehkanälen?"

"Ja! Denn von diesen hundertdreißig Kanälen kannst du hundertvierzig nicht gucken, weil Schwachsinn läuft. Also bleibt nur Netflix. Und auch da kommt irgendwann der Punkt, an dem man jede sehenswerte Serie gesehen hat."

"Oder es einfach nur anödet", nickte Tim. "Ich bin froh, dass dir langweilig war und du irgendwann runtergekommen bist."

Davie schob seine Hand auf Tims Oberschenkel. "Lass uns schnell nach Hause fahren."

Tim nickte nur, startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Davie lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und strich mit seiner Hand weiter über Tims Oberschenkel. Erst fing es nur ganz leicht an zu kribbeln, dann wurde das Gefühl stärker.

"Du solltest besser damit aufhören, sonst fahr ich noch gegen ne Ampel oder so", meinte Tim.

"Oh!", machte Davie und zog seine Hand brav zurück.

"Wir sind ja auch gleich da."

"Und dann darf ich ja wieder."

"Dann darfst du nicht nur, sondern muss sogar."

Davie lachte leise. "Dann fahr schneller."

"Zu Befehl", grinste Tim und gab etwas mehr Gas.

Dennoch brauchten sie viel zu Lange, bis Tim endlich in die Tiefgarage einfuhr.

"Komm her", sagte Davie und zog Tim zu sich um ihn zu küssen.

"Hm", machte Tim genießerisch. Davie schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss. Schon bald hatten sie alles um sich vergessen und küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher. Schließlich löste sich Davie aus dem Kuss. "Wir... hoch. Auto zu unbequem", keuchte er.

Tim nickte, auch wenn er nur so halb verstanden hatte, was Davie von ihm wollte. Davie lachte leise und löste Tims Gurt. Dann stieg er aus, ging um den Wagen herum und holte Tim vom Fahrersitz. "Hoch. Dann ins Bett."

Tim nickte und zog Davie dann quasi mit sich zum Fahrstuhl. Ohne zu halten fuhren sie in den siebten Stock, und Davie schloss auf. Kaum waren sie in der Wohnung zog Davie Tim an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Wow, das war heiß - und der Kuss schien direkt in Tims Hose zu rutschen.

Irgendwie gelang es ihm noch die Tür zu schließen, dann schlang er die Arme um Davie. Sofort wurde er gegen die Tür gepresst und leidenschaftlich geküsst. Tim konnte nicht anders und stöhnte in den Kuss. Er fühlte, wie Davie in den Kuss grinste. Dabei spürte Tim deutlich, dass auch Davie der Kuss nicht kalt ließ.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob Tim sein Knie und rieb zwischen Davies Beine. Überrascht löste sich Davie kurz aus dem Kuss.

"Nicht gut?", fragte Tim etwas unsicher nach.

"Doch. Nicht aufhören", raunte Davie.

Tim nickte und drückte etwas fester zu.

Davie vergrub sein Gesicht an Tims Hals und stöhnte. "Schlafzimmer, sofort."

Wieder nickte Tim atemlos, löste sich aber nicht von Davie, sondern machte weiter. Und auch Davie machte keine Anstalten sich von ihm zu lösen, sondern begann stattdessen seinen Hals zu küssen.

Immer schneller bewegte Tim sein Bein und drückte dabei fester zu. Er konnte Davies harten Schwanz ganz deutlich spüren.

"Klamotten weg", wisperte Davie und begann an Tims Shirt zu ziehen.

Tim riss sich fast schon das Shirt über den Kopf.

"Besser", murmelte Davie und strich über die nackte Haut.

Die Hände fühlten sich toll auf seiner Haut an, aber Tim fühlte sich nicht in der Lage das auszudrücken. Schnell strichen die Hände nach unten und begannen am Knopf seiner Hose zu zupfen. Tim keuchte leise auf. Endlich hatte es Davie geschafft den Knopf zu öffnen und machte sich am Reißverschluss zu schaffen.

Das war ebenfalls nicht einfach, weil Tim noch immer nicht aufgehört hatte, sein Knie in Davies Schritt zu drücken. Trotzdem schaffte es Davie irgendwie seine Hand in Tims Hose zu schieben.

"Ja", keuchte Tim auf und bewegte sich schneller.

Davies Hand umfasste Tims Schwanz und begann ihn fest zu massieren. Damit brachte er Tim ziemlich aus dem Konzept - er zuckte zusammen, keuchte auf und kniff die Augen zu. Noch nicht, noch nicht, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf - und er kam.

"Und jetzt Bett", raunte Davie.

"Und du?", fragte Tim atemlos.

"Im Bett."

"Okay...", nickte Tim und griff nach Davies Hand. Ihm war egal, dass sie feucht und etwas klebrig war.

Schnell zog er Davie ins Schlafzimmer. Dort ließen sie sich gleich aufs Bett fallen. Endlich entledigte sich nun auch Davie seines Shirts. Sein Schwanz stand steil auf und wartete geradezu auf Tims Hand. Und seinen Mund.

Unter Davies Hose konnte Tim deutlich erkennen, wie steif sein Schwanz inzwischen war - verführerisch steif. 

"Guckst du nur oder machst du auch was?" fragte Davie grinsend.

"Ich mach schon", murmelte Tim und öffnete Davies Hose. Davie seufzte erleichtert, als der Druck etwas von seinem Schwanz verschwand. Dann schloss sich schon Tims Hand darum und massierte ihn. Davie stöhnte heiser auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

"Mehr?", fragte Tim leise und sah Davie ins Gesicht.

Davie nickte sofort. "Bitte."

Mit einem Grinsen setzte sich Tim auf und beugte sich über Davies Schritt. 

"Oh Gott, ja", keuchte Davie.

Mit der Zungenspitzte leckte er einmal über Davies Schwanz, dann nahm er ihn gleich ganz in den Mund. Dabei lauschte er dem Stöhnen und Keuchen, das Davie von sich gab. Es gefiel ihm außerordentlich gut, Davie in seinem Mund war einfach... ja, einfach geil.

Plötzlich fühlte er Davies Finger leicht in seinem Nacken. Sie strichen sanft über seine Haut. Das ließ es noch mehr in seinem Bauch, seinem ganzen Körper kribbeln.

"Tim, ich...", warnte Davie ihn heiser.

Als Antwort knurrte Tim nur lese. Mit einem Stöhnen kam Davie nur wenige Sekunden später. Tim lächelte, während er seinen Schwanz sauber leckte.

Erschöpft ließ sich Davie aufs Bett fallen und tastete mit einer Hand nach Tim um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Nur zu gern schmiegte sich Tim an ihn.

"Genau das habe ich gebraucht", murmelte Davie nach einem Moment. Tim lächelte leicht und küsste ihn zärtlich. Davie lächelte in den Kuss und schloss die Augen.

"Müde?", fragte Tim leise.

"Eher erschöpft."

"Kein Wunder..." Tim kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Am liebsten würde er die Decke über sie ziehen, aber es war noch immer ziemlich warm.

"Ja, ich habe ja ein unglaubliches Sportprogramm hinter mir", grinste Davie schief.

"Dann schlaf ne Runde, ja?"

"Aber nicht zu lange, ok?"

"Nein, nur ein bisschen. ich weck dich zum Abendbrot."

Davie nickte leicht und kuschelte sich an Tims Schulter.

Wenig später fühlte Tim, wie Davie ganz langsam und ruhig atmete - offenbar war er eingeschlafen.


	29. Familiengrillen

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen unglaublich schnell. Davie bekam zum Glück schnell grünes Licht für ein erstes Reha-Programm mit Fahrradfahren und anderen Übungen, die ihn zumindest etwas ablenkten und ihn wieder etwas Ausdauern aufbauen ließen.

Nach einem weiteren von Tim arrangierten Telefonat hatte Davie auch freiwillig einige Male mit Ole gesprochen, ihm aber noch immer nicht erzählt, wer er war.

Irgendwie wusste er auch immer noch keinen Weg, wie er das überhaupt anstellen sollte. ER konnte ja schlecht einfach sagen "Ach übrigens, ich Davie Selke, bis zum nächsten Telefonat".

"Davie und Melina wollen heute Abend grillen und haben mich eingeladen", erzählte Tim eines Freitagabends. "Magst du mitkommen?"

"Ich... weiß nicht?"

"Du kennst Ole doch inzwischen..."

"Ich weiß. Und es ist ja echt albern, dass er immer noch nicht bescheid weiß", sagte Davie seufzend. "Also... wann solls losgehen?"

Tim strahlte ihn an. "Gegen halb sieben sollen wir da sein. Und Tomatensalat mitbringen."

"Na gut. Das sollten wir wohl hinkriegen."

Tim strahlte noch mehr - er versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, fiel Davie dann aber doch um den Hals. Davie lachte auf und hielt Tim fest. "Du bist so einfach glücklich zu machen."

"Na, so einfach ist das für dich ja nun doch nicht", murmelte Tim. "Danke."

Davie küsste ihn zärtlich. "Wie gesagt, es ist albern."

"Vielleicht ein bisschen. Und jetzt komm, wir müssen noch einkaufen für den Salat."

"Jetzt will er auch noch einkaufen", schnaubte Davie. "Und dann soll ich vermutlich noch Tomaten schneiden und sowas."

"Das war der Plan, ja... Oder willst du Dirk losschicken, Tomaten kaufen?"

"Nein. Wir müssen eh noch andere Sachen einkaufen, also können wir auch gleich Tomaten mitbringen."

"Dann mach dich fertig, und dann los."

Davie schnaubte erneut, stand aber brav auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen. Tim wartete geduldig. Er überlegte kurz, ob er Ole bescheid geben sollte, entschied sich dann aber ihn zu überraschen.

Unwillkürlich grinste er. Ole würde Augen machen, wenn plötzlich Davie vor ihm stand. In diesem Moment kehrte Davie zu ihm zurück, und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Einkaufen. Schnell erledigten die beiden ihren Einkauf und kehrten dann mit vollen Tüten zurück nach Hause.

"So, und jetzt Tomaten schnippeln", grinste Tim Davie an.

"Ja, dein Küchensklave beeilt sich ja schon."

"Braver Sklave", meinte Tim und schob ihm ein Messer und ein Schneidebrett hin. "Dann mach mal."

"Pass gut auf junger Mann", sagte Davie und hob drohend das Messer. "Der Slave wird sonst aufmüpfig und versohlt dir den Hintern. Obwohl... das würde dir vermutlich auch noch gefallen."

"Hätte was", gab Tim zu. "Also schneide besser los."

"Wie viele brauchen wir?"

"Nimm mal..." Tim überlegte, dann legte er zwei Handvoll Tomaten vor Davie hin. "Das sollte reichen."

Davie brummte etwas, begann dann aber brav zu schneiden. Tim suchte inzwischen eine Salatschüssel raus und schnitt Zwiebeln und eine Gurke in Würfel, dann öffnete er das Glas mit den schwarzen Oliven. Davie nutzte die Chance und schnappte sich sofort eine. "Hm, lecker", sagte er grinsend. Tim lachte und schob hm eine zweite Olive zu, dann gab er die übrigen in die Salatschüssel. 

Inzwischen war auch Davie mit den Tomaten fertig und gab sie ebenfalls in die Schüssel. Dazu kamen die Zwiebelringe und Gurkenstücke, dann gab Tim Schafswürfelstücke dazu und Essig und Öl, dann nickte er zufrieden. "Können wir so mitnehmen." 

"Ja, sie gut aus. Und ich habe Hunger", meinte Davie. 

"Dann fahren wir doch gleich los. 

Davie schluckte sichtbar. "Na gut. Dann bringen wir es hinter uns." 

"Du wirst die beiden mögen - und die beiden dich auch", versprach Tim. 

"Ich weiß das. Nervös bin ich trotzdem. Pass auf, wenn ich deine Eltern kennenlerne, werde ich das reines Nervenbündel sein", grinste Davie schief. 

"Ich werde dich besser ohne Vorankündigung hin entführen." 

Davie lachte. "Guter Plan. Also... kann ich so gehen oder soll ich mich nochmal umziehen?" 

"Du siehst perfekt aus. Wir wollen nur mit Freunden grillen, nicht mehr." 

"Der erste Eindruck ist wichtig." 

"Es ist alles okay, Davie, wirklich." 

Davie nickte erneut und griff dann nach Tims Hand. "Dann lass uns los." 

Tim nahm die Schüssel und Davis Hand, und zumindest bis zur Wohnungstür hielt er die Hand fest. 

"Du fährst", sagte Davie, als sie wenig später vor seinem Wagen in der Tiefgarage standen. 

Tim nickte und setzte sich gleich auf den Fahrersitz. Er mochte Davies Wagen inzwischen und fuhr ihn ganz gerne. So kurvte er auch jetzt geübt durch den Berliner Verkehr bis zu der Straße, in der Ole und Melina wohnten. 

Davie war ungewöhnlich ruhig. Vermutlich überlegte er sich, wie das Treffen ablaufen und was er sagen würde. 

Schließlich fand Tim einen Parkplatz, in den der große Wagen passte dann stiegen sie aus. 

"Dann... geh mal vor", sagte Davie. 

"Du bleibst aber hinter mir, ja?" 

"Keine Angst. Ich will dir nur auf den Hintern gucken", grinste Davie. 

"Das darfst du", erwiderte Tim das Grinsen. Er klingelte unten, und als der Summer ertönte, drückte Tim die Tür auf. 

Davie folgte ihm langsam ins Innere des Hauses. Sie stiegen die Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch und drückten die angelehnte Tür auf. "Ole? Melina? Wir sind da." 

"Tür ist offen!" rief Ole. "Und was heißt wir? Hast du deinen Freund wirklich mitgebracht?" 

"Ja, habe ihn. Nicht mal gefesselt und geknebelt." 

"Wahnsinn!" 

"Wo steckt ihr?", fragte Tim nach. 

"Küche", kam es diesmal von Melina. 

"Na komm", forderte Tim Davie auf, schloss die Tür und griff nach der Hand seines Freundes. Davie schob seine Finger zwischen die von Tim und ließ sich mit zur Küche ziehen. 

"Ole? Melina? Hier ist er, mein Freund." Tim klang tatsächlich ziemlich stolz. 

Melina und Ole drehten sich zu ihnen. Während Melina nur freundlich lächelte, riss Ole die Augen auf. 

"Hallo... Melina... Ole", grüßte Davie zurückhaltend. 

"Hi", sagte Melina und kam auf ihn zu. "Es ist so schön dich endlich kennenzulernen." 

"Schön, dich kennenzulernen. Oder... euch", blickte Davie kurz bedeutungsvoll nach unten auf ihren inzwischen etwas runden Bauch, dann sah er ihr aber wieder ins Gesicht. 

Melina strahlte, dann drehte sie sich zu Ole, der noch wie versteinert dastand. "Ole, was ist denn?" fragte sie. 

"Das ist... Davie Selke", brachte Ole heraus, dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf. "Sorry, das ist gerade extrem unhöflich, aber ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass du Tims Freund bist." 

Davie grinste schief. "Das ist irgendwie erleichternd zu hören. Du solltest es ja auch nicht ahnen." 

Ole nickte noch einmal, dann trat er auf Davie zu und umarmte ihn fest. Davie erwiderte die Umarmung. "Ich bin froh, dass die Geheimnistuerei jetzt ein Ende hat." 

"Ich auch, Davie. Tut mir leid, dass ich so überrascht war." 

"Ist doch klar, dass du das warst. Immerhin... weißt du jetzt warum dieses Versteckspiel nötig ist." 

"Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen... wissen nicht viele Leute von dir, hm?" 

Davie schüttelte den Kopf. "War bisher nie nötig und... naja, sowas will gut überlegt sein." 

"Ich fühle mich geehrt." Ole löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an. "Aber du siehst sehr zufrieden aus." 

"Bin ich. Läuft im Moment alles gut." 

"Ole?", fragte Melina leise. "Oder eher... Davie, woher kennt Ole dich?" 

Davie sah sie an und lachte dann. "Ok, du bist offenbar kein Fußballfan." 

"Nein, nicht so... Ziemliches Klischee, was? Also Fußballer. Bei der Hertha?" 

Davie nickte. "Ja, aber im Moment bin ich verletzt." 

"Das tut mir leid. Aber immerhin hast du Tim zum... Beschäftigen." 

"Ja und das tut er gut", sagte Davie mit einem Zwinkern. 

"Schön", lächelte Melina ihn an. "Wollt ihr drei schon mal auf den Balkon gehen? Ich mach hier schnell fertig, und ihr könnt euch beschnuppern?" 

"Ich bleib bei dir", meinte Tim. "Davie und Ole müssen sich ja beschnuppern, ich kenn beide." 

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir." 

"Na dann", sagte Ole zu Davie. "Komm mit raus." 

Davie warf Tim noch einen kurzen Blick zu und folgte Ole dann nach draußen. Der Balkon war ziemlich groß, ein Tisch mit vier Stühlen stand links, ein auslandender Gasgrill auf der rechten Seite. 

"Magst du was trinken?" fragte Ole. 

"Ja, Wasser wäre gut." 

Ole nickte und goss Davie ein Glas Wasser ein. Er selbst entschied sich ebenfalls für Wasser, dann setzten sie sich an den Tisch. "Also... Davie Selke... wie gesagt, mit dir hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Dabei... Tim hatte ja schon erzählt, dass du recht bekannt bist, und gerade verletzt... und wer in diesem Haus da wohnt, der hat auch das nötige Kleingeld dafür." 

"Wie hättest du aber da auf mich kommen sollen?" 

Ole zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hätte ich vermutlich nicht, aber jetzt im Nachhinein scheint alles so logisch." 

"Wieso?" fragte Davie erstaunt. 

"Naja, ich verfolge schon ziemlich genau, was bei der Hertha so passiert, und Tim hat mal erwähnt, dass du was mit der Lunge hast - und genau zu dem Zeitpunkt wurde auch in der Presse davon berichtet." 

"Ah, ok", sagte Davie. "Jetzt im Nachhinein ein deutlicher Hinweis, aber damals... war es zum Glück nicht so eindeutig für dich." 

"Nein, gar nicht, keine Sorge. Aber irgendwie finde ich es schön, dass du es bist. Du kommst jedenfalls immer ganz sympathisch rüber." 

"Danke", sagte Davie. "Obwohl ich da auch schon anderes gehört hab." 

"Echt?" 

"Ich habe bei Leipzig gespielt." 

"Ja, gut, aber Fehler machen alle", lachte Ole. "Jetzt hast du ja einen vernünftigen Verein gefunden." 

"Zum Glück seid ihr beiden Hertha Fans", meinte Davie grinsend. 

"Ja, aber nicht total fanatisch. Ich akzeptiere, dass es andere Verein außer der Hertha gibt." 

"Beruhigend. Tim sieht das ja auch so. Ich glaube mit einem Hardcore-Fan zusammen zu sein, wäre schwierig." 

"Ja, das wäre es sicher. Ihr seid da ja flexibler - und habt Freunde in allen möglichen Vereinen." 

"Das bleibt nicht aus. Man kommt viel rum. Es gibt heute nur noch wenige Spieler, die immer für den gleichen Verein spielen." 

"Aber jeder wünscht es sich, oder?" 

"Klar. Jedenfalls wünscht man sich, für längere Zeit an einem Ort zu sein." 

"Wäre schön, wenn für dich dieser Ort Berlin wäre - dann muss ich nicht so weit zu meinem besten Freund fahren." 

Davie lächelte. "Erstmal bleibe ich hier. Berlin gefällt mir. Und die Hertha ist auf einem guten Weg." 

"Das höre ich gern. Für Tim und für meinen Lieblingsclub", grinste Ole. 

"Aber erstmal muss ich überhaupt wieder fit werden um zu spielen." 

"Wie lange wirst du noch brauchen? Und wie viele Spiele ausfallen?" 

"Mal gucken. Der Doc ist zufrieden und nach den ersten beiden Spielen ist gleich ne Länderspielpause", sagte Davie. "Ich hoffe vielleicht auf nen kurzen Einsatz im dritten Spiel." 

"Das wäre toll, dann bist du ja lange nicht so lange ausgefallen wie sie zuerst gesagt hatten." 

"Lange genug um noch weit von einer Startelf entfernt zu sein. Vielleicht sind 20 Minuten drin, wenn überhaupt." 

"Aber das ist doch schon mal ein guter Anfang." 

Davie lachte leise. "Für einen Fußballer ist das gar nichts. Wir wollen immer von Anfang an und über die ganze Länge spielen." 

"Alles oder gar nichts", grinste Ole. Dann sah er auf zu Melina und Tim, die jetzt auf den Balkon kamen. "Wir hätten euch gern noch länger alleine gelassen, aber wir haben Hunger." 

"Oh, ich auch", sagte Davie sofort. 

"Dann auf, Ole, schmeiß den Grill an", forderte Tim ihn auf und setzte sich neben Davie. 

"Jawohl, zu Befehl", sagte Ole und stand auf. 

Er brachte den Grill in Gang und legte dann Würstchen und Fleisch darauf. Davie lehnte sich inzwischen zurück und griff nach Tims Hand. 

"Alles okay?", fragte Tim leise. 

Davie nickte. "Ja. Ole ist nett. Und er hat es gut aufgenommen." 

Tim lächelte ihn an. "Schön, dass es wirklich passt.“

"Das war doch eigentlich klar. Wir hatten uns doch auch am Telefon schon verstanden." 

"Ja, hättest gar keine Angst haben müssen." 

"Angst war auch das falsche Wort. Ich war nervös. Das passiert selbst mir mal", grinste Davie. 

"Das ist okay, das durftest du auch sein." 

Lächelnd zog Davie Tim zu sich und küsste ihn. 

"Wohoo", machte Ole und grinste breit. "Steht euch." 

"Spinner", sagte Tim lachend. 

"Nein, ich mein das ehrlich. Ihr seht gut aus zusammen, und ich glaub, Ihr passt echt gut zusammen. Zumindest mag ich euch beide." 

"Das hast du nett gesagt", meinte Davie. "Und ich glaub auch, dass Tim und ich gut zusammenpassen. Sonst wäre ich gar nicht hier."


End file.
